The Beauty of Love as It Was Made To Be
by pelagia911
Summary: Sequel to "Like To Stay in Heaven..." Continues right after the end of that one. Follows the Winchester family through their lives until the next generation can take over.
1. Chapter 1

Love; it will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were made to be

There is a design, an alignment to cry  
Of my heart to see,  
**The beauty of love as it was made to be**

**-**Sigh No More-Mumford and Sons

* * *

When five hours passed and Dean still hadn't come back or contacted them, Cas started getting really worried. The baby was silently watching him and Sam as they talked and tried to figure out what they would need for her and what to do about Dean. She would smile and squirm when one of them looked at her.

"She isn't going to need a lot, Sam." Cas stole a quick glance at the happy nephilim still in her basket. "She won't sleep much or eat much at all."

"Well," Sam checked his phone absently again, thinking maybe he had just missed Dean for the 20th time, "we should probably get some kind of crib or something at least."

Cas nodded. His worry for Dean was beginning to get as strong as his anger. Although it was like him to just disappear when he couldn't deal with something, this wasn't an argument or something petty and stupid, this was his daughter. "You should probably go do that. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Dean took the car."

Cas sighed and sat at the table by his baby. She squealed and lifted her hands up. Cas held his finger out for her to latch onto and smiled as she shook his finger happily. "We'll wait then." Sam sighed. Cas knew how irritated Sam was by Dean's actions but he also knew that Dean would come back.

It wasn't an hour later when the door opened slowly and Dean walked in. Sam immediately jumped up, "Where the hell have you been?" He kept his voice down so the baby couldn't hear.

Dean lifted a hand to calm his brother before looking apologetically to Cas. "I'm sorry for being gone so long." He shut the door behind him. "I just…" he looked at the small hand still holding Cas's finger and his face softened, "I didn't know how to react and…" he shrugged.

"What have you been doing?" Sam crossed his arms to stop himself from shoving the other man.

"Just driving," he tossed his keys to the counter a couple feet to his left. "I was a little thrown and I needed a minute."

"It's been six hours, Dean." Cas looked up to meet his eye. His voice was calm, eyes steady. He wasn't angry. He was just relieved that Dean seemed okay now.

"I know." Dean took a breath and looked down. "I didn't realize it had been so long, or that it took me so long."

"What took you so long?" Sam had relaxed a little. Dean seemed okay and this wasn't going to be a fight or shouting match, which he had expected.

Instead of answering, Dean left the room and walked out to the Impala. After a minute, he came back with his arms full of bags, which were filled with baby supplies. Dean shrugged at the shocked looks he got from the two men. "What?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. Just like when they picked up the shifter baby, Dean was the only one that knew some of what a baby needed to survive. Cas pulled his finger loose and walked over to Dean. They looked at each other for a brief moment, Dean's arms falling slightly in doubt. Cas then cupped Dean's face and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Cas pulled back, slipping a few of the bags off Dean's arms as he moved, and smiled warmly. He saw Sam scratch the back of his head before turning to help empty the rest of the stuff out of the car. Cas turned from Dean and placed the bags on the table beside the baby.

"That's it?" Dean sounded doubtful. He put his bags next to Cas's. "That's all you're gonna do?"

Cas smirked. "For now."

The promise made Dean smile. He reached a hand out for Cas's shoulder. "Thanks." They shared a short look before Dean dropped his hand and looked down at his daughter. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

Cas shook his head. "No."

Dean watched silently as Cas removed the items from the plastic bags. He was still waiting for the explosion, the righteous speech about abandoning him or running away from his problems, but Cas just contently unpacked like nothing had happened.

A small noise shifted his attention to the little girl in the basket. The wide blue eyes, Cas's eyes, made him smile. He laid a hand on the baby's head, which was covered in light brown hair, and ran his thumb over her scalp gently. She smiled up at him and reached up to grab his wrist.

Cas laughed when he saw Dean wince and try to pull his arm free of the iron grip. "Be careful, Dean. She's stronger than any of us already." He reached over and helped Dean get loose. "She nearly broke Sam's finger and ripped out some of his hair."

"Yeah?" Dean rubbed his sore finger. "Wow. She'll only get stronger too, won't she?" Cas nodded. "That's not scary at all."

The front door opened as Sam carried in the box for the crib and a couple bags on his wrists. "This is everything, then?"

"Yeah." Dean took the box from Sam and set it down. He looked around at the bags that covered the table and were hanging from Sam. "I may have gone a little overboard."

Sam laughed, dropping the bags on the floor by the table. "Maybe a little, considering she won't eat or sleep."

Dean's eyes widened. "What, really?"

"Not much." Cas looked over a baby bottle curiously. "She is part angel, but the note said that she was more human than angel. Nephilim of the past ate maybe three times a month, and slept about the same amount." He put the bottle down. "If she's mostly human, her needs will be higher, but other things, like sickness and injuries won't affect her."

"So, she'll basically be you before the apocalypse when you were cut off from Heaven?"

"Basically, in her human needs. Of course, her powers will be greater than what most angels possess."

"Awesome, that'll be fun to deal with."

They unpacked the rest of the supplies that Dean had bought, which included a few outfits. Cas smiled at the thought of Dean searching through racks of baby clothing in a store with, probably confused, mothers staring at him.

Sam looked through the legal documents that were in the basket, placing their small folded letters on the table as he sat to check the papers.

Cas's note seemed to stare at him as he helped Dean set up the crib. He wanted to read it, but he felt like he needed to do this, and he was nervous at what he would find. What could Chuck tell him that would really change anything? Nothing could make up for the pain and suffering and the betrayal that Cas felt Chuck committed against his family. Still the note beckoned him.

Dean had the frame of the crib up when Cas couldn't take it anymore. He walked to the table and picked up his note. The stained paper crinkled as he unfolded it, his fingers shaking.

_Castiel,_

_Where can I even start? There is so much I want to tell you, so much I could explain, a lot you may not believe. I told you why I made you human already and this was your decision. You've always been a faithful soldier and son, Castiel. Even when you seemed to rebel, you were actually doing exactly what I wanted, being who I wanted you to be. I am proud of you, I always was. _

_Now, this baby is very special. One of a kind, never to be done again. You remember the nephilim of the past? She will be very similar, but she is also a Winchester which comes with its own problems. We both know what it means to be a Winchester and a celestial being, she is both and she will be the strongest nephilim ever made because of that unique Winchester blood. _

_Her powers already exist, she'll always have them. You have to help her learn to control them and use them. You can imagine how much everything in Heaven, Hell, and Earth will want her. Some to kill, some to use, some to twist and torture. I'm very confident that the three of you can protect her and teach her the safest way to live. She doesn't have to be a hunter if you choose, but a normal life will hardly be possible or easy either._

_The only weapon that can hurt her is the angel blade. But her humanity will be her biggest weakness. It could be used against her if she lets it._

_Oh, Castiel, I could fill a book with everything that I wanted to tell you. All you really need to know for the moment is here. You have never disappointed me to a degree that couldn't be forgiven and I doubt you ever will. This family is something I know you have wanted for a while. Please be happy and teach her everything that has made you great. _

Cas folded the note back up and slid it into his front pocket. Sam was watching him from the table with a question in his eyes. Cas gave him a small smile and nodded.

"HA!" Dean stood and smiled in triumph. The crib was together after Dean nearly broke a couple parts while constructing it. "Got it."

"Only took you a couple hours." Sam smiled and stood to inspect his work.

"Shut up. I didn't see you helping." Dean kicked the empty box the crib came in towards the door. He smiled at Cas as he walked over to the table. "Hey, baby." Dean held a finger out for her as she smiled and reached for him. She hadn't cried or fussed once since she arrived, Dean was impressed.

"So, what are you guys gonna name her?" Sam looked expectantly at Dean and Cas. "All her documents have her name left blank and the note said it was up to you."

Dean couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about that yet. He looked to Cas with wide eyes. "Uh…wow, I don't really have any idea."

Cas moved closer to look down at the baby. "I was tying to think of some names earlier but I was thinking more about where you were." He looked at Dean.

Names ran through Dean's mind. What should he name his daughter? Mary surfaced, but Dean didn't see that fitting her. What name does fit a powerful, one of a kind, nephilim? He could see Sam thinking too. It was silent while the men tried to decide on a name for their newest family member.

"What about," Sam shifted in his chair, "Grace?"

They turned the name around in their heads. It almost worked, but Dean didn't think it was quite right. "I don't know. Maybe something that doesn't sound like a description of what she is?"

They fell into silent thought again, the baby cooed in her basket. Cas tried to think of something meaningful, yet simple. He knew so many languages and knew the names of powerful beings from all over the world, but nothing seemed right. "Maybe, her name should be a representation of what she symbolizes, what her presence means."

Dean made a face. "What, do you know the secret to man's existence?"

"That's not what I mean, Dean." Cas set serious eyes on his husband. "What does she show, why is she here?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. God was feeling generous?"

Cas shook his head. "Faith." He looked at Sam. "His faith in us," he looked back to Dean, "our faith in each other. She wouldn't be here if I had chosen to take back my grace and he wouldn't have given her to us if he didn't believe we should have her."

"Faith?" Dean gave it a thought. He smiled at the thought of a Winchester being named after something most of them didn't have. That was one of the first things Cas had said to Dean, 'You have no faith.' But Cas was right, it was why she was here. "I like it."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement as he stood to peak at his niece. "Faith Winchester." He held a finger out for her to grab. "Welcome to the family."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wasn't sure what he had expected, but this was not it. He had been around babies before. He vaguely remembered Sam growing up. They had had Faith for a week and Dean didn't know what to expect anymore. She never cried, she had slept once so far, and she already figured out her powers. It only took one afternoon of them frantically searching the house and surrounding area after she disappeared for them to cover the cabin in angel binding spells. She had flown off for an hour and reappeared bouncing happily and clapping her tiny hands in pure glee.

Combining this and the very real threat of some monster deciding to finally kick their door in, Dean hadn't slept much more than Faith. He knew it would only be a matter of time before a big job or threat finally tore all of them away and then where would that leave Faith?

A rustle and mumble from the bed beside him snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down as Cas turned and wrapped the covers closer to him. He was jealous of the fallen angel's ability to sleep so much and so comfortably. Cas seemed to feel his stare and cracked open an eye.

"Dean?" His voice cracked from sleep and Dean knew he wasn't fully awake. "What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep." He smiled as Cas's eyes drifted shut again.

Cas hummed in understanding as he rolled back to face Dean. "Come here." He slid a hand over the mattress.

"I'm not tired, Cas. Go back to sleep."

"Lay down." Cas patted the bed lightly, eyes still closed.

Dean sighed before reluctantly sliding down on the mattress. He was already in his pajamas and he wanted to sleep while Faith was asleep for the second time in the past week, he just didn't think he could. Cas curled into Dean, running a hand up his chest and nuzzling his neck. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas's back.

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"Shh," Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair gently, "you just go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. I'm not tired."

Cas groaned. "Yes you are." He pushed up to look at Dean. "Your eyes are red, you have dark circles, and I know you haven't slept in two days." His head dropped tiredly onto Dean's shoulder. "Sleep while you can."

"I want to." He shifted to accommodate Cas as he tried to get comfortable. "I just don't think my body wants to cooperate."

Cas hummed thoughtfully against his chest. "You want some help?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was about to ask what Cas meant when the sleepy man started kissing his neck. Dean smiled. "Cas, what…?" Dean felt his heart beating faster when Cas draped a leg over him and a hand made its way down his chest and lower. "Hey, Cas," Dean grabbed his wrist, "that's okay." He fought off a laugh as Cas's head dropped against his shoulder in half-sleep.

Cas moved against Dean's side and ran his lips over the exposed skin on his shoulder. Dean shivered involuntarily. Cas pulled his hand free and slipped it under Dean's boxers.

"Cas," Dean gasped, "you're not even fully awake." He closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him from Cas's kisses and slow strokes. "I'm having weird consent issues right now."

"Shut up, Dean." Cas ran his teeth across Dean's earlobe as he spoke, making Dean shiver again. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I got that." Dean bit his lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape as the blood in his body rushed south. Cas's hand sped up the more Dean reacted and tried to keep still. His hands weaved through Cas's hair and pulled his face up for a heated kiss.

Dean's back arched off the bed as he felt his release getting closer. He moaned and kissed Cas again. "Cas." Hot breath played over both men's faces and Dean knew it wouldn't take much more.

Cas captured Dean's lips in a kiss again, more aggressively this time. He pushed Dean's head back into the pillow, nipping and licking until Dean was panting and cursing.

"Fuck, Cas I'm…" With a cry muffled by Cas's lips, Dean came over his hand.

Cas stroked Dean through his orgasm and kissed his neck softly. He then pulled his hand out of Dean's underwear, wiping it clean on the other man. Dean felt his body go lax as content warmth spread through him. Cas had closed his eyes again and gone still in almost-sleep.

When Dean tried to slip away to clean up, Cas tightened his arms around him and groaned, "Stay. Go to sleep."

"I will, Cas." Dean smiled. "I just need to clean up first." Cas didn't let go. "I promise. I'll be right back." Cas must have believed that enough, or he just finally fell asleep fully and released Dean.

After Dean changed and rinsed off quickly, he slipped back into bed and soon fell asleep with Cas curled around his side.

He woke up and knew immediately that he was alone. Fear immediately shot through him as he bolted up in bed. It took him a minute to shake off the sleep haze and every instinct telling him that something was wrong. He got out of bed and headed out to the living room. Before he saw them, he could hear Sam and Cas talking loudly with Faith's small noises joining them. He relaxed.

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled as Dean shuffled into the living room. "Sleep well?"

Dean looked at Cas briefly before nodded to Sam. "Yeah. When did you get up?"

"A couple hours ago." He crouched to pick up a small stuffed tiger Faith had just tossed to him. "Faith was already up, just watching me." He knelt beside his niece and gave a small roar as he moved the tiger's paws at Faith. She just squealed happily and waved her hands.

"She must get that from Cas." Dean laughed while his brother played with Faith.

"Dean," Cas picked up a newspaper on the coffee table next to them, "Sam and I think we might have found a job nearby."

The fear we had woken up to clenched inside him again. None of them had gone hunting since they got Faith and Dean was terrified of what could happen. He knew they would have to eventually, but he didn't want to face it. "Tell me about it."

Cas handed him the paper with the article. "A man, Jake Hale, was found brutally murdered in his apartment. He's been the third this week to be found. All of them seem to have had their chests ripped apart. Cops say it looks like an animal attack."

Dean snorted. "Right, a wild animal that targets certain people in a house. What else is strange about it besides the chest being ripped open?"

"Apparently, the hearts of all the victims were missing."

Dean lowered the paper. "A werewolf?"

Cas nodded solemnly. "The lunar cycle fits as well as the deaths."

"How far away did this happen?" Dean glanced at the paper, trying to find a location.

"About two hours from here."

"Okay, werewolf," Dean tried to smile despite the fear swimming inside him. These monsters are tough SOBs. "Sounds good. Who's going on this one?"

Sam and Cas exchanged a short look. Sam stood, leaving the tiger with Faith on the floor. "Cas and I can handle this, Dean. Why don't you stay here and entertain Faith?"

Dean lowered his eyebrows in worry. "You sure? Cas has never faced a werewolf." He felt the annoyed look. "No offense, Cas. These things are hard to find and killing them requires a good shot."

"I've gotten much better at using firearms, Dean." Irritation was clear in Cas's voice. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"No, Cas, that's not what I meant." Dean did think Cas was plenty capable of killing a werewolf, but all he could imagine was a worst case scenario of one or both of them not coming back and Dean would be left to raise Faith alone, not knowing what to expect from the nephilim. "It's just…Sam and I have taken down a few of these guys before and," he added the last part with fake enthusiasm in his voice, "I've been itching for a hunt."

Either they both bought his lie, or they didn't want to argue because they nodded. It was agreed that Cas stayed with Faith and Sam and Dean left to catch the monster before the full moon passed.

Cas didn't believe for one second that Dean was eager to hunt. Not after the worried looks, the lack of sleep, and the increase of nightmares, but he thought maybe he could get it out of his system after having a successful hunt behind him.

He sat on the floor across from his daughter, smiling as she tried copying the sounds Sam had made while walking her tiger along the carpet. Dean had bought that for her the first night she had slept, laying it in her crib while she was sleeping. She woke up cuddling the stuffed tiger that was almost as big as she was.

Cas put his phone on the table, hoping not to hear anything until they had taken out the werewolf. Anything before that would mean trouble.

***Three days later* **

Cas ran to the phone as it rang loudly in the kitchen. Faith had just fallen asleep and Cas didn't want to deal with a rudely awoken angel baby. "Hello?"

"Cas," Sam's voice chilled Cas immediately, something was wrong, "you need to get here, fast."

"What happened?"

"It's Dean." Sam sniffed and a choked sob escaped him, "Please hurry. I need help."

Cas gripped the phone tightly, white hot fear piercing his heart. "Tell me exactly where you are."

With one more phone call and a favor owed to Sheriff Mills, Cas was speeding his way to the brothers.

Cas pulled up to the address Sam had given him. The run down house didn't help the nerves Cas was feeling. A shaking Sam was waiting in the doorway as Cas ran from the car.

"Where is he?" Sam pointed back into the house. Cas's heart pounded loudly in his ears. He stopped mid-stride when he saw the state Dean was in. His face was ripped open with distinct claw marks, his jacket was in shreds, and his chest and stomach was wrapped in bloody bandages.

"Dean." Cas rushed to his side. He knelt beside the table Sam had put him on. He carefully touched his hair, dried blood sticking to his hand. "What happened?" He looked back to Sam, who was still standing in the doorway, face pale.

"There were two of them." He barely got the sentence out. Seeing Dean get torn up that bad had really shaken him. "We thought there was only one…we didn't know…we should've known."

"Sam." Cas snapped him out of it. "Did you get them both?"

He shook his head. "No. We killed the wife, but then the husband came out of nowhere and attacked Dean. I got a couple shots off, but it didn't kill him, he ran."

"Where's the wife?" He hadn't seen a body when he came in.

"I burned her."

"Did he bite him?" He saw Sam turn paler at the question. "Sam," Cas stood up, fear increasing, "was Dean bitten?"

Sam looked at his brother, his mouth open. "I don't…I didn't see a bite, but…" Wide eyes turned back to him. "You need to get him to a hospital. I couldn't move him by myself without making it worse."

Cas wanted to do that, but he was worried about the werewolf coming back. Then again, he didn't know how long Dean would make it without real help. "Help me get him in the car. The werewolf won't be back tonight. We can get him tomorrow."

They carried him carefully to the Impala. Cas sat in the backseat, laying Dean's head on his lap as Sam drove to the nearest hospital. Dean groaned in pain when they started moving. He reached a hand out, "Sam?"

"He's driving, Dean. We're taking you to a hospital."

"Cas?" He tried to open his eyes while brushing a hand up to Cas's chest. He wasn't strong enough to grab his shirt, but Cas grabbed his hand.

"Just take it easy."

"Where's Faith?" His voice was getting weaker and talking seemed to pain him now. He coughed and choked.

"Don't talk, Dean." Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Faith is safe. Jody is watching her."

"Good." He took a wheezing breath. He smiled and brushed Cas's cheek. "At least I got to see you before…"

"Dean, don't say that. We're taking you to the hospital. You're gonna be fine." Dean just laughed softly, sending him into a small coughing fit.

"I can't breathe very well."

"Just hang in there, okay?" Cas took his hand again. "Dean, Sam wasn't sure, but do you remember the werewolf biting you?"

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I don't remember, Cas. Kind of had other things on my mind while he was ripping me apart."

"We didn't see a bite mark, but…"

"Well, I didn't wolf out tonight, right? That has to be a good sign."

Cas wasn't sure it would happen that fast if he had been bitten, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, I'm sure you're fine."

"I think he was more interested in killing me than turning me."

Sam pulled into the emergency entrance, jumping out of the car and calling for help. Someone Sam's size and level of panic easily caught the attention of the staff, who then rushed out to help them get Dean on a stretcher and inside. They told them that he had been attacked by a wolf. They had received the victims of the werewolves anyway, so they bought their story.

Cas tapped his fingers on the counter beside him while Sam paced up and down the hall as they waited for them to tell them how bad Dean was. The sun was peaking through the windows when the doctor came out to meet them.

Sam met him first. "How is he?"

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood and the lacerations are very deep. We've stitched him up and he will heal." Cas and Sam let out relieved sighs. "He did have some internal injuries that we need to keep an eye on. His lungs especially appear slightly damaged. It's possible one or both of them could collapse."

"So, how long until we know if he's safe?"

The doctor shook his head. "If he doesn't stress himself or cause more injury, he could be moved from the ICU in a couple days. We just have to wait and see."

"Can we see him?"

He hesitated. "Briefly. He needs to rest and he's on morphine now so he won't be too alert."

They nodded and followed the doctor to Dean's room. Flashbacks of Bobby's stay made them both nervous. Cas had always hated hospitals, but now he had awful memories to support his feelings. Dean's eyes were closed when they walked up to him. He heard them coming and cracked his eyes open.

"Hey." His voice sounded worse then when Alastair beat him to a pulp.

"Don't talk, Dean." Cas sat beside the bed. "You need to rest."

Sam stood on the other side of the bed. Tears were welling in his eyes. Dean turned to him and frowned. "Don't, Sammy. I'll be up and out in a few days, you'll see."

Sam nodded and smiled weakly. "You better."

"Ain't no damn werewolf gonna take me out."

Cas and Sam smiled. "Rest, Dean." Cas squeezed his hand briefly. "Sam and I will take care of the husband and then we'll be back."

Sam and Cas left to let Dean rest and to plan what they wanted to do. They drove back to where Dean was attacked.

"Why are we waiting?" Cas loaded his gun. "Wouldn't it be easier to kill the husband before he becomes stronger than us?"

Sam turned a surprised look to him. "Cas, he doesn't know what he is. Werewolves don't know what happens to them at night. If we kill him, it would be like shooting a fully awake person who was sleep-walking when they killed someone. They don't realize what they've done."

"That doesn't make them less guilty." Cas stood up. "You've killed demons inside innocent human bodies. How is this different? You'll kill the human either way. Do you want one of us to end up like Dean so you can feel okay with killing this monster?"

"No, Cas." Sam put a hand up. "I get it. I've heard this from Dean multiple times." He looked at the ground. "We'll kill him."

Cas nodded. "Good. Where does he live?"

"You wanna go now?"

"Why not? What are we waiting for? He almost killed Dean. He's killed others. If we know where he is, we should stop him."

Sam was reminded of what Cas was deep down still: a soldier. For longer than humans had existed, Cas had been a blindly obedient soldier. Even as a human, he could still be the cold angel when something happened to someone he cared about. He and Dean really were practically the same person sometimes.

"I'll drive." Sam led Cas out to the Impala and they drove the mile to the man's house.

To keep out of the eye of the neighbors, they went to the back door, guns drawn. A trail of blood led them to the door from the patch of trees on the side of the yard.

Sam pushed the door open slowly. He followed the blood trail through the living room and into the kitchen. A sound behind them made them both turn, guns raised. Cas moved toward the sound and checked the hallway. It was clear.

Cas had taken a couple steps back into the kitchen when a shot rang out, shattering into the wall next to Cas. He dropped and ran to hide behind the counter next to a crouching Sam. "What the hell was that?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The voice of the husband carried up the hall.

"Great." Sam rolled his eyes. "This is all we need."

"He's injured though, right?" Cas jumped when another shot went off. "You shot him a couple times and there's blood everywhere and his wife is gone. He has to be confused as to what happened."

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Shit." Sam stood up and ran to the doorway, barely missing another bullet flying through the frame. "Hey, listen." Sam had an idea. "I'm not looking for trouble, okay? Don't call the police and I'll put down my gun."

There was silence for a minute. "Throw it down the hall and come out with your hands out."

"Okay." Sam caught Cas's eye and nodded to him. "I'm coming out." He tossed his gun down the hallway and stepped out with raised arms. "Don't shoot."

Cas waited behind the counter. The man still sounded panicked. "That's close enough." Sam stopped, still in Cas's eyesight. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to hide. I can't hurt you." Sam tried to get him to come out. The man was hiding in his room, only his gun and part of his face visible around the doorframe. "There's a lot of blood in here and outside. Are you injured?"

"That's none of your business!" He looked more terrified than a second ago. "Just get out of my house. If you don't leave now, I'll kill you."

Sam nodded slowly. This man didn't seem like the type that really would shoot an intruder. All his shots before had practically hit the ceiling, he wasn't aiming to kill. "I will. I promise, but you need help don't you? Something happened to you and you can't explain it?"

The man's gun lowered a little. "Who are you?"

"Someone who can explain everything to you. Please." He lowered his hands. "Your wife is missing isn't she?"

His gun pointed back up. "How do you know that? Where is she!?" He stepped out of the doorway then. Blood had soaked through his shirt from the shots Sam had landed on him the night before.

"Put the gun down and we can talk about it." The man thought about it for a while when curiosity finally won and he dropped his gun. "Thank you. Come in here and we can talk." Sam turned to the kitchen.

It was all the warning Cas needed. He stood and took aim. When the main entered the doorway, Cas shot him in the heart. Sam had jumped to the side to avoid the ricochets. He came back as the werewolf dropped to the floor.

"Cas!"

"What?" He laid the gun on the counter. "What were you gonna do, Sam? Talk to him for an hour first? Make him feel better about what he did?"

"That man wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"He killed people, Sam. He almost killed Dean."

"I know, but I was gonna at least explain everything to him. Tell him what happened to his wife."

"What, that you shot her? Yeah, he would have taken that well."

"I just wanted him to know what was happening to him before he died, to know why this happened."

Cas took a calming breath. "Sam," he stepped closer to him, "you know better than anyone that knowing makes no difference once you die. His soul will go to Purgatory and he will spend the rest of eternity as a lost werewolf tearing apart other monsters."

Sam nodded. He really did understand, but it seemed cold to just shoot the man in his own kitchen with no explanation.

"Get your gun and let's go before the police show up." Cas picked up his gun and waited for Sam outside. Now they could go back to Dean and make sure he recovered.

Sam checked out of the motel as Cas returned to the hospital. Dean was sleeping so Cas just sat silently by his side. Dean didn't stir for a couple hours.

"Cas, hey." He reached a hand over. "Back already? Didn't you just leave?"

Cas smiled. "It's been a few hours, Dean. The husband's dead."

"Good. I wish I could have seen that." He shifted in the bed tirelessly. "You know, I thought I would like this. I could just sleep and lay around all day while people bring me food, but this sucks. I'm already going nuts." Cas laughed. Dean made a face and twitched his nose. "My face feels funny."

"That's because you have claw marks across it that have been stitched. It's gonna feel weird for a while."

Dean hummed in thought. "They'll leave some nasty scars, huh?"

"Not as bad as the ones on your chest."

Dean felt his chest gently and hissed from the dull pain slipping past his meds. He turned his face to Cas. "I'm still hot though, right?"

Cas smiled and shook his head. "I can't even see the marks." Dean closed his eyes and laughed quietly. Cas reached out and brushed his hand on Dean's cheek. His eyes sparkled for a moment, until he tried to reach a hand up to grab Cas but wasn't strong enough to raise his hand up that far.

"Where's Sam?" He turned his face away, looking around the room.

"Getting coffee." He pulled his hand back. "We're gonna be here with you until you're released."

"Thanks." He was already drifting off again and Cas let him. Sam returned with coffee a few minutes later. The two of them sat by him as he came in and out of sleep for the next couple days.

Dean was moved from the ICU and was just under observation for another day. He had already talked his doctors into letting him check out, but he agreed to stay for the one day. Cas had been checking on Faith every morning and night. When Dean was out of the ICU, he told Jody to bring her there so she could go home.

Jody walked into Dean's room with an excited Faith in her arms. She flew to Cas's arms when she saw him, thankfully nobody else was in the room.

"Thanks for everything, Jody. I hope she didn't give you any trouble."

"Oh please," she waved the concern off, "she was perfect. She was a little upset initially when she couldn't find any of you, but she warmed up to me pretty fast. It must be a girl thing." She smiled at the baby and then at Dean. "You look awful."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else I can do for you boys?" They all shook their heads and thanked her again. "You're welcome." She smacked the side of Dean's leg. "And don't let me hear about any of you in the hospital again, okay?"

"Yes, sheriff." Dean saluted her. She left with a wave.

Faith reached out for Dean from Cas's arms. "Sorry, honey." Cas held her tight. "He's hurt and you don't want to make it worse right?"

She whined and reached out with more force, nearly causing Cas to drop her. Dean had to look away. He wanted to hold her, more than he would admit, but Cas was right she would just hurt him without meaning to.

"Faith," Cas tried to contain his daughter as she grew more frustrated. He finally sat down and slid as close to the bed as he could. She leaned against the bed and reached for Dean.

"Hey, baby." He touched her head gently. She whined loudly and tried to grab his arm. "What is it?"

She managed to crawl out of Cas's grip and up to lean against Dean's chest. Her face was swimming with worry as she stared at Dean. She frowned and placed a small hand on his face. The effect was instantaneous.

Dean took in a sharp breath as he felt warmth spread through him like he had only ever felt from one other person. "Faith." Dean felt the pain in his face and body disappear and judging by the looks from Sam and Cas, he was right in guessing what she had done.

Cas stood with wide, shocked eyes. "She healed you."

Dean ran a hand over his face, feeling nothing but smooth skin. A few pats to his chest told him that everything was healed. He smiled brightly and looked at his daughter. She looked nervous, not sure how he would react to her powers. "That's my girl." He pulled her close for a tight hug. She made a happy noise and buried her face in his neck.

"I didn't think she could do something that powerful yet." Cas was astonished. Healing a full grown man was not easy for an angel, let alone a half-angel baby. "She is much more advanced than I expected."

"I wish we would have known she could do this earlier." Sam thought of all the trouble and pain it would have saved.

"Well, we know now." Dean beamed at Faith. "Let's get me out of here."

It was actually easier than they thought it would be to sneak Dean out. They waited for the staff to switch shifts and Dean got dressed and the four of them practically just walked out the front door.

A couple hours later, they were back at the cabin. Faith wanted to stay with Dean, throwing a fit if he put her down. He sat on the couch with her beside him. She was laughing as he played with her and her tiger.

Sam went to sleep while Cas sat next to Faith on the couch. She seemed happy to be between her dads. "You're sure you're okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, I feel great."

He nodded. "Good, 'cause I'm terrified." Dean looked up in surprise. "I guess it hadn't really crossed my mind until now, but I could lose you so fast. You or Sam, or both of you, and I don't know what I would do." He played his finger through Faith's short, light, hair. "I wouldn't have any idea how to raise her, or how to teach her anything other than how to be an angel."

"You would do better than you think." Cas shook his head. "You would." He took a breath. He really hadn't wanted to talk about this, but Cas had brought it up. "You think I'm not scared of the same thing? I would be out of my element as much as you. But we can't just not hunt. Something will come for us or her eventually. We need to be ready and when she's old enough, she'll be ready too. We just need to fight like hell and watch out for each other. We'll keep each other alive."

Cas smiled. He was glad Dean could believe that so strongly. He would fight to the end to protect any of them, and he prayed that it would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The werewolf incident had shaken all of them. They were more cautious on hunts and always at least went in pairs. With Faith to worry about, they were all more concerned about their safety than they ever had been before. Even with the nephilim being able to heal them, they didn't want her to use her powers more than necessary at this age.

Over the three weeks after Dean got back from the hospital they had worked a few small cases that never required more than two of them to leave. A call from a friend in South Carolina changed that.

"Okay, thanks. We'll be there as soon as we can." Sam closed his phone and looked at Dean and Cas. They were sitting on the floor with Faith. "Looks like there's a job in Charleston, South Carolina." Sam pulled his laptop over and opened it.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he stood and moved over closer to Sam.

"Well," Sam was typing into the search bar, "Tom says that there is a local ghost story about one of the churches." He entered in his search and clicked on a few pages. When he found the right page, he read from it. "The Edisto Island Presbyterian Church."

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder. "So, what's so bad about this church?"

"Uh," Sam scrolled down the page, "well, it's not the church exactly. It's the cemetery behind the church. I guess back in the mid-nineteenth century a local girl was presumed dead and laid in the family mausoleum. Around a decade later, the girl's brother died and when they opened the mausoleum they found her skeleton against the door and bloody scratches on the marble door."

Dean cringed. "Ew, buried alive? That would definitely breed some kind of haunting."

"Yeah, I guess after they locked the son's body in there, they found the sealed marble door open a few days later. After several attempts of sealing the door, it was found in pieces on the ground where it remains today."

"Okay, so what's going on that needs our attention?"

Sam turned away from the screen. "Tom said that over the past few weeks a couple people have been attacked out in the mausoleum. Some of the locals are starting to really freak out."

Dean nodded and glanced at Cas and Faith. "Who's going on this one?"

"I don't know, Dean." Dean turned back to face his brother. "I think we should have all hands on deck for this one."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged. "Because we don't know exactly what we'll be up against. It could be just a ghost or it could be something a lot worse. We should be ready for anything."

"What are we gonna do with Faith?" He looked back to his daughter. "We can't keep calling on Jody."

"We could leave her with Tom in Charleston."

Dean scoffed. "He couldn't handle it if something came for her."

"He's not a hunter, no, but he knows a lot. We can warn him and put sigils on his house. He'll be okay."

Dean really didn't like the way that sounded, but he didn't have a better idea. He nodded reluctantly. "Alright, fine."

They packed up and left that afternoon. A day and a half later they pulled up to Tom's house in Charleston.

"I still don't like this, Sam." Dean was carrying Faith as they walked up to the front door.

"I know, but we don't have a choice."

"She's due for some sleep anyway," Cas was behind Dean as they walked, "she could sleep for most of the time."

Dean doubted it, but he kept quiet. Sam knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a smiling middle aged man. Tom pushed the door open wide for them as he greeted them.

"Thanks for getting here so fast." He shut the door when they were all inside. He pointed to Faith. "Who's this?"

Dean shifted Faith a little to face Tom. "This is Faith," he cleared his throat, "uh, my daughter."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Daughter?"

Dean could tell he had a lot of questions. "Yes, and that's all you need to know. She's gonna be staying with you while we work this out."

"Why couldn't her mom take her, and who is that by the way?"

Dean glanced at Cas briefly. "It's complicated. She needs to be watched and she'll be safest with you."

Tom still looked confused, but he nodded. "Okay. I raised a couple girls a while back I think I can handle it."

"Right, well," Dean set Faith on the floor and handed her her tiger when Cas held it out, "it won't be that simple. A lot of things would be after her if they knew she was here."

When Tom's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk, Sam cut in. "But, we're gonna make sure you're as safe as possible."

"How?"

The three of them painted the angel proofing and binding sigils on Tom's walls, along with devil's traps and hex bags. Nothing from Heaven or Hell could get in now. Tom still had a lot of questions but they were silenced with their warning that the less he knew the better.

Before they left, Tom filled them in on what he knew about the deaths. "The whole ghost story is a local legend. When I lived down there, everyone knew about it. Every Halloween, that was the big dare or challenge for the kids: to spend the night in that cemetery or worse in the mausoleum. I never did, but I had friends that tried." He shook his head. "The kid that died last week was found locked in the mausoleum, a bloody mess."

"Found by who?" Sam asked.

"The pastor of the church, Father Liam. He's who you'll want to talk to."

"How did the boy get locked in? I thought the door was left off in pieces."

He shook his head. "A couple years ago, they attached another one. It never stays closed, but it's still attached."

They had the information they needed, so they decided to head out. They all took their turns saying goodbye to Faith. Sam crouched to ruffle her hair and give her a short hug. Dean picked her up and squeezed her tight, whispering promises of a quick return. Cas took her from Dean and held her close. She seemed to then catch on that they were all leaving and she didn't like it.

Cas handed her to Tom. She held on tightly to his finger, whining in protest. "It's okay." Cas tried to pull away the strong hand, to no effect. "We'll be back soon." Faith let go reluctantly, a pout stuck on her face.

"We'll call you if something happens." Dean nodded to Tom.

Sam walked out to the car, with Dean close behind. Cas was following out the door when Faith's voice stopped him. She was reaching out towards them, tears in her eyes, and let out a small cry in Enochian.

Cas's heart clenched at the baby's voice and he was frozen in the doorway. She repeated the word and Cas almost dropped everything right there and walked back in. Dean snapped him out of his trance with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, what is it?" Faith repeated the word, louder this time, while looking at Dean. Dean looked up and then back to Cas. He didn't know what she had said, but by the look on Cas's face, the fallen angel did. "Come on, we need to go." He pulled Cas out and closed the door with a final wave to Tom and Faith.

Sam was waiting in the Impala as Dean and Cas made their way over at a slow pace. Dean kept a hand on Cas's arm as they walked. He had a feeling he would run if he didn't. "Cas, that was Enochian wasn't it?" Cas nodded. "What did she say?"

Watery eyes turned to Dean. "Poppa."

Emotion made Dean's chest tighten. He understood now. Cas had basically heard Faith begging for her poppas to stay. He put an arm around Cas's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

They were all quiet for the hour drive to Edisto Island. Dean parked the Impala in the small church's parking lot in the shade from the afternoon sun. There were no other cars in the lot and no houses within a mile. Dense forest stretched out behind the cemetery and across the street.

"You think this guy will even be here right now?" Dean closed the squeaking door of his car while he looked around.

"He's the pastor, right?" Sam walked around the front of the Impala. "He probably lives in or near the church." They started for the church doors. "What exactly are we gonna say to him?"

Dean shrugged. "We'll figure it out." The brothers ascended the front steps of the church. Dean looked back. Cas had been oddly quiet. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a strange look on his face. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Cas really didn't like this place. He had a bad feeling before he could even see the church. Now that he was standing in front of it, it was so much worse. There was something evil here, but he couldn't pinpoint it before Dean's voice brought him back. He looked at his husband. "Nothing, I'm fine." He hurried up the steps to follow them into the church.

Luckily, a priest was walking along the front row of pews. He looked to be in his early 30s with short light brown hair. He saw them walk in and turned to face them as they walked up the aisle. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Sam said, "are you Father Liam?"

The man nodded slowly. "I am. What can I do for you?"

Dean stepped up beside Sam. "Well, we were thinking about moving here and we just wanted to check out the local church and neighborhood, you know?"

The younger man narrowed his eyes slightly. "No you're not. You're lying."

"What?"

"I've been a priest long enough, heard enough fake confessions and lies to know when someone is lying to me." He smiled at their surprised faces. "You want to try that again?"

Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, truthfully, we want to ask you about the boy you found in the mausoleum."

Father Liam's face hardened quickly. "Get out." His voice was harsh and angry.

"Father…" Sam hoped to calm the suddenly upset man.

"No," he raised a finger to the three of them, "if you just want to hear a ghost story, go rent a movie."

"It's not like that."

"I've had dozens of people bothering me for my 'story' ever since that awful night and I'm done. Leave."

"Okay," Sam's voice softened, "we're sorry, but we need your help."

"For what?"

"If you tell us what happened, what you saw, we can stop this. That's why we're here."

He still looked skeptical, but he could tell they weren't lying. "You don't have any idea what you're facing."

"Why don't you tell us what we are facing then?" Dean could see the fear in the priest's eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't know what it…I've never seen something like that before."

Sam moved closer to Father Liam. "Why don't you just tell us everything that happened that night?"

He nodded and moved to sit in the pew beside him. They all followed suit, sitting in the row behind him. He took a deep breath. "I was born here, grew up here. I've known the story of the poor girl that was buried alive in that mausoleum my whole life." He looked out the window where the tomb was looming like a dark shadow. "I assume you know the story?" They nodded. "Well, people have heard and claimed to see lots of things, but nothing more violent than the door swinging open has ever happened. At least, not until just recently."

"How recent?" Sam asked.

"A few months."

"And how long has that new door been there?"

"Four months." He was silent a moment as he made that connection. "Anyway, I've had enough teenagers trespassing at night and try to get in the church or the mausoleum that I've been on constant watch to chase them off. Most nights I hear the screaming coming from the cemetery and I've gotten used to it, but that night…something was different.

"It was late, maybe two or three AM, and I heard the door slam. I was the only one here and I immediately got up to see what was going on. I expected a group of kids to be out there, but I didn't see anyone. I did notice the closed door though and I ran outside to check the grounds. Everything was normal and I was about to go back inside when a shout came from the mausoleum. I ran over and tried to open the door, but it's impossible to open alone. It takes a few fully grown men to move that door. I couldn't do anything to help. I heard a couple voices inside. One was the boy screaming and the other I believe to be the ghost of the girl."

When he stopped, Dean leaned forward. "Did they say anything or does anything stick out in your mind?"

Something flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before he looked down and shook his head. "Hearing a child dying isn't strange enough?"

"What did you do when you heard what was going on?"

"I ran to get help. By the time I came back, it was quiet. What I saw inside still wakes me up at night."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about it?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Only that, if I didn't know it was impossible, I would think an animal had ripped that boy apart. I can't imagine what did this."

"Father," Sam shifted in the pew, "you said earlier that more violent things had started happening recently. Has something this bad happened?"

He hesitated before looking up to Sam. "Nothing to this degree, but some tourists have come out of the crypt with scratches or feelings of being shoved. No one has ever been trapped or hurt like this though."

"Do you ever get nervous living here, so close to something like that?"

He shook his head and spoke with more conviction than he had yet, "No, I always feel safe in God's house."

Cas snorted lightly, making all eyes turn to him. "Hallowed ground might protect you from some low-level evil, Father, but it is hardly the safest place."

Father Liam sat up straighter. "God will protect me. Do not insult this place."

"Believe me, Father," Cas looked up with a bitter expression, "God hardly cares about one priest in a small church like this. You need to protect yourself if you want to truly feel safe. He won't be the one to save you."

Before anyone could respond, Cas stood and left the building. Father Liam looked sympathetically to Dean. "I take it he's not much of a believer?"

Dean laughed softly. "He knows too much, that's all. Excuse me." He patted Sam's shoulder as he stood. He knew Sam would smooth things over with the priest and help him take proper precautions against whatever it was that was hurting people.

The humid air greeted him as he descended the front steps. He looked around for Cas. It didn't take long to locate him near the mausoleum with a dark frown on his face. His steps crunched under the dry ground as he walked closer. He stopped a few feet away from him. "What was that all about?"

Cas shook his head quickly, his face souring. "Nothing. I was just telling him the truth."

"Yeah," Dean leaned against the stone structure and faced Cas, "but you didn't have to be so blunt about it."

Cas closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's this place. I just feel sick. I have since we pulled onto this street." He turned to Dean. "Dean, what did your note say?"

"What?"

"The notes we got when we got Faith. What did yours say? Sam and I didn't read it. What made you run like you did?"

Dean had almost forgotten about that. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Cas. I'm more concerned about you." He reached a hand out and brushed Cas's cheek. He looked a little pale. "You said you feel sick?"

Cas nodded. "I don't know if it's this place or whatever is here, but I can feel the evil."

"That happen a lot?"

"No, just with some of the really bad stuff. Whatever is here is very evil, Dean." He looked back to the church. "And I know that man is hiding something."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know if it's some kind of leftovers from being an angel or what, but I can usually judge others easily and if they're lying or hiding something. Much like he claims to be able to do."

Sam appeared out of the door and headed towards them. "So, Father Liam said that he would help us with whatever we needed and that we could look around for a while."

"Awesome." Dean pushed off the mausoleum. "Why not start here?" He pointed inside.

"You two go ahead," Cas stepped away, "I'm gonna talk to him again real quick."

"Cas," Dean stopped him as he turned away, "be nice."

Cas nodded and continued back into the church. Father Liam was straightening the books in the front pews as Cas made his way up the aisle. "Father," the man took a defensive stance as Cas got closer, "I'm sorry about how I spoke to you earlier. I haven't been feeling the best." The priest relaxed slightly and nodded. "But, I know that you're hiding something, something important."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man turned away from Cas. "I told you what happened."

Cas walked around to look him in the eye. "Not everything. See, just like you, I know when someone is lying to me."

"Look, I told your friend that I would help you and I have."

"You don't trust us, is that it?"

"I don't know you, but that's not it." He turned away again and let out a sigh. "Your friend, Sam, said that you hunt monsters."

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen something or heard something that shakes you to the core or your soul? Something so awful that it haunts you?"

Cas smiled sadly. "We hunt monsters, Father. What do you think?" He moved a little closer to the other man. "What happened that you didn't tell us? It could be helpful."

He let out a shaky breath. His voice was quiet when he spoke, "That night, I didn't just hear the boy's screams. There was something else."

"The girl who died there, you said."

"Yes, but not just that. That was horrible enough. She was screaming with the boy, as if she felt his pain, or sympathized with him. What I didn't tell you was: I heard another voice that night." He ran a hand over his face. "The boy was screaming, begging for his life, but then it stopped and he laughed."

"Laughed?"

"Like I'd never heard before. That's when the girl really cried. This laughter was twisted, evil, like it was celebrating the pain it was causing."

"You think it came from the boy?"

"It was his voice, for the most part, and the screaming stopped when the laughter started. That's the reason I couldn't save him. I could have gotten help a lot sooner but I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear at the sound of this horrible laughter." He was shaking and close to tears. "I've never heard anything like that and I never want to again."

Cas nodded. He had a better idea of what they could be dealing with now. "Is that everything?"

He shook his head. "The boy's funeral has already happened, but I visited the morgue beforehand. The coroner told me that," he turned to look at Cas, "they found pieces of his fingernails embedded inside him, his bones, organs, and brain. The only DNA under his nails was his own."

"He did it to himself? I thought you said there was no way a human could have injured him the way he was found."

"I didn't think it was. They said he must have gone insane temporarily, or been so terrified that he lost control."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was physically impossible for another human to be in that room with him and not been seen when we opened the door."

Cas nodded and smiled. "Thank you. That helps. If you think of anything else, please tell us."

"I will." Cas turned to walk back outside. "Wait, do you have a guess of what this is? A ghost or something else?"

Cas faced the holy man and shrugged. "A spirit possibly. More likely a demon."

Father Liam started shaking. "A demon?"

"Yes."

"Am I safe here?" He looked around quickly.

"As safe as you would be anywhere." Cas pulled an amulet out of his pocket. "Here," he handed it to the other man, "this will prevent possession." The priest slipped the necklace on. "If you really want to feel safe, put a line of salt at the doors and windows." He furrowed his brows. "I know how it sounds, but trust me. They can't cross salt lines."

Cas nodded and made to leave again. "One more thing." Cas stopped. "Why do you speak so bitterly about God?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You have faith and believe, Father. I'm afraid I lost those things a while back. Now I know, which is a lot different. Believe what you must, if it helps you."

Dean and Sam were looking through the mausoleum outside and coming up with little. EMF readings were a little high, but they expected that with the girl's spirit known for haunting the place.

"So what, you think the girl is a part of this?" Sam asked as he brushed webs off the wall in front of him.

Dean shook his head. "No, if the violent stuff is just starting now, it's probably not her. I mean, why be mostly quiet for 150 years then suddenly start ripping people up?"

"I guess." Sam caught sight of Cas coming back and stepped out of the stone building. "Hey, find out anything?"

Cas nodded and stood at the doorway. "I think the boy was possessed. The priest heard it laughing and all of his injuries were self-inflicted."

"Wow." Dean glanced along the wall and felt his heart drop at a familiar sight. "Guys." He swiped a finger in the yellow substance and showed them. "Sulfur. I'd say the demon theory is right on."

They spent a little more time scoping out the cemetery before stopping at a local restaurant for lunch. They knew what they were after now, but none of them knew what to do now.

"If it was possessing the kid, where is it now? Why is it doing this here?"

Sam looked at Dean. "I don't know. Maybe it thought the girl's ghost would take the blame and it could keep killing."

"You think it's possessing somebody in town?"

"Maybe, want to stay close or something?"

"What are we going to do while we figure everything out? Someone else could be killed while we sit around." Cas doubted the demon would stop at one dead kid.

"Yeah," Dean looked around the small diner, "even though it's a small town, knocking on every door and saying 'Christo' hardly seems practical."

"Maybe we should just wait by the mausoleum tonight and see if it shows." Sam hated using others as bait, even when it wasn't intentional, but he didn't see another option.

After some arguing, Cas was left on watch at the church while Sam and Dean went to talk to the dead boy's family for any clues about who the demon could be possessing. Cas had told Father Liam about what he was doing in case something were to happen. He was also ready to call Sam and Dean if anything happened.

Cas was sitting on the church steps as the sun set. He had seen only a couple cars drive past in the last hour. When the sky was black in night, Cas got a text from Dean telling him that they may have a lead and they were going to check it out. Cas sighed and put his phone back in his jacket.

The night so far had been uneventful and boring. A small noise to his left made him sit up straighter. It sounded like a light footstep. He stood and squinted toward the trees in the distance. Nothing caught his eye but another crunching sound behind him startled him into flipping around, shotgun raised. There was nothing.

He saw a glimpse of a shadow near the mausoleum that sent a cold chill down his spine. He raised his shotgun again and walked over while holding his breath. A little voice in his head told him to call Dean, but it could've been nothing right?

As he neared the open door, Cas felt his heart racing. He quickly rounded the door, finding the tomb dark and empty. He relaxed and lowered his gun. It must have just been his eyes playing tricks.

With a relieved sigh, he turned back to the church and suddenly felt himself being pushed back off his feet. His shotgun fell out of his hands and he landed on the concrete floor of the mausoleum with a hard thud. Before the pain could fully register, the large marble door swung shut with a ground shaking slam.

Cas's vision was plunged into complete darkness as the locked creaked shut outside. Terror shot through Cas and he scrambled up to push against the door. He knew it was futile, but he had to try. He pushed with everything he had, running at the door and smacking it in frustration.

He fished blindly in his pockets for his phone. When he finally found it, he could feel the cracks in the screen and all his hope fading as it refused to turn on. He pressed close to the door and screamed with all he had, "FATHER LIAM! HELP! ANYBODY!"

He screamed in vain for at least half an hour before giving up and sitting on the floor. His eyes had adjusted a little to the pitch black surroundings, which didn't help the fear pounding in his chest. Father Liam would check on his status soon anyway and then he could get help. It would be fine.

Cas truly believed that until the screaming began and the small form materialized out of one of the graves. She screamed and cried with the same intense horror that was beginning to pulse through him again. He squeezed his eyes tight, refusing to add a terrorizing sight to the heart-wrenching sounds echoing off the concrete walls. He curled into himself and prayed that Dean would get here before the demon joined the girl in making his night a living Hell.

He knew this would happen when the door was locked shut, but he had hoped he would have been removed before. The ghost of the small girl was shuffling across the cold stone floor a few feet away from Cas. He kept his eyes shut, not needing to see what he was trapped with.

A shrill cry made Cas jump. He didn't have his shotgun anymore, he didn't have salt or a lighter on him, his phone was broken, and he had no desire to turn on the flashlight in his pocket. He was trapped and helpless.

When the scratching started on the door, Cas felt a change in the air. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the despair and hopelessness of his situation. The girl's cries and sobs sent a fresh wave of sadness through him. She was making him feel her pain and death.

Since becoming human, Cas had been faced with his own mortality more than once but he never thought he had to worry about being trapped or buried alive. He was experiencing a phobia he never knew he had, until now as he felt every agonizing second of this girl's death. This girl who must have felt abandoned and forgotten by her family.

Thinking of the girl's parents opening the tomb to find their daughter that way made him feel sicker. The guilt and horror they had to have gone through. He couldn't imagine if something like that happened to him.

A sob escaped his lips as he turned away from the door and stood, running his hand along the dusty wall for guidance. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He dared to open his eyes now, finding only darkness when he did. "If I could help you, I would."

The temperature had dropped already with the ghost's appearance but it suddenly dropped lower. Cas knew he would see his breath if he could see in the dark. The demon was in the mausoleum, not physically but in some form. It couldn't possess Cas, but it didn't let that stop him from tormenting the man.

Cas's head collided with the stone wall to his right as the demon knocked him over. Taunting words and laughs filled his head while the girl screamed at the door.

'Useless, worthless, trapped little human.'

Cas's hands came up to cover his ears. The voice only laughed.

'You're going to die. You hope and pray for your friends to save you, but the truth is: they never will.'

Cas growled in frustration. "SHUT UP!"

'You said it yourself. You need to save yourself. Can you, angel? Because, no one is coming for you.'

The girl screamed again, scratches intensifying at the door. Cas closed his eyes tight, tears falling down his cheeks.

'You've failed, again. Just like you always do. They'll find you a lifeless pile and trust me, they won't care.'

He fell to his knees, hands gripping his head tightly. It was just like the time he had been possessed, but now he couldn't fight him for control because he was outside him. With every laugh and word, an overwhelming feeling to throw his head into the wall to stop the words grew.

'You really think anyone will find you?'

"Stop." Cas dropped his head, tears falling freely now.

'You're gonna die, and I won't even have to force you to kill yourself. Will I?'

"Stop." Cas fell forward, touching his head to the floor, crying silently as the demon laughed and the ghost sobbed and screamed. He was beginning to believe what the demon said. He didn't know how long he had been trapped here, but somebody should have noticed his absence or heard the shouts from the multiple sources in the cemetery.

Loud banging on the door made Cas curl into himself more, thinking it was the demon. When he heard Dean's voice, hope flared up inside him again.

"CAS!" Dean shouted frantically and the lock rattled violently.

"Dean?" Cas sat up. He finally saw the girl clearly. She was kneeling similar to him against the door, hands raised up over the door. Her pink dress glowed in the darkness and her shoulders shook as she cried, head resting against the door in defeat.

Cas stood and pressed against the door, keeping his distance from the mourning girl. Dean's voice carried through the thick walls. "Cas, hold on! Sam, Liam, and I are here. We're gonna try and open the door."

"Dean," Cas heard them fighting the lock before Dean just fired off his gun, "the demon's here."

"What?"

The lock fell away with a rattle. "It's in here." His voice was shaking. The urge to scream and claw at the walls like the girl beside him was growing stronger every second. "I can't do anything, Dean. I can't." His voice rose in panic.

"Hold on, Cas. We'll get him." It was quiet a moment until the door creaked softly. Cas thought maybe it would really be that simple, but hope was crushed again as the door fell back the small distance they had managed to move it. "DAMMIT!"

The demon laughed cruelly. Cas pushed his hands on the door and rested his forehead against the hard surface. "Dean, I don't care what you have to do. You get me out of here." He was surprised at how calm the words sounded in contrast to the wild panic coursing through him.

"We will." He heard faint muffles as the three men talked amongst themselves.

A piercing grip on his shoulder made Cas cry out in pain before he was thrown across the small room, hitting the far wall hard. The demon laughed as Cas cried out again.

"Cas?!" Dean sounded as panicked as Cas felt. "What's going on?"

"The demon!" He shouted again as he suddenly felt like claws were tearing apart his insides. "He doesn't need to possess anyone, Dean! He's trying to kill me!"

"The exorcism, Cas. You know tons of them, come on!" He heard the soft thud of Dean's fist on the door.

He wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. He started the Enochian exorcism he had known for his whole existence. The demon fled before he could finish it. The relief was immediate.

Shouting from outside made him rush back to the door. "What's going on?"

The black cloud seeped out of the cracks of the marble door. Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve and pointed up. "Follow it."

"What?"

"Follow it!" He shoved his brother for emphasis. "When it lands to possess someone, kill it!"

Sam wanted to tell his brother how ridiculous it was to chase a demon on foot, but the look in his eyes silenced any argument. All he could do was nod and run after the dark cloud.

"Will that really work? How do you kill a demon?" Father Liam was still reeling from all the new information and experiences he had had tonight.

"Yes, it'll work." He didn't bother answering the other question. He was more worried about Cas, who had gone quiet. "Cas, you okay?"

After a short silence, a clearly shaken Cas answered, "I've been better."

"If that thing comes back, just keep up with the exorcisms. I'll get this damn door open if it kills me." He had gotten the lock off, but the door was going to be much harder.

"Dean, even if we somehow kill the demon, how will we get the door open? If the three of us couldn't do it?"

"The demon was holding it shut like that. When it's gone, we can get the door open." Dean's phone started ringing in his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Dean," Sam was out of breath, "it's just circling. It's coming right back to you."

"Keep on it, Sam." Dean put the phone back in his jacket. "Cas, it's coming back. Get ready."

Sam came running back a brief moment before the cloud engulfed the mausoleum, knocking the three of them back. A couple moments later, it came rushing back out. Sam took off after it again as it drifted through the sky.

Dean shook his head. "This isn't gonna work for much longer. It's gonna get pissed."

"What should we do?" The priest wasn't used to dealing with anything this intense. He wished he could just go back to bed.

"Cas, do you have anything you could fight with in there?"

"All I have is a flashlight. My shotgun flew out of my hands when it tossed me in here."

Dean nodded. "Okay, hold on." He ran back to the car and pulled out The Colt. He came back as the demon flooded the mausoleum again. "Sam," his brother was just in sight as he caught his breath, "you got the knife?" He got a nod. "We're done with the games. See if you can force it to possess someone."

Before Sam could protest, the demon rushed out and down the street. Dean checked the gun and then heard a pained noise from Cas. "Cas? You okay?"

"It's angry, Dean." He sounded bad. "It's throwing stones and anything loose in here at me."

"I'm sorry. Just hold on."

"Dean?" Liam was starting to doubt the man beside him. "You said for Sam to try and force possession and to kill the demon. How would he do that?"

"This gun." Dean held up The Colt. "And the knife Sam has can kill demons, but only if they're in a human body."

"Won't that kill the person too?"

"I'm done messing around. This bastard dies tonight."

"You're going to kill an innocent person?!"

"You're fucking right I will!" Dean turned to the other man, shouting into his face. "If they threaten that man," he pointed to the door, "I have no problem killing to protect him."

"You care a lot for your friends don't you?"

"He's not just a friend. He's my family, my husband." Dean tired to calm his voice, not wanting to lose the priest's help. "There aren't many people aside from him that I care about at all."

"You would really kill others for him?"

"Yes, and I would die for him." Dean touched the door, knowing Cas had to be just on the other side, probably hearing everything he said.

Father Liam looked at the man beside him in a new light. He had seen a lot of different people in his life, good and bad, but he had never once seen someone that truly devoted to another person. In all the marriages he had performed, no one seemed so willing to sacrifice everything for their spouse like this man. He stepped back and made a decision he would never regret.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled up the road as the cloud returned. It filled the small stone room. A few moments later, the cloud once again escaped. But this time it stopped above them. Dean raised his gun and backed up, not knowing what to expect. Pained cries from Cas and the girl's ghost echoed through the door.

Then suddenly, the cloud snapped to the left and rushed toward Father Liam. Dean looked in time to see the priest drop the amulet Cas had given him to the grass. "NO!" Sam pulled out the knife and moved to stand next to Dean.

The demon filled the holy man quickly, laughing in sheer pleasure. Cas knocked on the door from inside. "Dean, what's happening?"

The demon laughed loudly. "You still want to kill me, Dean?"

Sam started an exorcism, but Dean fired before the demon could flee again. The shocked face of Father Liam as he crumpled to the ground was one that Dean would see in his dreams for months.

The pounding on the door quickened. "Dean!"

Dean crouched beside the still body in the grass. He was still alive. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The priest laughed softly. "I would rather it was me than some kid in town."

"Liam…"

"No, Dean, it's okay. I'm not afraid of death. I'm happy to have done what I could for you and that man you care about so much." He choked as blood filled his mouth. "It's okay. Thank you for letting me see something so beautiful before I…" His voice faded as his life slipped away.

Dean closed the man's eyes before standing. The frantic pounding from the door next to him jostled him awake. Cas was still trapped in there. He and Sam pulled the door and told Cas to push. Eventually, they got it open.

Cas stumbled out of the place that had been a prison for a good hour and a half, although to him it felt like days. He fell to his knees in the grass. He saw the dead priest and the gun in Dean's hand. He could guess what had happened. Dean was saying something, touching him, but Cas could barely register anything. He felt his body being lifted and embraced, but he still felt numb from what had happened.

Cas didn't hear the tortured cries of the young girl anymore, but the feeling she had given him would never fade. His arms wrapped around Dean half-heartedly, warmth slowly spreading though him again. He buried his face in Dean's neck and squeezed, wanting more of that warmth.

"Guys." Sam spoke quietly. "Should we put her to rest too?" He pointed inside the mausoleum.

Cas pulled away from Dean. "Yes. She deserves to. She's hardly more than a death echo, forever reliving her death."

Sam nodded knowingly and entered the tomb. The bones were burned and the Winchesters left Edisto Island, hopefully never to return. They made an anonymous call to 911 about Father Liam when they got close to Charleston. Dean called Tom as they drove.

Tom was waiting at the door as they pulled into the driveway. He waved to them, "That didn't take too long." He frowned at the blood and bruises forming on Cas's face. "You guys okay?"

"Everything's taken care of, yeah." Dean gave Cas's shoulder a pat as he passed him quickly. "You have any problems?"

Tom stepped aside to let Cas through the door. "No. Faith fussed a little when you first left, but she's been sleeping most of the day."

"Good." Dean peaked in the door to see Cas scoop up the baby and hold her tight to his chest. Dean looked back to Tom. "Thank you for watching her."

"No problem. It's the least I could do after what you did."

"Well, could we squeeze another favor out of you then?" Tom nodded. "None of us have slept since you called and I think we could all do with a few hours before heading back."

"Of course. You can stay here."

"Dean," Sam grabbed his arm, "do you think that's a good idea, considering what happened?" He was referring to Father Liam, who was probably being carted off to the morgue by now. It wouldn't be long before the police starting searching for the shooter.

"We'll be fine, Sam. I'm only talking about four or so hours to sleep." Sam's face spoke of his disapproval. "Relax, Sam. It'll be fine."

Sam shook his head and headed into Tom's house, waving at Faith as he passed Cas. Dean followed Sam in with Tom right behind and walked up to Cas. He put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "We're gonna get some sleep here and leave right before dawn. You should go rest." He touched Cas's hair lightly.

"No." Cas shook his head. "There's no way I'll sleep tonight, Dean. You go." He was still holding Faith, keeping her as close to him as possible. "I can just stay up with Faith."

"Cas…"

"Go." Cas didn't want Dean to leave, but he didn't want his to ask questions either. All he wanted right now was to hold his daughter and know she was safe.

Dean could see the wall coming up in Cas's eyes and he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with him with words. He leaned forward and kissed Faith's cheek before heading down the hall to the spare room he would sleep in.

After an hour of not falling asleep, Dean got up to check on Cas. He found him in the living room with Faith on his lap. He had cleaned the cuts on his face and hands, but the bruises were darker.

"Can't sleep?" Dean moved to stand behind the couch they were sitting on.

"No." Cas brushed his fingers through Faith's hair.

"Yeah, me neither." He picked Faith up from Cas and set her on the floor by her tiger. "Come here." He took Cas's hand and pulled him to a standing position. He went willingly as Dean tugged on his hand. They met in a kiss.

The leftover emptiness and grief he had swimming inside him was buried slightly as Dean wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss quickly. Cas responded eagerly, bringing his hands up to pull Dean's head closer and licking his way into his mouth. When the warmth kept spreading pleasantly through him, Cas moved until Dean's back hit the wall.

Dean moaned as Cas pressed into him harder. They broke apart for air, resting their foreheads together. "Cas." Dean ran a thumb over the dark bruise on his cheek.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean hard enough to press his head into the wall. His hips thrusted against Dean slowly, making the other man moan softly.

"Cas," Dean pulled his head back a little, "Faith." He looked down at the smiling girl on the floor. They both laughed lightly. "How about we drop her off with Sam?"

They stepped apart and away from the wall. "Grab your keys while you're at it." Dean gave him a confused look. Cas smiled and looked out the window to the Impala then back to Dean.

"Oh," Dean felt his heart beating faster, "really?" Cas nodded. Dean smiled and picked up Faith. He left her in Sam's room with quiet instructions to let her uncle sleep. He grabbed his keys as he practically ran back to the living room. Cas was waiting by the door. Dean rushed to him and pushed him to the door with another hard kiss.

Cas let out a surprised groan and curled his arms around Dean's back. They stayed there for a minute, just enjoying the feeling before Cas pushed Dean back gently. "Let's go."

Dean frowned and pushed forward to nip at Cas's neck. "What if I wanted you right here against this door?"

"Dean," Cas huffed out a laugh, "we really don't need to wake everyone up."

"I could be quiet." His lips moved up to Cas's jaw.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Dean smiled and whispered close to Cas's ear, "Is that so?"

Cas hummed a yes and grabbed Dean's arms to push him back. "Let's go now before I decide not to care about waking them up."

He didn't need to be asked again. Dean took Cas's wrist and dragged him out the door and to the car. Since Tom lived outside of town, it didn't take long for Dean to find a side road into some trees. He drove off the road and parked her. Cas exited the car as soon as he turned the key.

Dean barely closed his door before the other man had him pressed into the vehicle, hands tugging insistently on his jacket and lips crushing into his. Cas pulled the clothing down Dean's arms with a couple rough tugs and laid it on top of the car. He wasted no time in pushing Dean's shirt up to his armpits, dragging nails over the sensitive skin.

"Cas." Dean moaned and threw his head back as the other man sucked bruises on his neck and ran his hands over his exposed chest. He relaxed back against his car and let Cas do whatever he wanted. He held Cas's belt loosely and closed his eyes in pleasure as Cas circled his nipples with his thumbs.

Cas kissed Dean as his fingers worked. He smiled as Dean arched into him and sighed. Snaking a hand down farther, Cas palmed the front of Dean's jeans, getting a surprised yelp and thrust from Dean.

"God, Cas." Dean couldn't stop his hips pushing forward into that warm hand if he had wanted to. Cas was not messing around tonight. His hands weaved through Cas's messy hair and pulled his face up sharply for a hard kiss. Cas squeezed his hand, making Dean's knees give slightly, thankfully he was pressed too hard into the Impala to fall.

"Get in the car." Cas all but growled at Dean. He reached behind him and opened the back door.

Dean's brain was taking too long to respond to the words so Cas shoved him hard enough to knock him into a sitting position in the backseat. Cas was hardly ever this forward and eager and Dean could feel his pants getting tighter at the treatment from his husband. He put his hands on the seat and inched back slowly, Cas's nod and look of approval making him smile.

When Dean was just far enough back to allow Cas in, Cas ducked and crawled over the other man quickly. The door remained open as he pressed down and kissed Dean again, arms coming up to curl around his head, fingers grabbing chunks of hair and tugging.

Dean slipped his hands under Cas's shirt to feel the tight muscles of his back rolling as he moved over Dean. He curled his fingers to scrape the nails between Cas's shoulder blades in a way that always made the other man arch forward and moan loudly. "Dean."

Lips met and hips grinded together while both men explored each other. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist, wanting even more contact, and lifted his hips to brush Cas harder.

"Dean," Cas pushed back against him a couple times. Dean captured his lips again and dragged his nails over Cas's back. Cas used his hands to put some distance between them. "Dean," he was trying to tell him something, "I heard you."

"What?" Dean's mind was buzzing as arousal coursed through him. What had Cas just said?

"I heard what you said to Father Liam." He caught Dean's eye, wanting him to know how serious he was. "Everything."

"Oh." Dean didn't know if this would be a good or bad thing. "Was any of it really that, uh," Dean had to stop when a hand tore open his belt and disappeared into his jeans, wrapping around his dick, "surprising, Cas?" He moaned out the last two words.

"No," there noses were touching, breath playing over Dean's lips, "I knew it already," his hand moved in slow strokes, "but hearing it is always nice." He gave Dean a short kiss before pulling back. "Especially at that moment, when I needed to hear it the most." Dean groaned and arched up when Cas circled the leaking head of his now hard dick. "I love you, Dean."

"Cas," he moaned again when his hand sped up, "ugh, you too." Dean locked an arm around Cas's neck and pulled him down for a heated, passionate kiss. He wanted Cas to be wearing a lot less clothing. "Cas," he grabbed his hair, pulling him close, "come on," the hand in his pants quickened again, "fuck me."

He laughed shortly and kissed Dean gently. "Relax, Dean." Cas pulled Dean's jeans down just below his butt and slid back and out of the car. Dean was about to sit up when Cas pulled his legs, sliding him across the seat.

His feet were on the ground outside, Cas hovering over him, and Dean's eyes were wide in shock. He didn't know what to expect. He practically screamed when Cas knelt between his legs and took his cock down quickly.

"Fuck!" Dean's hands immediately found Cas's head, holding on for dear life as his head bobbed quickly. "Dammit, Cas." He wasn't complaining. Dean loved how Cas was still surprising him with things like this. His toes were curling in his shoes as Cas sucked and licked him right up to the edge before pulling back off.

Cas kept stroking Dean as he kissed his stomach and occasionally licked a stripe up to where his shirt was askew on his chest. Dean was panting and practically vibrating under him. He moved back down to take Dean down again, going slower this time. The erection pressing his zipper was beginning to get uncomfortable, but Cas could wait a minute to get Dean fully worked up.

"Cas, please." Dean was starting to thrust his hips up into Cas's mouth. "I'm so…ugh," his hands pulled Cas's hair.

He took pity on Dean and let his dick fall from his lips. Cas moved Dean back so they were in the same position as earlier. With sounds that sounded muted next to the pounding in his ears, Cas unzipped his pants finally releasing his erection. He sighed at the feeling and stroked himself a few times.

Dean leaned up and kissed him, pushing his hand away and taking Cas in hand. Cas's moan was muffled as they kissed. They thrusted against each other, frantically chasing release. Their skin slid together perfectly, feeding the fire in their bodies.

When Cas took them both in his hand, the cry they both let out would have definitely woken someone up if they were still in the house. Their cocks moved against each other as they thrusted and stroked while kissing and moaning each other's names.

Dean had been so close from Cas's mouth he wasn't surprised when he felt his orgasm right there. All it took was a few more thrusts and whispered encouragement from Cas to throw his head back and moan Cas's name, spilling over his hand.

His whole body was shaking as the aftershocks pulsed through him. Cas stroked him through it, kissing his neck affectionately. Dean reached down to make sure Cas had the same finish.

Having just watched Dean come, it didn't take much to send Cas reeling into his own release. He bit down on Dean's shoulder and moaned as he came over Dean's chest.

They both enjoyed the warmth of the summer night and each other's arms. Neither one of them wanted to move, to drive back to their responsibilities, but they had to.

After a few minutes of laying together, they returned to the house and barely made it to the couch together before falling asleep. Sam woke them up, with Faith in his arms, a few hours later. They all left Tom's house as the sky began to lighten in dawn.

A day and a half later, they were back in Montana. After a proper night's sleep, Dean approached Cas and held out a small folded piece of paper. Cas furrowed his brows and looked at Dean.

"You wanted to know what it said, right?" Dean opened the page and held it out again. "Read it."

Cas hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

He took the page and read:

_Dean,_

_I know how you'll react when you see your baby. You'll be suspicious, you'll doubt me, once again. That's okay. Because I also know that you'll come back and you'll love and protect this child as fiercely as you did Sam. She will need that, Dean. When she fully understands what she is, she will need all of you to keep her the right balance of human and angel. _

_None of this will be easy, Dean. It will be hard and painful and you will have to sacrifice a lot of things in the years to come. I know how cruel it is for me to ask this of you after how much you've already sacrificed for your family, but this girl is very important. She has a future that will surpass what you and Sam had destined for you. I could have kept her and guaranteed her fulfilled destiny, but I thought it would be preferable to be left in your care. You and your brother have almost single handedly changed everything that was meant to be, and I don't know if I can say it wasn't for the better, even better than I had imagined._

_I look forward to seeing how she turns out. I know she will be a force to be reckoned with, but what Winchester never lived up to that claim? _

_P.S. I know you wanted this, Dean. Stop lying about it to everyone else._

Cas handed the note back to Dean. "What do you think he meant by her destiny?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know." He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. "But, if it's bigger than me and Sam being the vessels for the apocalypse showdown, I don't want to think about it yet."

Cas nodded and thought about it himself. He didn't know what kind of plan his father had for his daughter, but now he was even more terrified for her future. But he believed that together they could handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

The weather cooled and leaves feel as autumn arrived. Faith was beginning to talk a little in English and more in Enochian. She was also starting to get the walking thing down. At ten months old, she was ahead of most humans. Her blonde hair was long enough to dangle into her huge blue eyes when she would crawl around with the speed of a non-human.

Dean loved watching the little girl zip around the house, smile permanently etched on her face. He was happy that they had managed to keep her a secret from any of the powers upstairs and down. He didn't know what Crowley was up to recently, but he was sure that the demon would drop everything for a baby nephilim.

Sam was starting to worry him, though. The past few weeks he had been on his phone a lot and he had taken off for a few days without more than a note telling him not to worry and that he would be back soon. Dean had let it go when he had said he had gone to New York to check something and brought back a small musical snow globe with the Statue of Liberty for Faith. He would make him elaborate soon enough.

He and Cas were watching TV as Faith ran around the couch, falling occasionally before continuing when Sam walked in from his room. "Yeah," he smiled as he talked on the phone, "I know." He walked to the fridge. "I will, soon. I promise." He closed the door with his foot as he turned with a beer in hand. "Okay, bye."

Dean leaned back on the couch and looked at his brother. "Who was that?"

"A friend." He set the phone on the counter.

"Friend?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam laughed, "some of us do still have some of those."

"Hunter?"

Sam hesitated. "No. An old friend."

"Uh huh." Dean leaned forward. "Anyone I know?"

Sam licked his lips. "Yeah, it was Sarah." Dean furrowed his brows. "Sarah Blake. We met her about eight or nine years ago. Ghost painting?"

"Oh," Dean raised his eyebrows, "Sarah, right. I remember now."

"The Sarah from Chuck's letter?" Cas remembered that name being mentioned.

Sam blushed slightly. "Yeah, that Sarah."

"Aww, look at that. You still got a thing for her, Sammy?" Dean stood up, smiling at his blushing little brother. "Is that why you went to New York last week?"

"Yes." Sam took a drink.

"You were gone a few days." Dean smiled wider.

"It's a long drive and we had a lot to catch up on."

"I bet you did." Dean laughed.

"Shut up." Sam smacked his brother.

"You didn't tell her everything did you?"

"Not _everything_, but a lot of the major events. Last time I saw her we were still looking for dad and Azazel. A lot has changed since then."

Dean nodded. He was relieved that this is what Sam's secret had been. He had been thinking the worst, but this was okay, good in fact. "I'm happy for you, Sam."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So you gonna see her again soon?"

He shrugged. "I want to, but New York is far and," he gestured around him at the house and Faith as she circled, "we have a lot here."

Dean bit his lip. "Sam, Cas and I can handle Faith for a while. Everything won't fall apart if you go out and have your own life."

"Would you feel that way if you were in my place?"

"Probably not, but Faith will be safe and we have your number."

Sam was confused now. This didn't sound like something Dean would say. "Are you telling me to leave?"

"No, just don't feel bad if you want some time away to see what happens with Sarah. You can always have her visit here too if she wants."

Sam was speechless. The Dean he knew would have told him to keep her away, out of danger. He would say that she would have a better life without him and they needed Sam more than she would. "Why the sudden change?"

Dean crouched quickly as Faith sped past him and picked her up. She made a happy noise as he hoisted her into his arms. "Because, if Cas and I can make this," he looked at Faith, "crazy family work, there's a chance you could have something that works too. I remember Sarah wasn't completely in the way last time she was faced with our kind of stuff. Over time, she could become a competent protector of a home, if not a hunter."

"I wouldn't want her to be a hunter, Dean."

"Me either, but if you're gonna be a part of her life, she'll have to be ready and able to protect herself."

He knew Dean was right. He had thought about it but he didn't want to force Sarah into anything. He thought he was keeping Jess safe in the dark, but that hadn't changed anything. If anything close to that happened to Sarah, Sam would never forgive himself.

"You could have just told me about this when you left, you know."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if there was anything there first before I mentioned it."

"Is there?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Dean glanced back at Cas and saw a smile on his face too. They were both happy that Sam could maybe have his own life and happiness away from them. He deserved that. Faith even seemed pleased with the smiling faces, clapping her hands a few times and shouting an excited syllable.

Later that afternoon, Sam told them that he was taking Faith to the park for a while so he could tell her what was going to happen one on one. He then informed them that he was planning to leave for New York the next day and stay for a few weeks, or a month as long as they were okay with it. Dean and Cas both heartily agreed. It would be weird at first but they would get used to not having him around, and he would come back eventually.

"Okay, well we should be back in an hour or so." Sam pushed Faith in her stroller out the door to walk to the park in town.

"You sure you want to walk?" Dean had offered the car.

"I'm fine."

Dean waved as Sam made his way down the road with Faith. He shut the door and looked at Cas. "So, he's leaving."

"Yes." Cas took Dean's hand. "Will you be okay with that?"

"Of course. Sarah is great." He took Cas's hand in both of his and traced the lines on his palm. "It's funny. The first time I saw them together after she found out about who we really were, I told Sam to marry her. I was mostly kidding of course. Wouldn't it be something if he actually did?" He smiled at the thought of seeing his brother getting married, without the love potion this time.

"It would be nice to see Sam have that." Cas watched as Dean focused on his hand. He could tell Dean was worried about what could happen with Sam being alone. With his free hand, he reached up, getting Dean's attention by rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

Dean took a couple steps closer to Cas. He pulled the hand he was holding, moving Cas to fall against him and they met in a kiss. Dean cupped the back of Cas's head while tangling his other hand into his shirt, wanting him even closer. Cas slid his arms under Dean's and held him as they kissed by the door.

They remained there a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Eventually, Dean turned them around and started leading Cas to their room. They exchanged short kisses the whole way. Dean was pulling Cas's jacket off as they got closer. He had the jacket off and was close to getting his t-shirt off as they crossed through the doorway.

Dean pulled Cas's shirt off over his head before pushing him to sit on the edge of their bed. He leaned down, kissing Cas while his hands traced lines down his chest. He curled the fingers on one hand, dragging his nails lightly over Cas's stomach.

Shivers ran up Cas's back as Dean's hands roamed over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him closer, making him fall to his knees between Cas's legs. Cas opened his legs more to make room for Dean.

They kissed again. Cas pulled on Dean's shirt while Dean circled his arms around his waist. Minutes passed while they kissed and nipped each other's lips. Once Cas was panting and tugging on Dean's hair, Dean dropped his hands down to open Cas's jeans. He pulled them down just enough to reach a hand in and take out his semi-hard dick.

When Dean's warm fingers wrapped around him, Cas moaned and crushed his lips into Dean's in an aggressive kiss. The other man stroked him slowly, his free hand gripping Cas's thigh. Cas broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders, right hand still fitting perfectly over the mark seared on him.

Dean continued his slow movements as he kissed Cas's neck. His eyes closed as Dean moved down his chest, leaving a trail of warm kisses. Cas weaved his fingers through Dean's hair and sighed his name as he licked a stripe above his bellybutton. He looked up to meet Cas's eyes as he kissed down farther.

Cas's fingers tightened their grip on Dean's hair when a tongue swiped over the head of his hard cock. He made an involuntary noise when Dean sank his mouth down to take Cas completely. Dean sucked and licked around him quickly, making Cas moan loudly and thrust his hips forward slightly.

Dean continued to pump Cas around the base while bobbing his head. His other hand reached up and massaged Cas chest, making sure to rub over a nipple. Cas was getting louder as Dean kept going, not needing to worry about anyone hearing them for once.

"Dean." Cas pulled on his hair harshly. "Please…" His head fell back as Dean took him down deeper. He pressed his legs into Dean as pleasure coursed through him. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Dean pulled off and straightened his back.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean stroked Cas and leaned closer to whisper against his lips. Cas shuddered and nuzzled against him. "Tell me. What do you want?"

He didn't even care what Dean did as long as he didn't stop. "Dean," he tried to press forward for a kiss but Dean leaned away slightly, "please."

"What?" He smiled as Cas made an impatient noise. "Tell me."

He grabbed Dean's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Dean quickened his hand, making Cas growl into the kiss. "Dean, fuck me." He tugged his hair to pull him back to look him in the eye. "Fuck me."

Dean smiled and planted a short kiss on Cas before backing up a little to pull Cas's jeans off completely, followed by his boxers. As he stood up, Cas crawled backwards on the bed. Dean took off his shirt and jeans before climbing onto the bed after his husband.

The lube was fished out of the nearby drawer and Dean set to work on prepping Cas. Dean moved a little slow for Cas's liking, causing him to push down on Dean's fingers and try to hurry Dean.

"Take it easy, Cas." Dean smiled as Cas got more impatient. "Just relax."

Cas arched off the bed as Dean grazed his prostate. "You enjoy this don't you?" His eyes rolled back as Dean did it again. "Dragging it out like this?"

He laughed softly and leaned over to kiss Cas. "Sometimes." He moved down to kiss Cas's collar bone. "I like getting you all worked up," he kissed the other collar bone, "desperate," he kissed his chest, "and practically begging me to fuck you." Cas tightened around his fingers and moaned.

"I'm good, Dean." He pushed the other man with feet on his back. Dean shushed him and continued on with his slow pace. "Dean," Cas could play too, "I'm not gonna beg."

Dean smiled. "We'll see." He pressed a finger into that sweet spot inside Cas again, making him cry out involuntarily.

"I won't." He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, dragging nails over his scalp and scraping down the shell of his ears. Dean's whole body shuddered as he cursed. Cas knew exactly were to touch Dean to make him the one that was begging.

He retaliated by circling his thumb around Cas's nipple. Cas closed his eyes and sighed. Dean brushed over it quicker, feeling the skin harden under him. Cas dragged his nails around his neck and down his shoulders. "Fuck, Cas!"

Cas pulled Dean down by his shoulders and kissed him roughly. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down sharply. Dean grunted and pinched his nipple briefly. "Dean, come on." He could feel Dean almost shaking with the want to thrust into Cas and fuck him into the mattress. Cas licked Dean's earlobe and blew a warm breath into his ear. "Give up yet, baby?"

Dean groaned and dropped his head to lean on Cas's shoulder. "Cas," he was breathing like he had run a marathon, "I told you not to call me that." Dean had already removed his fingers from Cas and now he was thrusting against his hip slowly.

"Why not?" Cas massaged his sides and ran his teeth over Dean's jaw. "Does it do something for you, baby?"

His hips betrayed him by hitching forward. "Fuck." He bit Cas's shoulder, earning a shudder. He grabbed the lube and coated himself generously. "I hate you sometimes."

Cas smiled. "No you don't." He ran his hands up to cup his face.

Dean lined himself up and pushed into Cas slowly, gliding in easily while still being greeted by a pleasant tightness. He immediately sped up his thrusts. Cas tightened his arms and legs around Dean and pushed down to meet his thrusts.

Cas couldn't hear anything over his heart pounding in his ears and the slap of skin. He buried his face in Dean's neck, kissing and biting when Dean struck the spot inside him that made him moan. "Yes, Dean." He sighed. "That's it, baby."

Dean let out a frustrated noise. "Dammit, Cas, stop it."

"Make me." Cas bit Dean's ear.

Dean pushed himself up to his knees, grabbing Cas's hips and pulling him down onto his cock faster. Cas threw his hands up to brace himself on the headboard. Dean lifted his hips up slightly to get a better angle to strike Cas's prostate with every thrust. If he couldn't make Cas stop saying baby, he would make him unable to speak at all.

His brain was short-circuiting as it screamed with pleasure from Dean's strong grip and perfect moves. "Dean!" Cas clenched his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open as he felt his insides tightening. "Oh, please," he cried out as Dean landed a particularly hard hit inside. "FUCK!"

Dean was rushing for climax as quickly as Cas. The muscles in his legs were starting to protest as he thrusted in quick motions. His fingers had to be bruising Cas as he held him tighter while he shifted a little.

Cas reached up and traced Dean's tattoo with his right hand. Dean slipped his arm under Cas to free his left hand to grab Cas's and kiss his knuckles. He lifted his back a little to let Dean in deeper. "Oh yes," his voice was low, "fuck me, baby."

Dean almost came right then. He pressed down and covered Cas's mouth with a hand. "Cas, I can't." He slowed down his hips but made up for the difference with stronger thrusts that sent Cas back on the mattress slightly. Cas moaned into his palm.

It only took a few more thrusts for Cas to scream into Dean's hand and come over both their stomachs and tighten around Dean enough to send him over the edge. Dean's hand slipped away to land on the mattress as they both gasped and rode out their release. They exchanged kisses and stayed close for a minute.

"Dean," Cas touched his face, "Sam will probably be back soon."

He groaned, not wanting to move, "I know." He leaned up a little. "Shower?" Cas nodded in agreement and they both sluggishly made their way to the bathroom.

Sam got back with a bouncing Faith as they walked out of the bathroom. She had apparently taken Sam's news well and tried played with passing bees and butterflies at the park. Sam had gotten his workout chasing after her.

That night, all four of them went to eat at a local diner as a goodbye for Sam. Dean still didn't want to think about Sam being gone for so long, but he couldn't ask Sam to stay, knowing that he would if Dean asked. Luckily, Faith only caused a couple small mishaps with her brief freedom to use her powers. Only one employee seemed to notice but shook their head in denial of seeing a baby making their spoon levitate for a few seconds.

Sam spent most of the night packing. Dean laughed when he said he was going to bed at nine. "Don't live it up too much, grandma."

"I have an early flight tomorrow, Dean. I probably won't be able to sleep on the plane."

"How could anybody?" Dean's only two plane rides had not been good experiences.

"You're driving me there too, right?"

"Of course." Dean felt his heart start to race. He wanted to go with him or tell him to stay. Every bad thing that could happen was going through his mind. There was so much he wanted to say, but instead he nodded and turned back to the living room where Cas was reading to Faith.

"At first the king would not believe it, but the old woman urged this so long, and accused her of so many evil things, that at last the king let himself be persuaded and sentenced her to death. And now a great fire was lighted in the courtyard in which she was to be burnt, and the king stood above at the window and looked on with tearful eyes, because he still loved her so much."

Dean stepped around the couch. "What the hell are you reading to her?"

Cas looked up, Faith snug on his lap, "_The Twelve Brothers_ by the Grimm Brothers."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That's a little dark for a ten month old, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "She seems to enjoy them, Dean."

"Where did you get that?" The book full of stories hadn't been theirs.

"I found it in the basement." He looked back down to the page to continue, "And when she was bound fast to the stake, and the fire was licking at her clothes with its red tongue, the last instant of the seven years expired.

"Then a whirring sound was heard in the air, and twelve ravens came flying towards the place, and sank downwards, and when they touched the earth they were her twelve brothers, whom she had saved. They tore the fire asunder, extinguished the flames, set their dear sister free, and kissed and embraced her. And now as she dared to open her mouth and speak, she told the king why she had been dumb, and had never laughed. The king rejoiced when he heard that she was innocent, and they all lived in great unity until their death. The wicked step-mother was taken before the judge, and put into a barrel filled with boiling oil and venomous snakes, and died an evil death." Cas closed the book and set it on the table.

Faith was leaning against him and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I think someone's ready for some sleep." Dean bent down and rubbed her head.

"I was just going to put her to bed. We do all have to get up early tomorrow." He stood, holding Faith close to his chest.

"You two don't have to come if you don't want to."

"We have to send Sam off. We don't know how long he'll be gone."

"Okay." He gave Faith's head another pat as Cas carried her to her crib. He followed soon after and curled up with Cas and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Dean was surprised to be the first one up. He hadn't slept too well, worrying about Sam. Faith was the next to wake and Dean carried her to the living room to let her run off some of her energy before they left. Sam and Cas appeared about half an hour later.

Dean helped Sam pack the Impala. "What are you gonna do the whole time?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I'll stay in a hotel and maybe just work a job or two if there is any and visit Sarah."

"Sure you won't get bored?"

"I might." He smiled. "Not having Faith around will lessen my activity a lot but I think I'll manage." He sobered a little and leaned against the car. "I'll call every couple days to let you know what's going on. Don't worry, I'll be back for Faith's first birthday for sure."

"That's two months, Sam." Dean thought it would be a month at most, not two.

Sam nodded. "I know. I don't know what's gonna happen with me and Sarah, Dean. I could be back in two weeks or two months, I'm not sure yet."

"Right. Well, the offer stands if you want to bring her back with you to visit."

"Thanks. Maybe she will."

They all left a little bit later. Sam gave them all a hug in turn before leaving to board his flight. Faith seemed to only then fully understand that Sam was leaving and started crying. Thankfully, she didn't fly to her uncle, just cried in Cas's arms, hugging him tight.

Faith's display made it hard for Dean not to get emotional. He wasn't going to cry, because unlike Faith, he knew Sam would come back or that he could. He was just worried. He needed to remember that Sam was an adult and he could take care of himself.

They watched his plane take off before heading home. Dean didn't plan to take too many jobs with Sam gone. That would mean a solo job and he didn't like the thought of that. They were all getting some time off to work on their personal lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was going crazy. He had barely left the house or worked in almost two months. Getting quality time with Faith and Cas was great. Dean loved watching his daughter progress more each day, but his need to work was making him more irritable as time passed.

Surprisingly, his emotions were channeled into going through and organizing the books and weapons in the cabin. He was once again aligning a set of books in the basement when Cas heard a shout. He ran downstairs.

"Dean, what happened?"

The man had a hand on his hip and a frown on his face. "I can't find something."

Cas sighed. "Is that all?"

"I just saw the damn thing yesterday." Dean started looking over all the spines of the books.

"Was it an important book?" Cas rested a hand on the rail for the stairs. Dean had done this a couple times already.

"It was one of the Campbell's journals. It could be important someday." He pulled a couple books out to check behind them.

"Dean…" Cas jumped slightly as Dean tossed a few books from the shelf, one of them sliding close to Cas's feet. He bent down with a sigh to pick up the book. "Dean, why don't you just let it go for a while and come back later?"

Dean froze before turning to Cas. "Maybe there's a ghost here that took it?"

Cas furrowed his brows in concern. "We have every type of protection surrounding this house. Nothing supernatural could be here."

"Well," he waved his arms in defeat, "what else could it be?"

"The book could be somewhere else and you just forgot." He handed Dean the book in his hand. "And you're so desperate to hunt that you're imagining something."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not desperate."

"Last week you thought there were demons working at the gas station in town."

"Those guys were acting shady, Cas."

"And what happened when you kicked in the door and covered them in holy water?"

Dean looked at the floor. "They called the cops."

"You're lucky that I could talk them out of charging you with something."

"It was an honest mistake."

"What about the time before that at the grocery store and our cashier?"

"She knew my name!"

"She heard me talking to you." That had almost been another trip to the police station when Dean started threatening her. "I think we need to get out of the house for a little." Dean dropped the book on the shelf and ran his hands over his face. "We're all getting a little stir crazy."

"Yeah." He walked away from the books he had been moving around for a good hour. "Sam said he would be back next week, at least for a visit. Sarah is probably coming too."

"Good. I've wanted to meet her for a while." He reached out to take Dean's hand. "Come on. Faith is drawing upstairs and wants to show you something."

He led Dean upstairs and they sat with Faith as she drew bright stars and tiny sparkling fairies that she says she sees around the flowers in the park. Dean hoped she wasn't serious, not liking the ideas of fairies being around after what had happened to him before.

That night the three of them went out to eat. Dean had to admit that it was nice to go out with his family and act normal for once. He had a strange feeling in the diner, but Cas was probably right about him just jumping at shadows.

Faith was out for the first night this week and Dean was curled up with Cas by midnight. He was starting to feel like maybe his life could be like this more often.

He doesn't know what time it happened exactly, but he heard their bedroom door open slowly and light footsteps approaching their bed. Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled over to his stomach and slid his hand under the pillow. The footsteps stilled when he moved. His fingers curled around the handle of his gun as he kept his face neutral in sleep.

Cas was tensing next to him and Dean knew he could hear the steps too. Dean waited with his gun in hand as the steps moved closer. He could hear the intruder breathing steadily as the shuffling steps stopped behind him. The breathing got louder. When Dean could feel the breath close enough, he rolled over quickly, pulled his gun out, and grabbed the neck of the surprised intruder.

Dean flipped their positions, sliding off the bed and pushing the stranger into the bed. Cas was moving to take his silver knife from under the pillow as Dean took aim for the pinned stranger.

"Whoa!"

Now that Dean had stopped moving, he was able to get a good look at the person he had grabbed. It was a woman. Her slim hands were lifted up in surrender and her eyes were wide in surprise. Long brown hair was splayed out behind her and over her face.

"Wait, please." She kept her hands up and still, not wanting to scare them any more.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Dean had his finger on the trigger, ready if she tried anything.

"My name is Tracy. I need your help."

She sounded sincere enough but Dean didn't buy it. "Really? Is that why you broke in creeping around our room?"

"It was the only way."

"What?"

Cas stood on the opposite side of the bed, knife in hand. "The only way to what?"

"The only way to get in here safely."

Dean looked at Cas in confusion. "Safely?"

"Why don't you put the gun away, and I'll tell you?"

Dean nodded to Cas, who held his knife at the ready before Dean pulled his gun back. He let go of her and stood up straight. "Are you a hunter?" She had gotten passed the angel warding and the devil's traps and the lines of salt, so she wasn't a demon, angel, or ghost.

She smiled. "Sort of." She sat up slowly. "I kill evil if that's what you mean."

"Cas," Dean glanced up, "go check on Faith." He looked like he might protest but he moved quickly out the door. "So, you're kind of a hunter that broke into our house in the middle of the night, snuck into our room, and now you want our help?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you mean?" Cas came back in and nodded. Faith was still sleeping.

Tracy laughed and looked at both of them. "You really don't know? Wow." She straightened her hair with her fingers. "You're being watched."

Dean's heart started to race. "What, by who?"

She raised her eyebrows and counted off on her fingers. "Uh, demons, shifters, vamps, skinwalkers, you name it." Their eyes widened. "Did you really not notice?" She laughed again. "Man," she stood, "I thought you two were good. After all I've heard about you."

"How do you know about this?"

"They're outside." She walked over to a window. "They always are. When you go out, they follow you, watch you. They could be anyone passing you in the street."

"Like a cashier or gas station workers?" She nodded. Dean looked at Cas. "I told you!"

"Dean," Cas raised a brow, "this isn't a good time."

"Why aren't they attacking us?"

"They're waiting for the right time, or for the right motivation." She smirked at them. "Like your little, Faith was it? She would go for a high price for any of them."

"Let me guess," Dean walked closer to her, "you're gonna get them off our backs if we help you?" She shrugged. "Even if we believed you could do that, why should we trust anything you say?"

"Because I can get inside. For once, these monsters are working together. They're putting aside differences and working towards a common enemy: the Winchesters. If you thought they were dangerous apart, you can't imagine their strength if they form their own monster mob."

Dean didn't want to imagine. They had had a taste of that when Eve was making her rounds. Cas stepped around the bed and closer to Dean. "You said you could get inside? How would you do that?"

"I would just walk in. I already have actually. They trust me because," her eyes flashed as a second eyelid blinked and her eyes glowed, "I'm one of them."

Dean raised his gun at Tracy. "You're a shapeshifter?!"

She held up her hands. "Wait!"

"You're lucky I haven't already shot you. Give me one good reason not to."

She swallowed as Cas inched over to block off her escape route. "I'm here to help you. I meant it when I said that I was a hunter. I haven't killed anything that didn't deserve it."

"That's what murderers say."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" They glared at each other for a moment. Tracy sighed. "I'm a hunter. I kill evil, ghosts, vampires, other shifters. We're not all the same, Dean. Just like humans, some of us are different."

"Yeah, right. How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. If I wanted to take your daughter, I would have before you even woke up." She took a couple steps closer to Dean. "I am your best hope of getting out of this alive, of getting your family out alive."

Dean shook his head. "Get the hell out." He stepped aside and pointed to the door. "Tell your friends that if they come near me or my family, I will kill every one of them."

She nodded slowly. "If you change your mind," she eased around them to the door, "I'll be around."

Dean dropped his gun on the bed when he heard the front door close. Cas did the same with his knife. "Dean, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Clearly we need better protection on the house." He ran a hand over his face. "If they're waiting for the right time to attack, maybe we should tell Sam to stay away or leave Sarah in New York at least."

"Even if we do that, they won't wait forever. If they catch sight of Faith, they'll slaughter us to get her."

"We can take 'em."

"We don't even know how many of them there are. We could kill all but one of them and that one could bring thirty more."

"We're always being hunted, Cas. My whole life has been running from evil that wants to kill me."

"They've never been camped outside the house." He took a breath before continuing. "I don't think we should have turned Tracy away so quickly."

"Are you kidding me?"

"She could be of great help, Dean."

"She's a monster, Cas!"

"She's a hunter!"

"So she says."

"We may not have another option, Dean."

"No." He pointed out the door. "Working with her is not an option."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I won't hesitate to ask for her help."

Dean tightened his lips in frustration. He turned away from Cas and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna check all the doors and look outside."

Cas waited in their room for a while before checking on Dean. He was staring out a window by the door. They both knew how much trouble they were in and neither one knew what they should do. "Dean, there's nothing you can do right now. Just come to bed."

"No."

"Please?"

"How can you sleep now?" Dean turned to look at him. "Knowing that they're literally right outside?"

"Tracy said they were waiting. We don't know how long they've been there. It won't happen tonight."

"You don't know that. She could have been a spy and she's telling them everything."

"Then why not kill us or take Faith? She had every chance but she told us about them instead." Dean fell quiet and turned back to face the window. Cas was tired of repeating himself so he walked up to kiss the back of Dean's neck briefly before pulling back towards their room. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean had wondered back into bed sometime around dawn. Cas woke up briefly as he wrapped his arms around him. Cas got up a few hours later to check on Faith. He found his daughter standing in her crib waiting for him. He carried her into the kitchen and gave her breakfast. They ate together as Cas looked through the paper Dean had bought the day before.

When Faith had finished her food, she started rocking in her highchair. "Daddy," she whined, "Daddy!"

Cas picked her up. He knew she meant Dean. 'Daddy' was Dean and 'Poppa' was Cas. "Daddy's sleeping, honey. Afraid you're stuck with me for a while."

She frowned and tilted her head. "Daddy and Poppa." She tried to wiggle out of Cas's hold.

"Faith." He tried to hold her but she wouldn't have it and he had to put her down to avoid dropping her. She immediately ran to their room. "Faith, don't." He followed her quickly.

She was too fast for Cas and she beat him into the room where Dean was sleeping. She couldn't get on the bed but she was trying. Cas scooped her up. "Honey, you need to let Daddy sleep." He kept his voice hushed. She struggled against him. "Come on, it's okay." The closer he got to the door, the louder she whined. "What do you want, Faith?"

"Daddy and Poppa!" She pulled on his collar and looked at Dean.

He sighed. "Okay." He went to the bed and sat her down next to Dean. She crawled up to be close to his face. Cas laid down next to them. Faith snuggled between them. "You okay now?"

Faith made a happy sound and snuggled closer to Cas. He smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. He saw Dean smile, probably waking up as soon as Faith ran in. Cas brushed a hand up Dean's arm lightly. Dean shifted closer to Faith and put his arm around the other two. None of them needed more sleep but they were all content to remain where they were for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up slowly to a warm embrace from Cas. He hummed contently and tightened his hold on the other man. Cas snuggled closer and buried his face in Dean's neck. Dean smiled and moved a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together fully. He turned his head, pressing his lips to Cas in a sleepy kiss.

As Cas returned the kiss and nipped gently at his lips, Dean remembered everything that happened before he fell asleep: Tracy, the monster mob, and Faith. He shot up in bed, knocking Cas to the side roughly, and looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Faith?" She had been sleeping between them and now he didn't see her.

Cas sat up and made the same realization. He looked at Dean and they both jumped up and ran to the door, calling her name. They made it a couple steps into the living room before halting. She was on the floor playing with one of her toys.

"Daddy!" She smiled wide at them.

Dean sighed. "Dammit, Faith!" Her face fell as she sensed his anger. When she started tearing up, Dean rushed to her, crouching down to her level. "Shh, it's okay." He scooped her up. "It's okay. You just scared Daddy." He rubbed the back of her head gently. "Don't run off like that, okay? Stay where we can see you."

Faith sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Poppa," she whined and looked at Cas. Dean handed her over to Cas reluctantly. She usually wanted Cas when she got upset and Dean felt like he was the cause of upsetting her more than anything else and it broke his heart.

"It's alright, honey." Faith fell against Cas, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face. "We're not mad. You're not in trouble." He held her tight and rubbed her back soothingly. She calmed down pretty quick and Cas pulled her back to look at her. "You want to hear a story?" She nodded.

Cas nodded to Dean and carried Faith to the bookcase and picked out the book of Grimm stories. Dean watched as Cas set her on his lap and opened the book before turning around and going to the fridge to make something to eat.

An hour later, Faith was over everything and was laughing as Dean held her stuffed tiger and made cat noises while walking it towards her. She squealed in delight and ran as it got closer, Dean chased right after her.

Cas was drinking coffee at their small table as they ran in circles around the couch. His phone beeped from across the room. He got up and dug it out of his coat hanging by the couch. He had a text from an unknown number:

_Hopefully this is Cas. If I guessed right, you seem willing to accept my help. If you still want me to save your family, meet me in the park in one hour. I'll be the tall blonde sitting on the bench._

Cas assumed it was Tracy. He slid his keyboard out and typed back:

_How'd you get this number?_

He only waited a few seconds for the reply:

_I took it off your phone last night. Is that a yes?_

Cas hesitated a little. He knew what would happen if Dean found out about this.

_Fine. One hour._

_See you then, angel._

Cas put his phone in his pocket after checking the time. He looked at Dean and wanted to tell him, but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he walked back into their room to change. When he came back out, Dean was looking through the books and Faith was playing contently on the floor.

Dean looked up as he entered the room. "Who was that?" He pointed to his pocket.

"No one." He turned from Dean so he wouldn't catch the lie in his eyes. "So, what do you think we should do about our little problem?"

Dean was silent a moment, wondering if he should press the phone issue or not. "I don't know, but I think we should amp up the protection on the house a little."

Cas looked back. "How? We already have angel warding and binding, devil's traps, and salt lines up. What more can we do?"

He shrugged. "Dead man's blood maybe and something silver to keep the shifters out?"

"Maybe." Faith suddenly stilled on the floor and looked towards the window behind them. "Faith?" Cas looked back and didn't see anything in the window. "What is it?"

She smiled and pointed behind him. "Fairy! My fairy!"

Dean leaned to the side to look around Cas and out the window. He caught a quick glimpse of something before it disappeared. He looked at Faith, "You saw a fairy?" She nodded quickly. Dean looked back out the clear window. "What did it look like?"

Faith furrowed her brows in thought before standing up and running to the fridge where Cas had taped up some of her drawings. She pointed to a brightly colored tinkerbell-like fairy. She smiled at Dean, "My fairy."

Dean swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He really didn't like fairies. "You think there could be fairies around here? Maybe they're working with the monsters, like surveillance or something?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. Can monsters even see fairies? I could as an angel and Faith can obviously, but I can't see them anymore, Dean." He looked at Dean expectantly.

He shook his head slightly, knowing what Cas was asking. He didn't have another choice. "Fine." After being abducted by the little troublemakers, Dean could see them. He went outside to check the perimeter of the house.

Cas sat by Faith as Dean left. "How long have you seen the fairies, Faith?" She shrugged. "A couple days?" She shook her head. "A week?" She shook her head again. "A month?" She smiled.

"My fairy." She grabbed the drawing off the fridge and began tracing a pattern with her finger.

Cas stood and grabbed a crayon from its box on the counter. He handed it to her as he sat down again. "How long have you seen the fairy, sweetheart?" She started drawing her crib under the fairy. "You see her when you sleep?" She nodded and drew a tiny figure in the crib along with three tall figures standing beside the crib, one being taller than the other two.

"So, Sam was here too. At least two months then?" Cas watched as Faith continued drawing. She drew a tiny animal in the hand of one of the shorter men. "What is that?" He pointed to it.

She pointed to her tiger on the floor by the couch and back to the picture. "Daddy."

He understood now. She was drawing the first night she had needed to sleep. The three of them had put her to bed and Dean went out and bought her the stuffed tiger. He had handed it to her as she drifted off. "You've always seen the fairies, haven't you? From the first day you were here?"

Faith nodded as she shaded in her drawing with the blue crayon. She circled the fairy a few times. "Mine." She smiled and looked at Cas.

"Is it always the same one?" She nodded. "Does she tell you anything or do anything?"

Faith giggled. "Tricks."

"Tricks? What kind of tricks?" She laughed again. "What does she do, Faith?" She moved to the bookshelf and pulled a book out from the shelf and slid it under the couch. "Does she just move the books or does she take them?" Faith shrugged. "Anything else?" Faith shook her head.

Dean walked back through the front door with wide eyes. "Yeah, we've got a crap ton of fairies all over the place. They didn't even try to hide."

Cas stood and held out Faith's drawing. "Apparently, there's one that visits Faith all the time, since day one." Dean looked the picture over. "She likes to play tricks, like moving and hiding books."

Dean looked up. "So that's what's been going on?" Cas nodded.

"Dean, I doubt the fairies are working with the others. They could have done so much to us without being noticed or stopped. They would have told the others about Faith by now too I'm sure."

"Yeah," he put the drawing on the table, "I guess. Should we be worried about them then? If the worst they're doing is moving books around, does it matter?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. We can't banish them, we didn't summon them."

"We can keep them busy with salt or sugar if we have to." A thought occurred to Dean. "Hey, you think we could use them against the monster mob?"

"How?"

"Win their favor, they already like Faith, and then ask them to spy or make trouble for us? You think that could work?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. You think they even would help us without a cost?"

"We don't have any sons to offer them, I've already been to the farm. We could try."

"Okay. What do we do?"

"Cream. We need lots of cream." At Cas's confused face, Dean continued, "They drink it like water and it works like alcohol. I can see them, talk to them, maybe even Faith could too."

Cas nodded. "We can try that. I'll go out and get cream a little later." Cas was relieved that he now had a reasonable excuse to go out and meet Tracy. He had about 45 minutes before he had to go and he was starting to feel sick with the thought of sneaking out to talk to her. He believed that she was a hunter, but Dean seemed set on not working with anyone that wasn't human or trustworthy, even though he has done it before.

It was almost an hour since Tracy texted him and Cas was sitting in the Impala, trying to decide if he should really go. He did manage to leave the cabin and buy enough cream to make the cashiers watch him strangely. He wondered now how many of them were shifters or demons keeping a close eye on him.

He was sitting at the park now, a few minutes over the meeting time, thinking about his options. The fairy thing could be a good enough plan on its own, but having a guaranteed spy on the inside was just as good. Of course, she could be lying about her whole story. That doesn't even factor in how Dean will react if and when he finds out about this. After the whole Crowley and Purgatory thing, he didn't want Dean to think he was working behind his back and betraying him again. But he was wasn't he?

Cas crossed the park and found a tall blonde sitting on an open bench off to the side. He sat on the opposite end of the wooden bench. She was quiet a few moments before she uncrossed her legs and huffed. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I thought about it. You don't know what it means for me to be here."

"Like I'm not risking anything?" She turned to face him. "If the others figure out what I'm doing, they will kill me. No matter how mad Dean gets about you talking to me, he won't kill you."

"Don't be so sure." Cas scanned the park, looking for anyone who looked suspicious. Most of them were parents playing with their children and a couple high school kids trying to knock each other off the equipment. "So what's the plan?"

"Getting right to business, huh?" She smiled. "I like that." She moved a few strands of her long hair out of her face as she moved a little closer to him. "The group is getting restless. I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to stop waiting for Sam and attack within the week. My advice: attack them first, tonight."

Cas looked up in surprise. "Tonight? How am I supposed to get Dean to do that and not tell him about you?"

"That's not my problem. If you wait more than a couple days, you'll be on defense instead of offense. Everyone thinks you guys are getting soft and playing house instead of hunting and they're gonna use that. If you attack, you'll have surprise on your side."

"We don't know anything about them."

"That's what I'm here for." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it. "This is a diagram of where we're hold up." She handed it to Cas. "Each room I've labeled is where these things sleep. At night a vamp is usually keeping guard, but all of them will be awake. Demons don't sleep, vamps sleep a little during the day, the shifters and skinwalkers vary."

Cas looked over the crude drawing. Each corner of the building was a square of monsters. There was a wide open area in the center. "What's this?" He pointed to the area.

"Kind of a living room I guess. It's where the weapons and supplies are kept."

"Let me guess, the only door in leads into this room?"

"Yep, right into the wide space we can all see."

"A nice open target area, great. Are there any other ways in?"

"There are a couple windows. One in the shifter's room, and one in the vamp's."

"So trapping the demons in with salt wouldn't be extremely difficult?"

"If you're not seen, no. And believe me you want to cut the demons out first. If any of them run to the boss, it's all over."

Cas nodded. "What's your part in this?"

"I'll make sure no one is looking out a window when you salt them and I'll make sure to be the one on guard that night. I'll get you in and once you're there, I'll help you kill the bitches."

"Do they know about Faith?"

She shook her head. "No. If they did, you would know."

"It'd be nice to get someone small in there to distract them wouldn't it? You know, like a fairy?"

Tracy laughed furrowed her brows. "A fairy? You been reading too many fairytales to Faith? Fairies aren't real."

Cas couldn't see any deceit in her eyes. She didn't know about the fairies. "I was just kidding." He smiled as she laughed again.

"Of course, if you wanted a tiny weapon, you wouldn't need to imagine fairies. You have the biggest nuke at your disposal. Something that could wipe everyone out in a flash and save a lot of time and trouble."

Cas's face fell. "Are you talking about Faith?" Tracy nodded. "Are you joking? She's a one year old."

"Who happens to be more powerful than anything to walk this earth in a long time."

"NO!" A couple kids nearby jumped at Cas's outburst. "I will not use my daughter as a weapon. She won't be leaving the house."

"And what about 15 or 20 years from now? Will she be your little weapon then? I'm assuming you're raising her as a hunter, right? Why not start early?"

"I will not use her. She won't be a killer before she turns one."

"No, she's just a prisoner." Tracy's voice took on an icy tone.

"What?"

"That angel binding you have on the house to strip your daughter of her powers, basically makes her helpless. You might as well have her chained to a chair." Her voice rose as she practically spat the words out. "She has so much power and potential and you're confining her for your convenience."

"We're keeping her safe."

"From who?"

"Everyone like the mob outside our house."

"They're not there for her. They're after you."

"Can you imagine what would happen to her if one of those things took her? Do you know what she would go through to be twisted and tortured to be used as a weapon?"

Her glare turned dark. "Better than you would think. I will tell you this: If you keep holding her back and confining her, one day she will hate you and rebel and you will have created the very monster you're trying to save her from."

Her words sounded like they came from personal experience. Before Cas could comment, she stood and zipped her jacket shut. "Do whatever the hell you want. If you want my help, you have my number."

Cas was left on the bench as she stalked away quickly into the trees beside the park. She would be leaving to shift before heading back. Cas sat quietly at the park as he thought over her words. They weren't keeping Faith prisoner. She was safer not using her abilities. If anything caught wind of a nephilim, she would be taken faster than they could think.

Something about Tracy's speech made Cas wonder what had happened to her. All hunters have some kind of story to explain the life they were in. Maybe Tracy had been through something truly awful as a child or maybe she was a revenge driven monster that had suffered at the hands of hunters and this was all an act to get them where she wanted them.

Cas didn't know how long he sat there before he made up his mind. He would tell Dean everything and hope they could deal with this together. The safety of their family had to be the top priority for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas carried the bags of cream through the front door. Dean looked up from the couch with a smile. "I thought you got lost. What took you so long?"

He turned away from Dean and put the bags on the table. He debated telling him now, but Faith was playing happily nearby and he didn't want Dean to throw a fit while she was close. "I had to wait for them to get extra from the back."

"That took an extra half hour?"

He shrugged. "I lost track of time. I drove around a little."

Dean nodded, accepting that answer. "We should probably start leaving some of that out now. The faster we get the fairies' favor, the better." He stood and walked over to look at the cream. "I think we've got enough for a while."

"Yeah." Cas nodded and crouched to pick up Faith. "Why don't you go do that? I'm gonna take Faith to her room, maybe get her to sleep."

Faith had slept recently so Dean didn't know why Cas wanted her to sleep again, but he didn't have time to respond before Cas walked off with their daughter. Dean let it go for now and carried the bag of cream outside. He set up a few bowls around the house, seeing a couple curious fairies watching him from flowers and bushes near the woods surrounding them. He retreated back to the house, placing the cream on the counter.

Cas was pacing near the bookcase by the wall. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously. "You okay, Cas?"

He dropped his hands that he had been wringing, and looked at Dean. "We need to talk."

"That doesn't usually lead to something good." Dean smiled. Cas's face remained blank. "What is it?" He took a couple steps closer to the other man.

Cas took a shaky breath and looked down at the floor. "I met with Tracy earlier." He didn't see a reason to dance around the issue. Dean's face hardened quickly. "We talked about options."

"Options?" Cas could hear Dean trying to hold back the anger rising in him. "I thought working with her wasn't an option."

"For you."

Dean had thought they were on the same page about this. He didn't trust Tracy at all. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've gone with you, watched your back."

"I'm telling you now. I didn't need to be watched. She's not a threat."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean moved closer until Cas had to look up at him. "She's a monster, Cas. You of all people know how dangerous that is."

"She's not a monster, Dean!"

"Why, because she says so?"

"Then why," Cas dug the map she gave him out of his pocket, "would she give me this?" He held it out to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean looked over the crude drawing.

"It's a map of where all the monsters are staying. She told me the best way in and when. She thinks we should go in tonight."

"Tonight?" Dean looked at Cas. "She's probably trying to rush us straight into a trap. Even if this map is accurate, we'll be walking into a wide open space for all the monsters to see."

"She'll cover us."

"Oh my god!" Dean turned away from Cas, not believing his ears. "You seriously are willing to take her word about all this? You trust her?"

"I do." Dean shook his head. "There's more to her than we know. I don't think she is any danger to us."

"We're not doing this tonight. I thought we had a plan with the fairies."

"We can still use them, Dean. But, Tracy says that the group is getting restless. We can't wait much longer."

"Cas…"

"When has she done anything to us to make her a monster?"

"How about breaking in in the middle of the night?"

"Where she warned us, not harmed us!"

Dean's response was cut off by Cas's phone giving a text alert. He looked at Cas expectantly. "Answer it."

Cas crossed his arms. "It's a text. It can wait."

"Is it from her?" Cas shrugged, he couldn't know for sure. "Answer it."

Cas took out his phone and checked the message. It was from Tracy. "She wants to know if we're doing this tonight."

Dean crossed his arms. "Are you?"

"I'm not doing this without you, Dean."

"Okay, tell her that."

"I'll tell her tomorrow night." Cas slid his keypad open to type the message.

"Tomorrow?"

"If we wait longer than that, they'll come after us and we can't win that, Dean." Cas kept his eyes locked on Dean until the other man nodded in defeat.

"Fine, tomorrow. Hopefully, we can have a fairy or two on our side."

Cas's thumbs moved slowly over the keypad as he typed. His brows furrowed in concentration. When he had to keep going back to fix mistakes, he punched his thumbs more aggressively. Dean tried not to smile at Cas's frustration.

"You want me to do it for you?"

"Shut up." Cas glanced up in an attempt to glare but cracked a small smile at Dean's look. He sent the text. "There. We're on for tomorrow night."

Dean still really didn't like this, but he knew the monsters wouldn't wait forever and Sam would be there within the week for Faith's birthday. "What are we gonna do with Faith? We can't take her with us. There's nobody close enough to take her, not that I want to even take her out of the house anymore with the monster mob out there."

Cas shook his head. "I don't know. Tracy thinks we should use her."

"What?"

"She would be able to take them all out."

"No, there's no way in Hell Faith is getting anywhere near those things."

"I know. That's what I told her. She's not going anywhere. But, what should we do?"

Dean sighed. "Maybe, that's what we can use the fairies for. We can have a couple of them keep an eye on her while we're gone."

"Seriously?" Cas wasn't sure he liked that much.

"They won't abduct her, she's not a first-born son, they seem to like her, and if they take her away from the house, she's stronger than them, or at least equal." Dean could tell Cas didn't like it, but they didn't have many options. "If you have a better idea, I'm listening."

Cas knew he was right. He may not like it, but she would be safest. "You know Sam would be here on the next flight if you called him. Then, I could stay here while you two go, or Sarah could…"

"No, Cas. Sam is staying where he is until this is over, because if this thing goes sideways, then at least Faith will still have someone."

Cas nodded in understanding. If she could be left with anyone, Sam would be his choice too. "Nothing's gonna happen to us. We'll watch out for each other, right?"

Dean stepped close to Cas, wrapping his arms around him loosely. "Yeah. After taking down Michael and Lucifer, this is nothing." Cas smiled. Dean pulled him close and kissed him. "Faith sleeping?"

"She seemed to be leaning that way, yes."

"Good." Dean kissed him again. "Since this could be our last night," he looked out the window, sunlight pouring in, "or afternoon."

"Dean," he was silenced with another deep kiss. "You don't have to use that line on me anymore."

"No?" He frowned. "What do I have to do?" He smiled at the twinkle in Cas's eyes.

Cas pulled Dean down by his collar and kissed him hard. Dean moaned and held Cas tight. Cas walked them backwards to their room, pulling Dean along by his shirt. He pushed the door open with his foot and turned them around, tossing Dean in the direction of the bed.

A few hours later, Faith was up and eating supper with her dads. As the sun set, Cas grew more worried about what could happen that night. Maybe it would be the day the others would attack, or maybe Tracy wasn't who he thought she was and she would break in, knowing they would all be there.

"Hey," Dean was sitting on the couch with Faith, "why don't you go to sleep? I can stay up with her and take a nap tomorrow."

Cas didn't know if he was relaxed enough to sleep, but he needed to rest before tomorrow. "Okay." He leaned over the couch, kissing Dean briefly before running fingers through Faith's hair. "Goodnight, honey." He kissed her forehead. He was surprised when he managed to sleep a few hours that night.

The next day, while Dean was napping, Cas got a call from Sam telling him that he and Sarah would be heading over on a flight the following day. It took all he had not to tell Sam what was going on. He told him that everyone was doing well and waiting for his return. Cas spent the rest of Dean's nap cleaning their weapons and planning out specifics with Tracy via texts.

When Dean woke up, he checked around the house and filled the bowls of cream. All of them had been empty. This time there seemed to be a lot more of them watching him as he walked. A couple even flew out close to him. He tried to talk to them, but they would shy away. It wasn't until he filled the last bowl that one of the glowing orbs got in real close. Dean recognized her as the one that Faith said was hers.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "hi." The fairy fluttered her wings. "You know who I am?" She nodded her tiny head. "You know what my daughter is?" She smiled and nodded. "Do you mean to hurt her at all?" The orb around the fairy intensified and she shook her head. "Good. I was hoping you could help me and her." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

* * *

Dean entered the cabin with a smile. He had the fairies' cooperation and he was feeling more confident about what they were doing in a few hours. "So, everything worked out with Tracy?" He sat at the table across from Cas.

"Yes. She'll be waiting for us outside after it gets dark. She said they've been holding meetings nightly to vote on whether or not to attack. She's been fighting to keep them away. Everyone should be there then so they can vote on it."

Dean nodded. "Okay." He was still worried about the shapeshifter but with the fairies helping, he felt more at ease.

Dean packed his duffle bag and put it in the trunk of the Impala. The sky was darkening above him and his nerves were beginning to rise. This was a big night. Sure, he had taken on things like this before, but this was different. One screw up could cost him his family. He was holding the Colt, weighing his hand down like a lead weight, and he took a breath. He was doing what he had to and Sam might be upset with him when he found out about it, but he was protecting his family.

A light behind him made Dean turn around. Faith's fairy was hovering about shoulder level. He nodded to her. "So, you know the plan? You and a couple of your friends are gonna keep an eye on Faith. Nobody gets into the house or her room. If anyone other than me or Cas try, do whatever you have to to stop them. Understand?" She nodded. "Good. Go ahead and take your post then." She clapped a few times and flew off around the house.

Cas had opened the front door and was standing in the doorway when Dean looked up. Cas was smiling and shaking his head. "You look insane when you talk to them, Dean."

"Only because you're not special enough to see them, Cas." He took a couple steps toward the house when he was stopped by another fairy. "God, don't do that!" The small fairy was flying close to his face, arms crossed. "You one of them helping us at the monster house?" She nodded, lips pursed, apparently not too happy about it. "Okay, just wait for us and when we leave tag along. We'll need you for distractions and surveillance." She flew off quickly.

Dean shook his head as he walked passed Cas into the house. "The one we've got watching Faith seems happy to help but the others seem kind of annoyed."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe the one is in charge and they have to follow her."

"Have you heard anything from Tracy?"

"She said to wait about an hour. It'll be darker and everyone will be settled inside." Dean nodded and sat at the kitchen table, laying the Colt down in front of him. Cas sat across from him. "You ready?"

Dean looked up. "I'm ready for this to be over."

Cas nodded. "Me too. But what are we going to do after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it was so easy for this group to find us, you can bet that it won't take long for more to show up. We can't keep Faith locked up and secret forever. We can't keep binding her or thinking that something like this won't happen again."

"What are we supposed to do? We're hunted just because of who we are. How can that change?"

"We can move. Just sitting here is putting us at more risk."

Dean knew that. It was why his dad had dragged him and Sam all over the country. It was safer but Dean was worried about Faith. They had to keep her safe but he wanted her to have a sense of home and security that he never got. Maybe wishing that for her was just a dream anyway.

"Dean," Cas could see him getting lost in thought, "we don't have to decide anything right now. Let's just focus on what we're doing tonight. I'm more worried about that to be honest."

"Don't." Dean smiled confidently. "We'll be fine. Killing monsters is what we do."

"There are a lot of them this time, Dean."

He shrugged. "I've taken on more before."

"When?"

"A vamp nest a few years ago. Took 'em all out myself."

"You mean when you were a vampire too?"

He shrugged again. "Whatever. Point is: we can do this."

About an hour later, Cas and Dean had parked down the road from the abandoned house and were making their way through the woods surrounding it. A few fairies were following close behind. When the lights of the windows were visible, Dean sent the fairies on to take a look. A few minutes later, they came back with the report of about twenty monsters in the house with one woman standing guard outside.

"Tracy's waiting." Cas lead them through the rest of the way. Tracy came in view a couple minutes later. They stopped beside a tree. "Should we call or…just walking up could startle her." He pointed to the gun in her hand.

"She's expecting us, right? Let's just go." Dean tried to not sound too eager. He almost wished that she would fire at them, give him an excuse to kill her. "She won't want to attract the others."

They walked out of the trees slowly. Tracy heard them before she saw them. She looked in their direction, eyes reflecting the light from the house like a mirror. She glanced around briefly before walking out a few steps to meet them.

"You made it, I see." She looked them both over quickly. "You two ready?"

"Yeah, where are the windows we need to salt?" Dean took out the bag he had brought. He wanted to get this going.

"I did that already. I wanted to save some time and I figured I could be seen outside without being suspicious."

"Really? Mind if I check?" This hadn't been part of the plan and that made Dean nervous.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste here, hotshot." Tracy looked over her shoulder. "If someone sees you out here, it's over."

"I guess I won't let anyone see me." He walked around the side of the house after giving Cas a nod.

Tracy turned to Cas with a sour face. "You need to control your husband if you want to get out of this alive."

"You really think I could?" Cas moved closer to the only door into the building. He took out the small spray can of paint he brought and started making a devil's trap in the grass outside the door. By the time he was done, Dean had circled back around.

"We're good."

The fairies that had followed them were now inside on Dean's orders. They had to salt the front door after Tracy went back in and if they were outside too, they would be stuck counting the grains and be useless to them. The paint was drying as they went over the final points again.

"So, I'll go in and make sure the demons are confined to one room if possible and when I whistle, you two come in. They won't be able to zap out or smoke out. One of you two take care of them. I'll get the shifters and skinwalkers. The other one start on the vamps. Obviously, they won't just stay in their little monster groups but they do tend to stick together and protect their own kind." She looked between them. "Who's taking on the demons?"

"I've got the Colt, so I'll handle that." Dean raised the gun. He and Cas had talked about this already. Cas had Ruby's knife to back him up. The demons were the biggest threat as far as they were concerned.

"Okay, Cas, you got the vamps?" Cas nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Tracy waited for them to back out of view of the door before opening it and walking in.

Dean hurried to lay down the salt once the door was closed. "Okay, so the fairies are set and ready to give the monsters Hell while we kill the demons. They might even be able to kill them, I don't know. We should be good."

"What about Tracy? Are they protecting her too?"

"Don't worry about her. She knows what she's getting into."

Cas didn't have time to retort before Tracy's whistle sounded through the door. They shared a short look and nod before Dean kicked in the door and they went in.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Faith was playing happily in her room with her tiger when her fairy appeared beside her. She squealed and smiled. "Fairy!" She laughed as the fairy circled her a few times. Her tiger stood up and walked around her as the fairy led it.

Faith reached out for the fairy but was unable to capture the quick pixie. The tiger then took a turn for the bedroom door. Faith stood and followed her toy and fairy. It was no trouble for the fairy to unlock and open the wooden door. She led Faith to the doorway and the nephilim stopped.

She remembered Daddy telling her to stay in the room unless he or Poppa came to get her. He seemed worried when he said it and Faith felt the need to obey her father, but the fairy was beckoning her into the living room. She figured she was okay as long as she stayed in the house.

Faith followed the fairy into the living room and two more joined her. The three pixies swirled Faith in a golden ball of light. She laughed and chased the fairies around the room. A few minutes later, her fairy stopped close to her ear and whispered to her about seeing her Daddy and Poppa. She shook her head. She had been told to stay here.

The fairy smiled and made her tiger do more tricks and had books floating around the room. As Faith was distracted, the fairy opened the front door. She had the tiger walk outside. Faith followed it to the doorframe. She wasn't supposed to go outside alone, but the fairy was beckoning her again. This time, she was warning Faith about the trouble her parents could be in. She could help them if she was brave enough.

She took the step outside the angel binding and felt her grace flowing through her body. She knew exactly where Poppa was and she wanted to make sure he was safe. The fairies kept in a circle around the nephilim, truly wanting to protect her and flew with her as she headed to her parents.

* * *

Dean and Cas had barely made it through the door before they were thrown into the nearest wall. One of the demons was standing close to the door and had pinned them to it. Fortunately, the fairies were doing their jobs and tossing tables and chairs in all directions. One hit the demon, letting them free.

Dean shot him before he could figure out what had hit him. More shots rang out as Tracy took down the shifters. He turned his attention back to the demons. Cas had stabbed one and Dean fired off two shots for the two in sight. There should be one more.

"Cas, get to the others. I've got the last one."

"You sure?" Dean nodded and pushed him closer to where Tracy was punching and shooting.

"Go!" He entered the demon's gathering room. It looked empty on first glance, but he was met with a punch to the back of the head. He fell to the floor, dropping the gun. He was flipped by a pair of strong hands.

"Hello, Dean." The demon smiled before punching him several times. "Never thought you would come straight to us." He threw a few more punches.

"Glad I could help." Dean managed to get his hand in his jacket and pull out his holy water. He tossed some up into the demon's face. He jumped away, skin sizzling. Dean grabbed the Colt and shot him between the eyes. The demon twitched a few times before falling to his death.

Barks from turned skinwalkers outside the room made Dean hurry in his task of standing up. He looked out the door, feeling blood drip down his face. Cas was using his machete on one of the vamps while Tracy was pinned by a couple dogs. He could shoot the dogs from the door, but Dean waited.

She had her gun up and was watching the dogs closely as they growled and inched closer. If she shot one, the other would jump her. She could see Dean standing across the room and cursed him for just standing there, as bloody as his face looked he could help more.

Cas sliced through the third vampire's neck, wiping off the blood splattered over his face. He saw Tracy with the dogs but when he tried to help, a gun was fired off close to his head. The remaining monsters were gathering their weapons.

Dean rushed to Cas, knocking into the shifter that shot at him. They fell to the ground, fists flying. Cas was pushed to the wall, machete clanking loudly as it hit the floor. Cas tried to push away the vampire as he bared his teeth, but the monster overpowered Cas easily. Fangs sank into his neck.

Cas screamed in pain as blood was drained from him. He heard Dean yelling his name. Shots were ringing out in the room, there were screams, and the crashing of flying furniture but all Cas could hear was the slowing thud of his pulse in his ears. His vision was fading and his body was getting weak.

Suddenly, the vampire was pulled away from him and his head was chopped off and flew through the air. Cas almost landed on the floor when a pair of hands held him upright. Tracy had blood spots on her shirt from killing the vamp.

"Let me see." She turned his head to the side to inspect the bite. "It's not too deep. Keep pressure on it." She brought his hand up to cover the bite.

Cas looked to the corner she had been trapped in. Two dead dogs were lying there. He didn't have long to think. There were still a few monsters left they had to take care of.

Dean had finally shot the shifter he was wrestling with and stood up. He was on his way to Cas when the front door flew off its hinges. Everyone stopped to look at who was making an entrance. Dean's heart went cold when he saw Faith standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in fear.

"Daddy!" She looked around the room to find Cas. "Poppa!"

"Faith?" Cas thought maybe he was hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" Dean was starting to panic. How did she even get out of her room?

"What the hell is that?" One of the shifters was standing by the door. They could see something different about her, aside from being able to blow the door open.

Cas was too busy watching Faith to notice someone sneaking up behind him. Dean and Tracy were facing the child and watching the shifter close to her. Faith's eyes widened more and she reached out towards Cas. "POPPA!"

Cas turned in time to feel the white hot pain of a knife sinking into his abdomen. His mouth opened in a scream that didn't escape his throat. The last vampire bared his fangs in a smile as he ripped the knife from Cas.

"NO!" Dean raised the Colt and shot the vampire. He was at Cas's side before the monster hit the ground. "Cas." He caught him as he fell and lowered him to the floor. "Cas, it's okay. You'll be okay." He looked at the wound. Blood was gushing out of it. "Oh, God." He was having flashbacks of when Sam had died in his arms years ago. He covered the wound with his hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

Tracy had to go back to fighting as the gunshot sparked the others back into action. She would try to keep them off of the couple. She saw Faith fly to her parents.

"Poppa?" Faith put a hand on his shoulder.

Cas turned his head to look at his daughter. "Faith." He could taste blood with every breath. He touched the side of her face. He looked at Dean. "Take her home. Get out of here, now."

"What? No, not without you." Dean tried to pick him up. Cas's pained moans stopped him. "We're not leaving you, Cas."

"It doesn't matter, Dean. Get her out of here."

"Faith," Dean looked at her, "Poppa's hurt. Remember when you made me all better?" She nodded slowly. "You have to do the same for Poppa, please." She still looked terrified. "Come on, Faith."

Tracy was cursing and shouting around them as the remaining monsters attacked her. A couple shifters and skinwalkers remained and she was almost out of ammo. Her silver knife would be annoying to use on so many at once. Some of them were tending to trip over their own feet a lot though, which seemed weird but she didn't have time to question it.

Faith knew what Dean was asking but the loud noises, the fairies circling, the fear of losing Cas, and Dean's terror filling her was too much. She wanted it to stop. She wanted all of the noise and the fear to stop now. "NO!" She screamed and aimed her frustration at all the monsters that were responsible for hurting her father.

White light erupted from the nephilim and filled the room with holy grace. Dean covered Cas's eyes and looked away. Tracy covered her eyes and fell to her knees as her skin grew hot. Then, the light was gone and all noise had stopped.

Dean opened his eyes in time to see the blue of his daughter's eyes glowing bright with grace before fading. Her face was grim and dark for a one year old. The wrath of Heaven had just shot out of her and for the first time Dean was scared of his own daughter. He looked around the room. The only one left alive was Tracy, who was curled up on the floor with her hands over her ears. His attention was brought back to Cas when he fell limp in his arms.

"Cas!" Dean tapped his face lightly. "CAS!"

Faith's face softened as she reached forward and touched the side of Cas's face. He jumped and took a deep breath. Faith smiled, "Poppa!" She hugged his neck tight.

"Faith." Cas held her loosely with one arm while the other held Dean's jacket.

Dean leaned down and hugged both of them close. This wasn't what he wanted to happen. Faith should never have been there or had to kill anyone, Cas should never have been hurt, and he should have protected his family better so none of this happened in the first place.

"Well, that was impressive." Tracy had stood and was facing them, wiping blood off her face and arms.

"How are you still alive?" Dean may have been wrong about this whole thing being a trap but he still didn't trust Tracy at all.

"Believe me it hurt there for a second but…" she shrugged.

"Faith, you didn't stop her? She's a bad guy?" Tracy rolled her eyes. Faith shook her head.

"No. Good guy." She smiled up at her. Tracy shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

"She did save my life, Dean." Cas sat up and looked at Tracy. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She crossed her arms. "Do me a favor and stop being so stupid. Stop sitting in the same house for months at a time, stop being so oblivious about what's going on around your home, and stop confining your daughter. That's how you can thank me. You still owe me and believe me I will come for your help with my problem. Have your family moment." She waved her arms at them and walked out of the building.

They were quiet a moment after Tracy's exit. The fairies had gone back as well and they were left with a room full of blood and dead bodies. Dean looked at Faith, finally able to ask, "How did you get here? Why did you leave the house when we told you to stay there?"

Faith could sense his anger and she was overcome with guilt. She looked down and tried not to cry.

Dean could see the tears in her eyes. He softened his voice a little. "How did you get out of the house? It was locked good."

Faith sniffed and spoke in a quiet voice, "My fairy."

"The fairies let you out? They brought you here?" She nodded, not looking at him. "Why, honey?"

"To see Poppa and Daddy." A tear fell down her cheek.

Dean was still angry, but more so at the fairies that were supposed to protect her not bring her straight into the danger. He couldn't be mad at her for being tricked or influenced by those things. "Okay," he picked her up, "it's okay. We're gonna go home now." He hugged her. "Poppa will take you home and I'll be there soon."

Cas stood and helped Dean do the same with Faith in his arms. He took her from Dean. "You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"No, go ahead. I'll clean up here. Get her home." He leaned forward and kissed both of them before Faith flew them off to the house.

Dean had dragged a few of the bodies outside when Tracy came back. "What are you doing? I thought you were long gone." Dean dropped the feet of the vamp he had been dragging.

"I figured I could at least help with cleanup."

"Right, well I don't need your help." He picked up the vamp by his jacket and dragged him further.

"Yeah, because twenty monsters that are about the same size as you won't tire you out at all, or make you pull some muscles. It's not like you want to do this as quickly as possible or anything."

Dean sighed. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I know. But that whammy Faith did will attract attention pretty soon."

"No kidding?" Dean wished she would just leave. "Is that why you wanted her to come initially? Send out a big neon sign for all things to see?"

"Think of all the pain it would have saved for everyone. By the way, your face looks wonderful."

Dean could feel the bruises and swollen skin. He's sure he's looked worse before but he can't look great. "Thanks."

She leaned down to help Dean carry the body in his arms. "Guess it doesn't matter now. She's back to being a prisoner anyway."

Dean stopped. "How is she a prisoner?"

"Forget it." She tried to keep moving but Dean stopped her.

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He set the body down. "How are you a hunter? You said you were raised in it, but how does that happen? How can hunters raise you and not just kill you on sight?"

Tracy dropped the body and sighed. She was deciding whether or not she wanted to answer that. Dean seemed pretty set in his opinion of her. "I want you to know. I haven't told anyone about this. My parents are the only ones that know."

"Okay." Dean wasn't sure what kind of story he would be getting but he listened and tried to keep his mind open.

"My parents, my real parents, were shifters. They were what you would think of when you imagine shapeshifters. They stole, lied, and killed for what they wanted and they didn't care.

"When I was about six, they had me start running errands, basically stealing. I didn't mind doing that, no one got hurt, right? I got real good at sneaking around and breaking in to places." She took a shaky breath before she could continue. "About a year later, they started taking me on their 'errands.' They would make me watch while they killed people, innocent people. When we got home, they would ask me to start helping. I refused. At first they would just lock me in the basement. No food, hardly any sleep, and no contact for a few days. They would ask again and I would refuse."

Her eyes glazed over as she continued. "After a few months of me refusing, they started trying to beat me into compliance. When that didn't work, they tied me to a chair in the basement for a week at a time. I was seven." She closed her eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat. "They always talked about hunters. They would tell me that they would come for me and kill me if I didn't do what they said. I used to pray for that to happen. At this point, I had everything going to make me like every other shifter I've ever met. I hated myself, my parents hated and abused me, and I felt like if I needed anything, I had to take it.

"Then, one night, it finally happened. I was chained to the chair with silver chains and I heard shouting and gunfire upstairs. It only lasted a few minutes, but I knew what would happen. Once the quiet started, it lasted a long time and I thought maybe they wouldn't find me. I thought I would stay in the basement and starve to death while my skin burned under the silver chains, but that didn't happen, obviously. They came down eventually and found me. After an argument about what to do with me, they freed me and took me with them. I told them everything and they kept me and raised me.

"When I was old enough, they let me choose and I was more than happy to join the life. My parents had wanted to make me a killer and I guess they succeeded, just not how they expected. So, you can imagine how I feel about shifters and how I feel about hunters."

Dean hadn't expected that. He was silently processing as Tracy picked up the body they had dropped and carried him off over her shoulder. Assuming she was telling the truth, and he believed her, that changed a lot of what he thought of her. Sure, he still doesn't trust her much but maybe she should get a chance.

"Hey," he turned to look at her, "you gonna help or do I have to carry all of these things by myself?" She had one of the demons on her back.

"Oh right, sorry." He helped her and together they emptied the building and burned the bodies. When the fire was out, Dean stopped Tracy as she turned to leave. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you for saving Cas and telling us about all this and…just everything I guess."

She nodded. "Do something for me, would you? Lighten up on the restraints on Faith. You may not believe me or see it now, but she will grow to hate you if you keep doing what you're doing. Even if she understands later, she won't like it."

"We're protecting her."

"I know, but find a better way." She put her hands up in surrender. "She's your daughter and it's your choice, but give her some freedom and it'll be better for everyone. You don't want a little rebel who has power like her loose on the world."

"Yeah, thanks. When you need that favor…"

"I'll ask." With a nod and wave, she walked off into the trees, most likely to shift and be on her way.

Dean drove home, feeling better than he had in a while. They were safe, at least for now and tomorrow was Faith's birthday. Sam would be here with Sarah and maybe they could get one day where everything could be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

The rushing of people at the airport set Dean on edge. He was already irritated with having to wake up early to get here for Sam's ridiculously early flight but he was being knocked into repeatedly while trying to hold Faith securely. They had been at the arrival gate waiting for Sam and Sarah for a good half hour over their said arrival time before the sight of Sam's towering body was visible through the crowd.

"Finally." Dean sighed and waved his free arm up to get Sam's attention. Sam nodded and talked to who he assumed was Sarah, her face blocked by the herd of people.

"Hey," Sam set his bag down and waved at Faith, "sorry about the delay. I hope you didn't wait too long."

"We didn't." Cas lied before Dean could cut in.

"Good." Sam smiled. "So," he stepped aside and put a hand on Sarah's back, "Cas, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Castiel."

"Hi," she extended a hand to Cas with a bright smile, "it's so good to finally meet you."

Cas couldn't help but return the smile as he shook her hand. "You too."

Sarah turned to Dean. "Dean." She held her arms out. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Dean leaned down and hugged her, keeping Faith tight in his arms.

"And this," she stepped back and looked at the happily bouncing girl in Dean's hold, "must be Faith." She held a finger up to Faith to greet her.

"Whoa." Sam grabbed her hand quickly. "Be careful with that. She's stronger than she looks."

Sarah laughed and waved at the girl instead. "Hi, Faith. My name's Sarah." Faith giggled and wiggled. "You are so beautiful." She laughed as Faith ducked her face behind her hands and hid in Dean's neck. She looked at Dean. "She looks so much like you, Dean."

"Thanks," he smiled, "so you think I'm beautiful?"

Sarah smacked his arm with the kind of familiarity that good friends or siblings had and it warmed Dean's heart. He liked Sarah and what she was to Sam and he knew that it would be easy for her to fit in perfectly to their family.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Dean led the way back to the Impala. He drove home with Sam beside him and Sarah, Cas, and Faith in the back. Once they got back, the four adults sat around the table and caught up on what the others have been up to the last two months.

"So you haven't been hunting at all?" Dean wondered what Sam could be doing with all his free time.

"Not really. If I caught something nearby, I would check it out, but other than that…" Sam shrugged. "It's been kinda nice to take some time off. What about you guys though? You couldn't be doing too much with Faith to worry about."

Flashes of last night's battle hit Dean suddenly and he looked at Cas. His husband frowned and lied easily. "No, we've been keeping close to the house and staying out of trouble. Her safety is the most important thing."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at his niece on the floor. "She's gotten so much bigger since I last saw her."

Cas smiled fondly at Faith. "She has grown a lot. I think she's progressing faster than most humans." He glanced at Sarah. He wasn't sure if Sarah knew what Faith was or what he had been and hoped he wasn't mistaken in bringing it up. She just nodded like she had suspected as much.

"We doing anything special for her birthday?" Sam looked at them with a small smile.

"We bought a cake for her and you guys are here." Dean shrugged. "We figured we could just stay in and have a small party with just us."

"Okay." Sam nudged Sarah. She nodded and stood before walking down the short hall to the room they had left their bags in. "Is it too early to give her her present now?"

"No," Dean looked at Cas, "I don't see why not."

Sarah reappeared with a small box wrapped in shiny silver paper. "I hope she likes it." The rest of them stood and walked over to where Faith was drawing with her crayons. Sarah sat across from her and set the box down in front of her. "Happy Birthday, Faith."

She looked at the box silently for a moment before reaching out and touching the paper cautiously. She seemed to like the sound it made as it crinkled under her fingers. She laughed and hit the box a couple times.

Dean sat down behind her and lifted her onto his lap. "Okay, let me help you here or you'll never get the present." He reached around Faith and picked up the box and set it in her lap. He slowly ripped open a small part of the paper. "Come on, you gotta help me out, Faith."

She reached forward and copied Dean's movements, ripping the paper. Soon, both of them were pulling the paper off to reveal a brown box. Dean pulled at the tape and let Faith rip it off the box. He opened the flaps to see what was inside. She made a happy noise and clapped her hands when she saw what was in the box

Dean tilted the box and saw a set of blue, red, and yellow paint bottles with a couple brushes and a stack of papers. He was surprised. He hadn't expected something like this. Faith seemed happy as she grabbed a brush and waved it around while making excited noises. Dean looked at Sam and Sarah.

"You always said how much she draws." Sam shrugs and points to the drawing Faith had been doing. "And Sarah knows a lot of artists."

"Everything washes off with water so…" Sarah said quickly as Faith opened a bottle of paint. Dean took it from her before she spilled it.

"Thanks," he batted her hand away when she grabbed for the paint, "I'm sure she'll love it." He looked at Cas and opened his arms. Cas nodded in understanding and picked up Faith. "You can paint later, honey." Dean secured the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the box.

Sarah and Cas spend the afternoon putting together a meal with the available food in the house while Sam and Dean talk and play with Faith. Sam was spinning Faith high up above his head, much to her delight, when Dean brought up something he had been meaning to ask Sam.

"So, you didn't bring too much with you." Sam paused his spinning. "You're not staying?" Dean already figured the answer, but he had to know.

Sam looked at Sarah as she talked to Cas and passed him ingredients. "We'll be here today and tomorrow." Dean nodded. "Dean," he sat on the couch next to him, "the last two months have been…the best since…" Sam shook his head and looked at Faith. "Dean, you and Cas have so much together. You have Faith and this house and each other and I want that. It took me a while to finally admit that to myself, but I really do."

"You wanna quit hunting?"

"I don't know." He smiled as Faith turned, grabbed him, and slid down his leg. "I just want to see what could happen with Sarah. I mean, it's been pretty quiet since the leviathans are dead and Crowley seems to actually be honoring his deal. If there was something hanging over us or threatening, I would help of course, but…"

Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Sam about the recent crisis they had had. He didn't need to worry him. He could understand Sam's wanting to have a normal life. He had been the one that chased it first and he deserved it. "Okay." Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Whatever makes you happy, Sammy."

Sam made a face. "Really? That easy?"

"I get it. I really do. You should go for it. Far be it from me to try to deny you happiness or a family outside of me." He smiled when he saw a grateful smile and sparkle in Sam's eyes

"Thanks, man."

Faith's excited shriek broke the silence and all four of them turned to see her box of paints floating to her. "Faith!" Dean stood, he was the only one who could see the fairy carrying the box. He glared at the pixie and she quickly dropped the box and flew off. Faith was looking at Dean with wide, scared eyes.

All of them were silent and frozen in place. Sarah didn't know what she should do, Cas was waiting for Dean to move, and Sam was confused. "I thought there was binding on the house for Faith."

"There is." Dean walked forward and picked up the box of paints. "That wasn't Faith." He crouched beside the scared child. "It's okay, honey." He tousled her hair. "I'm not mad at you. You can paint later, okay? Tell your friend that next time." He got a nod from her and he stood.

"What was it then?"

Dean sighed. He hadn't wanted to talk about this at all. "A fairy." Sam and Sarah's eyebrows shot up.

Sarah laughed. "A fairy? Are you serious?"

"What?!" Sam stepped around the couch. "You say that like it's not a surprise."

"Apparently, they take a liking to Faith." Cas wiped his hands on the towel he was holding. "She has one in particular that likes to hang around her."

"How long have you known about that?"

"A few days."

"Wait," Sarah put her hands up, "you mean they're real?"

"Yeah," Sam looked at her, "Dean was abducted by them a couple years ago."

"Sam…"

"Really?" She looked at Dean. "What was that like?"

Dean closed his eyes. Sam tried not to smile as Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, Dean, what was that like?" Dean popped his eyes open and glared at Sam.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Sam laughed. "They won't be a problem. How's dinner coming?" He turned to Cas.

They were all eating about an hour later. Faith was in her highchair, making a mess of it with her cake, while the others smiled and drank the beer Dean had been stocking for this night. As the sky darkened, Dean brought out Faith's gift from him and Cas. Faith tore the paper off quickly and opened the box

She pulled the box's contents out and smiled at the small Legos in her hands. Dean smiled as she quickly dug out more of them and started trying to figure them out. She was then occupied while the others continued to drink and talk about the past few years they had been apart.

An hour later, they had moved to the couch and Faith was on the floor with her Legos, building little stacks before smashing them with her tiger and yelling, "Boom!"

"Okay, I have to ask," Sarah was leaning close to Cas from her position on the other side of Dean, "Sam told me a lot about you. I know you were an angel, and now you're not. How did that happen?"

Sam put a hand on Sarah's arm, pulling her back a little. He knew how excited she had been to meet Cas, but he didn't want her to scare him. Cas smiled faintly at the woman's wide, expectant smile.

"I was an angel, yes. I've been human for about a year and a half. At first, I didn't have a choice. It was my penance for what I'd done." He looked down at the beer in his hand, trying to keep the memories of his dead brothers and sisters out of his mind.

"What you'd done?" Her smile fell. "What could you have done that was so bad?"

"Sarah…" Sam shook his head.

"It's okay, Sam." Cas looked up. "That is a really long story, Sarah. I claimed a lot of lives in Heaven and Earth. I deserved punishment. But I'm still human because I chose to be one."

"Really?"

"Yes. God offered me my grace, even a promotion," Dean looked up, he hadn't known that, "but I refused. I was already married to Dean," he glanced back at Dean's surprised face, "and I knew what the cost would be to go back to Heaven. I don't regret it for a second."

Sarah smiled. "Aww, you guys love each other so much I think I'm gonna cry." Sam laughed behind her. "I was also wondering about your vessel. Sam explained that to me too, but…so this body," she gestured to him, "isn't yours?"

Cas's face fell slightly. "No, originally it wasn't. It belonged to a man named Jimmy. He agreed to let me use it."

"Is he still there then?"

He shook his head. "No." He could feel Dean staring at him. He hadn't talked to Sam or Dean about this. "He's in Heaven. After Lucifer blew me up," Sarah raised her eyebrows, "and God brought me back, Jimmy's soul was taken to Heaven. I've checked on him before. He's spending eternity with his family, as it should be. This body is mine now."

They were all silent for a moment, only to be snapped out of it by Faith's loud 'Boom!' Dean stood up, "Well, this conversation is getting way too deep for me. Anybody want another beer?" Sarah nodded and Dean left to get one for them.

Faith shouted another boom before yawning. After the excitement and healing of Cas and Dean the night before, she was tired. Sarah saw the toddler rubbing her eyes. "Somebody looks tired."

Cas looked at Faith as she picked up a couple Legos and slowly stuck them together, eyes drooping shut. "Yeah, she had a lot of excitement yesterday. She probably wore herself out."

"What excitement?" Sam asked.

A loud thump sounded at Dean hit his head on the inside of the fridge. Cas looked back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Dean stood with two beers in hand. "We let Faith practice some tricks yesterday. A little bit of flying and stuff like that." He walked to the couch and handed Sarah her beer. "That's why she's tired." He sat down in his previous spot.

"I'll take her to bed." Cas stood and picked Faith up, taking the tiger with her. He walked to her room. Faith yawned again and hugged her tiger close before falling against Cas and closing her eyes. She would probably be asleep before Cas even laid her down

He put her in the crib carefully. She rolled onto her back, arms open wide, and hummed contently. Cas bent over the crib and gently brushed a few strands of her light hair off her face. "Happy Birthday, Faith." She leaned into his touch. His heart clenched as he looked at the peaceful face. "We love you. You're safe and you're loved." For reasons he didn't know, tears welled up in his eyes. He kissed his daughter's forehead before wiping his eyes and walking back out to the living room.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Sam stretched his long limbs.

"Wow, grandma, it's barely ten o clock." Dean had hoped to get to talk to them longer.

"I know, but with the travel we've done today, I'm tired."

"You're just getting soft."

"Yeah, I don't have to stay up 'till ridiculous times or days at a time as much anymore."

"Okay, go on," Dean waved a hand.

"Goodnight." Sam stood, holding a hand out for Sarah. She took his hand and stood up.

"Goodnight, guys." They walked back to the guest room together.

"I like Sarah." Cas smiled at Dean. "She seems really good for Sam."

"I told him." Dean shrugged and finished the beer in his hand. Cas leaned into him, just a little bit drunk. Dean set his beer down and wrapped Cas in his arms. He leaned back more into Dean and shut his eyes, enjoying his warmth. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"When are you gonna tell Sam about Tracy and what happened?" Cas didn't want to spill the beans to Sam too soon.

"I don't know. Not now."

"Why not? He'd want to know."

"Because, then he would send Sarah home, stay here with us, and probably lose everything he's finally getting to experience. If things don't work out with Sarah and he comes back, I'll tell him, but there's no need to worry him right now. We took care of it, right?" He nuzzled the back of Cas's neck and massaged his thighs. Cas moaned appreciatively and let his head fall back on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean." Cas pushed back into Dean, letting his hands brush the other man's legs. He sighed as Dean kissed his neck and nipped his ear. Cas turned his head to meet Dean in a kiss

Dean pushed forward and turned Cas around completely. He kissed him again and climbed onto the couch and over Cas. Cas crawled back and slipped his legs under Dean. They kissed again, Dean pressing against Cas with his whole body.

"Dean," Cas put a hand on his shoulder to push him back, "we're not alone here."

"Sam won't come out." Dean sucked at Cas's bared throat.

"You never know."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dean smirked as Cas shivered. "To have an audience."

"Not family, Dean." Despite his words, Cas held the back of Dean's neck as he bit and kissed his jaw and throat

"You really think Sam and Sarah are just sleeping?" Dean smiled and Cas smacked him.

"I don't wanna think about Sam right now." Cas grabbed Dean's jean's belt loops and pulled him down. He leaned up and kissed Dean hard, tongue swiping along his bottom lip

Dean braced himself on the cushions under Cas's head, his knees barely fit around Cas's legs on the small couch. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back, drawing him close. He used his leverage to roll his hips against Cas

Cas moaned and pushed his hips up to thrust into Dean. His fingers weaved through Dean's hair and gripped tight as their movements got faster. "Dean," his head fell back as pleasure shot through him, "don't stop."

Dean's hips kept moving, grinding their hips together. Even with the rough fabric of their jeans, they were both feeling the positive effects of the alcohol and heated kisses. Dean slipped one hand under Cas, picking his back off the couch slightly. Cas tightened his hold on Dean, kissing him harder and tilting them off balance.

There was a split-second before it happened where Dean could feel his body falling, but he was too tangled up in Cas to avoid falling off the side of the couch, dragging Cas with him. They landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Dean laughed as he rubbed where the back of his head hit the floor. Cas couldn't contain his laughs as he shifted his weight off Dean

"Are you okay?" Cas barely got the words out through his laughter.

"Damn, that hurt." He grabbed Cas before he could go too far. "Come here." He pulled Cas down flush against him, hooking his legs around him. "I'm not done with you yet." He kissed the other man and held him tight. Cas huffed a laugh into their kiss

They tried to keep the injuries and noise to a minimum as the night wore on.

Dean woke up some time around dawn. The sky was just beginning to lighten from dark blue to a color that rivaled Cas's eyes. He had an armful of a content husband laying on him and Dean couldn't think of a better blanket. His neck and back ached in protest as he tried to sit up, dragging Cas with him.

Cas woke up slightly as Dean laid him down on the couch. He barely registered a soft kiss and the warmth of a blanket being draped over him before slipping back into sleep.

After a stop at the bathroom, Dean peeked in on Faith. He saw her sitting in her crib and laughing as her tiger walked around her like a puppet on marionette strings. Her fairy was perched on the rail of her crib as she controlled the toy. When she saw Dean, the fairy dropped the toy and flew off.

"Daddy!" Faith didn't even notice her tiger fall back, inanimate once again.

"Hi, honey." He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You ready to get up?" She nodded. "Okay." He crouched next to the crib. "Poppa's still sleeping so you're gonna have to be quiet. How about you use your new paints to make him a picture?" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen

The box of paints was on the counter. Dean set Faith in her highchair, gave her a few pieces of paper, and set the box down in front of her. He kissed the top of her head before making some coffee.

A few hours, two paintings, and a mess of paints later, Cas finally woke up. The blanket covering him was thrown off as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dean offered him a cup of coffee as he stretched. "Morning, sunshine."

"Hmm." Cas took the coffee and looked around the room. He smiled at Faith. "Morning, Faith." She looked up, blue paint smeared across her face, and smiled.

"Hi, Poppa." She lifted her hands which were coated in red and yellow paint. "Look! I paint!" She pressed her wet hands on the paper, leaving prints of red and yellow with smears of orange.

Cas laughed. "That's good, sweetie." She smiled wider at his approval. He looked at Dean. "I guess they're not up yet?" He gestured to the guest room

Dean shook his head. "I figured we could all go out for lunch today? I know I've had enough of being stuck in this place."

"Okay." Cas nodded, sleep still making his brain fuzzy. He sipped at his coffee, hoping it would wake him up. He looked up when he heard Faith calling him. "What is it, honey?" She held up one of her paint covered pages.

"Poppa's." She leaned over her chair, holding the page out to him.

"Oh," he stood and walked over to her, "this is mine?" Faith nodded and waved the page at him. Cas took the offered painting, smiling at the colorful smears and vague human shapes. "Thank you, honey." He kissed her forehead. He held it out for Dean to see.

Dean laughed. "I know. I watched her paint it while you slept. Here," he grabbed it and walked to the fridge, "we can put it next to mine." There was another page stuck on the door. Dean moved the magnet to hold both pictures. Faith clapped happily from her chair.

The five of them went out to lunch and spent the afternoon taking Faith to the park and helping her use her Legos. As night drew closer, Sam and Sarah had to leave for their flight. Faith was upset at her uncle's need to leave again. She gave him one of her painted pictures before Dean drove them to the airport

He gave a put upon sigh when Sam engulfed him in a tight hug but he returned it none the less. "Be safe, Sammy." Dean pulled away to look at his brother.

"I will." He smiled. "If anything happens, call me, okay?"

Flashes of the fight went through his mind again, but he smiled. "Of course."

Sarah stepped up to him. "Dean," he held out his arms. She hugged him. "Let's not wait so long before the next visit."

"You bet." Dean really hoped he would see them again soon. Seeing them together makes Dean believe that maybe people like them could actually have some happiness. He waved them off as they left for the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cas, I don't understand why you won't let Faith heal you."

It was day two of Cas's first real cold. He was curled up on their bed under the covers. Dean didn't know how he had avoided getting sick this long, but the man was not handling it well.

"Because," Cas sniffed loudly and pulled the covers down to his neck, "she doesn't need to use her powers for every little thing. I won't die and there's no need to attract attention." His voice cracked and he was sent into a coughing fit. He groaned and retreated back under the covers.

Dean frowned and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Cas…" He tried to pull the covers down. Cas held them tight and made a protesting sound. He sighed, "Cas, you've been under there for a good day now. Why don't you try to come out into the light with the rest of us?"

"I'm cold, Dean." His voice was muffled by the covers. Dean couldn't help but laugh when Cas sneezed into his cocoon.

"I know. That's why you have three layers and a blanket on." He leaned down to lay over Cas. "I could keep you warm."

Cas rolled under the covers. "No, you'll get sick." He felt Cas's weak arms trying to push him off.

"I don't care." He sat up. "I'm not too proud to let Faith heal me." Cas said no again. "Fine. How about a nice hot shower then? That'll warm you up."

Cas coughed a couple times before poking his head above the sheets. "That would require me getting up and taking off my clothes. Staying here sounds much better." He closed his eyes, intending to sleep.

"Well, since you haven't showered in two days," Dean pulled the covers down, "It's time you did." Cas shivered and curled into himself.

"Dean." Cas whined as Dean exposed him to the cold air. He tried to pull away, but his weak body made that as effective pushing concrete. Dean got him to stand before he dragged him to the bathroom across the hall.

Cas sighed and made an annoyed face as Dean started peeling off his top layer of clothes. "You'll feel better after this, promise." Dean tossed the clothing close to the hamper before starting the shower. He got Cas out of the rest of his warm clothes and ushered him into the shower. He quickly shucked off his shirt and jeans before joining Cas.

"I think I can manage this alone, Dean." Cas was shaking as he moved to stand under the hot water.

"I wouldn't want you to slip and fall." Dean smiled.

"Right." Cas stuck his head under the water and sighed as warmth spread over him pleasantly. He closed his eyes and tilted his face into the water. For a moment he forgot his sickness. The steam was clearing his nose and the water stilled his chills. He opened his eyes when Dean ran a washcloth over his chest. "Dean…"

Dean brushed his hand away when he tried to stop him. "Just let me." Cas sighed and dropped his arms in surrender. Dean continued to wash his chest and shoulders. Cas closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of someone else taking care of him like this. Dean moved down each arm before turning him around and washing down his back slowly

Cas's head fell forward as his muscles relaxed and warmed down to his toes. Hot water moved down his back as Dean rubbed small circles on his back and down to his hips. Dean stepped up closed behind him, laying a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Cas let out a breath, leaning back into Dean involuntarily. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing up his neck and around to his jaw.

Just when Cas was relaxing into his hold, Dean stepped back and continued to clean him. Dean turned him around again to face him and kneeled to wash his stomach and legs. Cas looked down, water dripping from his hair and nose, to watch as Dean slowly moved up and down his legs. He weaved his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean looked up, blinking against the water getting past Cas's shoulders. He continued with his hands as Cas's fingers tightened in his hair. Cas wanted more contact. He wanted him closer, to kiss him, but he was too content with what he was doing to move him.

He could see what Cas wanted and Dean stood to oblige. Cas's fingers were still in his hair as he leaned forward to kiss the other man.

Cas turned his face away. "Don't, you'll get sick."

"Cas, relax." Dean dropped the washcloth to cup Cas's face and pull him close.

"Dean…" Cas put a hand on his chest.

"I don't care if I get sick." Dean pulled him in and pushed forward in a hard kiss. "I want this." He whispered against his lips. "Want you." He kissed him again. Cas still seemed hesitant but he eventually relaxed against Dean and kissed him back

Dean's right hand slowly moved down Cas's chest and stomach and lower. He wrapped his fingers around Cas, stroking him a few times. Cas moaned quietly and brought his hand up to Dean's hair again, leaning their foreheads together.

"Dean," he tried to stifle the cough that was suddenly tickling his throat. His body was weak and starting to shake again. He wanted this, but he was so tired

Dean kissed Cas briefly before stepping away from him. He knew what Cas really needed now. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab Cas's towel. When Cas stepped out, Dean dried him off quickly and led him back to their room

He slipped on some boxers and a shirt before leaving Cas to get dressed while he went to the kitchen. Faith was on the floor with her paints which covered her hands and the page she was working on. She smiled at him as he took a cup from the cabinet. He was putting the cup, now full of water, in the microwave when Cas shuffled out fully clothed and wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, feel a little better at least?" Dean looked up as Cas sat on the couch.

"A little." He sniffed. "I can breathe a little easier."

"Good." Dean popped the microwave door open as it beeped. He took out the steaming cup and dropped something in it as he carried it to Cas. "Here," he held it out, "have this."

Cas took it with a confused expression. "What is it?" He sniffed it.

"Hot tea." Cas raised his eyebrows. "Sam forced some down my throat once while I was sick. It doesn't taste that bad and it helps your sore throat."

Cas eyed the tea a little before taking a cautious sip. It was a little too hot. He coughed a few times. "I think I'll wait a minute." He held the cup to keep his hands warm and watched Faith on the floor nearby. He smiled fondly.

Dean sat on the couch next to him and turned on the TV. "Alright, let's see what's on today." He flipped through the channels a few times before settling on some kind of daytime drama with a dramatic sigh. "TV sucks during the day!" Cas huffed out a laugh as Dean tried to not act interested in the show.

The show ended an hour later. Dean looked over at Cas to comment on the ending but stopped when he saw him leaning far to the side with closed eyes and his cup hanging dangerously close to falling from his loose hold. Dean smiled and took the cup carefully before any of it spilled and set it on the coffee table. He then pulled the blanket up to cover Cas's shoulders and pushed him gently so he was lying flat on the couch.

Faith was talking to her tiger on the floor near them. She yawned wide as Dean approached. "You ready for a nap, Faith?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Dean scooped her up to put her to bed.

"Tiger!" She leaned out in Dean's hold.

"Oh, can't forget Tiger." Dean crouched to pick up the tiger and handed it to Faith. She couldn't sleep without her tiger. Dean put her in her crib and sang the first two verses of _Hey Jude_ before Faith was asleep.

He had just made it back to the living room when someone knocked on the door. Dean furrowed his brows. He hadn't seen a car and they hadn't had any kind of trouble for a couple weeks. Dean grabbed his gun before cracking the door open a little. A blonde woman was standing outside with an annoyed expression.

"Are you kidding me?" She raised her eyebrows, hands on her hips. "It's been three months and you're still here? Did you not hear anything I said or do you want to die?"

Dean dropped the gun. "Tracy?" She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in or…?"

Dean glanced back to make sure Cas was still sleeping. He opened the door and stepped out before closing the door behind him. "New look, huh?"

Tracy shrugged. "Yeah, have to stay off the radar, you know."

"So, I guess you're here to collect on that favor?"

She smiled. "You know me so well."

Dean sighed. "What do you need?"

"To have a talk with an old friend."

"What?"

"I've been trying to get close to someone I used to know but he's proving harder to catch than I imagined."

"You need my help to find someone?"

"I can find him just fine."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"He knows me too well to fall into my traps." She gave an exasperated sigh. "I can find him and get him in place, but when I try to grab him he gets away."

"That seems like a lot of trouble just to talk to someone. You ever try a subtler approach, like a normal person?"

She glared at him. "What do you think, jackass? We didn't part on good terms. He won't answer calls or agree to meet with me."

"Why is that?" Her jaw clenched. "Does it have anything to do with the whole monster thing?"

"I'm not a monster."

"Is he a hunter?"

"Yes. We were very close. We hunted together for years."

"Why do you need to talk to him so bad?"

"I have my reasons. Will you help me or not?" She crossed her arms as he thought

"All I have to do is catch him for you?"

"Just grab him and tie him to a chair and I'll be happy. You can go on your way and you'll never see me again."

He didn't really want to leave Cas alone, or Faith alone with a sick Cas, but it would be nice to not worry about Tracy showing up out of the blue again. "How long will this take?"

"He's just a couple hours from here right now. The reason I came to you to be honest. You should be back within a day, if that."

He sighed. "Fine. Just let me tell Cas. He's not feeling very well so," he opened the front door, "just wait for me out here." He slipped through the door and walked over to the couch

Cas's mouth was open slightly, snoring lightly as he slept. Dean knelt beside the sleeping man. "Cas," he touched the side of his face gently, "wake up." He made a low noise and rolled away from the touch. "Cas." Dean grabbed his shoulder, shaking him briefly. "Come on."

"What?" Cas rubbed his eyes.

"Tracy's here."

"What?" He sat up and looked around the room.

"She's outside. I'm gonna go help her with something." Cas looked confused. "I won't be gone long. It's not dangerous, okay?" He gripped his shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Faith is sleeping. Maybe you'll feel better by the time I get back." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cas quickly. "Just go back to sleep."

Dean stood and left to gather a few things before returning outside. Tracy was leaning on the Impala. "Where we going?"

"A small town along the border. Not too far from here." She sat in the passenger's seat as Dean loaded the trunk. He really hoped this wouldn't take too long.

Three hours later, they were parked outside a small motel where the hunter was spending the night. Tracy was waiting in his room while Dean waited outside with the hood of the Impala popped. He was bent over, tinkering with a few things when he, Ray, pulled in. Dean was sure to be extra frustrated and loud as he worked on the car. He took the bait and stopped next to Dean.

"Having car troubles?"

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Ray. "Yeah, I can't get it to start."

"You want some help? I know a little about cars."

Dean could see the guy's offer was genuine. He stood up and raised his hands in surrender. "If you can do anything, please." He stepped back and let Ray lean down under the hood. It's too bad, Dean would probably like this guy, but he had to do this

Ray was shaking his head when Dean reached around and covered Ray's face with a chloroform soaked cloth. He didn't really want to hurt the guy so he stood him up as his body fell limp. He put Ray's arm around his neck and walked him to the room door. The door opened a second before he could kick it.

Tracy had been watching from the window. She took Ray from Dean and sat him down in the available chair across the room. Dean had shut the door behind him and watched with crossed arms as she tied him securely to the chair.

"Thanks, Dean." She smiled up at him. "Consider us even."

"Really?" He was getting more suspicious of this. "Just like that? You really couldn't do that yourself?"

"I told you." She stood up. "The minute he sees me, he runs."

"Why? You never did tell me why he's so afraid of you."

"It's none of your business." She turned him around and walked him to the door. She smiled as she opened it, "Thanks again. You should get back to your sick husband. I can take it from here."

Dean looked back at the restrained man. "What are you gonna do to him?"

Her smile hardened, "We're just gonna talk." She patted his back a couple times before shoving him out the door. "Bye, Dean. Have a nice life." She waved with the same fake smile across her face and slammed and locked the door.

He sighed and turned back to his car, closing the hood and walking to the driver's seat. When he looked up, he saw Tracy at the window waiting for him to leave. He rolled his eyes and got in the car. He quickly started it and backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. A few miles down the road, he decided that he couldn't just leave it like this. He wanted to know what Tracy really wanted with Ray, and he had a bad feeling.

He parked down the road from the motel and walked back around the building. As he neared the room's window, he heard raised voices. He peaked in carefully. Ray was pulling against his restraints and yelling as Tracy stood a couple feet from him.

"You're damn lucky that I'm tied down right now, or I would have killed you already." Ray was beyond pissed. He was shaking with rage as he glared at Tracy.

"No, you wouldn't kill me." She crouched in front of him. "You've had plenty of chances for that." His eyes narrowed. "You're the one that's made this so difficult. I just wanted to talk like a civilized person, but you wouldn't have it."

"Are you kidding?!" Ray's brown eyes widened. "You call yourself a civilized person? After everything you've done?"

"Everything I've done, I've done because I had to. I have never hurt you like you did to me." She stood to hover over the man. "I opened up to you about everything and you threw it out like nothing!"

"I accepted you, Tracy. You know what I really had a problem with." He held her eye as they glared in silence a moment.

She then softened suddenly, touching his face gently. "Ray, I never stopped loving you. Even after you threw me out."

"You killed two of the best friends I've ever had." He gritted the words through his teeth. He wanted to hit her and scream for all she had done to him.

"It was self-defense. They attacked me when you let it slip that I was a shifter." Her grip on his jaw tightened and she tilted his head up. "It was them or me."

"What do you want from me? You know how I feel about you and I thought it was clear where we stood."

Tracy smiled and moved to straddle Ray's lap. She held his head in place and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders. "I want it to be like it was. I know you still love me."

"I hate you."

"You can do both." She leaned forward, brushing their noses together. "We can keep doing what we were. Hunting together, fighting, killing." She kissed him, all teeth and tongue. Ray bit back harshly. She grabbed his hair tight, pulling it sharply. "You still want me, don't you?" She kissed his neck, biting along his collarbone.

"No." He couldn't help the shake in his voice and body.

"Don't lie." She whispered near his ear, moving her hips over him slowly.

Dean had thought he knew what to expect, but this was not it. He didn't know if this whole thing had been some kind of messed up foreplay for them or what, but he was starting to feel dirty just watching them as Ray seemed to finally cave and kiss Tracy back with violent passion. He turned away from the window and rushed back to his car. He was done with this and he didn't want to know what was happening anymore.

It was early in the morning when he parked the Impala outside the cabin. He had expected Cas to be in bed, not still curled up on the couch where he had left him. Dean smiled and crouched next to his head. "Cas," he touched his hair softly.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled, "Dean, you're back already? Didn't you just leave?"

He chuckled. "No, it's been about seven hours."

Cas looked around the room. "Oh," he stretched over the couch, "ok. Everything go well?"

"Yeah, we're good." He stood and extended a hand to Cas. "Come on. Come to bed."

Cas nodded hazily and took Dean's hand. They walked back to their room, after a peak in on a sleeping Faith. Dean was taking off his jacket as Cas collapsed on the bed, draping his blanket over him. Dean laughed and laid down next to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. Cas turned around to cuddle close to Dean's chest. Dean nuzzled Cas and kissed him briefly. "Goodnight, Cas."

"Night, Dean." They both fell asleep soon after that, warmly wrapped together.

* * *

Dean sneezed loudly as sunlight reached his eyes. "Dammit!" Cas had recovered from his cold and now, of course, Dean had caught it. He covered his eyes with his hand. "You suck, Cas."

Cas laughed, carrying Faith to where Dean was sitting on the couch. "I told you you would get sick if you kissed me." He sat down beside him.

Dean just groaned and picked up Faith. "Hey, honey. You wanna help Daddy feel better?" She nodded eagerly. "Awesome." He stood to carry her outside the reach of their angel binding.

"You're such a baby." Cas shook his head as Dean took Faith outside. They were only gone a few seconds before walking back in. Dean's phone was ringing as he stepped inside. He put Faith down to answer it.

"Sam, hey." He smiled brightly at hearing his brother's voice. They hadn't talked in about two weeks. "How have you been?"

"Good. It's been really good here. How about you guys?" Sam sounded like he was holding himself back from something.

"We're doing ok."

"Good." They fell silent, but Dean could almost hear the smile on Sam's face.

"So, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, actually. Uh, well, this will probably seem sudden but, I asked Sarah to marry me."

Dean froze in his slow walk around the couch. "What?" He wasn't upset, but he hadn't expected Sam to go towards that so quickly. "You guys have been dating for what, four months?"

"Six, actually. I know it seems fast, but we met years ago and she knows about everything we do and have done. I don't have to lie or hide anything from her and she makes me happy and I love her and I want her in my life."

"Ok," Dean held up a hand and smiled, "I get it. I'm happy for you, Sam. I want you to do whatever you need to to be happy. Sarah is awesome. She'll be a great addition to the family."

"Yeah," Sam was happy to get Dean's approval. "Well, I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and I guessed maybe this was assumed but you're gonna be my best man, right?"

"Like I would let anyone else do that?"

"Alright, and tell Cas that he's got a spot as groomsman."

"Absolutely. Congratulations, Sammy."

"Thanks. Kiss Faith for me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dean put his phone on the table. Cas was looking expectantly at him. "Sam asked Sarah to marry him. Looks like we've got another wedding coming."

Cas smiled. "That's great. Did he say when?"

"No, I don't think they've planned that far yet. It'll probably be a few months from now."

Cas nodded. "I'm glad Sam can have this. He deserves to be happy. I mean, it's been pretty quiet for a while. Aside from Tracy and that whole mess, there's hardly been any trouble."

"Shh, don't say that. You'll jinx us." He moved close to Cas, grabbing his hips lightly. "You'll get to be up front with me at the wedding, groomsman."

"Really?" He smiled. "Good." He leaned up and kissed Dean. Dean hugged him tight against him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and deepened their kiss.

"You know, we never finished what we started in the shower the other day."

"We didn't." Cas closed his eyes as Dean kissed down his neck. "We should." Dean hummed approvingly

After making sure Faith had plenty of pages to draw on and her fairy counterpart, they headed to their room. Sam and Sarah don't have to be the only ones to celebrate this engagement, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was fidgeting as the employee of the groomsmen shop circled him, making adjustments to the fit as he went. He wasn't used to the feeling of someone pulling at him like that. He checked his reflection in the mirror, admiring what a nice suit could look like.

"It's looks really good, Dean." Cas looked him up and down from his chair behind him. The red vest under the black jacket fit close to Dean's body and made Cas want to run his hands over the fabric and pull Dean close. He locked eyes with his husband in the mirror and saw the knowing smirk on Dean's face. He seemed to puff up slightly from Cas's approval.

"See, this wasn't so bad, right?" Sam smiled as he bounced Faith on his knee. Dean had made Sam and Cas go first before collecting Faith from the girls after getting her flower girl dress, hoping they wouldn't have time to fuss over him much. Sam figured that Dean just didn't like the attention.

"Yeah." Dean picked at his lapels as he turned to face them. He looked at his daughter. "Well, what do you think, Faith? Good?" He held his arms out.

Faith clapped her hands and laughed. "Good, Daddy!"

They all smiled. The employee left to write down the small adjustments he needed while Dean changed back into his clothes. The girls were still picking out dresses and jewelry next door, so the four of them went out to eat while they finished up.

A small restaurant down the street seemed perfect for them. They sat in a booth in the back corner. Faith was happily coloring with the crayons their waitress gave her as the men ordered.

"So, has it finally hit you yet?" Dean leaned back in the booth after taking a sip of his coffee. "The reality that you're marrying Sarah?"

Sam smiled, looking at his tea as he swirled his straw in circles. "Putting that suit on today kinda did it, yeah." Sam laughed lightly. "It's still a few months off, but I can't wait." His eyes sparkled as he looked at his brother. "I can't wait for us to start our life together and build our own family." His smile was ear to ear.

"Alright, calm down." Dean couldn't help but smile from Sam's radiating happiness. "I'm assuming there's gonna be a bachelor party?"

Sam laughed. "If you guys want to."

"It would just be us, right?" Dean pointed to the three of them.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, "I guess I could invite a couple friends I've made up here, but just the three of us would be nice."

"Good. I'll throw you a party you won't forget." Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Maybe I should rethink this." Sam could imagine what Dean would plan.

"No, it's too late." Dean smiled and took another drink of his black coffee. He almost dropped the cup when he felt a hand sliding slowly across his thigh. He licked the spilled coffee off his lips and glanced at the hand as he set the cup down. Cas curled his fingers in a tight squeeze and Dean had to cough to hide the noise he wanted to make. When he looked at Cas, he was met with a blank expression.

Cas squeezed again when Dean looked at him, trying hard not to smile as his eyes widened slightly. Sam was asking Dean about something for the wedding but Dean was staring at his coffee, fists clenching as Cas's hand moved farther inside his leg. Cas had really liked the way that suit had fit Dean.

Dean had tried to catch the end of Sam's sentence but Cas had inched closer to him and was pressing the palm of his hand into Dean's crotch. He slid to the edge of the booth to hide Cas's hand. Cas just sipped his drink as he pressed into Dean harder. It was all he could do not to thrust into Cas's hand.

"Dean?" Sam furrowed his brows. "Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" Dean felt his face get hot as his breathy voice betrayed him. Sam looked nervously between him and Cas. "Sorry." Dean shifted and put a hand over Cas's, trying to still his husband's movements. "I didn't, no."

Sam looked like maybe he wouldn't ask but he continued, "I was just wondering how early you guys were planning on coming up before the wedding?"

"Oh, uh," Cas tightened his grip, making Dean twitch and tighten his hand, only making it worse. "God," he looked at the table, feeling the confused look from Sam burn into his head. He looked at Cas. "What do you think, Cas?"

Cas seemed way too calm for a man that was currently palming someone into hardness in a public place. He frowned in thought as his hand started moving again. "I don't know, Dean. Would a week be too early?" His eyes squinted slightly as his thumb pressed down hard.

Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat and coughed again. "Sure, a week. Sounds good." He pushed himself back from the table, pushing Cas's hand aside. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." He slid off the booth, careful to mind Faith's highchair. "I'll be back." He turned away from the table and practically ran to the bathroom.

Once Dean was out of eye range, he pulled out his phone. He was alone in the bathroom as he texted Cas.

_Cas, what the hell? You can't just do that. We're in a freakin' restaurant!_

He leaned over the sink and caught his breath. He turned the cold water on and threw some on his face. His phone beeped with a message.

_Nobody could see. But you looked so good in that suit dean._

Dean sighed.

_Faith is right next to us. Just calm down. I promise you can come after me later._

He dried his face and was about to leave when the bathroom door opened and Cas walked through. Dean didn't have a chance to finish his name before he was pushed up against the stalls and Cas was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around him on reflex.

Cas kissed him harder, grabbing Dean's hair tightly. He made an approving noise as Dean squeezed him. He thrusted into Dean as he kissed down his neck.

"Cas," Dean tried to still the other man, "I don't think this is the best time or place for this." Dean could just imagine some poor kid walking in at any moment and being traumatized.

He was pulled from the stall wall and manhandled into the first stall. Cas locked to thin door before pressing Dean into the wall again. "Now you'll just have to be quiet." Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest and around his waist. "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you when you wear that suit?" Cas gripped his back tight and kissed his neck.

Dean tried to keep his voice quiet as Cas bit his neck. "Tell me." His eyes closed in pleasure as Cas bucked against him and licked around his ear.

"If I can even wait until we get back to our room that night, I'll shove you to the closest wall or door," he pushed into Dean for emphasis, making Dean moan quietly. "Then, I'll take off your black jacket and pants." His hands squeezed Dean's butt and pushed him against Cas. Dean held Cas close, thrusting against him.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean felt his breath catch when Cas unbuttoned his jeans and slipped a hand into the snug fabric.

"Then," he pressed his palm against Dean's hard cock, "I'll fuck you with my fingers until you're begging for more." He closed a hand around Dean and moved in slow strokes. "Only then will I turn you around and fuck you into the wall."

"Fuck!" Dean's head fell back against the stall. Cas's hand sped up, making Dean arch forward and dig his fingers into Cas's back. "Oh God."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. He could feel Dean's urgency and wondered himself how long Sam would wait before getting concerned with their long absence. He sped up his strokes more, thumb circling the leaking head of Dean's erection.

"Cas, please." He knew he was close and he feared it being ruined by a customer's appearance. Dean pulled Cas close by his hair, kissing him fiercely. He was thrusting into Cas's hand, chasing his release. It didn't take much more before he was coming hard over Cas's hand.  
Dean's breath was labored as his head spun from his release. Cas braced himself on the stall next to Dean's head and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you." He whispered close to Dean's face.

When Dean was about to pull him close and take care of him, Cas pulled back. "I should get back before Sam gets suspicious." He looked Dean up and down. "Clean up and join us, huh?" He smiled as Dean laughed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Cas nodded and left Dean alone in the bathroom. Dean composed himself and came back out in time to see the waitress dropping off their food. Sam looked up with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?"

Dean slid into the booth beside Cas. "Yeah, great." He smiled while Sam looked between him and Cas. Dean looked at his burger. "Let's eat before it gets cold." Faith seconded this thought as she dug in to her mini cheeseburger.

They had all gotten through most of their food when Sam's cell phone rang. He dug it out quickly, thinking it was Sarah. Instead, it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

A young male voice answered. "Sam Winchester?" It took Sam a second to recognize it. "It's Kevin Tran."

"Oh, hi, Kevin. I didn't recognize your number."

"Hey, I know you're kind of out of the whole hunting thing but…"

Kevin sounded shaken and tired. Sam knew something was wrong. "Kevin, what happened?" Dean and Cas sat up straighter at Sam's words.

"I was trying to reach Dean, but his number wasn't working."

"Dean's with me. What happened?" Sam was getting more nervous as he heard Kevin breathing harshly like he was running or had just been running a long time.

"Crowley."

Sam's chest flared up in anger at the name. It figures that the demon couldn't keep up his deal. "What did Crowley do?"

"He had me in a warehouse somewhere in Wisconsin for a couple weeks. I escaped and I've been running. I don't know if they're still following me or not or how long until they find me, wait…" Kevin went silent and Sam heard a car go by in the background and shuffling as Kevin moved. "I need help. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, where are you?" Sam tried to keep his voice calm. He could see Dean and Cas looking at him for answers and he didn't want to scare them.

"I don't know." He heard Kevin moving again. "Iowa, uh," leaves were crunching as Kevin walked around, "I see a street sign, uh," a few rushed footsteps, "Orange Avenue. I know I'm not too far from the border but there's nothing out here, just a bunch of trees."

"Okay," Sam pulled away from the phone, "Cas, give me your phone." He held a hand out to him. Cas fished his phone out of his jacket and handed it over. Sam typed in the street on the phone's navigation. "Okay, just try to find some building on that street. Anything that abandoned and we'll find you. A church would be best if possible, holy water on hand and everything."

"I'll try. Please hurry." He sounded a little more at ease but Sam could hear how tired he was.

"We'll call you on the way." Sam hung up. The other two were watching him. "Crowley took Kevin. He had him for a few weeks before he escaped and now he's wandering around Iowa looking over his shoulder for demons."

"But we had a deal." Cas thought that Crowley would live by his 'make a deal, keep it' motto but he was wrong.

"Apparently not anymore." Dean looked at Sam again. "What did Crowley want?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Kevin told me the street he was on, so we should leave now." He was taking out money to pay their check.

"What about Faith?" They all looked over to the blissfully unaware toddler. She was playing with her french fries.

"We could take her back to Sarah until we figure this out. I'll have to fill her in anyway."

"Is she gonna let you leave?" Sam had stayed out of trouble for a while and Dean couldn't see Sarah letting him run straight to the King of Hell.

"Yes. Kevin is our responsibility, all of ours. I have to go. Besides, if Crowley shows up, I don't want you two going alone."

"Alright."

Sam called Sarah on the way back to the shop. She was waiting outside when they pulled up. Sam pulled her aside as Dean and Cas walked Faith back inside.

Sarah grabbed Sam's arm. "Sam, are you sure you should do this? Can't Dean and Cas handle this?"

"I have to. Kevin needs my help. If something happened to any of them, I would never forgive myself." He saw the fear in her eyes. "Sarah," he held her arms comfortingly, "we'll be okay. I promise. Just take care of Faith."

She nodded and squeezed his arm. "Be careful."

"I will." He leaned down and kissed her briefly.

Sarah was holding Faith and waving as the three of them drove off in the Impala.

A few hours into the drive, Kevin called back to tell them that he had actually come across an abandoned church on his street. They told him they were still about eight hours away.

"Stay put and we'll be there as soon as possible." Sam slipped his phone back into his jacket. "Kevin's still pretty freaked out but he feels better to at least be in a building."

"Good." Dean pushed a little harder on the gas pedal anyway. He wanted to get there quickly.

"What do you think Crowley wanted with Kevin? The leviathans are gone and we sure haven't given him any problems."

Dean glanced in the mirror at Cas. They still hadn't told Sam about Tracy and the monsters they killed, including demons that could've been working for Crowley. "Who knows, Sam? Crowley might just want a prophet to find out how they work. You know how he is."

"When we find Crowley," Cas spoke up for the first time since Kevin called. He had been going over options all night. "We're gonna kill him. He broke his deal. It's only fair."

"Killing Crowley is always on the to do list, Cas." Dean looked at him again. The hard look in his eye worried Dean. "We will. Right now we need to worry about Kevin." When Cas didn't say anymore, Dean looked and saw him staring out the window with the same look on his face. He could see Sam watching him. His brother knew he was worried about what Cas would do. Dean shrugged at Sam before looking back at the road.

The sun was just starting to rise when they turned onto Orange Avenue in Iowa. Sam was on the phone with Kevin as they passed trees and the occasional house. The church wasn't easy to miss. It was white and even with the boarded up windows and doors, it looked nice. Dean parked out back. Kevin was waiting by a window as they took their bag out of the trunk.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Dean looked Kevin over quickly. His hair, which used to reach his shoulders, was cut shorter than Dean's and the dark circles under his eyes showed how little he'd probably slept in weeks.

"I've been better."

"So," Dean dropped his bag, "what happened?"

"I don't remember exactly how it started, but it was like before. I was jolted awake and had an overwhelming urge to get to that warehouse. Crowley had found another tablet."

"There's another tablet? How many freakin' tablets are there?"

"I just became a prophet like a year ago."

Cas smiled. "There are a lot of tablets, Dean. What was this one about?"

Kevin looked at Cas. "Demons."

"What about demons?" Sam asked.

"Everything. When I got close to the warehouse, Crowley's men grabbed me."

"And tortured you?" Dean figured Crowley knew how to do little else.

"No, not at all. He wanted me to translate the tablet."

"Please tell me you still have the tablet."

"Of course."

They all sighed in relief. "Where is it?"

"Safe."

"How did you get away?"

"I read something about a Hell gate in Nebraska, how to open it. Crowley got his men to help me get the ingredients I needed and he went to the opening."

"You told the King of Hell how to open a Hell gate?"

"What, no! I was just getting Crowley far away while the ingredients were for something else. When I burned them, it exploded and killed the demons around me. I was able to grab the tablet and I ran."

Dean smiled. "You son of a bitch."

"There was something else I read too," Kevin was smiling now, "it seemed important."

"What?"

"Instructions on how to close the doors to Hell forever. Banishing all demons from the face of the earth."

They all fell silent. Closing Hell forever? Dean took a couple steps towards Kevin. "Closing the doors to Hell permanently? Yeah, that could be important."

"How do we do it?" Sam moved forward. The prospect of no demons on Earth was their dream come true.

"I don't know yet. I wasn't able to read that much." He looked around at them. "So, what's the plan?"

"We need to get you somewhere safe." Sam looked at Dean. "Where would be best? Crowley knows about the cabin in Montana."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, although we do have it protected pretty well, and with Faith there I don't think anything would be too much of a problem."

"We can't take him there, Dean." Cas chimed in. "Sam's right, Crowley would be waiting for us. We need a safe house somewhere that Kevin can concentrate and work and be safe."

"Do we know anyone who could provide that?" Sam couldn't think of any since Bobby was gone.

"What about Garth?" Dean remembered him saying something about having safe houses all over the place. Hopefully he meant it.

"Really? Garth?" Sam liked the guy but he practically killed himself on every case he worked on.

"Let's at least try." Dean took out his phone.

He eventually worked out an arrangement with Garth for Kevin to stay at one of his safe boathouses. Dean thought maybe he had misheard him but he apparently had a boat somewhere on the West Coast.

"Sam, you take Kevin to Colorado to meet with Garth. Cas and I are gonna stay here."

"Wouldn't it be safer if we all went with Kevin? What are you two gonna do?"

Dean knew that Cas wanted to confront Crowley and he didn't want to make him wait and potentially summon the demon alone. "We're gonna summon Crowley."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What? Are you insane? You want to take on Crowley without me? What if something happens?"

"Exactly! If something happens to us, you will be safe, Kevin will be safe. Faith needs someone, Sam."

"Dammit, Dean." Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and walked him outside. "I came with you to face Crowley, with you. I will not let you push me out and run head long into this like you do everything else. We face this together or not at all, Dean. This isn't some piss-ant demon. This is Crowley."

Dean had expected a fight, but he had to keep Sam safe. "Okay, fine. Just take Kevin and we'll wait for you."

"No, you think I'm an idiot, Dean? You'll just summon him as soon as I'm gone. We're all taking Kevin and then we'll deal with Crowley." Sam crossed his arms in defiance. There was no time to argue.

"Fine!" Dean threw his arms up in defeat. "Let's go."

They packed the car and drove Kevin to Colorado. They met with Garth and let him take Kevin to his boathouse outside Oregon. The plan was to summon Crowley once Kevin was gone.

Cas was painting the devil's trap when Dean pulled Sam aside. "I don't suppose there's any way I could get you to take the Impala and go back to New York?"

"No way in Hell."

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled. "You've got the knife?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Good." Dean took out the Colt. "I guess we're ready." Cas had finished the trap and was standing across from them with his angel blade in hand.

They performed the spell and in a flash, Crowley appeared inside their trap. He looked around in a slow circle before sighing. "Really? I was in the middle of something very important."

Dean put his hands up in mock sympathy. "So sorry, but so were we."

"What do you want?"

"You're not honoring your deal, Crowley." Cas was glaring daggers at the demon.

Crowley laughed. "What? How have I not? I haven't come near or threatened your ugly mugs for almost a year now."

"What about Kevin?" Sam gripped the knife tighter.

"What about him?"

"You kidnapped him."

"I did not."

"That's not how he tells it." Dean took a couple steps around the circle.

"You've seen him then?" Crowley seemed interested now.

"Maybe."

"Well, then you would now that he came to me. I found him trespassing on my property and my boys brought him in. I believe that I technically agreed not to go after the prophet, which I didn't." He turned to Cas on the last sentence.

"If you were really upholding the deal," Cas moved closer to Dean, "you would've kicked Kevin out when you saw him. I guess getting the translation for the tablet was more important than your life?"

"So, he told you about the tablet?" They nodded.

"What are doing digging up tablets anyway, Crowley?" Dean couldn't imagine what he would want since the leviathans were gone.

"Knowledge is the most powerful weapon you can have. I want to know everything about everything." He smiled at their confused looks. "I imagine you've stashed Kevin somewhere then?" They just smiled. "Fine. So, anything else or can I go?"

"You really think we just called you up just to have you tell us what we already know?" Dean cocked the Colt and held it up to Crowley while Cas and Sam raised their weapons.

Crowley laughed. "Oh, boys. Did you think it would be that easy?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe." Crowley just raised a brow. Dean curled his finger around the trigger. "Goodbye, Crowley. It's been…well, awful." Dean put pressure on the trigger when he heard a loud growl behind him. The skin on Dean's neck chilled and his heart raced as he recognized the sound.

Cas looked over to Dean, eyes wide with fear. Claw marks appeared by Dean's feet as another growl rang out.

"The King of Hell doesn't go anywhere without a guard." Crowley seemed almost gleeful of the look of terror on Dean's face.

Cas pointed his blade at Crowley. "Call him off."

"Sure, as long as hot stuff puts the gun down."

"I could kill you before he kills me." Dean's voice was more confident than his appearance suggested.

"Probably, but then he would tear all of you to shreds." The hellhound's echoing bark seconded the statement. "Either we all live or we all die."

Sam and Cas looked to Dean. They were ready to follow whatever he decided. The gun shook in Dean's hand as he thought over the cost. When Faith crossed his mind, Dean dropped the gun to the floor. "Bastard." Cas and Sam lowered their weapons.

"That's what I thought." The demon was smiling smugly as Sam scraped a line through the trap's paint. "Pleasure seeing you as always." He walked past them to his hound and patted his back a couple times. "Until next time." Then, he was gone.

Dean sighed after he disappeared. His body was still shaking. You could show him anything in the world and he would still be more terrified of hellhounds than any other nightmare. They had killed him once before after all.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm. "Are you okay?" Dean's face was pale.

"Yeah," he wiped a hand over his face, "fine. Let's go." He slipped his arm free of Cas and walked away from Sam's concerned eyes. Crowley would have to wait.

They booked a room for the night to sleep before the long drive back. Sam had called Sarah to fill her in while Dean and Cas got in bed beside each other. Dean knew he needed sleep but he couldn't. He turned to Cas, "You know, I think it's time we looked for a new place. Tracy was right about the cabin. It's not safe anymore. Everything that's ever been after us knows we stay there. We need a new safe house."

Cas nodded. "I agree. I don't know where we'll find one since we don't know anyone that even has a house really." He smiled. "Except Garth, I guess."

"Yeah, well maybe we'll just have to buy one and make it safe. Bobby did. He had his house for so long. We could do it."

"If that's what you want, Dean." Cas was slipping into sleep as Dean talked. "We can start looking in the morning, or after the wedding."

Dean could see Cas falling asleep. He slid down farther on the bed to lay flat next to Cas. He ran a hand through Cas's hair lightly and wrapped his other arm around him. Cas nuzzled Dean's neck and shifted closer. They were both asleep tangled together when Sam came back in to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean, Cas, and Faith were still staying in a motel as they looked for a new house. They hadn't even returned to Montana to empty the old one yet. Dean didn't think it would take this long but a couple jobs had distracted them. Faith had been happy to stay in New York where she could see more of Sam and Sarah.

"I just don't get why you won't even consider it." Dean was tying his shoes as Cas got ready in the bathroom. They were visiting Sam in an hour.

"Because, it's not a good idea, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't get Cas to buy a house off the market. He wanted to just take over an abandoned house. "Sure, it would be safer, but I want a home not just a house." He could feel Cas's stare from across the room. "You know, for Faith."

Cas was about to reply when the closet door across from Dean busted open and a man tumbled out of it to land at Dean's feet. Cas ran out of the bathroom and Dean froze mid-loop of his shoestring.

The man was in a blue suit and looked a little younger than Dean. He looked between Cas and Dean. "Which one of you is John Winchester?"

Dean stood up slowly as the other man did. "What?"

"Where is he? He has to be here." He looked around the room briefly before lingering on Faith, who was watching him warily from the bed behind Dean.

Dean glanced at Cas. The man could see their confusion and moved to step around Dean. "Whoa," Dean put an arm out to block him.

"I've obviously made a mistake." He fussed with his suit jacket and tried again to move around Dean. "I'll just be on my way."

"No," Dean grabbed him and pushed him back to the wall, "you're gonna answer a few questions first."

The other man looked offended at the rough treatment. "There's no need for violence."

"I hope not." Dean kept his tight hold of the man's jacket. "Who are you? Where'd you come from? Narnia?"

"What?" His brows furrowed.

"You heard me."

"Please take your hands off me."

"When I come flying out of your closet, you can make demands. Who are you? What are you?"

"Daddy!" Faith's urgent voice made Dean pause in pulling out his gun as the man just stared at him.

"Not now, honey." He took out his gun and pointed it at the man. "I'm not asking again."

The man's eyes widened as he raised his hands. "Wait! Please, my name is Henry."

"Okay, Henry, where did you come from?"

"Normal, Illinois."

Dean tilted his head in confusion. "Is traveling by closet common there?"

"If you'd let me go, I could go find the man I need."

"John Winchester."

"Yes, I won't bother you, just let me find John."

"Well, that'll be difficult." Dean lowered his gun. "John died a few years ago."

"What?" Henry's whole body seemed to sag with the news. "How is that possible?"

"It happens." He checked Cas again and saw him trying to hold back Faith. "What are you? Most people can't teleport via closet."

"It doesn't matter." He tried to push by Dean.

"Hey!" Dean shoved him back to the wall. "I don't know you. Don't move again."

"Daddy!" Faith shouted from behind him.

"Faith, please." Dean saw the concern on Henry's face and wanted to help calm her down but he didn't know what he was dealing with.

With the flap of wings, Faith was beside Dean's leg and pulling on his jeans. "Daddy, stop!"

Henry's eyes widened. "What the hell? What is that?"

Dean raised his gun, anger flaring up inside. "That's my daughter."

"And you're concerned about me teleporting? What is she?"

"Complicated."

"Daddy!"

"Cas, please." Dean looked for help from his husband. Cas picked her up and carried her away only for her to fly back.

"Daddy, Henry." She pointed to Henry.

"Yes, that's his name."

"No!" She stomped her small foot. "HENRY!" The lights flickered with her annoyance.

Henry was starting to panic. "Seriously, what is she?"

"Shut up!" Dean crouched next to her. "Faith, what is it?" He needed to calm her down before she broke something.

She moved closer to him. "Henry. John. Daddy." She nodded like it should make perfect sense. Dean still didn't know what she meant. She sighed and looked around the room. When she found what she was looking for, she flew to Dean's bag.

"Watch him." Dean handed his gun to Cas and followed Faith. Cas kept an eye on Henry. Dean walked to the bed his bag was on. Faith had dug out his journal and she held it out to him. "What?"

She made an irritated sound and shook the book. "Henry. John."

Dean took the book and tried to jump on Faith's line of thinking. She could see his confusion.

"Winchester." Faith looked at him hopefully. "Daddy."

Dean squinted at Faith. He thought maybe he knew what she was saying. He turned to Henry. "What's your last name?"

"Winchester." He was watching Faith with fear in his eyes.

Cas turned to Dean, shock on his face. This man was Dean's grandfather. Faith must have been able to see his identity.  
Dean looked back to Faith. "Thanks, honey." She smiled. "Cas, a word?" He backed away from Henry, still unsure of what he would do. "Faith?" He pointed to his eyes and to Henry. She nodded in understanding and flew to stand between him and his way out.

"You really think she could stop me?" He looked scared despite the question.

"I dare you to try and get by her." Dean smiled as Henry swallowed visibly. He walked Cas outside. "So, this is my dad's dad."

"I figured. What are we gonna do?"

"I want to know how the hell he got here and why he's here." A loud shocking sound and a shout from Henry sounded through the thin motel door. Dean couldn't help laugh. "I love that girl."

"Dean, focus. What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about this guy, except that he left my dad when he was like four or five."

"You want to call Sam?"

"Yeah, he'll want to be a part of this." He looked through their window when another shocking noise sounded. "Why don't you do that while I go figure out what granddad wants."

Cas nodded and pulled out his phone. Dean walked back through the door and smiled at Henry's terrified face as he looked at Faith.  
"I'll stay and talk, okay? Just call her off." Henry had his hands out towards Faith as if to shield himself from her powers.

"Faith." Dean picked up his daughter. "We need to talk to Henry now. Why don't you just play with Tiger." He put her down on the bed again, where her tiger was lying. Dean pointed to the small table by the bed. "Sit."

Henry moved slowly across the room, keeping an eye of Faith. He pulled out the chair and sat stiffly before looking to Dean. "Who are you people?"

Dean sat across from Henry. "My name is Dean. My daughter Faith." He pointed behind him. "And Cas is outside. How did you come through our closet from Illinois from whatever year you lived in?"

"What year is it?"

"About fifty later than your time."

"And John is dead?" His face showed hope that Dean would tell him differently this time.

"Yes. Why do you need to see John, your son?"

"I need his help. If he's not here, maybe," he looked slightly hopeful again, "his son, if he has one, could help?"

"Why?"

"This is an urgent matter that only he would understand."

Dean made a face. "Try me." Cas walked back into the room, nodding to Dean that Sam was on his way.

"I really shouldn't."

Dean took a slow breath as his patience was tried. "Henry, you're lucky enough to have stumbled into the motel room of someone who would believe pretty much anything you said."

Henry looked between Dean and Cas in thought. Dean could see the struggle in his eyes. "I need help to stop something very powerful."

Dean leaned forward slightly. "What kind of something?"

"Something evil. One of the worst I've come across."

"So, are you a hunter?" Dean hadn't thought this was possible. First, his mom and her family had been hunters without his knowing, and now his dad's side was too?

Henry's face scrunched up in disgust. "No, I'm not. Hunters are apes."

Dean's dislike for this man was deepening. He bit his lip in frustration. "Well, that's unfortunate that you think that. I guess you would be upset then to learn that John was a hunter?"

Henry laughed. "John couldn't be a hunter."

"He was, and a damn good one too."

"I don't understand. How could he…?" The rest of Henry's sentence was cut off as the ground began to shake and the doors and windows rattled. Henry stood up. "What is that?"

Dean stood as well and grabbed his gun. Faith had gone rigid on the bed. "Faith, what is it?"

"Oh my god." Henry recognized the sound. He looked at them. "Run!"

Before any of them could move, the closet he had come through flew open again. Bright light exploded out of the doorway as a young woman in a '50s style dress walked through. She looked around the room briefly before smiling widely at Henry.

"Henry," she stepped forward and laughed, "silly man, you forgot to lock the door. Then, spells never were your best subject, were they?" She looked at the others in the room, assessing what she had to deal with. "Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want and I promise to kill you and your friends quickly."

Henry shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

She smiled sweetly. "You're not a fighter, Henry." With a wave of her arm, Dean and Cas were thrown into opposite walls of the motel room. She held Henry in place as he tried to run.

"Josie, I know you're still in there. You must fight this."

The woman laughed. "I'm afraid Josie is indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me."

Cas had fished the demon knife from his bag near where the demon had thrown him. He stood up quickly behind the woman and stabbed her in the back. She lit up orange and screamed in pain. Cas pulled the knife out and she fell to the floor, still crying out in pain.

Faith was standing on the bed calling out for her dads. They all watched as the woman quieted and breathed through her pains. She sighed, "That is no way to treat a lady."

"Go! Go!" Dean motioned to the door. Henry quickly ran out, followed by Cas, and Dean scooped up Faith and joined the others by the Impala. Cas was calling Sam telling him what happened as they screeched out of the parking lot.

Dean parked them under one of the bridges that led out of town. Henry quickly exited the car, barely making it to the grass before hunching over and vomiting. Dean left the keys in the ignition and got out of the car, along with Cas. Faith was left in the back seat.

"Are you alright?" Cas moved a little closer to Henry, who was kneeling in the grass.

"I will be, yes." He choked on the last word and threw up again. He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his mouth. "It's just," he stood, "all the adventures I usually enjoy are of the literary nature."

"Well, now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who Betty Crocker was?" Dean didn't know what kind of hunter could have such a weak stomach.

"Abaddon. She's a demon."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

"Abaddon?" Cas's eyes grew wide. "That's Abaddon?"

"You know who that is?" Dean turned to Cas.

He nodded. "She's not someone to mess with, Dean."

"It's too late for that now." Henry put his hands out helplessly. "Could you please take me to John's son, if he has one? Then we could clear this up."

"That won't take long." Dean looked back as he saw Sam pulling up in his car.

"Why?"

"Because, he has two," Sam was in ear shot as he finished the sentence, "and you've met one." Dean pointed to himself and Sam. "This is the second one: Sam."

Henry looked confused. "Wait, you're John's sons?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I don't understand. If you're John's sons, why didn't you know who I was or what I am?"

"What are you?" Sam asked as he looked Henry over. The guy looked like he had been through a lot today already.

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe this. Generations of Winchesters and now…"

"Okay," Dean put a hand out to pat Henry's arm, "why don't we all go grab some lunch and we can catch up and figure out what's going on, 'kay?"

The five of them headed to a small diner in the next town over. Sam and Dean were talking by the counter as Cas set up Faith at the booth with Henry.

"So this is our other grandfather?" Sam watched as the man sat quietly and eyed Faith nervously. "Why is he acting like that around Faith?"

Dean smiled. "She had to keep him under watch while Cas and I stepped out briefly."

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her use powers like that? He looks terrified enough."

Dean frowned. "Sam, did you forget that he left dad high and dry when he was a kid? And he wonders why we didn't know who he was."

"Maybe he didn't run out on dad, not on purpose. Maybe he time travelled here and got stuck."

"Yeah well, all I know is that dad hated the son of a bitch."

"And dad made up for that how? By being father of the year?"

Dean held his tongue as a waitress walked by. "Look dad had his issues but he was always there for us."

"Really?" Sam shook his head. He didn't want to have this argument now and they had more pressing matters to worry about. He waved off Dean's retort and walked them back to the booth. He slid in beside Henry as Dean sat next to Cas. "How you doin'?" Sam turned to Henry.

"I'll be fine." He nodded slowly. "After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons haven't I?"

There was a brief silence until Dean nodded. "Right, so let's talk about how to clean up your mess?"

Henry nodded. "Abaddon, yes. She must be stopped."

"Why didn't she die when Cas stabbed her?"

"I wouldn't have tried that if I knew it was her." Cas shook his head. "She's too powerful for that."

"Besides, you would need something more than just a knife. You would need, at least, an ancient demon killing knife of the Kurds."

Cas pulled the handle of the knife out of his jacket. "That's what this is."

"Where did you get that?"

"Demon gave it to us." Dean chimed in. "We've been around this block so many times."

"That portal, or whatever you came through, is it still open?" Sam didn't see it happen but if Abaddon could come through, what else could?

"I highly doubt it, why?"

"Just thinking that maybe if we can't kill Abaddon, maybe we can send her back where she came from."

"How did you do it anyway?" Cas was curious how an ordinary man time travelled alone.

Henry looked at Cas, who seemed the least threatening of the group. "It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood, or the next of kin."

"But Abaddon came through also."

"Can you create this blood sigil again?" Sam asked.

Henry frowned in thought. "My blood, feather of an angel, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time. I would need those and at least a week for my soul to recharge, but yes it's possible."

"You tapped the power of your soul to be here? I thought only angels could do that?" He looked to Cas.

"With the proper training, humans can tap into that power." Cas looked at Henry with a new interest. "How can you do that?"

"It's something you should know. If your father had taught you, I still don't understand how he could be a hunter instead of what he was born into."

"What are you talking about?" Sam tried to keep Henry from wondering off in thought again.

"I am a Man of Letters, as you and your father should have been. My father taught me and his before that and on and on. You are legacies to something greater than you can comprehend."

Cas sat straighter. "The Men of Letters?"

"Cas, you know what that is?" Dean turned to him.

"Yes. They were basically the ones who did the research, found out what was being hunted and how to kill it. They wrote down everything. Without them, hunters today would be lost."

Henry smiled at Cas. "We are preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters, the very elite. They do the rest."

Dean's brows were furrowed in thought. "So, you're like the Yodas to our jedis?" Henry was confused. "Never mind, you'll get there."

"Why is this the first we've heard of this?" Sam looked to Cas.

"Yeah, where are these guys now?" Dean looked at Henry, even though the man probably didn't know.

Henry sighed. "Abaddon."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know." Henry pulled a box out of his pocket. "I think for this." The beige box had a symbol on it none of them had seen before.

"What's that?"

"I wish I knew." He put it back in his pocket. "Abaddon attacked us on the night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed then."

"Wait," Dean leaned over the table, "you traveled through time to protect something that does, you don't know what, from a demon you know nothing about?"

Henry glared briefly before looking out the window beside him. "Even if John wasn't a Man of Letters, they should still exist. What state are we in?" Henry looked at Sam.

"New York, just outside Utica."

"There was a headquarters here, or at least a meeting place. If we can find it, we can figure this out."

"Okay, we'll do that after we eat."

Once the meals were done, they dropped off Faith with Sarah and Sam filled her in. She was a little worried about him leaving again but she agreed to keep an eye on Faith.

The others were waiting in the car. Henry was in the back and leaned forward to talk to Cas. "What was your name again?"

"Castiel." Cas looked back at Henry.

"Like the angel?"

Cas smiled. "That's a complicated answer."

"You might as well tell him. If we're ever gonna explain Faith, he should know." Dean was watching Sam and Sarah talk in the door way.

Cas took a breath, hoping the other man would understand. "Not like the angel, Henry. I am the angel Castiel."

Henry's eyebrows shot up. "Sorry?"

"I was an angel, warrior of God. I was assigned to watch over Earth and humans. Then, a few years back I got the assignment to rescue Dean from Hell. Long story short, I was an angel who rebelled against a corrupt Heaven and lost my wings because of it. I'm human now and a hunter." Henry's face seemed frozen in a confused expression. "Dean," Cas looked at him, "I think I broke him."

Dean looked back at Henry. "You okay?"

He laughed quietly. "You were an angel?" Cas nodded. "Wow. I never thought I would meet an angel." He smiled at Cas. "So, you know about Abaddon."

"Yes. She's a knight of Hell."

Henry nodded. "Handpicked by Lucifer himself."

Sam slipped back into the Impala as Henry spoke. "We're all set." He looked at Henry. "Who's handpicked by Lucifer?"

"Abaddon." Cas turned forward as Dean pulled out of the driveway. "A knight of Hell, one of the highest ranks of demons there is."

"One of the first fallen, first born demons." Henry finished for him.

"So very pure, strong?" Sam looked at Dean. "Kind of like Lilith?"

"Legend has it that the archangels killed all of them." He looked at Cas. "I don't suppose you know anything about that, Castiel?"

Cas shrugged. "Obviously, she escaped. That was above my circle in Heaven. Most of them are gone, but…"

"Maybe she's the last of her kind?" Dean could imagine how much more dangerous she would be if that were true. The last one fighting for survival.

They drove around Utica for a while before Henry finally pointed out the building that he thought was the one. He had only seen it in pictures so he wasn't sure. They walked up to the door of what was now a comic book store.

Henry walked up and put his hand on the chipping paint of the wooden door. The faded remains of a symbol could be seen under the paint. It was the same as the one on Henry's box. "What's going on here?" His hand fell. "No." He shook his head. "It's just a façade, a way to rook our enemies into believing we are elsewhere."

"Or maybe they're not around anymore." Sam put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "We don't know what happened back then."

Henry opened the door and entered the comics store. The three of them followed. Henry walked into the main room where the girl working was typing on her laptop behind the desk. "Let me see your walkie-talkie." Henry held his hand toward Sam.

"You mean my phone?"

"Even better." Sam handed his phone to Henry. He held it up to his face. "Operator, I need Delta457." He seemed confused at the silence from the small machine.

"Who are you not calling?" Dean tried not to laugh at Henry's confusion.

"An emergency number."

"Yeah," Dean took the phone from his hand, "not anymore." He handed the phone back to Sam.

"They can't all be gone." Henry sighed. "There must be another elder out there who can help us figure out how to stop Abaddon and what to do with the box."

Dean walked around Henry to the desk. He met the young girl's eye and pointed to her laptop. "Hey, can we hijack your computer for one second?"

Henry laughed and moved closer to Dean. "Like you could fit a computer in this room."

The girl looked at Henry briefly before turning her computer around. "Sure."

Dean turned it to Sam. He opened a search browser. "Give me a name. Someone who might've been there that night, one of those elders."

"Uh, Ackers, David. Larry Ganem."

Sam typed and found a few articles. "Here it is." He clicked a link and read. "August 12, 1958, tragic fire at gentlemen's club 242 Gain Street."

"It was 242 Gain Street. That was no fire."

"David Ackers, Larry Ganem, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus, all deceased."

"Albert Magnus." Henry repeated the name.

"He a friend of yours?"

"Even better. We need to get to Illinois, where he's buried."

One long road trip later, the four of them were searching the graveyard where the men were buried. They found Albert's headstone with the Men of Letters' symbol.

"These were my friends, mentors, the last defense against the Abaddons of the world."

Dean pointed to the headstone. "There's your buddy Magnus."

"Albertus Magnus. Hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the Middle Ages."

"Why is he buried here?" Sam asked.

"He's not. This was the alias we used when going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article so that if a Man of Letters came looking, he would know something was amiss."

"So someone wanted you to come to this grave?"

"The question is why."

Dean pointed his flashlight at the symbol. "What is this?"

"Our crest. The Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself."

"It did." Cas crouched down to look closer at the symbol. "I remember Atlantis, beautiful."

"It's on all the tombstones except this one," Sam moved his flashlight, "Larry Ganem."

Henry looked closer at the different symbol on Larry's grave. "The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message." He looked at the three of them. "You boys ever exhume a body?"

They all tried not to laugh. They set to work on digging and soon found their way to Larry's coffin. The body had dog tags and the uniform of a military officer.

"Was Larry a World War I vet?" Dean asked as he brushed dirt off his face. Henry shook his head. "Then who's the stiff?"

"I don't know."

Cas crouched down to read the dog tags. "Captain Thomas J. Kerry III. Does that name mean anything?"

Henry shook his head again. Dean sighed. "Well somebody wanted you to see this. Maybe that somebody is Larry?"

"What, he survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?" Sam looked to Henry.

He accepted that possibility. "Okay then, what are we waiting for? Cover this back up and let's be on our way." He walked off to let the others finish the dirty work.

Once the body was covered again, they checked into a motel and took turns in the shower before looking up the Captain online. As he was searching, Henry was on the couch whistling. The song rang a bell in Dean's mind and he couldn't place it. "What is that, I know that tune?"

"I hope so." Henry sat up. "_As Time Goes By_, It's from _Casa Blanca._"

"Right," Sam looked at Dean, "dad used to whistle it from time to time."

"Your dad saw _Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy_ at the drive-in one night. It scared the beeswax out of him. So I got this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Wow, it's hard to believe dad was ever scared of anything."

"Hey, uh," Dean spoke up from behind the computer before he forgot about what he had looked up, "according to county records, Tom Kerry lives in Lebanon, Kansas, as a very happy 127 year old." He shut the computer and picked up the beer he had on the table. "Let's say we get some shut eye and head out first thing in the morning."

They all agreed. Cas opened his own beer next to Dean. Sam was looking through their dad's journal when he found something interesting. "Well, here's something about Abaddon. Nothing we don't already know now, but dad ran across a demon once that worked for her."

Henry stood from the couch and looked over Sam's shoulder. "That belonged to your father?"

"Yeah," Sam leaned to the side and looked up at Henry, "it's a hunter's journal." He slid it across the table so Henry could see it easier. Dean tensed beside Cas. "I assume Men of Letters use journals too?"

Henry started flipping through the pages. "I intended to. I sent away for one the day before my initiation. As a matter of fact," he pulled back a picture of John in his military uniform to reveal two letters, "judging by my initials here, this one I believe."

"That was yours?" Dean had his arms folded tightly as he leaned back in his chair. Cas could see something in Dean's eyes that worried him.

"It must've arrived after…" he looked up at the three of them. "I'm beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time, do I?"

"We don't know for sure." Sam looked at the table. "All we know is that dad never saw you again."

"What did he think happened to me?"

"He thought you ran out on him." Dean dropped his arms when he saw Henry's face fall.

Henry sat beside Sam at the table. "John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him the way of the letters."

"Well, he learned things a little differently."

"How?"

"The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war, only to get married and have his wife get taken by a demon and later killed by one himself. He got a bum rap around every turn, but you know what? He kept going and in the end he did a lot more good than bad."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for him."

"Yeah," Dean slid his chair back, "it's a little late for that now isn't it?" He stood and walked to the door, grabbing his coat.

"It's the price we pay for upholding great responsibility, we know that."

Dean turned back with anger pouring from his eyes. "Your responsibility was to your family, not some glorified book club."

"I was a legacy, I had no choice."

"You keep telling yourself that." Before Henry could respond, Dean left the room with a slam of the door.

Cas didn't hesitate to follow Dean. Sam stood from the table and let Henry sit silently. It didn't take long for him to start reading through the journal.

Cas slipped into the Impala with Dean and he drove silently for a while. He didn't seem to have a destination in mind. He just drove in circles for half an hour before pulling the car over and staring quietly.

"I grew up hating that guy just because dad did, because he thought he abandoned them." Dean shook his head. "Now, he's trying to defend his abandonment as a duty to his club."

"He was raised to think that way, Dean. He can't help it any more than you can help be a hunter." He reached over and took Dean's hand. "Henry isn't a bad guy. It's obvious that he loves John."

"Not enough to get back to him, though."

"Maybe he won't be able to. Can you really be angry at him when the reason he doesn't come back could be that he dies?" Dean clenched his jaw. "Let's let things play out before you decide to hate him."

Dean just shrugged. Cas pulled on Dean's hand, only moving him a little. He grabbed Dean's arm with his other hand and tugged harder to make Dean lean towards him. Cas leaned in to meet him. He nuzzled against his cheek when he refused to turn his head. Dean closed his eyes and huffed out a breath through his nose.

Cas nudged him with his nose. He could see Dean fighting a smile. His grip tightened and he kissed Dean's jaw briefly. Dean did smile then. Cas cupped Dean face and turned him to look at him. They shared a short look before Cas pressed forward and kissed his lips hard. Dean made a small noise and went to push into the kiss when Cas pulled away.  
"We should get back."

Dean frowned and groaned. "Fine." He held the back of Cas's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Then, he drove back to the motel.  
When they got back, Henry was reading through the journal still and Sam had fallen asleep on his bed. Dean looked at Henry as he slipped off his jacket. "The couch work for you?"

"Yes, thank you." He mumbled it like he hadn't really heard the question.

Dean shrugged and thought it was good enough. He took off his plaid shirt and walked to the other open bed in the room. Cas followed behind him. They both felt the curious glance as they settled into the bed together. Neither one of them had gotten around to telling Henry they were married. He must've been okay with it as he just turned back to the journal and continued reading.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sam's voice and insistent smacks jostled Dean awake the next morning.

"What?!" Dean sat up, pushing Cas awake as he did. If he got a rude awakening, so did Cas.

"Henry! He's gone."

"Where is he?" Dean's sleep groggy brain told him to go back to sleep.

"No idea," Sam held up a piece of paper, "he just left a note saying he was gonna fix everything."

"No, he'll screw it all up." He slid off the bed as Sam started putting his shirt on. "Cas, come on." He patted Cas's feet a few times.

Once everyone was up, Dean checked all their stuff. He only found one thing missing. "Now we know what he meant when he said 'fix everything'. He broke into the trunk and stole an angel feather. I'm guessing to whip up another one of those blood spells and Marty McFly himself back to the 1950's."

"To do what?" Sam didn't see the point in running when Abaddon was here in the present. "Stop Abaddon before she strikes?"

"Or grab dad and haul ass. The point is, he's doin' it."

"How? He still needs two ingredients for the spell. Unless," he moved to open his laptop, "there's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo." Their police wire sparked to life as Sam opened the computer. "Hey, just hit the wire, one dead at Astro Comics, the shop in New York."

"Abaddon?"

"Yeah, has to be."

"So, she's on our trail. I'll go find Henry, you and Cas go find Larry and figure out how to kill this chick."

Cas grabbed Dean before he could leave the room. "Dean, should you go alone? Abaddon wants Henry. You should have some backup."

"She could also be after the last surviving person who knows how to kill her. Go backup Sam. I'll have Henry."

"Dean…"

"No arguments." He left before Cas could argue. Sam got Larry's address and they set off for Kansas.

They pulled up in the car they had jacked in Illinois. Larry was happy to let them in once they told him who they were related to. Larry was blind but was helped into the living room by his wife. Sam and Cas sat across from him as she poured them some tea.

"So, Henry is dead?" Larry shook his head sadly. "I was so sure that he had survived."

"Yes, and like I said," Sam picked up his teacup, "I found his journal and was hoping you could fill in the gaps and explain to me what happened that night in 1958."

Larry snuffed. "It doesn't matter. They're gone, we're gone."

"But Abaddon isn't." Cas spoke as he sipped from his cup.

"Abaddon was a hired gun. She killed us all that night."

"Everyone but you." Sam reminded.

"She blinded me." He pointed to his eyes. "It's a miracle I survived."

"It's okay, dear." His wife took his hands. Larry held them close to his face.

"She did not get what she came for."

"The box." Sam set his cup down. "Listen, Abaddon is here and she wants this thing. I need to know everything there is to know about it."

"In the box, there is a key to every object, scroll, spell ever collected for a thousand years under one roof. It is the supernatural mother lode."

"So Abaddon wants the key so she can get her hands on it."

Larry laughed. "Can you imagine what she would do with that?"

"How do we stop her?"

"You don't. If you know where the key is, then take it to these coordinates." Larry handed Sam a small paper. "Throw it in and shut the door forever and walk away."

Sam and Cas looked up in shock. "Why would we do that?"

"Because it is the safest place on Earth. Warded against any evil ever created. It is impervious to any entry except the key."

"Right, but then all that knowledge would be lost and gone forever."

"And that is the price we have to pay for keeping it away from Abaddon. You do have the key, don't you?"

"We don't, but," Sam stood and Cas followed, "my brother does."

"Thank you for your help." Cas nodded to Larry and his wife, who stood from her chair.

"Now that's rude," Larry's wife stepped closer to Cas, "you two didn't finish your tea."

Before they could register what had happened, Sam and Cas had been thrown into the wall and knocked out.

* * *

Dean found Henry in one of the local occult shops, starting his spell to get back to his time. "Henry, wait!"

Henry stopped chanting. "This is a risk I have to take."

"And what if you die, huh? Who even says you'll survive the jump?"

Henry turned to face him, the sigil's light dimming as he did. "You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal."

"Oh I think I can. See, I've read that thing more times than you can imagine and it hurts every time."

"Maybe so but you didn't let him down, I did. Just like you said."

"Well, I was wrong."

"No! No, you were right. I'm going to go back and give him the life he deserves, not the one he was forced to live."

"What if it's not meant to be?"

"Then it will be!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do. I can save him and stop Abaddon."

"How?"

"By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations."

"If you do that, then you change the past. Me and Sam might cease to exist."

"I am aware that time is a delicate mistress, but I am willing to bet this being for the best."

"I understand that this isn't your idea of a happy ending. That you're disappointed that me and Sam are mouth-breathing hunters but you know what, we stopped the apocalypse."

"If this works the way I planned, there will never be an apocalypse to stop."

"I'm not sure I'm okay with that either."

Henry furrowed his brows. "What? Why not?"

"Because, even with all the death and the fear and the dick angels, we wouldn't be here today if that hadn't happened. I wouldn't have my family. I would be rotting in Hell. Cas is the one who saved me from Hell and I wouldn't give him up for anything. I wouldn't have Faith without him."

"I noticed you two were pretty close."

"More than close." Dean held up his left hand. Henry looked at the ring before tilting his head. "Probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you, but that man, Sam, and Faith are my family and I had to fight hard to keep them and I will not lose them."

Henry was silenced for a moment. "So, Faith is yours and Cas's daughter? How does that work?"

"It's complicated."

"Is she an angel?" Dean squinted in thought. "A nephilim?" Dean nodded. "Amazing. No wonder she is so powerful. She could probably stop Abaddon, kill her for good."

"No, I won't let her do that. She's not even two yet. It's not an option." Dean's phone rang. "Sammy?"

"No, much sexier. Try again."

Dean felt anger seep through him. "Abaddon."

"Good boy. Now listen up, I want to make a good old fashioned horse trade. Henry and the key for your brother and lover, or they both die. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Henry looked on with concern.

"On the way to Larry's there's a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting."

Dean hung up. "Abaddon has Sam and Cas?"

"She wants to trade you and the key for them." Dean stepped closer to Henry.

"If I could just go back, stop this all from happening…"

"And what if you can't?" Dean raised his voice. The threat of losing Sam and Cas making him angrier. "I can't take that risk. With Sam and Cas on the hook, I can't."

"I can't abandon my son, Dean. Not again. I need to do this, I'm sorry." He turned away to begin chanting again.

Dean knew what he had to do. He already told Henry what those two meant to him. "I'm sorry too." He grabbed Henry in a chokehold until he passed out. He carried him to the car and took off for Kansas.

Henry woke up a couple hours later, rubbing his sore neck.

"Sorry about that."

Henry glanced at him. "No you're not. You wanted to do that since we met."

"Henry, you need to understand something, when my dad died, I couldn't save him. No matter how bad I wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam or Cas, ever. If there's a chance I can save them, I'll do it. They're the only family I've got. I can't, I won't tell Faith or Sarah that their loved ones are dead."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry turned to Dean again. "So what's the plan?"

"I've got some ideas."

Dean pulled up to the plant and shut off the car. Henry handed over the bullet he had been working on. "A devil's trap on a bullet." He unloaded the clip in his gun and put in the special bullet before handing it to Henry. "For this to work, you're gonna have to get close and close means it could get ugly."

"I know." Henry looked the gun over. "But, that's what you do for blood."

"You ready?" Henry nodded.

Dean tied up Henry's hands loosely and led him into the empty plant. Abaddon was waiting with Sam and Cas on either side of her.

"Don't do it, Dean." Henry pleaded as they walked in.

"Too late for that now." Dean pushed Henry forward a little.

"That's the problem with you hunters, you're all short-sighted."

"Yeah, at least we're not extinct." Dean looked across the room. "Abaddon, I'll send Henry here over with the box," Dean held up the box for her to see, "you do the same with Sam and Cas. No tricks." He slid the box into Henry's jacket pocket.

"My only interest is Henry and the key." She looked at Sam and Cas. "You boys are free to go."

Dean nudged Henry a little, but he didn't move. Dean pulled out his gun. "You can do this standing, or crawling. It's your call."

Henry glared at Dean before moving forward. Sam and Cas were released and moved toward Dean. As they passed, Sam spoke to Henry, "Henry, I'm sorry."

"Save it." Henry didn't even look at them.

They rushed to Dean where he took out his knife and cut their ties off. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"This is a bad idea."

Dean put his knife away. "Shut your mouths. Let's go." He grabbed both their wrists and led them to the door. It slammed shut in front of them. Dean dropped their arms and turned to Abaddon. "We had a deal!"

She laughed. "Surprise, I lied." She looked at Henry and shot her arm out and through Henry's stomach. Thunder and lightning crashed outside.

"Henry!" Sam ran forward. Dean stopped him.

"Wait."

She pulled her arm free of Henry and laughed again. Henry smiled and pulled his ties apart and lifted his gun. "You're not the only one." He set the gun under her chin and fired.

Abaddon just laughed. "Woo! What a blast." She looked at him. "No give me the box." She reached into his pocket and found a box of cards. "Where is it?!" Her voice rattled the walls and thunder crashed again. "Okay, we can do this the hard way."

She grabbed Henry's face and tried to make him show her his memories, but he blocked her out with his mind. She shrieked again, paining everyone's eardrums and threw Henry to the floor.

Sam ran over to him as Abaddon tried to move. Her feet couldn't take one step. "AAHHH!" Lighting shot around them and thunder crashed. "Why am I stuck?!" She clenched her hands and smiled. "Well, you still didn't kill me."

"No, but you'll wish we did." Dean moved behind her and chopped her head off with his machete. Her body fell limp to the floor as her head rolled to a stop at Cas's feet. "That demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smokin' out. We're gonna cut you up in little strips and bury you in cement. You won't be dead but you'll wish you were."

Cas moved over to help Sam keep Henry upright. He knelt behind him while Sam held his shoulders. Dean crouched in front of him. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. You know, for a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry."

He laughed, blood pooling at his lips. "I'm sorry I judged you so hard for being hunters. I should've known better."

"About?" Sam sat as Henry grew weaker.

"You're also Winchesters," he looked back at Cas, "all of you, that little girl of yours. As long as we're alive, there's always hope." He took a few slow breaths and Sam had to push him more upright as he slipped. "I didn't know my son as a man, but having met you two," he grabbed Dean's hand and reached for Sam's with the other, "I know I would've been proud of him."

With one last look, Henry let out his last breath and fell back against Sam and Cas. His hand dropped from Sam's and now he was holding the box with the key. They all sat there silently and held their grandfather.

After taking care of Abaddon's remains, they buried Henry. They placed a small wooden cross with his name and the Aquarian Star carved into it.

"I get it now."

"What?" Dean looked at Sam.

"What Cupid said about Heaven busting ass to get mom and dad together. The Winchesters and the Campbells, the brains and the brawn."

"I'm glad you see it. All I see in our family tree is a whole lot of dead." He felt something in his jacket pocket and pulled it out to see an old picture. "Oh yeah, I found this in Henry's wallet." He handed the picture of Henry and their dad to Sam.

"Dad looks happy." He gave it back to Dean.

"Kinda makes you wish he knew the truth, huh? I mean, all those years thinkin' his old man ditched when the poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freakin' time travel, man."

"You think it would've made a difference?"

"What?"

"Dad. If he'd had his own father around."

"What, with how he raised us? Sammy, he did the best he could."

"I know, I do, they all did." Sam took out the box from his coat with the coordinates stuck in the lid.

"What are the chances that place is still standing?"

"A chance we gotta take, I guess. We are legacies, right?"

* * *

The sun was rising when they found the old Men of Letters building. It was a massive bunker with a partially underground door.  
"When was the last time someone was in this place?"

"Sixty-five, seventy years ago?" Sam opened the box and took out the key. The old lock clicked loudly as he turned the key and swung the door open. It was dark as they all made their way through the entryway.

Even in the dark, it was obvious how huge the bunker was inside. Dean looked over the rail and down a level. "Son of a bitch."

"Look at this." Sam was at the other end of the railing. "AM radio, telegraph, switchboard, this was their neuro-center."

"Henry did say that they ran their own dispatch on their team of hunters."

"Guys." Cas had found something along the wall. It was a couple switches. Cas flipped one and the lights in half the building turned on. He threw the next one, and another section appeared out of the darkness.

"Son of a bitch." Sam ran down the stairs and into the new section that was like a public library on steroids.

Dean and Cas joined him in the doorway. "I think we found the Batcave."

They explored more through the bunker and found a few bedrooms and bathrooms, along with a kitchen, gameroom, and books along almost every other wall. There were also weapons, some sitting out on top of bookshelves, some in glass cases everywhere. It was the perfect place to hide out and research, maybe even live. He would bring it up to Cas later, but this is somewhere he could easily feel safe with him and Faith.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm telling you, Cas, we should strike now." Dean had just gotten off the phone with Garth, who had a good idea where Crowley could be operating at the moment. "Think how relieved we would all be to know that bastard is finally dead."

"Sam's wedding is in two days." Cas put his hands on his hips. "Should we really go looking for that kind of trouble right before?"

"Cas, we could end this now."

"Based off what? Garth's intel?" Cas had seen that guy knock himself out too many times to trust everything he told them.

"Not just that. There are omens and demonic signs where Garth said…"

"Dean," he cut him off, "we can wait for Sam and Sarah's honeymoon. Then we'll know that he'll be safe."

Dean sighed. "I still can't believe their going out of the country for a honeymoon."

"It'll be nice for both of them."

"Yeah," he took out his phone to call and check on Kevin.

Cas put a hand on Dean's wrist. "Hey," he turned Dean to face him, "promise me you'll cool it with Crowley until after the wedding. Tell me you won't go after him."

"Okay." Dean clicked Kevin's name on his phone.

Cas covered the phone with his hand. Dean looked up at him. "Promise me."

"I promise. I won't go after Crowley." He pulled his phone free of Cas's hand. "I'm gonna check on Kevin." The call went unanswered, making Dean uneasy. He would try again later. "Cas, where's Faith?"

"Playing in her room." They were both happy that Faith could have her own room. It would be important for her later in life and it was something neither one of them ever had.

Dean found her sitting on the floor with her tiger and a few pages of drawings scattered around her, her fairy perched on her shoulder. He still had no idea how that thing got in here. He crouched next to Faith, looking over her drawings. The one she was working on sent a chill through Dean.

"Faith, what is this?" The picture was of what looked like the inside of a church with a few people lying on the ground with a black figure and another standing in a doorway.

She smiled. "Uncle Sam's wedding."

"What?" He picked up the page. "Faith, why would you draw something like this? Did you see something?"

"It's Sam's wedding." She was still smiling, not seeing the grim nature of her drawing.

"Who is this?" He pointed to one of the fallen figures.

"Daddy." He pointed to another. "Poppa." He pointed to the couple near the front. "Sarah and Uncle Sam."

"Why are they on the floor, honey?"

She furrowed her brows in thought. "I don't know, daddy."

"Who is this?" He pointed to the black, shadowy figure.

She frowned. "Crowley."

"Did Crowley do this?" Faith nodded. "Why did you draw this?" She shook her head. Her fairy leaned in to whisper in her ear, and Dean addressed her next. "You know something about this?" The fairy flew up from Faith and zoomed past Dean and out of the room.

Dean took the drawing out to Cas, holding it out for him to see. "What is this?"

"Faith drew it."

"Why?" He took the page.

"I don't know. Apparently, this is Crowley," he pointed to the figure, "and the rest is us."

"What about that one?" He pointed to the figure leaning in the doorway.

"I don't know. Cas, do you think she knows something? Can she see the future maybe?"

Cas shook his head. "Angels don't see the future. Even God doesn't know what future will happen until it's happening." He handed the page back to Dean. "Maybe she's just heard you talking about Crowley so much that she's projecting her fear in her pictures. Other kids draw stuff like this too."

"Yeah, ones that get sent to the therapist."

"Don't use this as an excuse to go after Crowley." He could see Dean freaking out internally already. "There will be plenty of hunters at the wedding if something happens." He checked his phone for the time. "We should go soon. Sam's bachelor party starts in an hour."

Dean nodded. He suddenly didn't feel like partying. This couldn't be a coincidence. Those don't happen to them. Faith may have seen something or that fairy told her something, but he couldn't ignore this.

Faith flew them, car included, to Sam's house in New York a few minutes later. Sam invited a couple friends he made up there and they all went out for Sam's bachelor party. They left Faith with Sarah for the night, hoping she wouldn't draw any more pictures that might scare Sarah.

They had all been at the bar for a few hours when Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He recognized the number. "Hi, Kevin." He had to shout to be heard over the music.

"Dean," Kevin sounded sick, "you said to call if I had something."

"Yeah," Dean looked back at the group of guys drinking at the bar, "hold on." He slipped through the crowd and into the bathroom, where it was marginally quieter. "What'd you got?"

"Well," he sniffed loudly and coughed, "I translated part of the tablet. Most of it was pointless and stuff we already knew. But, I got to the part about the Hell gates."

"Okay, great," Dean smiled, "what did it say?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you over the phone."

"Kevin…"

"Someone could be listening, Dean. Come meet me and I'll tell you."

Dean sighed. "Fine. We'll be there in a few days. Hang in there, Kevin, and good work." He hung up as the bathroom door opened. Cas walked in, a suspicious look on his face. "Hey, Cas."

"Who was that?" Cas crossed his arms. He already had a good guess. Dean never could leave anything alone.

"Nothing urgent."

"Was it about Crowley?"

"What? No." Dean walked to the door.

"Really?"

"Yes, look," he paused in opening the door, "it was Kevin. He has some info for us but he wouldn't tell me over the phone. We can go see him after the wedding."

"As long as you're not tracking Crowley."

"I'm not!" Dean rolled his eyes. "I told you I wouldn't. Now," he grabbed Cas's hand, "let's go back to the party." Cas let Dean pull him to the door and kissed him briefly before reentering the bar.

Dean had almost made it back when something caught his eye by the front door. A figure was leaning in the doorway, silhouetted by the lights outside. It looked exactly like the one in Faith's picture. He let go of Cas and wandered over to the door. He heard Cas's protests behind him, but he waved his husband off. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw who it was.

"You have gotten much harder to find." The woman smiled.

"Tracy," Dean had really hoped their last meeting had actually been their last, "what are you doing here?"

"Glad that you finally took my advice. I'm good by the way, thanks for asking." She walked into the bar, letting the door fall shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slowly, not wanting her to feel like he wanted to chat.

"I came here to warn you."

"About what?"

"Your buddy Crowley has been making his way around these parts recently."

"Really, who told you that?" Last Garth had said, he wasn't near New York.

"A few demons I ran into yesterday. Apparently, the big boss knows something special is happening here in a couple days. Rumor is: one of the Winchesters is getting married. Since we all know where you sleep at night, figured it had to be Sam." She put a hand over her heart. "It hurts that I didn't get an invite."

"Sam doesn't know anything about you. Not that he would want you to come anyway."

"That hurts, Dean."

"I'm sure. So, who all knows about this 'rumor'?"

"Enough of the important people."

"Are they really stupid enough to come when they know who'll be there?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past them. A shot at taking out all the Winchesters, though. That's too good to pass up."

Dean's fear escalated quickly. For some idiot looking to climb the ranks in Hell, massacring the Winchesters sounded like a good plan. "Why did you come to tell me this?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. You've helped me. Faith didn't kill me, when she could've. I felt like I should. If your brother wants out of the life, I don't want to see something happen to his small chance for happiness and normalcy."

"Thanks." He glanced back to make sure he wasn't missed yet. Cas was watching him. "Any idea where he might be?"

She smiled. "I can ask around."

He nodded. "Thanks."

She patted his arm before leaving the bar as quickly as she arrived. Dean walked back to his brother. He tried to keep his game face on the rest of the night, but he knew Cas could see right through it.

Later that night, after escorting Sam home, Cas cornered Dean in the spare room they were staying in until the wedding. "Who was that woman, Dean?"

"Jealous, Cas?" He hoped distracting him with questions would make him give up on him tonight. "You worried about a random girl in a bar?"

"You knew her. She seemed to know something."

"She probably did know a lot." He tried to avoid Cas, walking away and taking off his jacket.

"Who was she?"

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because, you changed after talking to her. You're hiding something."

He wanted to not tell him until he knew more, but Cas wasn't going to drop it. "It was Tracy."

"What?" That hadn't been what he expected.

"She came to warn us."

"About what?"

"Crowley."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Dean, if you're lying just to go after Crowley…"

"I'm not. She said a couple demons told her about a rumored Winchester wedding and Crowley seemed interested. She said he's in town."

Cas nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

He had honestly expected more of a fight. "She's gonna try and find out where exactly he is and then, we can go hunting."

"Dean, the wedding."

"Yeah, hopefully we can end this before."

"Sam will want in."

"No, he can't know about it. We need to keep him away from this, Faith too. We can't let Crowley know Faith exists and Sam has managed to get pretty far out of the life and he needs to stay that way."

"He'll be pissed…"

"He'll be alive." Dean would not risk Sam or Faith. If he could do it without Cas, he would. Of course, if Tracy went, Cas wouldn't have to go.

"Hey," Cas pointed at him, "stop it."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, and stop it. You're not going anywhere without me."

"You sure you're not still an angel?"

Cas smiled. "I mean it, Dean. Don't go anywhere alone."

"I won't." He sat on the bed. "We should sleep in case Tracy calls soon." Cas nodded in agreement and laid down beside Dean.

Dean's phone rang as the sun was rising a few hours later. "Hello?"

"I've got eyes on Crowley."

Dean sat up. "What?"

"He's in town browsing for suits. I can imagine he'll be here for a while, but hurry anyway."

"On my way." He got the street address and tried to sneak out, but Cas had woken up when his phone rang. They left the house as quietly as possible, hoping Faith wouldn't follow. They met with Tracy outside the small shop.

"Took you long enough."

"We just woke up." Dean peaked in the window. Crowley was getting a suit tailored by an employee. "Why does he need to buy a suit? Can't he just make one appear or something?"

"I think he prefers this." Cas looked over Dean's shoulder. "What's the plan?"

"We can't do anything here. We should follow him, see where he's hold up."

"And if he zaps off?"

"One problem at a time." Crowley admired himself in the mirror. He nodded and smiled to the tailor before flicking his arm, killing everyone inside. He stepped over the fallen bodies as he walked out the door.

They moved back to stay out of sight as Crowley strolled down the sidewalk in front of them. He pulled out his phone as he walked. Dean turned to Tracy. "You tail him and call us when he stops." He took the demon knife out of his jacket. "Take this."

"Got it." She took the knife and set off behind Crowley.

"Come on." Dean pulled Cas's sleeve. They crossed the street to walk a block over to where he had parked the Impala. They waited in the car for Tracy's call. Sam called Dean while they were waiting. "Hi, Sam."

"Dean, where are you guys?" He could hear a panicked Faith babbling in the background.

"Hey, sorry, we headed out this morning to get you and Sarah a last minute present."

"Uh huh, then why is Faith freaking out?" Sam could hear Dean's BS.

"I don't know. Keep an eye on her for us, okay? I don't know when we'll be back, but it shouldn't be too long."

"Dean…"

"See you later, Sam." Dean hung up as Sam talked.

"He's gonna come looking for you."

"He'll wait at least an hour first, just in case we actually were shopping." His phone rang again as Tracy called him. "Where is he?"

She had followed Crowley to an old factory outside the city. Dean drove to meet her, hoping this could really be the last time he had to face Crowley.

Tracy was waiting outside for them when Dean pulled up. Dean took a few things out of the trunk before the three of them entered the factory. Cas took out a couple of the guards while Dean moved down the hall and Tracy entered a side room to empty it and make their trap. Cas caught up to Dean as he fought his way down the hall.

"Crowley!" Dean's voice echoed down the hallway. A couple demons appeared in response. They rushed them, throwing punches and slashing angel blades. "Come on, Crowley! Face us like a man."

"Well," the voice came from behind them, "if you put it that way."

Dean and Cas turned in time for Crowley to throw them into opposite walls. They dropped their blades and were stuck against the wall.  
"This is an oddly, horribly thought out plan, boys. What exactly was the plan anyway?" He picked up their blades. "Running down the hall screaming my name isn't the sneakiest attack."

"Who said we were sneaking?" Dean tried to pull against the hold.

"Good, you're not quite as stupid as I thought." He walked between them. "You didn't even try to trap me. Did you want me to kill you?"

"Why are you in New York?"

Crowley turned to Cas. "Because they have the best suits."

"Is that why you killed everyone in the shop?"

"They expected me to pay. Besides, I couldn't risk you lot asking about me if you heard I was around."

"Really? You're just here for the suits?" Dean wanted Crowley to look at him as Tracy was making her way down the hall. "I heard a different theory."

"Do tell."

"Anything about a wedding or some hunters that have been a pain in your ass for a while sound familiar?"

Crowley smiled. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He stepped closer to Dean. "First, you accuse me of going after Kevin when he came to me and now you think I came here for you when you came barging in here killing my men."

"Yeah, you're just a poor little victim aren't you, Crowley?"

"I thought that was your card, Dean."

Tracy was close. She pushed off the wall and, with inhuman speed, ran at Crowley. He huffed in surprise before elbowing Tracy in the head. Tracy cut Crowley with the knife and punched him hard enough to knock him out. Dean and Cas fell loose from the wall.

Crowley woke up in the middle of the trap Tracy had painted. They were standing outside the circle with their weapons in hand. Crowley looked at where he was and sighed loudly. "Seriously? How many times must we go through this?"

"Hopefully, just this once." Dean had the Colt and was more than ready to shoot. "Tell us again why you're in New York?" Dean could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, he ignored it.

"I already told you. It's not my fault you don't believe me."

"How did you find out about Sam and the wedding?"

"Like I would tell you. We all know how this will end. Why not skip the boring bit in the middle?"

"I'm all for that." Tracy gripped the knife tighter.

"Who even are you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, actually."

"Okay," Dean raised his gun, "how about you tell us who knows about Sam and we'll kill you quick."

Crowley laughed. "Aww, love it when you act all tough."

Dean smiled. "I won't ask again."

"I'm shaking, honestly." He whistled. "Did you learn nothing from last time?"

Crowley's hellhound growled menacingly behind Dean. Cas raised his blade. Tracy's eyes widened in fear. "Call him off, Crowley." Cas got as close to the trap as he could.

"You know the routine, Castiel." He looked down at the trap.

"Cas, don't you dare." He cocked the gun. "I will kill you this time. I don't care what happens to me."

"Yes, but what about the others? Are you willing to sacrifice them as well?"

Dean looked at Cas, getting a small nod. Tracy didn't look at him. "They knew what they were getting into." The hound growled again, scratching claw marks into the floor.

"Your move, Winchester." Crowley was smiling widely.

Dean's finger curled around the trigger. The hellhound barked loudly, making Dean flinch. He looked at Cas again. They agreed on the way over that this was the last time. Crowley would die today, at whatever cost it took. Cas adjusted his hold on the angel blade and was about to strike when a small voice stopped them all cold.

"Daddy!"

Faith was standing behind Crowley, eyes wide in terror. Crowley turned slowly to see where that had come from. What he saw amazed him. The hound growled loudly and Crowley backed away from Faith slightly.

"What in bloody Hell is that?"

Dean's alarm level was off the charts. "Faith, get out of here. Go home."

"Daddy." She was scared. The hellhound was clearly visible to her and it was dangerously close to Dean.

"Well," Crowley looked back at Dean, "where have you been hiding her?"

"Shut up!" He pointed the gun between his eyes.

"What'd you call her? Faith? That's hardly ever associated with a Winchester."

"Faith, get out of here. We're okay." He turned to Tracy. "Grab her and get out."

"Oh," Crowley put an arm out, signaling his hound to turn on Tracy, "how about not?"

"Crowley, let her go."

"How did this work, Dean?" He was happy to have the upper hand again. "You and Castiel wished hard enough and God made you a baby with Castiel's grace?"

"We didn't wish for this."

"You hear that, Faith? Daddy didn't even want you."

"Crowley, if you even fucking look at her again, I will fucking shoot you in the head."

He dropped his jaw in mock scandal. "Such a bad mouth, Dean."

"You know what," Dean smiled, eyes crazed in fury, "you shouldn't be worried about what I'm gonna do. Look at Faith and tell me she's not the biggest threat in this room."

Faith had gotten over her initial fear and was now glaring at Crowley. He seemed a little worried as she continued to stare.

"Faith," Dean looked at her, "demon, very bad demon."

"Demon? Crowley." She looked back to Crowley and clenched her tiny fists. Her eyes began to glow a pale blue and gold. Dean could feel the hair on his arms stand as the room became electrified. The lights in the room busted above them and electricity shot out of Faith's fingers, licking up the walls.

The hellhound barked in alarm. Dean stepped away from the sound, watching Faith intently. He had never seen her like this and it was terrifying. She wasn't even two and she was bringing back memories of Raphael.

Faith opened her mouth in an angelic shriek. Everyone in the room fell to their knees, the hound howling in pain. Just when Dean felt like his eardrums would explode, Faith stopped. She stared at Crowley, eyes and body glowing with holy light. Wings were visible behind her, reaching up the wall a couple feet above her head.

"Crowley," her voice reverberated strangely. She seemed possessed. "You think you're invincible. You call yourself the King of Hell, a self-appointed and foolish title. Hell is a flood of chaos and pain. You are nothing. We have the demon tablet and I promise we will lock all the vermin of the world away forever." Her head tilted what seemed a little too far to the left. "Luckily, you won't be there to see it."  
She extended her short arms out, shooting the wrath of Heaven at Crowley, engulfing him completely. He screamed in pain as he was seared to his black soul. They all covered their eyes as the light burned.

When the light faded, all that was left of Crowley and his hound were two piles of ash. Faith closed her eyes and fell to a sitting position. Cas ran to her, scooping her up in his arms. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around Cas's neck loosely.

Dean helped Tracy stand. "Ugh, you guys suck." She handed the knife back to Dean. "I don't think I'm gonna hang around you anymore. This is all way too much for me." She rubbed her head as it pounded from the holy screaming.

"That's not the first time we've heard that." He patted her back. "I'll give you a ride back to town." He nodded to Cas and Faith flew them back to Sam's place.

After dropping off Tracy and driving back, Dean sat in the car outside. He didn't want to go in and lie but telling the truth seemed bad too. Eventually, he got out of the car and walked inside. He was met in a tight hug from Sam.

"Cas told us everything." Sam pulled back before smacking Dean's arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean expressed his pain as Sam talked. "Why would you go after Crowley without me?"

"Why would you let Faith out of the binding?" They had set up angel binding in the house long ago.

"Like I could stop her? She knew you were in danger and was set on saving you. What if Crowley had killed you, Dean? You took off, wouldn't answer my calls, lied to me, and put Faith in danger."

"I was protecting all of you! Crowley was here to ambush us at your wedding. I had to stop him before he could hurt you or Sarah. All of this was to keep you safe and out of hunting like you wanted."

"If that means you get yourself killed, I don't want out."

"Sam…"

"I mean it. If you keep doing this, Dean, I have no choice but to come back and save your stupid ass."

"I have Cas for that."

"Yeah, but he would follow you anywhere, even death."

Dean nodded. "I know." Cas was ready to die today, fighting alongside Dean and knowing that Faith was safe with Sam. But what Faith had shown tonight was more terrifying than anything Crowley could've done. He didn't know what had happened to his daughter, but she had saved them and killed Crowley. He had been lying to himself when he said that she was normal and should be raised as a kid. The truth was: she isn't normal. She is a nephilim and more powerful than anything else they had come across. And that thought scared him.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Sam's wedding was here. The morning was a rush of people taking Sarah and Faith away to get ready and Sam pacing frantically, hoping not to forget anything before heading to the church.

Dean could see how nervous his brother was as his hands shook while tying, or trying to tie, his bowtie. He slapped Sam's hands away and fixed his crooked tie. "Just breathe, Sam." He smiled as Sam bounced on his toes and took a deep breath.

A bright flash from a camera made Dean flinch. He had forgotten about the photographer that was following them all day. Apparently, a lot of people like having pictures of the whole event. They were in a room in the back of the church with the other groomsmen. The wedding was in half an hour and Sam was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Sam," Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him off and away from the camera. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled, hands wringing together nervously. "I'm just…" He swallowed and laughed. "I don't know if I should be scared or ecstatic."

"I think a mix of both would be about right." They both laughed. "Look, Sammy, you love Sarah and she loves you. This whole day is just about telling everyone how much you want to be together. You don't need to be scared about anything. No one will be messing with us today, I promise. You just go out and get your girl and be happy." He slapped his shoulder affectionately before moving to walk back into the room.

Sam stopped him and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean clapped his back and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Sammy."

"Hey," Sam pulled back, "before I forget," he dug out a hotel key and held it out to Dean. "On behalf of Sarah and me, you and Cas have a room tonight and tomorrow at the hotel where the reception is. It's totally paid for and I won't take no for an answer."

Dean took the key. "Really?" Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"And, Jody has agreed to take Faith for the night after the wedding. I just thought you and Cas might want the night alone." He smiled knowingly and glanced at Cas, who was talking to the photographer.

Dean turned a little red. "Wow, I thought I was the one who was supposed to give you gifts today."

"You are, Dean." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're here, Crowley is gone, and without you I wouldn't be able to have this life. You've given me so much."

He blinked back the sudden tears in his eyes. "Alright, that's enough of that." He pushed Sam gently and walked away. "We have a wedding to start."

The church was packed with friends and family of Sarah. It might have seemed small, but the full row of Sam's family was enough. Jody was at the end of the pew, smiling like a proud aunt. A couple of Sam's friends from New York were sitting beside her, along with a couple hunters that had been in the area and were close to Sam and Dean.

Sam waited at the altar, heart racing as the music began and the doors opened. Faith came out first with her basket of flowers. She smiled widely at all the attention as she scattered the flower pedals. She ended her walk with one more handful tossed right at Sam. Everyone laughed as a couple pedals stuck in his jacket.

He scooped up Faith and dropped a couple pedals on her head. She giggled and pointed to the door. Dean was walking in with Sarah's maid of honor. When he reached Sam, he took Faith from him. She tossed some flowers at him. He looked over at Jody, getting a nod, and hurried to hand her off before Cas reached the altar.

The rest of the procession took their spots when the bridal march started. Everyone stood and turned to see Sarah enter arm in arm with her father. She was beautiful with her hair up, a long white veil over her face. She smiled widely as she walked up to meet Sam.  
The look on Sam's face was enough to make Dean feel emotional again. He didn't know how this happened, but Sam was getting married and he couldn't be happier to see him marry Sarah.

The ceremony wasn't too long and with tearful vows and a quick kiss, they were married. As they walked back down the aisle, Dean picked up Faith and carried her outside to take the group pictures.

When the pictures were done, they still had a couple hours before the reception. Sam and Sarah were going to the hotel to help get everything ready. Dean and Cas decided to go check in and see what kind of room they got.

"Holy shit!" Dean's mouth fell open as he saw the suite Sam had gotten them.

The massive bed had rows of pillows, they had a huge flat screen TV, a mini bar, a separate room with a small kitchen and couch. Even the bathroom was huge and ridiculous. The bathtub was big enough for four people.

The reception was still a little while off so they took the time to explore the room fully. Faith was bouncing on the couch while Cas and Dean were checking out the mini bar. They both took a drink and continued their walk around the room. Eventually, they settled into the couch together and watched television until it was time to head downstairs for the reception.

The party started with a nice dinner and no speeches, thankfully, from anyone. Then, Sarah tossed the bouquet, which was caught by a surprised Jody. The garter toss went to one of Sam's friends.

Dean was taking advantage of the open bar as Sam and Sarah shared their first dance. He watched with a smile as they danced around the floor slowly. Cas put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"God, Cas." He covered his heart with a hand as he turned to face him. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." His smile said anything but. He stepped closer to Dean, wrapping his arm under his jacket and around his waist. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Being able to relax a little. Spending time with friends and family that doesn't involve killing anything."

Dean smiled and took a drink. "I guess it is." He knew it wouldn't last long but it was nice to have something like this for them before they had to go to Kevin.

More couples were starting to join Sam and Sarah on the dance floor and Dean could feel Cas pull on his waist a little.  
"No, Cas." Dean really didn't dance and he didn't want to in front of all these people.

"Why not?" Cas dropped his arm and moved to stand in front of him. "Are we just gonna stand here all night?"

"Not _all_ night." Dean smirked. With that massive room to themselves, Dean figured they would be spending the later portion of the night locked up there.

"Come on," Cas pulled on Dean's wrist. "We should have some fun before Sam leaves."

"I am having fun." Dean took a drink, watching Sam make Sarah laugh as they danced. The music switched to an upbeat song and more people joined the couple on the dance floor.

"Okay, you have fun here then." Cas picked up a drink at the bar behind him and took a few steps back. "I'm gonna go have my own fun." He smiled and moved to dance with the crowd. Dean shook his head as Sam and Sarah pulled Cas closer and the three of them danced together in a small circle.

"Daddy." Faith's small voice beside him brought him out of his trance.

Dean crouched down. "Yeah, honey?" He saw Jody come running from the other side of the room where she had been holding her.

"I'm sorry." She stopped next to them. "She flew off before I could stop her. I don't think anyone saw it."

"It's okay." Dean smiled reassuringly.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" She pulled at the end of her dress nervously.

"No, sweetie," he grabbed her shoulders gently, "why would you think that?"

"Daddy and Poppa are scared…you left me with Jody."

"Don't you like Aunt Jody?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, but I want you." She moved closer to Dean.

"You're not in trouble. Aunt Jody just wants to spend some time with you." She frowned. "But, if you want, I can take you out to Poppa and we can dance." She looked up with a small smile. "Would you like that?" She nodded. "Okay."

He picked her up and nodded to Jody. "I'll bring her back in a little bit."

"Okay, no problem. I understand." She cupped Faith's head. "I'll see you later."

Dean bounced Faith and walked toward Cas. "Let's go see Poppa."

Cas smiled as Dean approached. Faith was clapping and bouncing happily. He moved to make room for them in their dancing circle. They all greeted Faith with smiles and cheers. Dean set her down in the center of the circle. She danced happily, surrounded by her family. They took turns spinning her as she squealed in delight.

After a couple songs, Sam and Sarah moved off to talk to some of the guests. Dean grabbed Faith's arms and spun her around quickly, lifting her feet off the floor. She laughed and demanded more when he stopped.

Eventually, Faith tired of dancing and wanted to go back to Jody. They left her at Jody's table as she talked on and on about dancing and her fairy, who Jody didn't know if it was real or not.

Cas and Dean made their way around the room, talking to other hunters and friends. They picked up drinks as they went and were on the more drunk side by the time they were done. This time when Cas tried to pull Dean to the dance floor, he had a much easier time.  
Neither Dean nor Cas were very good at dancing, but at the moment they didn't care. They danced badly to the upbeat song, holding onto each other's arms and laughing at their ridiculousness.

As the next song slowed, Cas stepped back, assuming Dean didn't want to slow dance in public. Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas looked at him questioningly and Dean smiled. Cas rested his arms on top of Dean's and leaned his head forward on Dean's shoulder.

Dean took one of Cas's hands in his and slowly rocked to the music. He wasn't sure how much time passed or if the same song was playing but Dean didn't care because for once, everything was okay. Sam was happy, Cas was with him, and they were all safe. This was a small slice of normal that Dean could get used to.

He noticed Sam and Sarah dancing nearby and felt his heart swell at the sparkle he saw in Sam's eyes as he looked at Sarah. He had seen it there years ago at their first meeting and he hoped it would never fade.

Cas brought his hands to the lapels of Dean's jacket and tugged gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Cas extended his neck, bringing his face close to Dean. He waited and hoped Dean would take the invitation. He was met with a deep kiss and a tightening hold around him. Cas hummed and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to kiss Dean back harder.

The music had stopped as far as they were concerned. Dean held Cas close and forgot about everyone else around them. Cas bit his lip briefly, making him jump and laughed as Dean pulled back.

"Dean, I think we should go to our room." Cas had to talk into Dean's ear to be heard over the music, and he liked the way it made Dean shiver slightly.

"I think you're right." Dean kissed him quickly before stepping back. "Come on." He took his hand and went to say goodbye to Sam and Sarah. They all hugged and said their goodbyes.

"Let me know what Kevin found." Cas had told Sam about everything they had been hiding.

"I will." Dean turned to Sarah. "Welcome to the family, Sarah. I trust I don't have to warn you not to hurt my brother?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Dean." She ran a hand up Sam's arm. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Good." He smiled. They gave one last wave and walked out to the hall and elevators. The doors had barely opened when Dean was pushed inside roughly and up against one of the reflective walls with Cas on him in a flash.

Cas pushed the number for their floor clumsily as he kissed Dean and pushed him against the wall. He had been waiting all night to do this and wasn't going to let anything stop him, even someone seeing them when the doors opened.

"Cas," Dean was cut off with another biting kiss and hands that roamed everywhere. "Shouldn't we at least wait until we're in the room?"

He pulled Dean's head down by his hair and kissed him again. "No." The elevator lurched to a stop at their floor. Cas slipped his fingers under Dean's vest and dragged him through the open doors.

"What is it with you and this suit?"

Cas led Dean down the hall and pushed him into their suite door. "Key." Dean had kept it and Cas didn't wait for him to retrieve it before pressing into him and kissing him again.

Dean fumbled in his pocket, almost dropping the keycard a couple times before holding it up for Cas. Cas didn't even break their kiss to grab the key and slide it in the door.

They stumbled back as the door fell open. Cas kept hold of Dean and walked him back to the wall beside the door, kicking the door shut behind him. Cas pulled Dean's jacket off his shoulders, trapping his arms behind him.

Dean tried to get the jacket off completely but Cas was kissing at his neck and loosening Dean's tie and collar. He sighed and leaned into the wall, letting Cas do what he wanted. His jacket slipped off his arms slowly as Cas continued at his neck.

Cas threw his tie to the side when he finally got it free of his collar. He unbuttoned the top couple buttons of Dean's white shirt and licked the newly exposed skin, nipping gently at his collarbone.

As his jacket finally hit the floor, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas again. He moaned as Cas kissed his neck and opened his pants. Dean was pushing forward into Cas's hand, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Cas took hold of Dean's hips and flipped him around quickly to face the wall. With another push, he was pressed up against the cool wall.  
"Cas, what…?" Before he could finish, Cas pulled his pants and underwear down to his shoes. He stayed crouched behind Dean, running his hands up the back of his legs. Dean moaned and tried to look down at his husband.

Dean was shaking as Cas curled his fingers into the sensitive skin on his thighs and behind his knees. He slid his hands around the front of his ankles and leaned forward to brush his lips against Dean's legs.

He moaned again and dug his fingernails into the wall to refrain from bucking back into Cas. The light touches were just enough to set his skin on fire and Cas had to know that. He continued leaving feather kisses up each leg, massaging his fingers on Dean's ankles.  
Dean hit the wall with his palm in frustration. "Would you do something already?"

Cas laughed lightly. He moved to kneel and slipped his hands up to the front of Dean's thighs and kissed him again. He could feel how tightly wound Dean was at the moment and he loved it. When it felt like Dean would speak again, Cas bared his teeth and bit the soft flesh briefly, making him jump and curse in surprise.

Satisfied with that response, Cas brought his hands back around Dean's legs and up to his butt. He squeezed each cheek tightly, relishing the breathy sigh it caused from Dean. His name passed Dean's lips in another sigh when he ran his nails up Dean's back and under his shirt.  
He stood up swiftly and kissed the back of Dean's neck. Dean pushed his hips back against him. Cas reached around and took Dean in hand, moving in slow strokes.

"Oh, Cas." Dean leaned his head back against Cas and thrusted forward into his hand.

Just as Dean was getting into a rhythm, Cas stepped back, pulling him back by his shirt. Dean stumbled a little with his pants around his ankles, but Cas led him to the bed and knocked him back to land on the mattress with a bounce.

Dean kicked off his shoes and pants while Cas removed his jacket and vest. He stopped Dean as he started to undo his vest.  
"Leave it." Cas climbed on the mattress over Dean. He ran his hands over the red vest that fit tight to Dean's chest.

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Should I always keep this then?" Cas raised a brow. He reached up and grabbed Cas's tie, then pulled him down for a kiss.

Cas took Dean in hand again as they kissed. Dean pushed Cas closer with his free arm, wanting some friction to relieve his aching body. Cas kissed him harder and rocked their hips together.

Dean helped Cas remove his pants, mindful to take out the small lube bottle in the pocket before tossing them to the floor. Dean smiled. "You hoping to get lucky earlier tonight?"

"I knew I would." Cas smiled and straddled Dean. He took off his shirt and tie before bending down to kiss Dean.

With a push, Dean flipped them and settled between Cas's legs. He leaned down to kiss a line up his stomach and chest. Cas was already hard under his boxers and Dean was happy to do something about that. He palmed the front of Cas's boxers as he kissed his neck.

Cas pushed his head back into the pillow and arched into the touch. He held Dean's shoulders tightly, holding him close. After a few minutes, Cas rolled them back to their previous position. He slid back off Dean's lap and pushed his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed.

He searched the sheets for the dropped lube. Popping open the cap, he looked at Dean. He reached over and opened his vest. With a nod, he let Dean know he could do the same with the shirt.

While Dean was busy with that, Cas coated a couple fingers with the lube and rubbed his fingers together to warm it up. He rubbed circles on Dean's now exposed stomach as he slowly inserted one finger into him. He relaxed quickly and Cas was able to add another.

Soon, Dean was pushing on the mattress with his feet to thrust down on three of Cas's fingers. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open with sighs and groans. When he thought he was ready, Cas removed his fingers and quickly removed his boxers and prepared himself.  
Dean opened his eyes in time to see Cas line himself up and enter him with a slow push of his hips. He grabbed the sheets with a tight fist as Cas moved forward as far as was possible. Dean reached up blindly and cupped the back of Cas's head. He didn't do more than hold his head there as his body adjusted to Cas.

Cas leaned down, touching their foreheads together. "You okay?" Dean nodded and tightened his hold on Cas's hair. Cas pulled out slowly before thrusting back in quickly and making Dean cry out and tug on his hair.

Cas picked up the pace gradually and was making Dean increasingly loud as he snapped his hips forward. He took Dean's left leg and pushed it up to lay flat against his chest. The new position let him get deeper inside Dean. He slowed his thrusts but moved harder.

Dean's muscles protested slightly in his legs, he wasn't this flexible normally. His pain was forgotten as Cas pounded into him and made him see stars. He locked one arm around Cas's neck and gasped against his lips. He was getting close and judging by his almost desperate moves, so was Cas.

It didn't take long for Cas to tense up and come in Dean with a sharp bite to his neck. Dean rubbed Cas's hair as he caught his breath and calmed his heart. Cas reached down and stroked Dean quickly until Dean came over his stomach with a moan of Cas's name.

Cas let Dean straighten his leg and rolled to lay next to him. Dean looked at him. "So, can I take this off now?" He pulled on the open white shirt and vest that was already pushed off his shoulders slightly.

Cas laughed. "Yes, you can."

Dean sat up and tossed the clothing to the floor and flopped back on the bed. He turned to face Cas and wrapped his arms around him. They should have probably gotten up to clean off but neither one wanted to stand up.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Dean smiled as he thought about having the whole day in the room and no real responsibilities to worry about.

"I have a few ideas." Cas snuggled close to Dean.

"I bet." Dean pulled the covers over them. They would head out to check on Kevin tomorrow night. It was nice to have a day before going back to the weight of helping the whole world.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Cas were walking up to the ship Kevin was hiding in, worried and excited about what he would tell them about the demon tablet. Faith was clapping happily in Dean's arms as they neared the door. She had seen Kevin a few times over webcams on the computer and seemed excited to finally see the prophet in person.

"Kevin." Cas called for the teen as they opened the ship's door. He wasn't in sight.

Dean set Faith down and took out his gun, fearing the worst. "Kevin!"

They searched through the small bunk. Papers and pictures were pinned up and laying across every available surface. A noise from a door on Dean's right got his attention. He got Cas's attention and they moved closer to the door before opening it quickly. It was the bathroom, and Kevin was throwing up into the toilet.

"Oh." Dean dropped his gun and shut the door again.

Kevin emerged a couple minutes later. Faith clapped and laughed. "Kev Kev!"

Kevin blinked a couple times and rubbed his forehead. He looked pale and sick. "I thought you guys were coming in a few days." His voice was weak and groggy.

"You called Dean four days ago." Cas felt bad for the clearly suffering prophet.

"God, you look like death." Dean walked over and touched Kevin's shoulder.

"Thanks." He dragged his feet over to the chair in front of his computer and sat down with a hard thud.

"Are you sleeping at all?" Cas asked, guessing the answer.

"Not really."

"Eating?" Dean didn't see any food lying around.

"Hotdogs mostly."

"Sure, breakfast of champions. Look, you might want to have a salad, and maybe a shower." Dean could smell Kevin from across the table.  
"I know. I've been getting bad headaches, and nosebleeds, and I think I had a small stroke, but it was worth it."

"How?"

Kevin laughed. "I figured out how to close the gates of Hell."

Cas and Dean exchanged shocked looks. "Come here, you smelly son of a bitch." Dean hugged Kevin tight, lifting him off the ground briefly. Faith shouted happily to join in the relieved atmosphere of the room.

"So, what do we have to do?" Cas refrained from hugging Kevin but was smiling widely at the hope that this could be over soon.

"It's a spell." Kevin walked over to a pile of papers along the wall and picked up one of them. "It's just a few words of Enochian. It has to be spoken after you complete each of the three trials."

"Trials like…?" Cas took the page from Dean.

"Like Hercules. The tablet says, 'The one meant to undertake these tasks, should fear not danger, nor death, nor' something I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity."

"Good times." Dean thought that sounded about right.

"Basically, God built these series of tests and when you've done all three you can slam the gates."

"God's fun little obstacle course, huh?" Dean shook his head. "What do we have to do?"

"I've only figured out one so far, but I don't think you guys can do it."

"We've done a lot, Kevin. I think we can handle it."

Kevin shook his head. "That's not what I mean. The tablet said something else about the trials that confused me. I don't think any person can just do the trials."

"What did it say, exactly?" Cas put the spell in his pocket.

"Uh," Kevin searched through the papers before finding the right one, "it said, 'The one who must undertake these trials will be strong beyond measure and be the only one of its kind to walk the earth. Others who attempt will die after much suffering and will not complete all the trials.' Seems to me that you guys would be better off not dying."

They mulled over the words silently. Dean looked at Kevin. "So, even if Cas or I try to do this, we'll die without being able to finish it?"

"It seems like it, yeah." Kevin nodded sympathetically. "I guess you just have to find whatever it is that needs to do the trials and convince them to do it."

"Yeah, no problem." Dean pulled Cas aside as Kevin sat down. "What are we gonna do?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. You have any idea of what the tablet could mean?"

Dean shook his head. "No." He sighed heavily. He had really hoped this would be it, that it could really end soon. Now they had to find this person, or thing, and talk them into closing the gates of Hell for them.

Cas looked around the ship absently and watched as Faith walked over to Kevin and pulled on his pant leg. Kevin smiled and lifted her up on his lap. As he watched, he had a realization that made his heart drop.

"So," Kevin broke Cas out of his thoughts, "Faith is half angel?"

"More like 40% angel."

"That must make her pretty special." Kevin brows knotted in thought. "Is she weaker than a full angel then or…?"

"No," Dean smiled proudly, "she's stronger than most of them. She's done stuff that reminded me of the archangels."

"And she's not even two yet, right?" Kevin looked for their nods. He could tell Dean hadn't connected the dots yet but Cas was getting what he was trying to say. "She must be really unique."

Cas's heartbeat sped up as he thought it through. Nephilim had been forbidden for as long as Cas could remember and Chuck had said she was the only one that would be made and the line about the destiny she had that being greater than Dean and Sam's. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away.

"What?"

"Dean, you don't think Faith…?"

Dean's eyes widened in realization. "What, no! No, it can't be."

"Think about it. She's probably the strongest thing we've come across and the only one of her kind on Earth right now, and ever, according to Chuck. I think she might be the one."

He thought about the words on the letters they had been given and felt his heart drop. It made sense. Of course, they still had a choice. She didn't have to do the trials, ever. Dean just didn't know if they could let this go after knowing there was a way to get rid of all the demons on Earth. They could always try the trials anyway.

"Dean, no." Cas took his arm.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, and no. If you try to do these trials, you'll die. I won't let you do that."

"Then what? We're just supposed to wait twenty years or so for Faith to grow up and then close the gates? How can we let them run free that long, killing who knows how many people?"

Cas put his hands out in defeat. "What else can we do?"

Dean shook his head. He turned back to Kevin. Faith was babbling nonsense about her fairy and tiger as Kevin just smiled. "Time to go, honey."

Faith frowned and hugged Kevin's neck. "No! Kev Kev."

"Kevin needs to rest, Faith. Come on." Faith whined a little but let Dean pick her up.

She waved as Dean stepped away from Kevin. "Bye."

Kevin waved back. They said their goodbyes and they promised to check in on him soon. The drive back to Kansas was quiet as Dean and Cas had a lot to think about.

After the long drive, they were all tired. Cas carried Faith to her room in the bunker as Dean changed for sleep. When Faith had settled, Cas found Dean sitting on their bed in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Should we tell Sam about all this?" Cas took off his jacket and watched Dean sitting quietly. "He would want to know."

Dean shook his head. "No, we can wait a few days. There's nothing he can do and he should enjoy his honeymoon." Dean didn't see the point in making him worry when there really was nothing that could be done.

"Okay." Cas kicked off his shoes and sat next to Dean. "So, what are we gonna do? Should we tell her when she's older? Let her decide?"

"She should always have a choice. I just wish she didn't have to." He ran a hand over his face. "I wanted her to never have to worry about demons and Hell. I was hoping we could give that to her."

"Me too." Cas put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just have to prepare her for it now."


	15. Chapter 15

"Faith! FAITH!" Dean's throat was hoarse as he tried to find his mischievous daughter. Once she had turned two, Faith had taken to hiding somewhere in the bunker for hours at a time, effectively terrifying her parents. The bunker was so big and Faith would fly around so much that they never found her until she wanted to be found.

Cas intercepted Dean in the hallway on the second floor, looking irritated. "Any sign of her?" Dean shook his head. "Let's find Kevin and give it a rest."

Kevin had been in the bunker for the last few months, once he had fully translated the demon tablet and had a run-in with a powerful demon looking to take Crowley's place in Hell. They had had plenty of extra rooms and Kevin was able to relax in the safety of the bunker.

The three of them gave up the search, which had just become a game to Faith, and headed off to separate rooms on the first floor. Dean was looking through the library when his phone rang. He saw Sam's name as he took it out of his pocket.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Dean. How have you guys been?"

"Good. Faith is playing hide and seek again but otherwise we're all good. How about you? You still working your boring job at the auction house?" Sarah had gotten him a job there so he wouldn't go stir crazy at the house.

Sam sighed. "It's not that bad, Dean. Look, I called you because I have to tell you something."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam breathed out a laugh. "Better than fine, actually. We waited to tell you until we were sure. Sarah is pregnant."

Dean felt his heart jump. "What? Are you sure?"

Sam laughed again. "Yes, we are. She had the first ultrasound today. She's about three months along."

"Wow." Dean couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations, Sammy."

"Thanks. I gotta tell you, I'm terrified."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." He walked over to the table in the middle of the library and sat down. "Don't worry, Sam. You'll be a great father. Your kid might actually have a chance of being normal."

"Yeah, as long as nothing decides to come after me again." Sam didn't really believe that all the demons and monsters would give up on a Winchester, even if he hadn't hunted for almost a year.

"If something does, we got your back."

"I know."

"Bye, Sam." Dean saw Kevin coming his way and could see the boy wanted to talk.

"Bye."

Dean put his phone on the table. "You feelin' okay, Kevin?"

"Yeah." The prophet slumped into the chair across from Dean. "I was just thinking about something."

"Like…?"

"College." Kevin could see the refusal in Dean's eyes. "I can't just sit here forever, Dean. I've translated the tablet, Crowley's dead, and I want a life!"

"I know, believe me, I know. But, just because the king is dead doesn't mean that you're not in danger. You remember what happened a few months ago? There are plenty of demons out to catch and pick the brain of a prophet."

Kevin sighed. "I know." He locked eyes with Dean and talked with a steady, determined voice. "But one day, you won't be able to keep me here. At some point, I'm gonna move on and try to make something of myself."

Dean recognized that look and drive. Sam was the same way before leaving for Stanford. There was no way to stop him then, and he doubted that Kevin would be any easier.

"I won't force you to stay here. You just need to understand that your normal and uneventful life is over. All you have now are demons and witches and other evil crap that wants to cash in on catching a prophet. Cas and I, and even Sam, are just a call away whenever you decide you're ready to leave."

Surprise was all over Kevin's face. "You would honestly let me go, just like that? I expected a lot more yelling and orders to suck it up and the 'you never get out' speech."

"I can give you that if that's what you want. I still believe all that, but there could be a chance for something better, just look at Sam." Dean sighed and looked at the table. "It is ultimately your life and your decision. We'll back you up no matter what you decide."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks, Dean. That means a lot."

Kevin stood from the table and went back to his room. Cas found Dean in the library a few minutes later. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Hey, Faith is back in her room. I guess she got bored when we all stopped chasing her."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's usually how that works." He turned to Cas and pulled him close by his hips. "You wanna hear something great?"

"I guess." Cas smiled up at him and rested his hands on Dean's chest.

"Sarah's pregnant."

Cas's eyes widened. "Really?" Dean nodded. "That is great. I bet Sam is excited."

"He is." Dean circled his arms around Cas more and leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I think we should go visit them soon. We've only seen them a couple times since the wedding."

"If you want to." Cas slipped his arms up around Dean's neck.

"Okay. In a few days, we can head up there." Dean kissed him again and pulled him closer. "Come on." Dean took Cas's hand and led him to their room.

"Dean…" Cas gave a half-hearted attempt to push Dean away as he was pulled through the doorway and shoved up against the wall. His smile made the move futile and Dean pressed up against his husband.

They kissed comfortably for a minute. Hands roamed and both men fought to dominate the kiss. Dean eventually moved to kiss Cas's neck, making him sigh and grip Dean's hair tightly. He nipped the soft skin to get another tug and noise from Cas. Dean pulled the collar of the other man's shirt to the side and continued kissing every part of newly exposed skin.

"Dean." Cas could feel his skin warming everywhere Dean's lips touched and wanted more. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him tight against him, urging Dean to do more.

Dean smiled at Cas's low patience and kissed his lips again, hungrily. Cas responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and flipping their positions. As his back hit the wall hard, Dean let out a huff of breath before Cas was on him again.

Cas tangled his hands in Dean's shirt and tugged him away from the wall roughly, not breaking their kiss. Dean moved willingly and held Cas's waist lightly as they walked blindly across the room.

When they reached the bed, Cas turned them and shoved Dean's chest hard enough to topple him backwards. He panicked for a second, but he landed on their bed with a soft bounce. He glared at Cas's amused smile.

"You could've warned me."

Cas laughed. "You're okay." He silenced Dean's next sentence with a hard kiss. Dean just made a muffled noise and held Cas's face close to kiss him thoroughly. Cas slipped his fingers under the bottom of Dean's shirt and pulled it up and off in a swift move, tossing it to land behind him. He bent down again to kiss Dean and run his hands over the strong chest.

Dean hummed happily and arched into the touch. He reached up and rubbed Cas's shoulders. He deepened their kiss, swiping his tongue over Cas's, relishing the moan it gets. He was taken by surprise again when Cas shoved him once again, sending him onto his back with another bounce.

"God, you're not messing around huh?" Dean wished it wasn't so obvious how much he loved it when Cas was like this. He felt like it gave the other man too much power.

Cas just moved to straddle Dean on the bed and kissed him again.

"Cas," Dean didn't want to stop but the very unlocked door was starting to make him nervous. "Cas." Dean pushed on his chest. "The door."  
The other man growled in frustration and pushed up off the bed. He locked the door and turned back to Dean. Neither one of them wanted Kevin or Faith to just wander in by accident. Cas walked back to the bed and tapped Dean's legs. "Move up."

Dean heard the command in the tone and quickly moved to comply. He rested back against his pillow and watched Cas crawl up his body, careful not to touch him and stopped just short of kissing him. His throat was dry suddenly and he leaned forward on his elbows to kiss Cas, but the man moved away just far enough to not reach.

He smiled at Dean's irritation. Dean tried again, but Cas dodged it. He put a hand on Dean's chest and pushed him down flat on the mattress. He shushed Dean when he saw a remark forming in his eyes. Further talk was quieted when he kissed Dean's jaw and neck, leaving tiny nips and swipes of his tongue.

Dean was practically vibrating as Cas moved down his neck and chest. Cas hadn't said as much, but Dean knew that he wanted him to lie back and let him do what he wants. Dean was all for that. When Cas brushed a nipple with his tongue, Dean moaned and closed his eyes. Pleasure shot through him as Cas repeated the motion a few more times. He pushed his head back into the pillow and bit his lip to keep back the loud noise growing in his throat. The bunker's walls were pretty thick but he didn't trust them that much.

Cas shifted to Dean's stomach, fingers curling into his sides. Dean moved under him uncomfortably. He knew Dean was slightly self-conscious about his belly recently. Not that he had any reason to feel that way. He sat up and ran his hands over Dean's mid-section lovingly, looking at him with as much admiration.

Dean covered Cas's hands with his own and looked at him. The small smile he got spread a warmth through him that had nothing to do with his current position on his lap. He pulled Cas's hands up to his lips and kissed them.

Cas bent over Dean to kiss his lips gently. Dean wrapped his arms around him. Cas kissed his cheeks and forehead before going back to his lips. He pushed up a little and whispered into Dean's lips, "I love you, Dean."

_I love you too, Cas_. His mind said it, but the words seemed stuck in Dean's throat. His lips hung open dumbly as Cas looked at him. Cas knew, he had to, and Dean was glad that it didn't always need to be said aloud.

Dean pulled up Cas's shirt, wanting to remove it. Cas laughed as he tried in vain to get it off while he was still leaning over Dean. He sat up and quickly threw the shirt off to the floor. He then continued his trail of kisses back down Dean.

When he reached his jeans, Cas slowly unbuckled Dean's belt and slipped it out of the loop holes. He then, just as slowly, unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Dean was squirming impatiently.

Cas stood after opening Dean's pants and grabbed them by the ankles and pulled them off. Dean sighed as he was freed from the restricting material. Cas didn't immediately get back on the bed. Instead, he crouched down and kissed up Dean's leg at the knee. His hands moved up with him, massaging his thighs as he kissed the sensitive skin.

"Cas, please," he was practically begging now as Cas's slow kisses where driving him crazy. His hands were gripping the sheets as Cas neared his boxers. He moaned as he finally got the touch he wanted. Cas cupped his erection, kneading gently and kissing just above his boxers.

He got a lot of satisfaction from making Dean so needy and loud. It wasn't often that they had enough time to do things so slow and Cas was happy to have his chance today. Cas could feel the moisture of Dean's precome soaking through his boxers as he curled his fingers around him through the thin fabric. His tongue swiped over his lips in anticipation of tasting Dean as he slowly peeled his underwear down.

Dean reached down for Cas and brushed his fingers through the man's hair. Cas looked up and kept his eyes locked on Dean as he tilted his head and made the first swipe of his tongue along the head of Dean's hard cock. Dean cursed and tightened his grip in Cas's hair.  
He groaned at the rough pull of hair and rewarded Dean by taking his head into his mouth and sucking. Dean couldn't stop the noises now, or his hips as they thrusted up of their own accord.

Cas held Dean's hips down and took his time with taking more of Dean into his mouth. He grabbed the base of Dean's dick and pumped in time with his mouth as he moved up and down, a little too slowly for Dean's liking.

"Faster, Cas." Dean tried to push up to help build the fire in his body.

He just removed his mouth and continued to stroke Dean slowly. "Relax, Dean." He stared at the man until he stopped trying to move and then resumed his sucking.

Dean tried to relax. He leaned back and rested his hands on Cas's head as he bobbed at a torturous pace. His insides tightened as his release built and his toes curled as it got closer. Cas moved his free hand up Dean's stomach and chest, digging in his nails. Dean cursed again and tried not to move too much as Cas ran a finger over a nipple again.

His release was close and Dean didn't want it to end this way. He wanted more. "Cas, wait." He tried to pull Cas off him.

"What?" Cas looked concerned.

"I don't…I'm so close…I want…" Dean couldn't get the right words out, but Cas seemed to understand his worry.

"Dean, relax. It'll be okay, I promise." Cas moved up to kiss him briefly before moving off the bed to grab something out of the drawer to the right. Dean didn't see what it was but Cas was back on him before he could ask. "Fuck."

Cas had retrieved the lube and had it in hand as he picked up where he left off. He only stopped to tell Dean to move his legs. He pushed one up at the knee to let him know what he wanted. Dean's feet were flat on the bed and Cas was between them. He removed his hand from Dean to open the lube and coat a finger with it.

Dean heard what he thought was a familiar sound before his suspicions were confirmed with a touch. He twitched involuntarily. "Cas, warn a guy." He smiled at the small chuckle he got. The slick finger circled his hole a few times before sinking in a little. Dean tried to keep his muscles relaxed as Cas continued in with a finger and taking him down almost to the base.

Cas made sure to go slow as he felt Dean tighten up around him. He moved his head a little faster to distract him.

Dean moaned and grabbed his own thighs as pleasure coursed through him. He didn't even notice when Cas had started moving his finger in and out of him. The digit curled slightly, searching for that sweet spot. He found it and Dean cried out loudly and almost came.

Cas hummed approvingly, sending vibrations through Dean. He made sure to press there again as he licked over the slit of Dean's hard cock. Dean came with another loud cry and pushed his hips off the bed briefly. Cas only choked for a moment and managed to take most of what Dean had before pulling off him with a wet pop.

His head was spinning and his vision was littered with white spots. His whole body fell limp from the power of his release. He was vaguely aware of two fingers scissoring inside him, but he didn't mind.

He easily worked Dean open as he recovered from his orgasm. Cas rubbed his stomach soothingly as he stretched him open. Soon, he added another finger and Dean started clenching around him and moaning.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dean could feel his body trying to respond to the stimulus but not being able to so soon after what had just happened. Despite that, he was thrusting down onto Cas's fingers.

Cas worked him open a little more, until he was good and loose. He then finally removed his jeans and boxers. He sighed as his hard erection was finally released. Taking the lube, the coated himself generously and repositioned himself between Dean's legs. Dean was breathing heavily and was malleable to anything Cas wanted to do at the moment.

Dean clenched his eyes shut as Cas lifted his hips and entered him slowly. His cock twitched in a hearty attempt to participate. He moaned as Cas filled him and started thrusting.

Cas was already close after watching Dean slowly come apart and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He sped up his thrusts and leaned down to kiss Dean. When he couldn't hold him up anymore, Cas held Dean's legs up against his chest to get a better angle.

He moaned as Cas struck his prostate. Dean held his legs close so Cas could support himself on the bed and thrust even deeper into Dean. It didn't take much longer before Cas couldn't hold back and came with a cry of Dean's name.

Dean released his legs and felt exhaustion pulling at him. Cas fell limp on top of him and tried to catch his breath. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and rubbed his back as he came down from his release. He kissed the side of his husband's face and felt perfectly happy to stay right where they were.

A couple hours later, Dean was serving them all a nice cooked meal. Kevin smiled and shook his head as Dean handed him his plate. "I still can't get used to how good you are at cooking, Dean."

Dean smiled proudly and sat next to the prophet. "Thanks." He had had that year off with Lisa and had learned to cook a lot of things. Even Sam would look at him suspiciously when he volunteered to make dinner during jobs. He felt like a homemaker with the bunker and Cas and Faith, and he was more okay with it than he imagined he would be.

Cas agreed with Kevin. Dean knew his way around a kitchen. Faith clapped happily as Dean gave her small bites of the meal he had made.  
They ate in silence a few minutes before Dean spoke, "So, I already told Cas this, but Sam is having a baby." He looked at Kevin and saw the boy's mouth open in surprise.

"Really?" Dean nodded. "Wow, so it is possible." At Dean's strange look, Kevin clarified. "To have a life outside of this, a family and job."

"Yeah, if you're gonna look for advice on what to do, call Sam. You're practically living his life anyway."

Cas looked between them, confused. "Sorry, what's going on?"

Dean looked at him. "Kevin is making some college plans."

Cas furrowed his brows and looked at Kevin. "But, you're a prophet."

"I know." Kevin could feel all the excuses and injustices he wanted to spout forming in his mouth but he thought carefully before speaking. "Crowley is dead. I've done my job and I want to do something different with my life. I know it could be dangerous but I'm willing to take that risk."

Cas looked at Kevin. He could see the determination and hope he had behind his eyes. "You have that choice." Who was he or Dean to deny Kevin the ability to choose his own path? What would be the point of their lives if free will was denied to those that deserved it? Kevin had as much right as anyone to be happy.

Kevin was struck dumb again as he was met with practically no resistance. He doesn't know if it had something to do with Faith being a part of their lives or if Sam had changed their views, but he was happy to finally feel like this Hell could be over soon.

"Whenever you want to leave, we won't stop you. If you need anything, you know where we are and you have our number. We will always help you, Kevin." Cas could see the tears forming in Kevin's eyes and he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kevin looked at Dean and saw the same support.

Faith broke the moment by smacking the table from her booster seat and shouting, "BABY!"

The three men looked at the two-year-old and saw her face alight with joy. She just realized what Dean had said about Sam.

"Uncle Sam has a baby?" She looked at Dean with wide blue eyes.

They all laughed. Dean leaned over and touched her small hand. "Not yet, sweetie. But, one is coming soon. You'd like to have a cousin to play with wouldn't you?"

"Cousin?" She said the word like she was trying to taste the meaning. She nodded happily and looked between her dads. "When will I have cousin?"

Cas looked to Dean for the answer. "About seven months, honey."

Faith frowned. "Too long," she whined and hit the table again.

"Hey," Dean put a slight edge to his voice, "don't hit the table like that." With her strength, she was liable to crack it if she continued. She pulled her hands back at the sound of Dean's voice. He tousled her sandy hair briefly to comfort her.

Cas jumped in to lift her spirits. "How would you like to visit Sam and Sarah soon?" She smiled brightly at Cas.

"Can we, Poppa?"

"We will, Faith. In a few days." She was happy again and began eating the food in front of her.

The rest of the meal continued without any more announcements and the four of them met up in the room with the projector later that night, at Dean's request, and watched an old black and white movie they had found in one of the shelves.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean knocked on the door, Faith in his arms. It didn't take long for a smiling Sam to appear.

"Uncle Sammy!" Faith shrieked at the sight of Sam.

Sam smiled and widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Faith!" The toddler practically jumped from Dean's arms into Sam's. The man laughed and lifted her high up above his head. She cried out happily as Sam tossed her near to the ceiling and caught her.

"Sam," Dean was suddenly terrified that Sam would drop her, "take it easy."

"Relax, Dean. She loves it." Despite his words, Sam lowered Faith into a tight hug. She was laughing and curling her arms around his neck.

Dean and Cas stepped through the doorway with a couple overnight bags. Cas was shutting the door when Faith shouted again.  
"Aunt Sarah!"

They all turned as Sarah walked through the living room. Her wide smile lit up her face as he looked at Faith. Her stomach was only slightly swollen. If Dean didn't know otherwise, he wouldn't guess that she was pregnant. She moved beside Sam and greeted Faith.

"Hi, Sarah." Dean smiled at her and found himself pulled into a warm hug.

"Hi, Dean." She pulled back with a smile before smacking his arm. "Why has it taken you so long to come see us again?" It had been a few months since they made a trip up.

"Ow." Dean rubbed his arm and frowned. "Sorry, we were busy."

"Uh-huh." She stepped around Dean. "Hey, Cas." She gave him an equally tight hug.

"Sarah." Cas had grown to like Sarah as much as Dean had. The woman was a great match for Sam and didn't take anyone's crap.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sarah moved back toward the kitchen.

They left their bags in the living room and joined Sarah in the kitchen. She had made a big meal for them, complete with a fresh apple pie, which earned another hug and a kiss from Dean.

When everyone was done eating, they were sitting back and too full to move out of the kitchen. They all sat there talking until Sarah rubbed her stomach absently and tapped Sam's arm.

"I'll be right back." She stood and walked off to use the bathroom.

Sam leaned on the table. "So, how is everything going at the bunker with Kevin?"

"Good. He's probably busy writing college application essays." Dean took a drink of his beer.

"What?"

"Kevin plans on going to college." Cas answered as Dean continued to drink.

"Really? Well, that's not too surprising considering his life before becoming a prophet. What did you guys tell him when he brought it up?"

Dean set his beer down. "That he had every right to try for it and that we were here to help if he needed it."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "_You_ said that?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"Yes, Sam. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I was there the night I left for Stanford and you had a lot of different words for me that night."

Dean clamped his mouth shut at the reminder. Back then he had shared their dad's view of Sam's leaving. He saw now that they had been wrong. It was silent a moment before Dean spoke. "We learn as we get older, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Apparently."

Sarah made her way back to the table as they talked. Faith watched her and started giggling. "Baby. Fairy likes Baby."

Sarah put a hand on her stomach. "What?"

Dean looked at her and saw what Faith was talking about. Her fairy was hovering around Sarah's stomach. He could see her smiling and doing flips around her. "Yeah, the fairy seems really happy around you."

She looked down and frowned warily. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you. She seems to like you." Dean himself was still wary about the fairy. Most of the time she hovered around Faith, sitting on her shoulder and moving her toys. Other times she seemed to cause some trouble for them, moving items and messing with some of the equipment in the bunker.

"Okay." Sarah looked nervous as she sat down at the table again.

The sky was dark as Sam and Sarah turned in for the night. Dean and Cas played with Faith in the living room for about an hour before Dean realized they didn't have any more beer. He decided to make a run to the liquor store in town.

Dean whistled softly as he browsed the empty store. He had a six-pack and a couple snacks in his hands as he walked up to the counter. When no one came out to help him, he rang the bell and called out. He was met with an eerie silence.

After putting his stuff on the counter, he walked around the counter and took out his gun. He continued calling for an employee as he made his way to the back. The employee door in the back was open slightly. Dean pushed it open slowly and saw the cashier lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Dean checked behind him before moving into the room and closing the door behind him. He knelt down next to the young man and checked his wound. His throat was ripped open in a wide hole. Teeth marks were visible around the edges. It looked like a vamp but they usually didn't leave that much blood behind. Lunar cycle wasn't right for a werewolf.

He took his phone out and called Cas. A door leading out to the alley behind the building was open and Dean walked out, following the small blood droplets. Cas picked up when Dean heard something behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Cas thought maybe he was going to ask him if he wanted anything.

"Hang on a sec." Dean looked behind him for what caused the noise. He didn't see anything. Cas asked Dean what was wrong and he shushed him. He thought he saw movement. "I'm at the store and I found a body. Looks kinda like a vampire but I don't know…" He stopped when another shuffle sounded down the alley.

"Dean, stay there. I'm coming."

"No, just wait." He held his gun up and moved down the alley along the wall and listened.

The rush was too fast and the gun shot was too slow as Dean was tackled powerfully into the hard ground. His phone slid out of his reach and Dean felt sharp teeth clamp down on his neck. He cried out in frustration and pain and tried to pull the vampire off him.

His body weakened and he was growing lightheaded. All he could do was grab the thing and punch and kick. Eventually, he was released and felt the vampire move off him. Cas was shouting through the phone and it was all Dean could do to crawl to it.

"Cas, vampire…" he pushed himself up and stumbled down the dark alley. He could hear the woman laughing and realized he was playing into her game. "I can't…" his vision suddenly blurred and he tilted into the wall beside him. "Cas…" He dropped the phone and blacked out.

Sam woke to a panicked Cas shaking him and shouting about Dean. When he finally explained everything, Sam shot out of bed and told Sarah what happened and to keep an eye on Faith. They both raced to the liquor store hoping to not find a drained and dead Dean.

The Impala was still parked in front of the store when they pulled up. Cas immediately ran through the store and found Dean's items on the counter and the dead clerk in the back. Sam followed behind. Cas followed the trail as Dean did and ended up in the alley where Dean's phone was still sitting beside his gun. His blood was also smeared on the ground and walls of the small alley.

"They took him." Sam didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It meant he was most likely alive, but in what condition?

Fear pounded in Cas's chest as he took in the scene. Dean's blood was everywhere and he had heard the attack over the phone. Anger came next. He picked up Dean's gun, squeezing the handle tight. "Then we'll find them and kill them all."

Dean woke slowly and grunted as his head pounded heavily. He expected to be tied down but his weak state made that useless. A tall woman was standing at the foot of the grimy bed he was on. He recognized her as the vamp that tackled him. She was laughing.

"Don't know what you're smiling about. You just signed your death warrant."

She laughed again. "That's cute. I'm smiling because I got me a hot meal for the next week or so." She moved around the side of the bed and leaned over him, long black hair tickling his face. "Some of the others wanted in on you, but I won't let them have you. You're mine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now I feel special. You made a huge mistake taking me. You should have either left me alone or killed me. I'm not alone, and the others are a lot scarier than me."

She laughed again and grabbed Dean's hair tightly. "Bring 'em on. I'm not alone either and I'm not scared."

"You should be, bitch." She growled and sank her teeth in again and Dean passed out.

They had returned to Sam's house in both cars to try to figure out where the vampires had taken Dean. Cas was angry and worried, which set off Faith's nerves. The angel was questioning everyone and only making Cas more nervous. They eventually put her in a separate room with some of her toys so they could work.

After some research, they found no suspicious deaths in the area. Cas was frustrated further and had to go outside as Sam filled in Sarah. While outside, Cas had a thought that sent him running back inside to find his daughter.

Faith was sitting on the floor with a frown and tears on her cheeks. Cas picked her up and wiped her tears away. "It's okay, sweetie. I need your help to find Daddy."

He joined a concerned Sam and Sarah in the living room with Faith. He sat her on his lap on the couch. "You don't know where Daddy is, do you?" Faith shook her head. She couldn't find him with the Enochian sigils Cas had burned into his ribs years ago. "Okay, can you find vampires, if there are any in the town?"

Faith considered before nodding slowly. Cas smiled. He stood with Faith in his arms. They needed to go outside, away from the binding they had put on the house. Sam followed with a map at Cas's request.

"Are you sure she can do this?" Sam didn't know if his small niece was capable of something so powerful. He hadn't seen her back when she killed Crowley.

"Yes." Cas knew from experience that angels could find supernatural beings if they tried and Faith was stronger than any angel he had seen. He looked at Faith. "I need you to concentrate, honey. You know what vampires look like, what they smell like, right?" Faith nodded. "Find them. Get a street or address."

Faith nodded obediently before closing her eyes and reaching out with her grace. She ended up flying above the town and smelling for anything supernatural. Within a second, she spotted a warehouse with a strong smell of blood, old blood, and vampires. She glimpsed a street sign as she pulled back and landed in Cas's arms.

"Did you find them?" Cas saw the blue glow fade from Faith's eyes as she opened them. Faith nodded and pointed to the map of the town. "In a building, a house?"

"Big, empty house."

"Like a warehouse?" Sam asked, knowing of one or two in that area. Faith nodded. "I think I know where she means." He folded up the map and rushed back inside for the keys to the Impala.

Cas walked back to return Faith when she protested. "I wanna help Daddy!"

"You did, Faith. Now me and Uncle Sam are gonna bring him back." She whined again but Cas carried her back inside. "You need to stay here and wait for us to come back. I promise to come back with Daddy."

Faith frowned and tears welled up in her eyes again. Sarah picked her up and tried to comfort her as Cas went out to the car to wait for Sam.  
Sam put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We won't be gone long."

"I really don't want you to go, Sam. You haven't hunted in a long time and if something happens…"

"I'll be fine. Cas will be backing me up. This won't happen again. I just don't feel safe with these things so close to home." He leaned down and kissed her briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

Sam ran a hand through Faith's hair before going to the car and driving to the warehouse.

By the time they reached the building, Cas was ready to run in and kill all of them. Sam had to chase after him and pull him back from running inside.

"Cas, wait we need a plan." Sam pulled him aside, feeling his muscles tight with anger.

"I have a plan." He gritted the words out through his teeth.

"Which is what? Run in and slash at everything that moves?" Cas tightened his lips in frustration. "If we do that, they could grab Dean and run, or kill him. We need to go in quietly and hope we find Dean quickly and get out of there, okay?"

Cas knew Sam was right but his fear of losing Dean was making him want to ignore him and rush in. He nodded and tried to take a breath. It would've been smarter for them to come back during the day but Cas had been too worried about Dean to wait. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

They waited outside the door until one of them came out. They stayed back until the vampire moved away, probably hunting for his dinner. Sam led the way through the door, which seemed to be the back door of the place. The hallway went straight and to the left. Sam went to the left while Cas continued straight.

Cas kept along the wall with his machete in hand. He listened and heard soft laughter and mumbling down the hall a ways. He came close to the first door and prayed Dean was there. When he opened the door and jumped inside, he found nothing but a broken bed and chair.

He passed a couple more doors and the voices got louder. He neared the last door before the hall turned. Cas turned the lock slowly and pushed the door with his foot. When no one came out of the room to investigate, Cas moved through the doorframe quickly.

Dean was lying on the small bed with a wide red bite on his neck. His head was off to the side like his limp legs and arms. He shut the door slowly before rushing over to Dean.

"Dean." He put a hand on his forehead and set the machete down. Dean's skin was cool and pale. "Dean." He didn't dare say it too loud and rouse the vamps.

His eyes fluttered open briefly. A hand reached up for Cas before falling back to the bed. "Cas?" His voice was a broken whisper.

"I'm here, Dean. Sam is too. We're gonna get you out." Cas cupped his face and kissed him quickly. "Can you sit up or walk?"

Dean could barely muster the strength to shake his head no. Cas cursed softly before pulling Dean up by his arms. The sound of the doorknob turning stopped him. He barely had time to lay Dean back, grab his machete, and hide behind the opening door.

Two vampires walked in, thankfully leaving the door open. They were talking about Dean as they moved closer. The woman was laughing and gloating about taking him down while the man didn't seem impressed.

"He told you that others would be coming for him?" He sounded irritated.

"Everyone says that. I just think of it as delivery service."

The man leaned over and sniffed Dean. "You've almost bled him dry already."

"He has a smart mouth."

The man sighed. "If you want him to last much longer, you need to back off for a while." The woman put a hand on her hip and grunted out an agreement. As they turned to leave, the man stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell something. A human."

Cas gripped his machete tight, almost wishing they would attack so he could kill them.

"What him?" She pointed to Dean.

"No, something else." He got dangerously close to Cas and he was ready to strike when the woman pulled him away.

"There're humans all over this block. I smell them all the time too. Come on." She pulled him through the door, shutting it behind them.

Cas sighed in relief before hearing the lock turn from outside. Now he would have to pick the lock to get out unnoticed. He knelt down to do that before moving Dean. He put an arm around his shoulder and lifted Dean up to a standing position. He felt his knees giving out after a few steps of Dean hanging like dead weight. "Come on, Dean. Help me a little." All Dean did was moan and drop his head. "Dammit."

Cas opened the door and peeked out cautiously. The hall was clear. He dragged Dean out and moved down the hall at a nerve-rackingly slow pace. His arms and back were shaking from the weight and effort.

A noise coming around the corner made him stop. He had put the machete away so as not to stab Dean by accident and felt too open now. He was trying to set Dean down and get his weapon when Sam appeared around the corner. Cas sighed in relief as Sam ran up to help.

They both held Dean up by an arm and moved quickly out the back door. They felt too lucky when they reached the Impala without meeting a single vampire.

"I got him. Start the car." Sam took Dean's full weight to lay him in the back as Cas started the engine.

Once secured, they took off with screeching tires. They got to Sam's house after what felt like an eternity to Cas. Both of them carried Dean to the porch and called for Sarah to bring Faith. Sarah arrived a few seconds later with the toddler.

Faith was already in tears. Cas took her from Sarah and crouched down to let her stand next to Dean. She quickly reached out and touched his forehead. His wound closed and his skin colored just before he gasped and sat up.

"Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, not caring about the blood smearing over his arms from Dean's wound.

"Hey." He hugged back and looked down when small hands tangled in his shirt. Faith was looking up at him with teary eyes and a pout. "Come here." He wrapped Faith up in one arm and hugged her close with Cas.

The three of them stayed wrapped together while Sam stood and moved over to Sarah. She hugged him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, they didn't even know we were there." He kissed her hair and looked back to Dean.

"So it's over?" She didn't think she could let Sam leave again.

"We can't just leave them all there." Cas leaned away from Dean and looked up at Sam. "We should go back and clean them out."

"I agree." Dean shifted Faith so she could sit on his lap.

Sarah looked between them sadly. "I figured you would say that."

"We'll wait until morning and get them while they sleep, or when we can use the sun as an advantage." Sam and Cas nodded in agreement.

"Do you have to?" She was scared that they wouldn't come back a second time.

"We can't let them go so close to us." Sam turned her to face him. "We wouldn't be safe." He put a hand on her stomach. Protecting Sarah and their child meant more to him than anything now. He either had to see them leave or die if he wanted to let Sarah leave the house alone again.

"It's settled." Dean pushed up with Faith in his arms. "At sunrise, we wipe 'em out."


	17. Chapter 17

They were all sitting in the living room. None of them talked. None of them wanted to sleep. Sam and Sarah sat together on the larger sofa while Dean and Cas were on the smaller loveseat. After coming inside, they had all fallen silent. Even Faith was strangely quiet as she colored on the floor.

Hours passed and the couples took comfort in each other after the frightening events of the night. Sam had an arm around Sarah's shoulders and was whispering comforting words to her. Cas was holding Dean's hand tight and staring ahead blindly.

A plan wasn't formed fully yet, but it was simple enough. They would take their machetes and clean out the nest, using the day-time as a way to surprise them, hopefully.

Cas stood suddenly, keeping Dean's hand in his. With a tug, Dean stood beside him and was pulled out of the room and up the stairs. Dean stayed quiet as Cas led him to their room.

He dropped Dean's hand and closed the door slowly. Dean was about to speak when Cas pulled him close for a deep kiss. He put his arms around Cas as the other man held his shirt tight. They parted and kept their foreheads together.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was, Dean?" His fingers curled even more, digging into Dean's skin through his shirt.

"I know." Dean rubbed his back soothingly. "I'll try not to be the one that gets taken next time."

Cas shoved Dean harder than he thought he would. "This isn't a joke, Dean! I didn't know if you would make it. It was the werewolf thing all over again."

"Cas, I'm sorry." Dean touched his arms gently. "I'm fine. Faith healed me, we're all okay."

"What if we took too long getting here or Faith wasn't able to heal you in time?"

"That didn't happen."

"But it could so easily."

Dean nodded. "You're right, but you know what? That's the hazards of the job, Cas. You know that. Someday we're both gonna die and it's gonna suck, but that doesn't mean that anything changes."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Cas's voice was calming.

"No one likes it." Dean drew him closer. "That's just how it is."

"I can't do this without you." Cas looked him in the eye. "Don't you dare die before I do."

"Isn't it already too late for that?" He tried to smile. Cas didn't share his humor. "I'll do my best." He pulled Cas in for a hug, trying to relax the tight muscles in his back.

Cas relaxed finally and put his arms around Dean's waist. They had been through this before and would again, no doubt, but it never got any easier for Cas.

Dean rocked back and forth slightly as he held Cas's head against his chest. He didn't know how long they stayed that way. Eventually, Cas let go of him and pulled back. Dean rested his hands on his shoulders.

"You alright?" Cas nodded. "Okay, let's go." Dean walked them back downstairs. Sam and Sarah were still sitting together on the couch watching Faith on the floor.

"Everything okay?" Sam was concerned that they'd been fighting.

"We're fine." Dean took Cas's hand as they sat back down. Faith was looking up at them curiously. Dean smiled at her and lifted her up to sit on his lap. He bounced her on his knee. They all smiled as she giggled and kicked happily.

As the light of dawn began coloring the sky, Dean and Cas made sure they had what they needed in the Impala. Sam was saying his goodbyes to Sarah.

"You know, Sam doesn't have to go with us." Cas slid his machete into his jacket. "We can probably handle this alone."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. We're not sure how many vamps there are. We can use more backup. He'll be fine."

"I'm just worried about Sarah." She was hugging Sam tight and wiping a tear from her face.

"When we come back, Sam won't have to do this again." That was the hope at least.

Sam jogged over from the porch and met with them.

Dean parked a couple blocks from the warehouse. The three of them entered the nest the same way they did the night before. It was quiet as they moved down the hallway. They decided to stick together so there was no chance of losing anyone.

It was easy enough at first. Each room they went into had a few sleeping vampires. They each took one and no one made a sound. Trouble started when they retreated back to the door and went down the hall where Dean had been kept.

A couple vampires that were awake found them and sent up the alarm. They rushed them, slashing and punching. The crowd of vampires thickened as about fifteen vamps woke and entered the small hallway.

The three of them kept their backs to each other as they fought off the vampires. Almost all of them were dead when one woman in particular caught Cas's eye. The woman who had taken Dean appeared with fangs bared.

Cas's blood boiled with anger at the sight of her. He ran down the hall towards her, knocking over another vampire as he ran. Dean called out his name as he moved, but all he heard was his heart beating.

The woman saw him coming and lunged to meet him. Cas slashed, cutting a slice in her arm. She kicked his feet out from under him and slapped his machete away. He landed on the ground with a frustrated shout.

She was moving to sink her teeth in when a boot kicked the side of her head. She fell away and Cas was lifted back up by a strong hand.  
"No, that's not possible." She looked up with wide eyes.

Dean smirked. "I told you that you made a mistake taking me."

"You were almost dead."

"Death and I are good friends. It wasn't my time." He smiled as she snarled and stood.

A shot rang out loudly and a bullet hit her between the eyes. Cas had brought the Colt with him in case he lost his machete. He had it raised at the vampire and watched as her body twitched and lit up blue. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her body collapsed dead on the floor. Dean tugged Cas away to finish the last couple vampires.

They searched all the rooms to make sure they were all empty before heading back to the car. It had gone really well: no injuries, no stragglers, and no survivors.

Sarah was waiting on the porch with Faith when they pulled up. Sam ran up to her to ease her worried mind. Dean stopped Cas as he walked to the house.

"You feeling better now? You were holding more rage than I thought." The way Cas had looked at the vampire and attacked her had scared him a little.

Cas turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm good now." He stepped closer to Dean and kissed him. Dean smiled into it as Cas grabbed the back of his head and turned the kiss a little more rough.

Dean hummed in approval and held Cas close and kissed Cas back with just as much force. They didn't hear the footsteps moving closer.

"Guys, get a room." Sam was standing close with Faith in his arms reaching for them.

"We will." Dean stepped back and took Faith from Sam.

"Just try not to make a huge mess, okay?" Sam started back to the house before stopping. "And keep it down. Some of us need sleep more than every other day."

Dean laughed and hugged Faith. Cas came close and wrapped a hug around them both. They told her that everything was okay. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like someone needs to sleep." Cas rubbed her sandy hair. She dropped her head under Dean's chin.

Dean carried her back inside and put her in the crib they had brought with them in the room next to theirs. Sam and Sarah had already gone to sleep. After settling Faith down, Dean and Cas went to their room and changed for sleep. Dean laughed as he slipped off his jeans and boots.

"What?" Cas had taken off his shirt and was sitting on the bed.

"I just think it's funny that it's 7 AM and we're just now going to bed." Dean threw off his outer jacket.

"It's not funny that we haven't slept in a couple days." Cas slipped on his loose pajama pants and laid down on the bed.

Dean crawled up to join him. He pulled the covers up over them and snuggled in against Cas. He kissed the other man's neck and collar bone. Cas moaned and pushed his chest a little.

"I'm really tired, Dean."

"Me too." Dean kissed him on the lips and pressed his leg between Cas's legs.

Cas laughed. He moved his hips against Dean and kissed him again. "Maybe we could postpone this?"

Dean groaned a negative and rolled on top of Cas. He sat up slightly and ran his hands over Cas's bare chest. "I like that you don't wear a shirt to bed, Cas." He smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

"Your lack of pants is also nice, Dean." Cas ran light fingers over Dean's legs.

Dean laughed and cupped Cas's face. His thumbs traced along his lips before he pressed close and kissed him. He moved his hips over Cas, making him moan and push up against him.

Their faces were hovering close together as they continued moving against each other and leaving kisses over every open part of skin. Dean eventually helped Cas slip out of his pants and underwear while removing his boxers and retrieving the lube they brought with them.  
Cas pushed his head back into the pillow and bit his lip as Dean inserted a couple well-lubed fingers. Dean kissed up his stomach as his fingers stretched Cas open. Cas grabbed Dean's hair and gasped his name when he hit his prostate.

"I'm here, Cas." He whispered the words into Cas's chest, feeling the heart racing under his lips. Cas tugged his head up, pressing his lips hard into his.

"Dean," Cas moaned and sucked Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, "more." He pushed down on Dean's fingers.

A flare of arousal shot through him as Cas continued to thrust against him. Their mouths were barely brushing as they gasped and cursed through their kisses. Dean added a finger as Cas requested and smiled when Cas wrapped his knees around Dean's waist, deepening his reach and making Cas grip him tight in pleasure.

Dean was painfully hard when Cas finally told him to get on with it. He laughed as he removed his fingers and took the lube in hand. He positioned himself and entered Cas slowly. He set a slow and hard pace.

Cas tightened his legs around Dean and laced his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling his face down and resting their foreheads together. His moans were quiet and made Dean want to push him until he was screaming.

Dean reached down to stoke Cas as the other man nipped at his jaw and ears. He twisted his wrist in time with his thrust, making Cas groan louder and bite harder. A few thrusts and strokes later, Cas came with a cry, curling himself into Dean.

He didn't last much longer than Cas. They laid together, breathing hard and clutching together under the warmth of the covers. He slipped out of Cas and rolled to the side. They were both too tired to get up and change.

As sleep began pulling them under, Cas rested his head on Dean's chest. "I really thought I would lose you, Dean."

Dean rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm right here, Cas. I'm not going anywhere."

They woke up around two in the afternoon. After reluctantly rolling out of bed and showering, they headed downstairs where Sam and Sarah were entertaining Faith. Dean was also amused to see Faith's fairy whizzing around the living room in wide circles.

"Hey, we never thought you'd get up." Sam smiled as the couple descended the stairs.

"It was a challenge to leave the bed." Dean put an arm around Cas's waist. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas pushed him off.

"Too much, Dean." Sam walked over to talk quieter. "So, are you guys heading back right away or are you gonna stay a while?"

Cas and Dean shrugged. "We don't really need to rush back." Cas looked at Faith. "Besides, I think Faith has missed you."

"We can stay another day, if we're welcome." Dean added.

"Of course you are." Sam smiled. "Who knows when we'll see you again?"

"Right."

They spent the day catching up more on Sam's job and their hopes for the baby. It was nice to relax again and just spend time with family.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as Kevin was packing up his clothing. Kevin had told Dean that he was enrolled in the University of Kansas in Lawrence and could move in within the next three days.

"I've already been accepted, billed, and enrolled in classes. I'm going. I was hoping for a ride, but I can get there if you don't want to."

"Of course I'll drive you." Dean hadn't meant to seem unsupportive. He had just been surprised by the news when Kevin hadn't talked about it since they got back from New York. "I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted to do this."

"Believe me, I do. I've had three months to think about it and I've made up my mind."

Dean nodded, expecting as much. "Okay, when do you want to go?"

"It's about four hours from here so we can leave tomorrow morning. I want to make sure I have time to get moved in and make sure I don't forget anything."

"Tomorrow it is." Dean clapped Kevin on the back. "I'm proud of you, Kevin." He smiled and left Kevin to finish packing.

The next morning, Faith was running in fast circles around the library trying to catch her fairy while Dean helped Kevin pack up the Impala. Cas was keeping an eye on Faith. Once everything was ready to go, Dean brought Kevin back in to say his goodbyes.

He thanked Cas for his help and wished them well. He then moved to the library to try and catch the running nephilim. She giggled as Kevin just missed her. Eventually, he cut off her path and scooped her up.

"I'm gonna miss you, Faith. You were always a lot of fun." She frowned when she understood what was happening. "I'll come to visit sometimes."

"No!" She hugged him around his neck. "Kev Kev!"

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll talk to you over the computer, okay? I won't be gone forever."

She started crying and refused to let Kevin go. Dean saw her fairy hovering above her shoulder as if to comfort her too. Cas moved over and took Faith from Kevin. She reached out and screamed for the prophet.

"Shh, he'll be back, honey. Like he said, he won't be gone forever." Cas waved for them to go while he tried to calm her down. Dean came over and kissed her head and kissed Cas before taking Kevin out to the car.

Faith had stopped crying but was pouting as Cas sat beside her on the couch and read one of her favorite stories from the Grimm fairytale book. In her fit earlier, she had broken a couple cups and lights as she raged. After a couple lines, she made an irritated noise and slapped the book from Cas's hands. It landed on the floor with a sharp thump.

"Faith!" Cas picked her up. "I understand that you're upset, but you can't do that." She huffed and tried to push away from Cas.  
He carried her to her room and put her in her crib. They had put angel binding in the room so there would be a place they could be sure they could hold her for punishment. She cried out in frustration and looked at Cas with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. You're gonna stay in here until you can behave. I know you're mad and sad that Kevin's gone but you need to not break or throw things when you're mad." He rubbed her head and she pushed his hands away. "I'll check on you later. I love you."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Cas left her alone in her room. A small golden light flickered around the rails of her crib. She watched in mild interest as her fairy settled on the top of them and watched her with sympathetic eyes. She flew down and wiped the tears from her face before settling on the bed across from her, tiny wings hanging limp behind her back. It wasn't much, but Faith felt a little better as the fairy watched over her.

Dean helped Kevin with his last box for his dorm room. His roommate was helping him unpack, he had moved in the previous day, and seemed really nice.

"Last one, Kevin." Dean set the box down with a pained huff. He pulled something carrying the box up the four flights of stairs. The elevators had been full with a line when they got there.

"Thanks." He opened it and started unpacking the school supplies.

"So, you got everything you need?"

"I think so. As long as the car is empty, I should." He looked up and saw Dean hesitantly move around the room. "Thanks, Dean. It means a lot that I have your support, all of you."

Dean smiled shyly. "Just make us proud, kid." He moved closer and hugged him briefly. "How about some lunch? Let me buy you your last free meal."

Kevin smiled. "Okay."

Dean texted Cas as he and Kevin waited for their food at a campus restaurant.

_Kevin is in the process of moving in. We're just grabbing some lunch then I'll be on my way home. How's Faith doin'?_

_Not very well. She's been breaking things and knocked a book out of my hands earlier. She can't completely control it I've put her in her room for now._

_I'm sorry. I didn't realize this would upset her so much. I should be back before dark._

_Okay see you._

_Bye cas._

It was close to six when Cas's phone buzzed with a message from Dean to say he was back and to open the door. Cas let him in and took the take-out bag from his hand.

"That's for you. I figured you hadn't gone out or had much here so…" he smiled.

"Thanks." Cas looked in the bag as he walked to the kitchen. Dean followed.

"Well, the campus looks nice and Kevin's roommate seems like a good guy. I spilled a little holy water on him and handed him the silver lamp just in case and all checked out."

"Good." Cas unwrapped the burger, mouth salivating as he hadn't eaten much today. "If he has any problems, we're not far."

"That's what I told him. He said he'd call every once in a while to give us peace of mind. So, Faith's in her room?" He pointed back in its general direction.

Cas nodded, his mouth full of food. "She's been quiet."

"I'll check on her." Dean found Faith lying on her side in her crib while her fairy hovered overhead. The small pixie looked at Dean suspiciously as he moved closer to the crib. Dean put a hand on Faith's head.

"Hey, I heard you caused Poppa some trouble today." She rubbed her eyes and hid her face in the bed. "Kevin is just off at school, sweetie. You'll see him again. Do you want to come out and play with us?" She shook her head and curled up more. "You tired?" She nodded.  
Dean smiled and covered her with her small blanket Sarah had bought for them. It was blue with clouds and tiny suns on it. He also picked up her tiger and laid it next to her. She hugged the toy close and closed her eyes. Dean leaned over the crib and kissed the side of her face.

"I love you, honey." He was opening the door when he heard Faith's soft voice.

"I love you too, Daddy."

With a last look back, Dean shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Cas had finished his food and was sipping at his drink. Dean hugged him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

"She didn't want to come out?"

"No, she was tired." Dean yawned and rubbed Cas's stomach absently. "I'm tired too."

"You did a lot of driving today." He put his drink back in the to-go bag. "You should go to sleep."

He groaned a no and stepped back. "There are a lot of movies here you haven't seen." He took Cas's hand and led him to the projector room.

Dean barely made it thirty minutes in before falling asleep on Cas's shoulder. Cas moved to lay flat and rested Dean's head on his chest. He fell asleep sometime before the movie ended.

**Four months later**

The weather had cooled and snow fell as December dawned. Kevin was off for Christmas break. He had decided to spend the month off with his mom in Michigan. It had been a long time since he had seen her.

Dean and Cas had taken a few jobs recently and were sleeping after a successful hunt when Dean's phone rang loudly. He woke with a groan and nudged Cas, who was laying over him. "Cas, the phone."

Cas furrowed his brows and pushed back at Dean. "It's your phone."

"You're closer."

"No." Cas rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean rolled over with a heavy sigh. He pushed on Cas's back as he leaned over him, getting an irritated grunt, and picked up his phone off the nightstand. Sam was calling. "Sam?"

"Dean, sorry for the hour."

Dean checked the phone. It was three AM. "It's fine." His voice was low and gruff from sleep. "What's up?"

"Uh, Sarah went into labor earlier today and we're at the hospital now. It won't be too long now."

Dean could hear the radiant smile on Sam's face. "Why didn't you call earlier and tell us?"

"Because labor can last a long time, days even, but she's close to pushing. You want to fly up here and meet the new Winchester?"

They still hadn't told them if it was a boy or girl yet and Dean was itching to know. "Yeah, just give us a few minutes. Faith will take us up there."

"Okay. Some of Sarah's family is here too so try to be discrete."

"Sure thing, Sammy." He hung up and put his phone back down. Cas still had his eyes closed so Dean grabbed a pillow and swung it down on Cas's head.

Cas protested loudly and grabbed the pillow. "Dean," he whined and threw the pillow at him, "don't."

"Get up, Cas. Sarah is in labor. We need to go meet our niece or nephew." He slapped Cas's butt hard as he stood and went to dress. Cas cursed at him and burrowed under the covers.

Dean pulled on his jeans and went to Faith's room. He found her sitting up and playing with her fairy. He picked her up with her tiger. "Hey, you want to go see Uncle Sammy?" She nodded vigorously. "Guess what?"

"What?" She smiled.

"Baby will be here today too." She shrieked and clapped. "We have to go meet Baby in New York." She bounced in his arms happily. "Let's get dressed, okay?"

He set her down and helped her put on her favorite white dress with yellow flowers and pretty white shoes. She tugged at his pants when he finished with her shoes.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, honey?" He crouched to her level.

"Can you braid my hair? I wanna be pretty for Baby." She clasped her hands behind her back and batted her lashes around her huge blue eyes, Cas's eyes. How could he say no?

"Of course, honey. Just let me go check on Poppa, okay? Go wait in the other room for me." He waited for her to run through the door before going back to his room. Cas was sitting on the bed and slowly pulling on some pants. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyelids were droopy in exhaustion.

"Couldn't she have given birth at a more reasonable hour?" He scowled at his jeans when they didn't pull up as easy as they were supposed to.

"Sorry for keeping you up so late. Faith is ready so anytime, slowpoke." He winked at the glare Cas threw him and headed back to Faith. She was sitting on the couch they set up in the library, knocking her feet together in excitement.

Dean sat beside her and lifted her to sit on his lap. He hadn't known how, or thought he needed to know how to braid hair until Faith had asked him to a couple months ago. He looked up videos on YouTube and eventually mastered it for his daughter.

He took a few strands of her sandy blonde hair. She squirmed on his lap as he tried to start the braid. "Sit still, sweetie." By the time he was done, Cas had found his way out, not looking any happier.

"Poppa, we'll meet Baby today." She climbed off Dean and ran to hug Cas around his knees.

Cas laughed. "We will. Are you excited to have a cousin?"

"Yes." She stayed attached to Cas. "Will Baby be able to fly too? Will Baby be a superhero like you and Daddy?"

Cas looked at Dean for help. Dean stood and loosened the nephilim's strong grip. Cas then answered, "Everyone's a superhero, Faith. With Sam and Sarah, how could Baby be normal or ordinary? Baby won't be able to fly, but I'm sure there will be something else that will make Baby great."

She considered that answer and smiled. "I'll teach Baby to fly."

"Maybe." Dean stood and took Faith's hand. Cas took her other hand. "Just find Sarah and take us outside the hospital. We don't want to scare anyone." She nodded obediently and focused.

With a gut-wrenching feeling of vertigo, they landed on the sidewalk outside a hospital. It was a lot colder here than Kansas and Dean regretted not putting on a coat, or putting one on Faith, although she seemed unaffected by the cold. He took out his phone and called Sam to find out where they were in the building.

The three of them walked hand-in-hand through the entrance and up the elevator to the fourth floor. Sam was waiting around the corner of the elevator. Faith called out immediately and ran to Sam.

Sam crouched to meet the running child. She knocked him back on his butt as she tackled him in a hug. He laughed as she held him tight. Dean and Cas helped Sam stand with Faith in his arms.

"Hey, guys." Sam looked tired but was glowing like the sun. "Everyone's waiting just down the hall." He led them down a little and set down Faith.

"Uncle Sammy, do you like my hair? Daddy did it for me. I wanted to look nice for Baby." Faith tugged on the end of her French braid, which reached just passed her shoulder.

"I do. You look very pretty, Faith." He kissed her cheek with a loud smack, making her giggle.

"Why don't you go sit by the others while we talk to Sam?" Faith nodded and ran over to Sarah's parents and friends that were waiting. Dean looked at his brother and finally pulled him into a hug. "You scared yet?"

"I've been terrified since I found out she was pregnant." Sam pulled back and clapped Cas's shoulder. "You okay, Cas?"

"He's just tired." Dean answered when Cas just shrugged and yawned. "We just got back from a job."

"I'm very happy though, Sam. You're going to be a great father." Cas smiled.

"I hope so." Sam bit his lip nervously. "I should go check on her. She was getting ready to push when you got here and I really need to be there."

"Yeah, you should. Go." Dean patted his back. Sam smiled again and went down the hall to Sarah's room. "Now we wait."

Dean and Cas sat among the family and kept an eye on Faith. They had to pull her aside and tell her to mind her powers a couple times when she started moving things.

"But I forgot Tiger. I need Tiger." She frowned at them and pulled on the edge of her dress.

"I'm sorry, babe. You'll just have to find something else to do." Dean rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"She's beautiful." One of Sarah's friends leaned over as Faith looked at them. "How old is she?"

"She'll be three in a couple weeks." Dean and Cas had started thinking about party ideas.

"Aww, well she's talking really well for her age." The woman waved at her when she turned a curious look at her. "She looks just like you." She looked at Dean. "Except her eyes."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Dean took Cas's hand.

It was a couple hours before a doctor arrived to update them. "Everything went very well and the baby is healthy and currently bonding with mom and dad." The older man smiled as the family collectively sighed in relief. "They'll start taking visitors within the hour."

Faith ran over with her tiger under her arm. "Can we see Baby?"

"Not yet." Dean frowned.

Cas pointed at the toy. "Where did he come from?" Faith's face went a little red as she tried to hide him behind her back. "Faith, how did Tiger get here?" He looked to make sure no one else heard their conversation.

"I found him." Her eyes shifted as she looked down.

"You're as bad a liar as Poppa." Dean tilted her head up with a finger. "Faith, did you teleport Tiger here?"

She frowned and looked down again. "Yes, Daddy."

"You shouldn't have done that, Faith. What if somebody saw you?"

"No one did," she insisted quickly, "I made sure they weren't looking."

"Okay, but be more careful next time." Dean looked around at the group as Faith sat in front of them and walked her tiger around, roaring and pouncing on imaginary predators.

It was close to seven when they were finally able to see the baby. They waited for everyone else to go first. Sam was holding the baby in a small bundle in his arms, smiling and talking to the newborn. Sarah was in the bed and smiling tiredly at her husband. Sam looked up when they came in.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up. I thought you would fight everyone to be first in the door."

"Not quite." Faith stood on tiptoes as Sam moved around the bed. Dean looked at Sarah. "How you holding up, mom?"

Sarah laughed softly. "I've felt better, but it's all good now."

"So, you want to meet the new Winchester?" Sam moved closer and tilted his arms. Dean and Cas turned to look. "Meet Henry Robert Winchester."

Dean looked at Sam. "Henry Robert?" Sam nodded. "That's a good name." He looked down at the sleeping baby. He definitely had Sam's nose but seemed to have Sarah's full lips. A patch of dark hair was sticking up on top of his round head.

Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he looked at the baby. "He's beautiful." He looked at Sam and Sarah. They both smiled. He reached out a finger to the tiny hands. They gripped his finger on instinct. He was strong for a newborn, but he was nothing compared to the death grip Faith had always had.

"I wanna see!" Faith tugged insistently on Sam's pants. Dean picked her up so she could see.

"His name is Henry. That's your new cousin." Dean smiled as she reached forward and rubbed his hair.

"He's so tiny. Why is he sleeping? I wanna play with him." Her eyes widened when he shifted in Sam's arms and blew a few bubbles.

"You were that tiny once too. You'll get to play with him all the time when he grows up a little."

Faith tilted her head as Henry's hands moved over his face, fingers opening and closing. She laughed. "He's funny." She looked over at Sarah and wiggled. Dean put her down and she rushed to the bed. "Are you okay, Sarah?"

"I'm okay, just tired." She touched her arm gently. "That's a nice dress, Faith."

Faith tugged on the bottom of her skirt. "It's my favorite."

"It's a good one." Sarah smiled.

Faith tried to crawl up on the bed until Dean said her name. "Let Sarah rest. Come here." She got down reluctantly and came back to Dean's side.

"You want to hold him?" Sam looked at Dean, knowing the answer. Faith had made him soft when it came to babies and kids.

"Sure." Sam handed Henry over slowly. The boy was tiny and lighter than Dean remembered Faith being, of course she was six months old when he first held her. Cas leaned over a little more and Dean felt his heart warm in love for the baby.

He pulled up the cloth he was swaddled in when his wiggling legs pulled it down. Tiny hands grabbed at his fingers and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His eyes cracked open and stared at him.

"Hey, buddy." Dean booped his nose. "What do you think of this place so far, huh?" He blew a few more bubbles. "That's about it, yeah."

"So Dean, you want another one now?" Sam smiled and crossed his arms.

Dean laughed. "No, one is plenty." He looked at Faith, who was trying to look at Henry again. Dean knelt down for her to see.

They spent a little longer there. Cas held Henry for a while and Faith told Sarah and Sam about the movies they had watched and what Kevin was doing at college. They left when Sarah almost fell asleep.

Sam made them promise to visit more often and hugged Faith before waving them off. Dean and Cas were yawning as they walked Faith back to her room. She wanted to stay out, but they didn't want to have to worry about where she was when they woke up.

Dean saw her fairy in her room and Faith began telling her everything as they shut the door and walked back to their room. They both slipped off their shoes and barely got their jeans off before collapsing into sleep together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on, honey, they'll be here any second." Dean called as his daughter looked for her favorite rose hairpin. Sam, Sarah, and Henry were on their way over to have a proper Christmas for the first time. Last year they had gone up to New York but had to cut it short when Garth sent a 911 to them and they had to leave. This year, Dean had told them that they were off limits unless the world was ending and every other hunter was dead.

Cas's voice carried from the next room. "Dean, help me with these gifts."

"Coming." Dean watched his phone as Sam's position on the GPS disappeared. They had found that the bunker was in a blank spot with a couple mile radius, which meant they were close. He carried the large pile of presents into the library where they had set up the Christmas tree.

"Daddy!" Faith ran through the bunker with a few wrapped gifts in her hands. "Add mine too!"

Dean and Cas smiled as she stopped next to them and lifted her presents up with a wide smile. "Of course. We can't forget yours." Dean put them next to the other gifts.

There was an abundant amount of gifts since Faith's and Henry's birthdays were this month. Henry was only two, so his were more for Sam and Sarah but Faith was five this year and she would be getting more toys and clothes.

"Look, I found it." Faith beamed as she turned her head and showed off her large rose burette. It matched her red dress. "Poppa, could you fix my bow?" She took Cas's hand and turned her back to him where her sash hung loose in a badly tied knot.

"Sure." Cas pulled the fabric loose and started over. He was almost done when a loud knock echoed off the walls.

"I got it." Dean jogged to the large front door and opened it for Sam and Sarah. "Hi, guys."

Sarah was holding Henry's hand and a casserole dish in the other. Sam was behind her with a bag slung over his shoulder like a real Santa Claus. Sarah smiled and held the dish out. "Hello, Dean."

Dean took the food and stood aside to let them come in. Sam half-hugged Dean as he passed through the door. Faith came running as Dean shut the door, and hugged Sarah's leg.

"Aunt Sarah!" She then turned to Henry and leaned down to hug him, making sure it wasn't too hard. "Hi, Henry." Henry looked at her shyly, right thumb in his mouth, before turning into Sarah's legs and hiding his face.

"Oh, you're shy now, huh?" Sarah rubbed his head gently.

Faith's eyes lit up when she saw Sam with his huge bag. "Uncle Sammy! What is that?" She bounced on her toes as he knelt down next to her and opened his bag.

"What is this?" He dug inside. "That depends, have you been a good girl this year, Faith?" She nodded vigorously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She laughed and tried to look in the bag.

"Alright, then this is for you." He held out a brightly wrapped box.

She squealed and took it. She sat down and started opening it when Dean stopped her. "Faith, we'll open them all later. You can wait a little."

"Daddy." She whined and frowned.

"It won't go anywhere, come on." He held a hand out to her. "Help me and Poppa get the food ready."

Sam shared a sympathetic look with her and took the gift back as she walked over to the kitchen. He set out the rest of their presents with the others and joined everyone in the kitchen, Sarah following behind with Henry.

The large dining table that had been on the second floor was now downstairs outside the kitchen and was filled with plates and large amounts of food. Dean had cooked most of it, with a little help from Cas, and was smiling proudly as Sam and Sarah looked shocked.

"You made all this?" Sam knew his brother had been settling into domestic life well, but not to this extent.

"Yep." Dean pulled a chair out for Faith as she jumped up to sit.

"I'm impressed, Dean." Sarah picked up Henry to put him in the highchair that had been Faith's. The boy wiggled in annoyance at the confines of the chair.

The boy was looking more like Sam every time Dean saw him. His dark brown hair was shaggy and reached his eyebrows. His eyes were green with just a hint of brown around his iris and round like Sarah's, but his nose was a mirror of his father. The pout he was now sporting was also just like Sam's.

"He really doesn't like the highchair, does he?" Dean laughed as Henry turned his puppy eyes to his parents. "Just like your father."

They all sat around the table. Cas had sliced the turkey and made up a plate of all the food for Faith before sitting with his own. Everyone talked as the food slowly disappeared. When it was mostly gone, Dean brought out the pumpkin pie.

"Did you make this too?" Sam was ready to throw holy water at Dean to make sure it was really his brother.

"Actually, I bought it." Cas clarified as he cleared a spot on the table for the dessert.

Everyone took a slice, a small piece for Henry, and complimented Cas on his choice. Dean passed out the eggnog for the adults and filled Faith's cup with soda, which was a treat for her.

It was a few hours after their arrival that they finally moved to the library to pass out the presents. Faith rushed out ahead of them to settle on the floor close to the tree.

"Faith, you want to hand them out since you're so close to them?" Dean sat on the couch next to Cas and Sarah. Sam sat on the floor with Henry.

"Okay." Faith crawled forward and grabbed a couple boxes. She walked back and forth, handing gifts with a smile and leaving hers in a section by the tree. They let her go first since she was so excited.

Faith got a few new outfits, some toy soldiers, and a pack of stick on earrings from Dean and Cas. Sam and Sarah got her a crayon tower of 150 colors, wash out colors for her hair, temporary tattoos, and more paints with an actual easel.

"God did you get her enough stuff to make a mess?" Dean could imagine the amount of cleaning he and Cas would have to do after she got into her new toys.

"She's a kid, she has every right to make a mess." Sarah was happy with their gifts when Faith looked at them with excitement.

The rest of them opened their gifts and were all happy with what they got. Henry crawled over to Faith as she opened the box of crayons and pulled out some paper. He watched her with a frown until she moved the box over in his reach and gave him his own sheet of paper. He smiled and grabbed a green crayon and scribbled all over the paper.

"Got an artist there, Sam." Dean laughed as the boy used both hands to cover the page with green lines.

"We can't all have nephilim kids." He shook his head as Henry looked at his work and cried out with happiness.

Cas stood and started picking up the wrapping paper littering the floor.

"Cas, just leave it." Dean knew Cas liked to keep things clean, but he wanted him to relax.

"It won't take me long." He gathered most of it in a pile.

"I'll help." Sam moved across the floor next to the coloring children and helped Cas pick up the mess.

"Sam, you're a guest." Dean rolled his eyes as Sam waved him off.

"I'm actually surprised how much Sam cleans up around our house." Sarah leaned in to talk to Dean so Sam wouldn't hear. "I thought I would be picking up after him, but he's usually doing most of the housework."

"Really? Well, I guess I'm not that surprised he was always a little OCD about that."

Sarah nodded knowingly and shared a laugh with Dean. "I guess Cas is the same way?"

Dean shrugged. "Not usually. He cleans more than me but I think he's just wanting to keep busy."

Sam and Cas filled the bag Sam had brought and put it aside before returning to the couch.

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam squeezed on the couch next to Sarah and put his arm around her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes while the kids talked to each other. When Cas stood again and said he was going to clean up the kitchen, Dean grabbed him and pulled him back to the couch and told him to stay there.

Sam laughed. "You know, I think this is the first time we've had a real Christmas together." He looked at Dean. "The closest we ever got before this was back when…" his voice faltered. Although it was over and Dean was alive now, Sam didn't like talking about that year before going to Hell.

"When it was my last Christmas." Dean finished for him. "Yeah, that was a good one. Hopefully, we can do this more now. I wouldn't mind being able to have a few days to relax with family now and again."

As the afternoon darkened to night, Dean led everyone to the projector room, which seemed to be Dean's favorite room. They all settled into the multiple chairs and loveseats as Dean started _It's A Wonderful Life_. Sam commented on how Dean had turned into a cheese-filled softie. Dean threw popcorn at him and told him to shut up.

The kids fell asleep sitting with their parents and by the end of the film, the four adults joined their kids in sleep.

Dean was the first to wake up in the dark room. He felt Faith leaning against his chest and he smiled. The warmth of Cas leaning on his shoulder added to his contentment and he wanted nothing more than to stay there all night but he knew they would all regret it later.

He tapped Cas softly until he blinked and lifted his head in confusion. Dean brought a finger to his lips and pointed to the others curled up together on the couch. Sam was on his back, Henry flat on his chest, and Sarah tucked in next to him, her hand entwined with Sam's.

Cas smiled at the sight and wished he had a camera. He saw the same look in Dean's eye. Dean leaned his head closer and Cas met him in a short kiss. Dean then stood and adjusted Faith in his arms. She curled into Dean in sleep.

Cas moved over to wake Sam. Sam woke up Sarah and they moved to their room with Henry sleeping in Sam's arms. Cas went to meet Dean in their room. Dean was yawning and taking off his shirt when he closed the door. They didn't talk as they got ready for bed. Both of them were tired and more than happy to go back to sleep. They slipped under the covers and Cas curled his arms around Dean's chest. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's forehead before wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was on his laptop in the library doing some research for a case he and Cas had just started when Faith found him. She had been outside playing with her fairy. Grass stains covered the knees of her pants and the front of her t-shirt. She sat in the chair next to him and watched him for a few minutes.

He looked away from the screen. "Did you need something, Faith?"

She shrugged and clasped her hands together on her lap. "I was just wondering when Kevin would be here. He's on break, right? He'll be here for the summer like last year, right?"

Dean frowned. "No, honey. He's spending the summer at school so he can finish early. I thought we told you that before." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Can I go see him?" She perked up hopefully.

"No." He didn't like the idea of Faith alone on a college campus, even if Kevin was there.

"Please, Daddy? I'll fly to his room. No one will see me, promise."

"No." He said it firmly. Faith deflated and looked down at her hands. "I just don't want you going over there alone and Poppa and I are working right now so…when we finish, we can go visit Kevin, okay?" Faith nodded and moved off the chair slowly. "Hey, would you want to talk to him on the computer?" She shrugged. "I'll call him in a minute and see if he can."

Faith smiled weakly and walked away to her room. Dean felt a little bad, but she couldn't always fly off whenever she wanted. He called Kevin after figuring out what monster they were hunting. He agreed to chat with Faith later that afternoon between his classes.

Dean and Cas were wrapping up their current case, which was in Kansas, and were driving home when they got a call from Garth. Cas answered so Dean could drive undistracted. Garth was trying to get them to hop on a case in Washington.

"Garth, we just got done with a job."

"Then you're free. The guys I've got up there now don't know what the hell they're doin' and I know you two can get it done." Garth had almost taken over as another Bobby in recent years. Surprisingly, he was good at it.

"We're in Kansas and Faith can't just stay in the bunker that long." He felt bad enough leaving her today, even though there was no safer place for her. "We can't take her with us."

"Why not? Is there anything that can even hurt her?" Cas sighed loudly. "I can watch her if you want. The body count is getting high, guys. I really need your help."

"Hang on." He put the phone over his chest. "Garth has a case in Washington. The hunters there need help, apparently. He's offered to watch Faith."

Dean sighed. They hadn't taken many big jobs out of state for a while and Dean was wary of leaving Faith, even with Garth, for long. "Does he have an idea of what it is?"

"No."

Dean rolled his eyes. Great, more research. "Give me the phone." He put a hand out and Cas handed it over. "Garth, why can't someone else handle this? There're a lot of good hunters."

"All my usual calls are busy with their own cases."

He looked at Cas, who just shrugged. Dean frowned. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Thanks, I owe you guys."

"Damn right. Fill me in."

A month ago, a man was brought into the hospital with lacerations and broken bones. He claimed to be attacked by a strange woman as he walked home from a bar. The staff assumed he was drunk and was mugged.

Friends of his said that he told them about seeing the woman everywhere and slowly grew more and more hysterical. The hunters there tried to talk to him but he was too far gone and the next day he committed suicide.

They thought it was a spirit but no EMF was present. After his death, the hunters learned of several more people being admitted to the hospital with similar stories and injuries. Three of them were already dead, all suicides. There were no connections between any of the victims other than their deaths.

Dean and Cas returned to the bunker and had no idea what they were looking for. It could be some kind of spirit or demon, even a witch was possible. Faith greeted them at the door.

"Hi, did you get the monster?"

"We did." Cas touched her shoulder as he knelt in front of her. "Did you miss us?"

She nodded. "I had fun, though. My fairy kept hiding Tiger from me and making me find him."

They both laughed. "Really?"

Dean knelt beside Cas. "How would you like to spend some time with Garth for a while?"

She furrowed her brows and looked between them. "Why? Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little bit. We need to go somewhere and fight some more monsters. Garth will take care of you."

"Why can't I go with you? I could help."

"Thanks, but you need to stay safe." Dean stood.

"What about you and Poppa? Who'll keep you safe?"

Cas rubbed her arm gently. "We keep each other safe, sweetie."

Dean crossed his arms and smiled. "Are you gonna be good for Garth? He's never had to worry about you before."

"I'm always good, Daddy." She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, of course you are." He ruffled her hair.

They met Garth in Nevada so he could take Faith back to one of his safe houses. They continued up to Washington and met up with the two hunters there. One more of the attack victims had committed suicide since they left Kansas.

"You weren't watching them to make sure they didn't kill themselves or so you could maybe catch the thing?" Dean could see why Garth wanted their help. The two men looked at each other guiltily. "Are there any victims left?"

"A couple, yeah."

"Okay, why don't you each take one and call us if anything happens. Was there anything special about the first guy? Any weird connections or enemies?"

"Not that we found. Everyone seemed to like him well enough."

"Give us all the info you have and we'll look into it."

Dean and Cas spent the next couple hours catching up on what the others had gathered while they kept an eye on the last two possible victims. When Dean dug a little deeper, he found something the others missed. When the man was in college, he had had a dispute with another student who accused the man of killing his sister.

They looked up the current address of the student and found he was a local. They were on their way to talk to him when they got a call. Another person had been attacked and was at the hospital with similar injuries. Dean sent Cas to talk to them while Dean went to talk to the student.

Cas flashed his FBI badge and entered the hospital room. The woman had a broken arm and cuts over her face, legs, and back. He gave her a comforting smile and introduced himself.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She came out of nowhere. I was jogging and she blocked the sidewalk. I tried to go around her but she had this whip and…" she grimaced at the memory and tears filled her eyes. "She hit me with it. I tried to run but she kept hitting me and then it wrapped around my arm and she tugged so hard that it broke." She sobbed and covered her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry. That must have been awful. Is there anything about her that you remember, other than the whip?"

She wiped the tears away. "Well, she seemed tall and…"

"And what?"

"It's crazy but I swear it looked like she had wings for a second. It all happened so fast."

"Wings? Like a bird or…?"

She shook her head and her eyes widened. "No, like a bat." She turned her head to the side quickly as if she heard something. "It couldn't be real, though. I was just imagining things."

"I'm sure you have nothing more to be afraid of. Feel better. I'll be in touch." Cas made to leave when something occurred to him. "Miss," he checked the name he had written down, "Jennings, is there anything you might feel guilty about, or someone who might blame you for something?"

"Enough to come after me with a whip? No!" She looked down at her broken arm. "I haven't done anything." She started shaking and muttering to herself.

"Miss Jennings?"

She turned a furious face to Cas and screamed, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Cas put his hands up and apologized as he backed out of the room. He tried to call Dean, but he didn't pick up. He must've been talking to the student.

Dean entered the man's, Aaron Kurt, house. Aaron seemed cooperative enough. He offered Dean a drink and sat across from him in his living room.

"I don't really understand what that man's suicide has to do with me."

"You knew him, right? Back in college you two had a pretty nasty fight. You got him a stay at the police station. Seems like you might have some bad feelings for him, or vice versa."

Aaron licked his lips, jaw tightening. "Frank was a bastard. I hated him, still do but that doesn't mean I killed him. He killed himself, and frankly I'm happy he did."

"What happened between you two?"

Aaron's lip twitched. "He killed my sister."

"You know that for a fact?"

"I'm pretty damn sure. The police didn't find enough evidence to make the charge stick but I know he did it."

"Some people would call that motive."

"I can't say I'm broken up about what happened but suicide is not a crime."

"No, but the violent attack he suffered beforehand is. You know anything about that?"

Aaron gave a small smile and shrugged. "Can't say I do."

Dean nodded. This guy definitely knew something. "What about all the other people being attacked and killing themselves? Do you know anything about them?"

His face fell slightly. "No, I don't know any of them. Seems like some sadistic psycho is loose in town." He stood, Dean followed. "Is there anything else you needed to know?"

"I don't think so." Dean held out a card with his number. "If you remember anything or have anything to tell me." Aaron took the card with a kind smile.

Dean saw the missed call as he walked back to the car. He called Cas back as he started the engine.

"Get anything?"

"Yes, the girl got a decent look at the attacker. She was tall, had a whip, and had bat wings."

Dean tried not to laugh. "So, female Batman is terrorizing people?"

Cas's voice was grim. "No, I'll tell you more when you get back."

"Okay. Oh, and Mr. College is definitely involved in some way. He's way too happy with what happened."

Dean entered the motel room as Cas was browsing mythology websites. "Whatcha got?"

"A possible cause." He pointed to the screen.

Dean read the title. "Furies?"

Cas nodded. "I thought it was possible after the woman mentioned the wings, and the whip of course is said to be common among Furies."

Dean sat across from Cas. "Aren't Furies like vengeance driven badasses?"

"Basically. They were originally here to punish people who committed patricide or matricide, but they can punish any sinner."

"Okay, so why haven't we seen them everywhere? I mean, everyone on Earth is a sinner. Why is it so concentrated in this town?"

Cas scrolled through the article. "Furies don't usually dwell up on Earth. They tend to guard Hell or Heaven. If the soul hasn't suffered enough, they do it. It says here that a victim seeking justice can call down the wrath of the Fury upon the criminal. They do a lot to the sinners but the harshest punishment is driving them mad and eventually causing their suicide."

"Okay, so some angry person summoned a Fury and it decided to stick around and cleanse the whole town?"

"Probably." Cas shut the computer. "The first victim was most likely the intended victim and the Fury saw a lot more sinners so decided to stay until the job was done."

"How do we kill it?"

"I don't know if we can." Dean made to object. "These things have been around as long as angels, Dean. They're not easy to kill or get close to. One look at them could drive you insane. Considering how much we've sinned, I wouldn't want to get close to one."

"We can't just leave it."

"There's no reasoning with them. It said that no tears, prayers, or sacrifices could move them or protect their victims. They don't care that they're hurting people. It's their job and they do it blindly."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"The only way to stop them is to perform a purification ritual and offer up atonement for your crimes."

"Is that all?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Do you have the ritual?"

"Not yet. It has to be the right one, or we'll just piss her off."

Dean laughed. "Great. Did you get any calls from Thing 1 or 2?"

Cas smiled. "No. I was gonna fill them in after I told you."

"Amazing how we could do more in a day than they've managed in two weeks." Dean couldn't believe how some people just couldn't do the job.

Cas had filled the others in and was trying to find the right ritual when they got a call from one of the guys in a panic. He had seen the Fury show up at the victim's house and had tried to fight her off.

They rushed out to find him. It took a few minutes to get there, but it wasn't hard to see the hunter as he fired and tried to hit the Fury.  
Dean and Cas jumped out of the car and rushed to help him. A loud crack sounded through the night and Dean jumped in front of the man with an arm raised to block the slash. It cut straight through his leather jacket, shirt, and skin.

The sight before him made Dean's heart chill in terror. The Fury stood a good ten feet away and looked almost a foot taller than Sam. Her hair was jet black and flowing out to the side like it had a mind of its own. Her whip's handle was a few feet in length in her right hand. The end was at his feet and draped across the ground.

She stared at him with dark eyes and a smile that got wider as she took him in. A black aura seemed to float around her like a cloud. She was wearing knee high boots, black jeans, and a leather vest.

Dean was frozen in place, as the others seemed to be too. The Fury pulled back her whip and took a couple steps forward. Dean raised his gun.

"One more step and I shoot." He tried to make his voice sound confident, but he failed miserably.

The Fury smiled wider and raised her whip. Cas tugged Dean back just in time to miss the loud crack of the whip. She spun it above her head and slashed the three of them across the cheek.

Dean touched the cut as blood fell down his face. He looked back to see her advancing with the ship poised to strike again. "GO, GO!" He pushed the others to the car. They were all getting in when Dean fell to the concrete with a hard slap.

He looked down and saw the whip wrapped around his ankle. Cas ran to him. He pushed him back. "Get out!" Cas knelt by his foot and tried to release the whip. "Dammit, Cas!" Dean grabbed his jacket and tried to move him away.

The Fury was advancing slowly as Cas pulled on the tangled whip. With a stroke of her arm, the whip came free, smacking Cas in the face, and she moved it to snap around his neck.

"CAS!" Dean moved forward and grabbed the whip behind his neck, trying to keep it loose. The Fury seemed to shriek and bared her teeth to Dean. He pulled on the whip hard, just making her laugh.

Cas was holding the cord around his neck and gasping for air. Dean was too busy playing tug of war with the Fury to see the other hunter run up beside him and cut through the whip with a machete he found in the Impala's trunk. Cas fell as the whip was released and took deep breaths.

Dean pulled him up to his feet. The Fury pulled the whip back and glared at them all in turn. Her dark eyes seeming to read all of them before she vanished in the black cloud.

They all sighed in relief. "Good work with the machete." Dean patted the young man's back. "You okay, Cas?" Dean lifted his head to look at the red mark around his neck.

"I'm fine." The cut wasn't bleeding much and he could breathe. "Let's go regroup."

The three of them went to get the other hunter from his post and the four of them went back to the motel. They all searched for the ritual they would need. Cas pulled out some books they had brought from the bunker and searched there.

A couple hours later, they all took a break. They had found multiple rituals but they had no idea which one was the right one, if any. They decided to get what they needed for all of them and try them all. It might just make the Fury mad enough to kill some of them, but they had to try something.

By the next morning, they had gathered all the materials they needed for the multiple purification rituals. When Dean suggested they all split up and try separate ones at the same time, the other men protested.

"Dean, we're not splitting up. We could all have the wrong rituals and she'll kill us all." Cas had Dean's arm in hand as if to physically stop him.

"When she shows up, we need to protect each other." The hunter that had been attacked before was not keen to face the Fury again.

"If we split up, she won't know who to go after first. If we have the right one, we can end this." Dean didn't want another suicide.

"What if we don't?" Cas turned Dean to look at him. "She'll kill all of us."

"Look, I don't want to face her alone either, but if we don't do something quickly, more people will die."

After arguing a few more minutes, they finally accepted Dean's plan. Dean stayed in the motel room, Cas went to the first victim's house, and the others went to separate victim's houses. They all started at the same time and prayed that it would work.

Cas was halfway through the ritual when the floor started to shake and a chill ran through his body. He spoke faster, throwing the herbs and holy water into his mixing bowl. A loud crack sounded and he hit the ground with a thud. His shoulder burned from the whip as he picked himself up.

The Fury was standing next to the door. Cas could feel the anger coming from the creature. She moved towards him, knocking the bowl over as she passed. He braced himself and watched her closely. When she moved to strike, he ducked and just missed the whip.

A whistle of air passed by his head again. He rolled forward and avoided the sharp boot slamming for his head. She shrieked loudly, sending pain through Cas's head and ears, and chased him through the living room.

He felt blood coming from his ears as the Fury got closer. He kept his head low and swerved to the side when he heard the thick whip rushing to him. His phone rang as he ran. Dean's name was on the screen when he crouched behind the staircase and took the phone out.

"Dean."

"Cas, I finished but nothing happened."

"Have you heard from the others yet?" Cas jumped to the side as she smashed through the stairs.

"Cas, what's happening?" Dean could hear the screams and Cas's heavy breathing.

"She's here. Go find the others." He cried out in pain when his wrist was caught in the whip. His phone fell to the floor as she lurched him to her. He took hold of the weapon with his other hand and tried to stay on his feet.

Her black, bat-like wings extended out in a wide wingspan and Cas felt his heart pounding in his chest. She pulled her whip in towards her, dragging Cas closer. He tried to pull away, effectively cutting the skin around his wrist. She shortened the whip slowly, hand over hand, and smiled as Cas couldn't help but move to her.

When he was in arm's length, she reached forward and grabbed his neck. Her long nails sank in through his flesh and she opened her mouth wide, long teeth making the possibility of ripping his throat open very real.

Everything in his mind told him to fight or scream but he was frozen in terror as the Fury picked him up off the ground to meet her eye level. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable end.

Suddenly, he was being dropped and the Fury screamed again. Cas looked up to see Dean shooting her in the back. He didn't stop shooting until she screamed and disappeared.

"Cas!" Dean ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

He put an arm around Dean's shoulder and stood with his help. "I'll live." He looked around and out the door. "Where are the others?"

Dean's face turned grim. "They're dead. You were right, we shouldn't have split up."

"What are we gonna do now?" He walked to the car with Dean.

"I don't know. I feel like we should go visit Aaron again. He needs to fess up and maybe he can send this bitch back."

After going back to the motel and patching Cas up and then taking care of the two hunters' bodies, they went to visit Aaron. The man sighed as he opened the door.

"Agent, what can I do for you?"

"You can stop lying and start talking." Dean didn't wait for Aaron to move and pushed his way into the house. Cas followed and shut the door.

"I don't know what…" Dean cut him off with a bodily shove into the wall. "Get off me!"

"Stop lying! Two friends of ours are dead and it is all on you. My partner was almost killed by the thing you brought here." Aaron looked at Cas and swallowed audibly. "Now, you're gonna fix your mess before someone else dies."

Aaron looked at them and deflated. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Dean let him go and stepped back. "What?"

"She was just supposed to kill Frank. He killed my sister and he got away with it. I just wanted justice. I didn't know she would stick around." He grew hysterical. "She hangs out here between tormenting people and just looks at me. Every day I hear about another attack and more deaths and I know it's my fault. I didn't mean to."

"Alright, calm down." Dean moved him to the couch. "How did you summon her?"

"I got the spell from someone. They said it would help and I didn't really believe it at first but I was desperate."

"Who gave you the spell?"

He shook his head. "I didn't get a name. He just appeared and told me that he could help me."

"Did this guy have any distinguishing features?" Dean had an idea where this was going. One look at Cas said he did too.

"He was strange." He laughed. "I swear his eyes were almost black. I had just come from the bar and I figured I was drunk."

"That would be a demon, Aaron. You made a trade with a demon." Aaron paled and stared shaking. "Let me guess, he said he would be back in about ten years or that you owed him something?"

He shook his head. "No."

"He just gave you the spell out of the goodness of his heart?"

Aaron shrugged. "I mean, I told him where to find something but…"

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas sat across from him. "What did he want to find?"

Aaron looked at Cas and shrugged. "Just an old building site. There used to be a mine in town back in the fifties but it collapsed and they tried to rebuild it but it never worked. He just wanted to know where it was and if they were planning on trying to rebuild again."

"And you told him?" Aaron nodded. "Did he happen to give you a way to stop it?"

"Don't you think I would've done that by now?" He put his face in his hands and groaned.

Dean stood and motioned for Cas to follow. "So, a demon wants to stake out an old collapsed mine? Does that sound normal to you?"

Cas shrugged. "We don't know what the demons are up to anymore. After Crowley died, there had to be a huge uprising down there. Whoever is in charge now could be doing anything."

"What should we do? This guy obviously doesn't know anything and the Fury is furious. She'll probably kill us now just because she feels like it."

"He said that she hangs out here, right? Maybe if we wait here we can get him to break the spell."

"How? You said that words and prayers don't move Furies. Killing Aaron might be the quickest way to break the spell."

"We're not gonna kill him. She needs atonement for the sins. Aaron seems pretty guilty about all the death he's caused."

"He should."

"But she could use that guilt. He's probably eager to make up for what he's done, especially if it means that she'll leave."

"We still need the purification ritual."

Cas sighed. "I know. We need to keep looking. We should set up here and wait with Aaron. If we find the right ritual, we can do it and tell Aaron to make up for what he's done."

Dean didn't like the idea much, but he didn't have a better idea. He went back to the motel to gather their stuff while Cas stayed with Aaron.  
They looked for more rituals and called a few contacts. It was getting dark outside when they finally got one they thought would work. Aaron was hesitant to participate but he wanted this to be over.

Dean stood on guard as Cas performed the ritual. Aaron watched nervously. Cas was halfway through when the Fury reappeared. She had wings extended and whip moving quickly. Dean fired off a few shot of silver and salt rounds. He wasn't sure what would hurt her so he prepped everything.

Aaron ducked down behind a chair. She stayed focused on Dean as he continued to empty his chamber into the Fury.

Cas finished the ritual with a handful of salt. The Fury stopped her attack and Dean stopped firing. Everyone stayed still and silent as she looked between them all. Cas pulled Aaron up and pushed him closer to the Fury.

She looked at him and waited. He looked up at her and put his hands out in surrender. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted justice. All those people are dead now because of me. I deserve to be punished for that. I'll do whatever I need to to make up for my sins."

Her eyes narrowed as she considered the words. She was free to do as she wanted and wouldn't remain on Earth long. With a hand raised high, she snapped her whip over Aaron and he disappeared.

Dean kept his gun pointed as she stepped away from them. With a flap of wings, she was gone. "Is that it?"

Cas nodded. "She's returning to her post. She must've taken Aaron with her for penance."

"Okay, let's get out of here then."

As they left, they made a few calls to the hospital to check on the remaining victims. They seemed to be improving mentally and would be released soon. They called Garth on the way and would meet him in Nevada to pick up Faith.

Faith was happy to see them and quickly healed Cas. She told them that she liked being with Garth and Mr. Fizzles. Dean told Garth about the other hunters' deaths and how they had given them funerals before leaving. He thanked them for the help and sent them off with a hug for each of them.

Back at the bunker, Dean and Cas were too tired to do anything but sleep. They were changing in their room while Faith roamed the bunker alone.

"What do you think the demons are up to?" Cas sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes while he talked. "They must have a new leader by now."

"I don't know. It can't be good."

"You think we should find out?" Cas moved back on the bed to lie down.

Dean shrugged and climbed up next to Cas. "Maybe. I don't really want to kick that hornet nest though. Not when we have Faith to worry about."

"We'll always worry about her."

"Yeah, but let's just lay low for now. We haven't had to deal with demons much since Crowley died and I'd like to keep it that way."


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next couple weeks, Cas and Dean did some research on the old mine in Washington to see what would interest demons and came up with nothing.

"There's nothing special about these places. All they were digging up was gravel and sand, and sometimes sulfur. I don't get it."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe it didn't have to do with what they were originally digging for, but the location."

"What do you mean?"

Cas didn't know why he hadn't already thought about it. "Well, when Dick was looking for the demon tablet, he was digging all over trying to find it, right? Maybe the demons are looking for another tablet."

"Another tablet? How many of them are there?"

"I don't know, Dean. A lot, probably." Cas hadn't been high enough on the celestial rank to know a lot about that.

"So, the demons are digging around for another tablet, why? What one would they care about?"

"Any of them. Remember what Crowley said about the tablets? He said knowledge was power."

"But Crowley's dead."

"Maybe the new demon in charge is taking a page out of his book. Like it or not, Crowley knew how to be in charge and was smart enough to stay on top in Hell for a long time. If someone wanted to take over the throne, finding a tablet would be a good start."

Dean closed his laptop. "If they do, they'll go after Kevin."

Cas nodded sadly. "We should warn him."

"Warn? We need to get him back here before the demons start hunting him." Dean stood and took out his phone.

"Wait." Cas grabbed his wrist. "We'll tell Kevin but we can't force him to come back."

"Yeah we can."

"He's halfway through his degree. He's gonna want to stay and finish."

"He'll want to be alive to finish it."

"After everything we told him when he left, we can't go back on that."

"It was different then. Back then, demons weren't looking for a new tablet and the prophet to translate it."

It was true but that didn't change Cas's mind, nor would it change Kevin's. "We don't even know for sure if that's what's happening. Tell Kevin our theory but until we have proof, we can't ask anything of him."

Dean glared at Cas, wanting to tell him he was wrong. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. "Fine, you're probably right. I'll tell him in a little bit."

Cas nodded and stretched his arms up. His back had been a little sore lately. He thought it probably had something to do with Faith still wanting to be held and carried around and she was getting a little big for that now.

"I'm gonna go see what Faith is up to." Dean kissed Cas on the cheek as he walked by and started the search for his daughter.

Cas stayed in the library for a while, trying to see if he could figure out more on the demon situation. When he came up with nothing but sore eyes, he walked around aimlessly. Dean's voice carried down the halls of the bunker. Faith's shrieks of laughter followed. Cas could almost see the nephilim running just out of Dean's reach and hiding behind doors and walls until Dean could see her and running off again before he could catch her.

With a smile on his face, Cas walked to the kitchen. He wanted to try and make something for dinner since Dean was teaching him how to make more than just macaroni or grilled cheese. He stood near the stove and thought about what he wanted to try before reaching up to the cabinet above the stove and grabbing for a box in the back.

Dean had just managed to catch Faith and lifted her up in a fast spin. She put her arms out as he spun her around and yelled to go faster. Dean was laughing and dipping her up and down when he heard a loud cry from Cas.

He froze and held Faith close. She had stilled as well. "Cas?" Dean made his way across the bunker to where he heard the shout. "Cas, what happened?" He heard a bang like something hitting a wall and he ran. "CAS!"

"Kitchen."

His irritated voice calmed Dean a little. At least he didn't seem scared like something hurt him. He rushed to the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw the state the kitchen was in. Faith immediately busted out laughing.

Cas was covered in a layer of flour from head to toe. His dark hair was completely white, his shoulders and arms were barely visible, and a pile of it was surrounding his feet. Dean bit his lip to hold back the laughter bubbling in his chest.

"Poppa looks like a ghost." Faith giggled.

Dean finally laughed when Cas bowed his head, sending a shower of flour to the floor. "He does." He put Faith down and dug in his pocket.

"I was trying to cook something." Cas sounded defeated and annoyed. He shook some of the flour out of his hair while Faith and Dean continued to laugh.

"You realize the flour goes in a bowl, right?" Dean turned the camera on on his phone and lifted it up.

"I wasn't reaching for the flour. I knocked it off by accident." Cas hunched his shoulders and frowned. When he spotted Dean's phone he looked at him and put a hand up. "Are you taking a picture?" Dean just laughed. "Don't!"

"Come on, Cas." He zoomed in a little and smiled.

"No, Dean."

"Just look at me. Put your hand down and look at me." Dean laughed when Cas crossed his arms and gave him a bitchface. He snapped the picture and put his phone away, but not before sending it to Sam. "I think someone needs a shower, don't you, Faith?" He looked down at her as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll clean all this up first." Cas sighed and looked around him like he couldn't decide what to do first.

"Faith, go ahead and keep playing. Poppa and I need to clean up in here." He ruffled her hair as she ran by him and disappeared into the halls of the bunker.

"You don't have to help, Dean. I made the mess." He swiped some of the flour off his arms as Dean moved closer in the kitchen. "Really, you'll just spread it around more. I got it." He put a hand up to stop Dean from walking through the pile on the floor.

Dean smiled and pushed his hand aside. "What were you trying to do, Cas?"

"I was gonna cook dinner and I was going for the noodles behind the flour and it fell and landed on my head. When I tried to catch it, it spun and got everywhere and I just ended up throwing it over there." He pointed to the corner of the kitchen where the empty bag was laying on the floor.

Dean laughed again. "You big klutz." He reached forward when Cas rolled his eyes.

"Don't! You'll get it all over yourself." He stepped back but Dean followed with arms outstretched. "Dean."

He jumped forward and caught Cas in a tight hug. He laughed when the other man grumbled and tried not to laugh. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas's white cheek. Cas did laugh finally when Dean pulled back with white lips and a white stipe down the front of his body.

"I guess I can help now?" Dean held his arms out.

"I guess." Cas shook his head as Dean smiled and went to find paper towels and rags.

It took them both longer than they expected to finally get the mess cleaned up. They had taken their shoes off and left them by the doorway. Cas sighed and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Now we just need to shower." The thought was really appealing now. His sore back and now knees from cleaning would feel good under some hot water.

"Yeah." Dean put an arm around Cas's shoulders. "Want a little company?"

Cas hummed in approval, knowing why Dean really wanted to join him. "That would be nice, yes."

"Okay, I'll go check on Faith again. You go ahead and get in. I'll bring all our stuff and join you in a minute." Dean stepped back to talk to Faith.

"Dean," he turned to stop him, "you know the bathroom on the second floor has a tub. A really big tub." He thought how sitting in the hot water would feel on his sore back.

Dean raised a brow in thought. "Well, I guess I'll meet you up there then."

They smiled and parted ways. Dean was close to Faith's room when he called her name. Her blonde head popped out of the doorway.

"Daddy?"

"Hey." He crouched in front of her.

She laughed at his messy, white appearance. "You got all dirty too."

"I did. Usually when you clean up a mess, you end up just as dirty as the mess you're cleaning." He laughed when she giggled again. "Have you worked on any of your schoolwork yet?"

They had decided not to send Faith to school for a lot of reasons involving her safety. Luckily, the bunker was filled with more knowledge than any school, and not all of it was supernatural related. Old school workbooks had been in one of the many storage rooms in the bunker. They had given Faith a couple to work on. She was able to read almost any language and reading level they had put in front of her. It scared Dean a little.

Faith looked away guiltily. "Some."

"Faith." He could tell she was lying.

"I'll do it now, Daddy." She looked up with wide eyes, eager to not get in trouble.

"Alright. Poppa and I are gonna clean up. It'll be a little while and then we'll make supper, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She nodded and headed back to her room.

As Dean stood, he saw the fairy practically attached to Faith's side hovering above her bed. She greeted the fairy and opened her book. The fairy sat on the bed across from her and watched her work.

Dean went to his room to gather a change of clothes for himself and Cas before heading upstairs. He heard the water running when he opened the door. Cas was standing near the massive tub in just his boxers when Dean walked in.

Cas glanced back over his shoulder. "Faith okay?"

"She's good. Doing some schoolwork." He set their clothes on the counter. "That fairy is helping her."

Cas could hear the disdain in Dean's voice. He smiled and walked over to Dean. "Dean, it's been five years. If she was going to hurt her or do something, she would've by now."

"You don't know that. It just creeps me out how she can get in here without a problem and how she can get Faith to do stuff. Remember when she brought her to that monster mob when I specifically told her not to?"

"And ended up saving me because she was there?" Dean's mouth clamped shut. "The fairy might have known something we didn't and helped Faith be there when she needed to be. I know you don't like fairies after what happened to you, but I think Faith has a good one."

Dean grumbled. "I think the water is hot enough." He pointed to the steaming water coming out of the faucet. Cas moved over to plug the drain. He took off his clothes while Cas watched the water fill the tub.

Once naked, he moved up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him. Cas leaned back into him. "Any particular reason you wanted to come up to this bathroom, other than the obvious?" His hands ran over Cas's stomach and down the front of his boxers.

Cas pushed back into Dean and closed his eyes. "My back hurts. I thought this would feel good." He moaned lightly and placed his hands over Dean's.

Dean kissed Cas's neck and brought a hand around his waist, pulling his boxers down. Cas opened his eyes and helped him remove his last piece of clothing.

The water had filled the tub and Cas bent over to turn off the faucet. Dean couldn't resist the position they were now in and ran his hands up Cas's back. Cas laughed and leaned on the side of the tub. Dean pressed his palms into the middle of Cas's back and shoulder blades. Cas moaned appreciatively and dropped his head.

"That feel good?" Dean smiled when Cas just moaned louder. He pressed his thumbs into the back of his neck and rubbed circles into the tight muscles.

Cas stood and turned to face Dean. He pressed close and kissed him with more force than Dean expected. Dean held his waist and pushed back into him. Cas held his arms, slipping his hands up to his shoulders.

Dean nipped at Cas's lip when his hand slotted perfectly into the handprint on his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to put this off for a bit, come back later." He cupped Cas's ass and squeezed.

Cas laughed. "No, come on." He stepped back. "You first."

"Okay." Dean stepped into the hot water slowly. It was hotter than he expected and he hissed at the feeling. "God, is it hot enough?"

"I didn't want it to get cold. I figured we'd be here a while." He smiled as Dean settled into the tub that was big enough for him to extend his legs and lean back. He motioned for Cas to get in.

He stepped in and made to sit facing Dean but he tapped his arm. "Turn around and lean against me. I'll rub your back."

Cas positioned himself against Dean, sighing as the hot water relaxed his muscles. Dean wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling behind his ears and rubbing his stomach. Cas leaned his head back on Dean's shoulder.

The water was high enough in the tub with both of them in it to come up high on them. It only helped to relax him more. Dean ran his hands up Cas's arms and shoulders and started massaging him.

Strong hands worked his sore and tight muscles, which made Cas groan happily. He lifted his arms to hold the sides of the tub and arched his back into Dean's touch. "Oh, that feels good, Dean."

Dean smiled at the blissed out tone Cas already had. He put one arm around his waist and pulled him closer, keeping one hand on his back and massaged. His hand in front moved down to massage Cas's leg and thigh.

Cas wiggled against Dean and felt himself hardening as Dean's hand reached further inside his thigh. He reached back and cupped the back of Dean's head and tilting his head to the side, pulled him down to kiss his neck. Dean took advantage and kissed him up to his ear.

"Dean." Cas grabbed his hair and pushed back against him insistently.

"Relax." He laughed and kissed Cas again. "I'll take care of you." As he continued to kiss and lick the other man's neck and ear, Dean gathered some water into his hands and poured it on the top of Cas's head.

Cas shivered as the warm water gave him goosebumps. Dean then ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to get out all the flour. He felt his body going more limp and relaxed as Dean pressed fingertips into his scalp and down his neck.

He dragged his wet hands over Cas's mostly dry shoulders and down his sides. He kept one hand against Cas's hip while the other one wrapped around his half-hard dick and stroked him slowly.

Cas's hands tightened around the tub's edge as arousal flared through him. The warm water only amplified the feeling and made Cas's breath come in short gasps when Dean sped up a little.

Dean grunted when gasped and thrusted against him and into his hand. He kissed his shoulder and brought his free hand up to tease at one of Cas's nipples.

"Oh, God." Cas dug his fingers into the tub and pushed back harder. His body was singing in pleasure and he couldn't control the sounds he was making.

When Cas was fully hard and crying out loudly, Dean moved his hand away from his chest and slowed his strokes. He whimpered and took a shaky breath. "I've got you, Cas." He slipped his free hand under Cas's leg, lifting it slightly, and squeezed a cheek.

"Dean, fuck me." He gasped out the words and turned wide, blown black eyes to Dean.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He took his hand away from his hard cock, making Cas whine. He shushed him and kissed him again.

Cas made to turn around but Dean grabbed his hips to still him. "Dean, please."

"I've got you. Relax." He pulled him back against him and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. He brought his hands up to knead at his back again and felt him calming.

Eventually, he brought one hand down around his entrance and pressed against it lightly. Cas moaned and dropped his head back on his shoulder. Dean whispered calming words as he slowly pushed a finger into Cas.

Cas groaned and pushed back, wanting more. Dean took his time and slowly added another when he was ready. He was getting hard as Cas grinded on his lap and moaned his name. He stretched Cas open enough for a third finger and tried to hold him somewhat still with an arm wrapped around his chest.

"Tell me what you want again, Cas. I love to hear you say it." Dean dragged his teeth over the shell of Cas's ear as he talked.

"Fuck me." He moaned it the first time and shivered when Dean licked behind his ear. He growled it the second time, "Fuck me, Dean."

His fingers curled slightly inside Cas, brushing his prostate and making him buck and groan. He removed his fingers and pushed Cas's hips up. Cas used his feet to hover long enough for Dean to position himself and then Cas lowered himself down on Dean.

Once fully inside Cas, Dean had to breathe and stop himself from thrusting up immediately. Cas was doing the same. He started easy with just a small push and Cas gasped and bit his lip. Dean was a little limited in how he could move so Cas used his arms to lift himself up and push down on Dean.

Soon, Cas was moving faster and Dean had started stroking him again. It didn't take long for Cas's arms to get tired. Dean wrapped an arm around his chest and slid down in the tub so he and Cas were laying in a more flat position. This let Dean have more control in his thrusts, which he picked up in a fast pace.

They both had to bend their legs slightly to accommodate their position in the tub, but it was better to move with. Dean pushed up with his feet and made Cas moan and clench around him as he thrusted into him.

Water was sloshing up around them and threatening to go over the edge of the tub, but neither of them cared as their climaxes neared. Dean stroked Cas faster and continued to hit his prostate and Cas came with a loud cry of his name. A few thrusts later and Dean came inside Cas.

They were still in the tub as the water around them calmed and they caught their breath. Dean slipped out of Cas and sat up, pulling him along with him. He held Cas's head close with a hand and kissed his forehead. Cas smiled and closed his eyes.

They didn't leave the tub until the water grew cold and they couldn't take it anymore. As they dressed, Cas kept pulling Dean close to kiss him. Dean just laughed and asked if he wanted to go another round. Cas rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

Downstairs, Faith had finished most of her work and was chasing her fairy around the library. Dean and Cas were on the stairs when the child knocked into one of the bookshelves and caused the sharp sword on top of it to fall. Dean looked up in time to see the blade hitting Faith before clanging to the floor.

Faith cried out in more surprise than pain and jumped back from the long sword. Dean ran the rest of the stairs and landed on his knees beside her.

"Faith, are you okay?" Dean was panicked as he saw blood staining her shirt. "Oh God." He pulled up her shirt to expose her cut abdomen.

When she saw the blood, she started crying. Cas knelt next to her and looked at the wound. Her fairy was flying close to her and Faith just cried harder.

Dean swiped at the fairy like he was swatting a fly. "Get out of here!"

The fairy turned to Dean and huffed before flying out of the room. Cas comforted Faith and sat down next to her. Dean looked back at the wound and could already see it healing. He put her shirt back and picked the sword up and put it back where it had been.

Faith turned to Cas and hugged him. "I didn't mean to, Poppa." She was crying now because she expected to be punished. The pain had subsided and the wound had healed.

"I know." Cas rubbed her back and rested his chin on her head.

Dean looked down at them and frowned. If Faith had been any other kid, that would've been a bad injury. "You'll know better next time, huh? You need to be careful."

Faith sniffed and rubbed her wet face on Cas's shirt. "Yes."

Cas pulled her back and looked at her torn and bloody shirt. "Let's go clean you up and throw out that shirt. Daddy needs to go make dinner anyway." He smiled at Dean as he stood and took Faith's hand.

"Thought you wanted to help me."

"I don't think you want me in the kitchen with you." He led Faith off to her room and Dean headed to the kitchen.

Cas let Faith pick out whatever shirt she wanted as he sat on her bed and waited. She took out a red shirt with the Batman symbol on the front. Dean had bought it for her before she could even wear it. She had already watched all the Batman movies with Dean and shared her father's love of the superhero.

He took her ruined shirt as she changed and balled it up in his lap. She turned to him and looked a little sheepish. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Is Daddy mad?" She pulled at the end of her shirt nervously.

"Come here." He patted the bed next to him. She hopped up beside him. "He's just worried about you. He knows it was an accident. You're a special girl, Faith. Things like that would cause a lot of pain and problems for most people, and your dad forgets that you're special sometimes." He put an arm around her small shoulders. "He's just scared that something will hurt you and he won't be able to help."

"I thought nothing could hurt me." She looked up in worry.

"Not nothing. There are a couple things that can."

She nodded. "Poppa, can you color my hair for me?" She crawled over the bed and took out her box of wash-out colors Sarah had given her for Christmas.

He smiled and took the box. "Sure, what color do you want?"

"All of them!" She sat cross-legged on her bed.

"All of them?" Cas laughed as she nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want."

When Dean called that dinner was ready, Cas had put a stripe of every color decorating her long blonde hair. Each stripe was separated by a thin line of her natural color. She looked in the mirror approvingly and took Cas's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

Dean smiled as Cas and Faith walked in together. "Wow, look at that hair." Faith did a little spin for him and he laughed. "Nice shirt, sweetie. Come on, let's eat while it's fresh."

They sat around the table and ate together happily. Dean had already called Kevin and he had told Dean that he wasn't coming back to the bunker unless he had to. He had expected as much and let him go. They still didn't have proof anyway. Tonight, he just enjoyed being with his family at the dinner table.

As Dean and Cas were heading to bed later that night, Dean got a text from Sam in reply to the picture he had sent of Cas.

_Oh my god dean. What did you do to him? lol don't let cas cook anymore._

Dean laughed and typed back.

_He did that to himself and don't worry I won't. Kiss my nephew for me._

He didn't see a need to tell Sam about what they thought could be happening with the demons. If there was a problem, they would handle it. Sam was out of it and for the sake of Henry, he needed to stay that way.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dean, she's seven years old! She doesn't need to use weapons."

It was a discussion they had had a few times already. Dean wanted to train Faith how to use guns and other weapons, and Cas disagreed.

"I wasn't much older than that when my dad trained me."

"Next, you'll be wanting to take her on hunts with you." Faith had already gone with them once or twice, never because they wanted to. She was sneaky and fast.

"Eventually she will be, and when she does, I want her to know how to defend herself."

"She doesn't need guns for that. With her powers, she wouldn't need to shoot a gun."

Dean sighed. He knew that, but he wanted her to be ready for anything. "What if the monsters start to get smart and find ways to make her powerless? What will she do then? It's happened to you enough times."

Cas understood why Dean wanted to train her, but he couldn't do it. "Then I'll teach her to use her powers. She's not old enough to use guns or machetes. Someday, she will and I get that, but not yet."

Dean tightened his lips in annoyance. Every time they'd talked about this, it always ended this way. "Fine." Dean found it easier to agree than to keep fighting when Cas was set in a thought.

There was a room in the bunker they had found last year that could have been used for fight training or some kind of dancing. Dean tended to believe it was for fighting. The room was huge with padding on three sides and a wall of mirrors on the other. Extra mats were in a closet on the side and Cas was pulling them out to cover half the floor.

Faith was standing on the un-matted side, wearing a long tank top and yellow leggings. She looked a little nervous as Cas stood just in front of the mats. He had already told Faith about some of her powers and how to control them but now he wanted her to use them on him.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, Poppa." She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was pulling on the end of it.

"You won't. That's what the mats are for, and you can always heal me if you do. It's okay." He smiled encouragingly. "Now, I just want you to try and keep me from taking a single step toward you."

He nodded to her and she nodded back. She was more willing to do this, since she couldn't hurt him. Cas lifted his foot to step forward and before it hit the ground, he felt like he was completely locked in place. Faith's eyes were narrowed in concentration and Cas tried to push forward. He couldn't move at all.

"Good job, Faith." Cas smiled and relaxed into the hold. "Now, can you move me back?" Faith looked worried. "It's okay. Just move me away."

She closed her eyes and imagined someone else trying to attack her. If she did that, she wouldn't be afraid. With a lift of her hand and a gut punch of grace, she sent Cas flying back into the matted wall across the room. When she heard his pained huff, she opened her eyes and ran to him.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She knelt next to him as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

"No," he coughed and laughed, "I'm okay. That was more than I expected." He laughed again and patted her arm. "I might put some elbow pads on, though."

For the next few hours, Cas taught Faith some tricks with her powers and the best and fastest ways to stop enemies. Cas was repeatedly thrown into the wall and blocked with a force field. Once, he even grabbed an illusion as she appeared behind him.

"You're quick with this, Faith." He had his hands on his knees as he huffed out labored breaths. "That's good."

Faith puffed up at Cas's approval. "Can I learn to swordfight now?" Cas had told her that they would do that eventually, showing her the angel blade he still used on occasion. Her eyes had lit up like it was Christmas.

"Not today, honey. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"What if Daddy showed me?"

"He could teach you different ways to fight, not using your powers. I'm better with the blades, but don't tell him I told you that." He laughed and walked her out. "One more thing: it's okay to use your powers in that room and when you don't have another option, but otherwise your dad and I don't want you using them, okay?"

She sagged a little, hoping this training would mean she had a little more freedom but she nodded. "Okay."

"We only do that because we don't want someone to pick you up on some kind of supernatural radar."

"I know." She was starting to understand more about why her parents were scared all the time. She had always known about the monsters but now she knew why they were really so worried.

The next day, Faith and Cas sparred again. She was getting faster at tossing Cas or holding him up in the air for a long time. Faith had asked to use the blades again but Cas wanted to get some safer versions of them first. It was the one weapon that could really hurt her and Cas didn't want to hurt her.

They continued this for another week and Cas was really tired and sore. This didn't help him when Dean decided to try and convince him to get Faith to train with guns too.

"Dean, she's doing plenty right now. She'll never have to use a gun." Cas was already annoyed more than he should've been in his tired state.

"She might. I also think it might be a good idea to bring in something else for her to practice with. I mean, you are a good partner who won't hurt her, but she needs to know what it's like to face a real monster."

"How do you propose to do that?"

Dean shrugged. "We have a dungeon."

"Are you kidding?" Cas stood from the table where they had been sitting. "You want to bring a monster here and toss our daughter at it to see what she can do?"

"Well, not like that." Dean stood to level with him. "Fighting you and fighting a demon or shapeshifter are completely different. She needs to know how to face different things."

"How about she learns the fundamentals first? Ignoring that, what happens when one escapes, and one will, and they go tell their friends about this bunker and the nephilim kid we're hiding?"

"They wouldn't escape. You know how hard it even is for them to get in here."

"Overconfidence isn't a good thing, Dean. You should always assume they can and will escape. Soon, the word will get out about Faith and demons and monsters of all kinds will be all over us." He was getting angrier at Dean's calm state.

"I think we'd be safe in here."

"Safe? Yeah, until they decide to camp out again and just wait for us to come out so they could kill us, or keep us in here until we ran out of food."

"Faith could fly us out."

Cas slapped the table. "That's not the point, Dean! You're the one that doesn't want to cause trouble with the demons for her sake and now you want to bring one into our home and hope everything works out? You have to see how bad an idea that is."

Dean was getting frustrated now and moved a little closer to Cas. "Then I'm taking her on a job."

"No you're not." Cas met Dean's glare. "She's seven years old!"

"Technically, but you know she's more advanced physically and intellectually."

Cas let out a sharp breath. "You know, for how much you hated your father for making you a perfect soldier and weapon, you're doing the exact same thing to Faith."

Dean's anger rose. "I'm trying to make sure she'll be safe. I'm sure she could defend herself already, she already has, but I want her to know how to do everything."

"To the point where you endanger our lives and hers?"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Let her be a child and teach her when she's older!"

"You're such a hypocrite. You're teaching her to fight right now. How are guns that much worse?"

Neither one of them realized how loud their voices had gotten nor did they hear the subject of their conversation approaching.

"STOP IT!"

Both men felt instant regret as they turned to their daughter. She had tears in her eyes and had her hands balled up into fists.

"Why are you fighting? What did I do?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Cas was still angry, but it was directed at himself now.

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Daddy and I just don't agree on something."

"Well, stop it." She looked between them, lips quivering. "I don't like it when you fight."

"We don't want to fight either, honey." Dean wanted to hug her but couldn't move his legs.

"Then don't!" She screamed loud enough to make the floors vibrate.

"It's not always that simple, Faith." Dean was nervous about what she would do when this upset.

"Then at least don't yell so loud where everyone can hear you." She turned and ran back to her room. Her door slammed.

The silence that filled the room felt like a weight on both of them. Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out his frustrations with a long breath. Cas covered his eyes and turned back to Dean.

"You know what, do whatever you want. You always do." Cas's voice was flat and tired. He didn't want to fight anymore and he felt horrible for upsetting Faith.

Cas walked off towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go rest. I think I've just been working with Faith too much or something." He rubbed his eyes with his palms and continued up the stairs.

Dean flopped down on the chair beside him and covered his face with his hands. Everyone had started getting stir crazy after a few weeks of no hunting and barely leaving the bunker. Even Faith was getting grouchy and locked herself in her room more often when she was upset.

This was one of the few things he hadn't been prepared for when raising a child. He should've known since he practically raised Sam, but even then he acted more like a sibling than a parent when Sam got angry.

They were still chasing nothing with the demons and the possible other tablet. No word about a new find had reached them or Garth and it just made Dean itch for something to happen. Kevin was finishing his last year of college currently, maybe, he had talked about going longer.

He knew Cas had Faith's best interest in mind, but so did Dean. Maybe his idea hadn't been the best, but if he wouldn't let Faith go hunt, how was she supposed to learn to fight different monsters? His thoughts were interrupted when Cas came back down the stairs and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He stood to stop him if necessary.

"I'm just gonna go walk around." His voice was still flat and worrying.

"You gonna stay close to the bunker?"

"No, I'm going into town to walk around. I might get some groceries or something, I don't know. I just need to get out of here for a little bit." His hand was on the knob.

"Okay, but I'm not mad at you." He wanted Cas to know.

Cas smiled weakly. "I know. I won't be gone long." He left and Dean watched him walk down the gravel road to the street a couple blocks away.

Dean returned to the table and sat there a few minutes before getting up and moving around the library. He realized a few rows of books later that he wasn't even reading the spines anymore. He went to Faith's door and knocked, hoping to explain the fight to her more. There was nothing after the knock.

"Faith?" He knocked again. "Can I come in?" The silence that came after seemed a little too silent. "Faith, answer me, even if it's a no." There was nothing again.

Fear overtook then and he tried to open the door, which was locked. He knelt and quickly picked it and opened the door to find an empty room. He panicked for a moment but then thought that she probably just flew to another room to avoid seeing them.

Several fearful minutes later after running through every room and calling for Faith, Dean didn't find her. He knew she could hear him anywhere and stopped in the center of the second floor.

"Faith! This isn't funny. Come here right now!" His voice echoed and he waited. There was nothing, not even her fairy. He took out his phone and called Cas.

Cas had run the entire way back and busted through the door. "What happened?"

"I was going to talk to her but she didn't answer her door and her room was empty. I looked everywhere and called for her but she didn't answer. I think she's gone."

"Where would she go?"

"I don't know." Terror was coursing through Dean at the thought of where she could be.

"Try Kevin." Cas knew she sometimes flew to the prophet when they specifically told her not to.

Dean took out his phone again and called him. Kevin hadn't seen her. Dean was about to seriously flip out when his phone rang in his hand. It was Sam. "I'm sorry, it's not a good time, Sam."

"Dean," he cut him off, "did you let Faith come over here?" He sounded worried.

He let out a relieved sigh. "No, but we've been looking for her. She's there?" He looked at Cas and saw him relax too.

"Yeah, we heard something on the monitor in Henry's room and we found Faith in there talking to him. She said you had let her come over. She's really not a good liar is she?"

Dean laughed. "About as good as Cas." Sam laughed. "If you could tell her to come back, that'd be great."

"She seemed upset. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cas and I were arguing and she didn't like it." He felt a stab of regret as he remembered the look on her face when she ran to her room.

"Oh, I see. We've been trying to tell her to head home but she's not having it, Dean. You know, she could stay here tonight if that's okay. We don't mind and it might make her feel better."

"I don't know." He didn't like the idea of her being upset and not where he could help her. "Do you still have angel binding on the house?"

"Yeah, she can't do any harm."

"How did she get in the house then?"

"I don't know. She's too smart." He laughed. "Maybe I can talk to her and calm her down. She'll be safe."

He still didn't like it much but Sam was better at connecting emotionally to people so maybe it would be good for her. "Okay, but if she's not back in the morning, I'm gonna get worried."

"No problem."

Dean hung up and told Cas about the arrangement. Cas was okay with it as long as Faith was safe and taken care of. He took Cas's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring any monsters here unless we agree to it, and Faith won't go hunting with me for a while."

Cas relaxed into Dean's shoulder and hugged him close. "I'm sorry too. I was tired and needed to get some air."

They stayed there a moment, enjoying the relief and closeness before heading to bed. Cas was overly tired and Dean wanted to stay close and curled up with him as he slept.

Sam found Faith sitting near Henry on the floor of his room. He greeted her and sat next to her. Henry looked up with a smile and held out a toy for Sam.

"Dada!" He clapped when Sam took the toy and entered their game on the carpet.

He played with them for a few minutes before turning to look at Faith. "So, I talked to your dad. He said you could stay here tonight, but he's worried about you. You really scared him and your poppa when you left like that."

She frowned. "I know. I didn't mean to."

"But you left anyway. I know why you were upset, and I understand. It's easier to get out of a situation like that than to stay and work everything out."

"They've never fought like that before." Her voice cracked a little as she remembered how loud they had been and the anger she felt pulsing off of them.

Sam laughed. "Before they had you, they fought like that all the time." She turned shocked eyes to him.

"But, I thought they loved each other?"

"They do. Just because people fight, doesn't mean they don't love each other. In fact, if they never fought, they wouldn't really love each other at all. The true families always fight and they always come back. It's harder to stick around and make it work than it is to just leave. Believe me, I know."

"They were so angry, though."

"Your parents have a very passionate relationship." He smiled, remembering how many heated fights he had witnessed and heard over the course of their relationship. "The bad has never outweighed the good, and that's all that matters. They fight because they love each other so much, and because they love you."

She looked down at her hands as she thought. She had heard more in that bunker than she would ever tell anyone. She heard all the laughter and whispered words and the fights and cursing. None of it had ever scared her before. Maybe it did now because she knew that one of them could leave and that thought scared her more than anything.

"Just know that nothing they say or do to each other will ever make them leave or stop loving you. Trust me, they've been through worse. They can survive anything." He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Thanks, Uncle Sammy." She laughed when Henry repeated her words loudly with a slight lisp.

The next morning, Dean and Cas woke up to find Faith standing in their doorway, her hands clasped in front of her. They both jumped at the sight of her before realizing who she was.

"Faith, you scared us." Dean sat up. "How was your visit?" He had wanted to scold her and tell her how upset she had made them, but he didn't think that would be the best thing to do now.

"Good." She moved closer to the bed. "Uncle Sammy helped me understand what happened. I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't want to, but I was mad. I just don't like it when you fight. I want you to be happy."

"We are happy, Faith." Dean patted the bed. She climbed up to sit by them.

"Just because we fight, doesn't mean…"

Faith cut Cas off. "I know. I know how much you love Daddy. I can always feel it between you."

"That's all we wanted to tell you yesterday." Dean was glad she understood now. He didn't want her to get that upset anytime they had a disagreement.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She crawled between them and settled comfortably on the pillows.

"We love you too." Dean smiled and hugged her. Cas hugged her from the other side and they squished her in a little sandwich until she laughed and tried to push them off.

"I can't breathe!" She laughed and kicked.

"But we love you so much, Faith." Cas tried not to laugh as he squeezed tighter.

"Too much to let go." Dean couldn't hold back the laugh and they were happy to have laughter echoing off the walls instead of shouting.


	23. Chapter 23

Kevin was graduating today and all of them had come to Lawrence to watch him get his diploma. His mom had a reserved seat close to the stage. Dean, Cas, Faith, Sam, Sarah, and Henry were farther up in the stands. It was a long ceremony, but when Kevin finally went up on stage, they all cheered loudly for him. He smiled and looked up at the small group.

After the ceremony, they all met with him and his mom outside the auditorium. Faith ran up to him and hugged him. Kevin laughed.

"Man, you've gotten so big." Kevin put his hands on her shoulders.

She laughed. "Kevin, you wanna play a game?"

"A game? That depends. What game are we playing?"

"Faith," Dean put a hand on her back, "Kevin wants to celebrate with his mom today."

She deflated a little. "Okay."

"Some other time, promise." Kevin smiled. He looked at Dean. "So, anything happening on your end lately?"

Dean shook his head. "No." It was still quiet with the demons and tablet. "If something comes up, you'll be the first to know."

"So Kevin, is this it or are you going for a master's?" Sam stepped up beside Dean. He knew Kevin had been thinking about going longer.

"I think there'll be a few more years for me." He smiled when his mom made a happy sound and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." She squeezed him close to her side.

As the adults kept talking, something out of her corner of her eye caught Faith's attention. She looked over to see what it was and there was nothing there. A weird feeling hung in the air as she looked down the hallway behind them. Something made her want to go see, but something else kept her in place.

"Faith, you okay?" Sam could see her staring intently behind them. He followed her gaze and didn't see anything.

She jumped and looked at Sam. "I'm fine." The others had gone silent and she just shrugged and shook her head.

Mrs. Tran continued on about Kevin's plans for the next few years. Dean looked at his brother. Sam had a troubled look on his face and he just shrugged because he didn't know what Faith had seen.

"Sarah," Sam leaned close and whispered, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Sam…" She was silenced when he kissed her briefly.

"I'll be right back." He smiled at Henry and walked off down the hall.

He really didn't have to go to the bathroom but he wanted to see what made Faith look like she did. He turned the corner of the empty hall and didn't find anything. Maybe she just heard someone talking or moving around.

Faith had another weird sense of something and turned her head back. "Where's Sam?" She immediately noticed his absence and had a bad feeling.

"He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back any second." Sarah had begun feeling nervous. Sam had been gone a little long.

Dean had looked back when Faith spoke and he jumped when she took off down the hall. "Faith!" He went after her with a wave to the others to stay there.

She ran faster as she turned the corner, knowing that Dean couldn't keep up. She stopped so fast around the corner that she almost fell. The sight she was met with made her heart cold in fear.

Sam was standing a few feet away, facing away from her. He sounded like he was choking and his body was shaking. Instinct told her to go help him, but something wasn't right.

Dean finally ran around the corner and froze behind Faith. "Sammy?" He made to rush forward, but Faith grabbed his hand.

"Don't!" Her eyes never left Sam. She could see it now.

"What?" He looked at her, knowing she could see something he couldn't. "What is it?"

She stayed silent as Sam started turning around. His eyes were wide in fear and blood was bubbling out of his mouth. He continued choking and shaking like he couldn't breathe.

"Sam." Dean tried to move again but Faith held him back.

"No! That's not Sam." His eyes moved to her and he looked terrified.

"Are you sure?" Faith nodded. "What is it?" Dean was getting frantic. He wanted to help Sam, but if that wasn't Sam, where was he and who is that?

"I don't know. It's not Sam." She kept her eyes glued to the Sam in front of her.

The Sam copy then sighed and dropped the act. He smiled wide, showing bloody teeth, and laughed. "I can't fool you, can I? You're too smart." He bent low to look her in the eye. "Where have they been hiding you, angel?" He laughed again and stood up straight.

"Where's Sam?" Dean didn't like this thing using Sam's appearance.

He shrugged. "Can't say." He looked at Faith and Dean didn't like the hungry look his eyes took on. "I'll definitely be seeing you again." His bloody smile crossed his face again before he disappeared.

Dean didn't know what to say. He put a hand on Faith's shoulder, wanting to comfort her but jumped when a shrill scream ran up the hallway. They both ran toward the sound. One of the graduates was kneeling, her family around her in a confused circle. She had her hands over her ears and her mouth was open wide in a loud scream.

Faith's eyes widened as she watched the girl scream. Then, another girl in the room dropped to her knees and screamed with the graduate. Then another and another.

Running footsteps behind them announced the arrival of the rest of their group. Sarah stopped before they got too close and pulled Henry behind her, shielding the view of six girls of different ages screaming in unison.

Cas walked up behind Dean and grabbed his arm. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head and looked at all the girls. When it seemed like it would never end, the screaming stopped. They all then looked up and over to Faith. Their movements were identical and eerie enough to silence everyone in the room.

"He's coming." They all spoke together. "He's coming, and he's coming for you."

Everyone looked at Faith. Dean pushed her back and stood in front of her. "Tell him that he's gonna have to get through me first." The girls all turned to him and smiled.

Cas moved around the other side of Faith. "Me too." They looked at him with the same smile.

With a last scream, they all fell limp on the ground. Their families rushed in to help and the Winchesters backed out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin had gotten so used to a normal school life that what he had just seen did a good job at shaking him up.

"A demon." Faith spoke quietly as she stared ahead blindly.

"One demon possessing all of those kids?" Dean looked down at his daughter.

"Yes." She had seen it. The same demonic face sneered at her behind all of the screaming girls.

"Has that ever happened before?" Dean looked at Cas. He didn't think it was possible for a multiple possession.

Cas shook his head. "I've never heard of it."

"Where's Sam?" Sarah was staring to shake and she held Henry's hand tightly.

The group turned to her before looking around them. None of them had seen Sam, the real Sam at least. They all wordlessly took off in different directions to find him. Sarah picked up Henry and called for Sam.

Kevin, Cas, and Faith returned without finding Sam. Dean had gone on a hunch to the bathroom and found Sam lying on the floor. He ran to him and tried to rouse him. His forehead was bloody and he wouldn't wake up. He did the best he could to lift Sam up enough to be dragged outside.

Dean kicked the bathroom door open and just managed to get Sam out the door. Cas helped him get Sam to sit in the hallway. Sarah put Henry down and gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, Sam!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay, Sarah." Dean looked back at Faith. She was already moving. With the tap of her fingers, Sam's wound healed and he jerked awake.

Sarah sighed in relief and knelt down beside Sam. Henry stood beside her with a frown. She hugged him and tried not to cry. He hugged her back and told her he was fine.

"What happened?" Dean was crouched back far enough for the family to have a moment.

Sam looked at him when Sarah pulled back. "Something jumped me. I came out here to see what Faith had been looking at and I didn't see anything. I had just walked in the bathroom when I felt like something was behind me, and then I blacked out."

"You missed the show." Dean stood and put out a hand. Sam took it and stood. "We'll fill you in."

They told Sam about what had happened as they walked back to the auditorium. He was as concerned as the rest of them. This seemed like something stronger than anything they had gone against before.

"Don't worry, Sammy. We'll take care of this." He clapped his brother's shoulder and put on a fake smile.

"Dean, if you want my help…"

"No, you just go home and take care of your family." He smiled at Sarah, who was still upset about everything that had just happened.

"Do you want Faith to take you home?" Cas wanted to make sure they got home safe.

Sam waved a hand. "No, we've got a flight out, thanks." He stepped over to Kevin and gave him a short hug. "Congrats on the degree, Kevin. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, I will."

Sam then crouched and hugged Faith. She latched on tight. "Take care of them, Faith."

She laughed and buried her face in his neck. It took a minute before she would let him go. When she did, she stepped back to let her parents say their goodbyes.

Cas hugged Sam briefly before Dean pulled him in. Sam patted his back a couple times. "Keep me updated, Dean. I mean it."

"Of course." Dean pulled back and nodded. He turned to Sarah and could see her fighting tears. "Come here." He hugged her tight and felt her make a noise between a laugh and sob.

"I'm not used to this, Dean. I don't like it."

He could imagine that seeing Sam like that had scared her. "I know. Hopefully, you won't ever get used to it or see it again."

She stepped back and hugged Cas. She then looked at Faith and pulled Henry closer. "Say goodbye to your cousin, Henry."

The boy looked at Faith and waved. Faith waved back before bending to hug him. "No one will ever hurt you, Henry." She could feel how nervous and scared he was after hearing all the screams and seeing Sam injured. "I promise."

He hugged her back for a second and then pulled back and took Sarah's hand. Sarah smiled at her.

Kevin left with his mom while Sam, Sarah, and Henry walked back to their rental car. They watched them pull out into the street. Once out of sight, Dean and Cas took Faith's hands and flew back to the bunker.

"I want to train." Faith dropped her hands as they landed.

"We can, tomorrow." Cas patted her head.

"Not with you." She looked at Dean. "I want to train with you, Dad."

Dean looked down in surprise. He hadn't done much with Faith yet. She had mostly been learning to use her powers. He looked back to Cas and shrugged.

"If you want to." She nodded and went to her room to change. He waited for her to close the door before talking to Cas. "That's strange. All she's wanted to do lately was train with you and use the blades."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe she's tired of me training her. Just don't use any guns yet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I won't. I'm gonna teach her how to fight like a human."

"Good. That can always come in handy." Cas rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I think I'll make some calls to Garth and other hunters to see if they've heard of any demon that can possess multiple people."

"Okay." Dean grabbed his wrists when he started walking off. Cas looked back curiously and Dean pulled him close in a kiss.

Cas laughed and pressed Dean's chest with his hands. "Dean," his lips were caught again and he smiled into the kiss. He turned his head away. "I need to call Garth."

"Fine." He planted one last kiss on Cas's neck and stepped away. "I'll get you tonight, though."

He laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

Dean turned when Faith came out of her room. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing her leggings and tank top and tennis shoes. She walked up to Dean as Cas walked away to call Garth.

"Ready, Dad?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, one second." He walked her over to the chairs in the library and sat down. She stood in front of him. "Is there anything you can tell me about the demon we saw?"

She kept her face blank. "Just that it was a demon, one demon. I saw the same face in each girl and Sam. I should've done something, but I couldn't." She shook her head.

"It's okay." He took her hands gently. "I was scared too. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've run right into the demon's hands. He probably would've killed me."

"No, I won't let him hurt you." She grabbed his hands tightly.

Dean smiled. "I thought I was supposed to say that to you."

"I wanna train, Dad." She tugged on his arms impatiently.

He laughed and stood. "Alright, I'm coming."

Faith led them to the room she had always used before. Dean stopped her and pointed down the hall more.

"I've got plans already." Dean walked her to the new room.

As soon as Faith walked in, she felt suddenly weaker and she turned a fearful eye to Dean. She then noticed the angel binding on the walls. There was more in this room than she had ever been under. Even her room didn't make her feel this weak.

"Dad?" She couldn't help the slight fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. I put the binding up." He walked around her to the opposite side of the room. "I wanted the field to be a little more even. With Cas's help, I put up the right amount so you couldn't use any of you powers and you're only about as strong as me now."

"Why?" She tested her grip curiously. "I'll never be this weak."

Dean lifted a finger. "That thinking right there could get you killed some day. There've been plenty of monsters and hunters that have used different methods and made your dad completely powerless. You need to be able to defend yourself in any situation. Even if it never happens."

She felt a grim fear at the thought of being completely powerless, or human. She nodded to her dad. He took off his jackets and began teaching her the basics.

It was a good two hours later when Dean was taken down for the last time. He was on his back and breathing loudly. Faith had just kicked his feet out from under him and sent him falling with a tug on his arm.

"I surrender!" He laughed and tried to catch his breath. Faith sat beside him, a little out of breath too. "You're pretty good, kid."

"Thanks." She smiled and reached forward to heal him, but stopped when she remembered that she couldn't.

Dean saw the move and frowned. "Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt too bad. Just a couple bruises." Faith's face tightened in irritation. "What?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Really?"

Faith shrugged. "I just wish I had done something earlier. The demon was right there."

"Hey," he took her hands again, like before, "we all froze, okay? Don't beat yourself up over it. We'll get him."

Her lips tightened in thought and she stood. "Let's go, Dad." She raised her hands in a defensive posture.

"Honey, I'm done for the day." He stretched his sore muscles and stood up to leave. "Maybe Cas will train with you some more."

She dropped her arms. "It's not the angel in me that wants to fight, Dad." She walked out of the room before Dean could ask her what she meant.

"Faith." Dean followed her out into the hall. He jogged forward to meet her and grabbed her shoulder. "Faith, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She turned to him. "What's wrong? A demon threatened me, threatened you and Pop, and hurt Sam. He scared Henry and Sarah and I did nothing about it!"

When she tried to walk off again, Dean grabbed her. "Faith, it's okay to be upset about all that, alright? We're all upset over what happened today. We're doing all we can to figure out what we're up against and what we're gonna do about it."

She sagged under his hands. "I know."

"Everything will be okay." He pulled her in for a short hug. She healed him while they hugged. "Why don't you go work on some schoolwork?"

Faith groaned. "Why do I have to do schoolwork? I know more than anyone my age and I can read about anything here and I'll never forget it. What's the point of the stupid workbooks?"

"The point is to make you an educated person. Not just an encyclopedia about the supernatural. You're human too, and if I had to suffer through it for seventeen years, so do you."

She groaned again but didn't argue. Dean followed her back to her room and she went in to work on her studies. Dean continued on until he found Cas researching on his laptop.

"I could hear you guys fighting from here." Cas laughed. "You get your ass handed to you?"

"Pretty much." He sat next to him. "She's a fast learner."

"She is." Cas turned back to the screen.

"Find out anything?"

Cas shook his head. "No. Garth hasn't heard of this before, but he said he'd keep an eye out and open ears from the other hunters."

"Good." He glanced back to Faith's room before leaning closer to Cas. "So, have you noticed a change in Faith today?"

Cas nodded and stopped typing. "Yeah I noticed. I'm assuming the demon scared her?"

"Kinda. She's mad at herself for not doing something. I told her that it happens to all of us. I'm not sure if it helped or not."

"I'm sure it did." Cas put a hand over Dean's. He leaned close and kissed him. Dean grabbed his hips and moved him closer. Cas laughed and landed on Dean's lap. "Dean." He laughed again and put his arms around Dean's neck.

"I told you I would get you tonight." He tightened his grip on his hips. They both laughed and kissed again.

Faith backed into her room quietly. She had been standing just outside her door so she could hear her parents talking. When they started kissing, she stopped listening and went back to her work. Her fairy zoomed in right before she shut the door.

She rolled her eyes as the fairy hovered near her face. "So what? They know I can hear better than humans. If it was supposed to be a secret, they wouldn't talk about it in the library." The pixie swayed back and forth with a frown. "I'm fine. Let me do my work." She looked down at her workbook.

Her fairy settled on the bed across from her as she worked. She would try to offer help but Faith just brushed her off. She sat quietly and continued to watch over the nephilim.


	24. Chapter 24

For two and a half years the Winchesters trained and tracked the new demon threat. Faith had mastered all manner of fighting and was a better shot than Dean. She had gotten bored with just guns and angel blades and decided to learn archery and sword fighting. Dean and Cas helped her as much as they could and soon they felt safe letting her come along on hunts.

Their first hunt together was a simple salt and burn case and the nephilim found the bones easily and seemed almost bored with the ease of the job. Once she started helping, word got out among other hunters about her and that was one problem they hadn't expected. With the appearance of the new demon, they figured the demons knew about Faith and they tried to keep the girl from being too careless.

Some hunters were curious about her, while others saw her as a threat or monster that needed killing. Dean had Garth send out a general warning to all hunters about what would happen to anyone who tried to hurt or kill his daughter.

Faith was practicing on her crossbow when Cas approached her.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?" He stood a few feet behind her as an arrow hit the target with a thud.

"Sure, about what?" She loaded another arrow and aimed.

"About Henry."

Faith hit a bullseye and dropped the crossbow. "What about Henry?" Her voice was casual and hinted at nothing.

"The fact that he claims to have seen you quite frequently for the last week." Cas saw Faith falter slightly as she loaded another arrow. "But, you wouldn't know anything about that, right? I know you've been here every day this week."

She frowned. "That's what you told me to do." She aimed and hit outside the inner circle of the target.

"Is Henry lying? He said that you visited him every day after school and helped him with his homework."

Faith licked her lips and shrugged. "I don't know why he would say that. Did Sam or Sarah claim to see me there?" She walked passed Cas and hung her crossbow on the wall beside her other weapons.

"No, but we both know that you can be invisible when you want to be. Why don't you just tell me the truth?" He searched her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Her blue eyes were almost an exact match to Cas's and he could see the grace swimming behind the blue.

"Pop…"

"Faith, tell me the truth. Henry isn't the type to make up a story like that."

She sighed dropped her arms in defeat. "Yes, I've gone to see Henry a lot recently." She grabbed the ponytail holder in her hair and pulled it loose. Her long, light hair fell over her shoulders as she looked down at her feet.

"You flew to New York repeatedly when your dad and I specifically asked you not to? Why would you do that? You know how dangerous that is right now. All forms of evil are looking for you, and every time you use your powers you send out a signal."

"I know! I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You could be putting them in danger if the demons follow the trail to his house. What were you thinking?" Cas knew that Faith had a close relationship with her cousin. The two of them were inseparable whenever the families got together, but it was getting to the point where she wasn't helping him.

"I told you. I just wanted to make sure he was safe. After everything that's been happening, I was worried about him. Besides, Nidawi told me that she would cover my trail after I flew back, so there's nothing for the demons to track."

Cas tilted his head. "Nidawi?"

"Yeah, my fairy."

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" She had known her name for weeks.

"No, how do you know her name?"

"She told me." She said it like it was obvious.

"Right. Well, I'm assuming it's obvious that you're not flying to visit Henry anymore." He crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Nidawi is keeping me off the radar!"

"Faith!"

She huffed and pushed passed Cas and out into the hallway. Cas followed her as she stomped and searched for Dean.

"Dad!" She found him in the kitchen prepping dinner. "I can visit Henry without anyone finding out. Nidawi is making sure that it's safe."

"Who?" Dean looked confused at his daughter's outburst.

"Her fairy." Cas turned to Faith. "Faith, he feels the same way about this as I do."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, if you think you can just ignore our rules and endanger Sam and his family, you're mistaken, missy."

"Dad!" Faith put her hands out in frustration. "I can protect him if something happens. They can all come here if they have to. Isn't he safer with me around?"

"You attract the supernatural, Faith. I'm sorry, but it's true. They follow you and you're bringing them to Henry's door. You're also disobeying me and Cas and that's half of why we're so upset. Go to your room and stay there until I have supper ready." Faith opened her mouth in protest and Dean pointed out the door.

She looked to Cas and found no support. She turned and walked to her room, her shoulders slumped down in defeat.  
Nidawi flew in behind her as she shut the door.

Cas sighed and leaned against the wall when Faith disappeared into her room. He looked at Dean as he continued with the food. "Sorry you had to get in on that. I had hoped she would just listen to me and do what I asked."

Dean laughed. "She's not the rollover type. It had to be done. I don't expect her to stop completely, but I'm willing to put up more binding if I have to."

"I don't want her to feel helpless and trapped." He never was good at punishing Faith. He tended to cave a lot quicker than Dean.

"Neither do I, but she's not giving us much choice."

"What about her fairy? She says that she's hiding her tracks. Is that possible?" Cas didn't know a whole lot about fairies.

"Could be. Fairies operate with separate rules and that's why I don't trust them. They're as strong as angels, maybe more powerful, but in a different way. I still don't know how I feel about her." Dean had to resist the urge to scowl whenever he saw the fairy in the bunker.

Cas's phone rang in his pocket. Garth's name was on the screen as he answered. "Hey, Garth." Cas listened as Garth filled him in on demonic omens and other strange occurrences in a small town in Colorado. By the sounds of it, something big was going down in Colorado.

"Thanks for the update, Garth." Cas hung up and was about to tell Dean when his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cas." Kevin sounded a little nervous.

"Kevin, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just called because I think something has happened."

Cas put his phone on speaker. "We just got a call from Garth that gave us the same idea. What's happened?" Dean moved closer to the phone.

"Well, last night there was a loud noise that woke me up and I had this feeling that I haven't had for a long time."

"What feeling?" Dean asked, getting nervous as well.

"The feeling that there was a tablet somewhere that I had to find, like with the demon tablet."

Dean and Cas shared a look. They knew this would happen eventually. Dean looked back to the phone. "Kevin, you need to come back to the bunker."

"No, I'll be fine."

"You're the only one who can translate the tablets and the demons know that. They'll find you and take you."

"I can protect myself. I literally know everything about defense against demons. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not leaving school."

"We understand that, Kevin, but this demon is something different. He's extremely powerful and if he can't take you, he might just kill you."

Kevin sighed. "I know the dangers, Dean. I'm making my choice. I'll call you if I change my mind."

Cas leaned in a little closer. "Do you have any idea what tablet it is?"

"No, I just know that one has been found."

It was a long shot but Cas wanted to at least ask. "Okay, stay safe, Kevin."

"I will. You guys do the same."

Cas hung up and Dean went back to cooking. It was silent a moment as they thought of what to say. They couldn't force Kevin to do anything and a demon with a tablet could get a lot and do a lot of damage. It was something they had to deal with.

"What are we gonna do?" Cas asked Dean, hoping he would have a plan.

"I don't know. We shouldn't tell Faith yet. She'll probably fly out to Kevin and bring him here." He sighed and turned to face Cas. "We just need to figure out what tablet he has and what he plans to do with it."

"How do we do that?"

"I guess, just tell Garth and get other hunters on it. We can't do all this alone, and this could affect all hunters, not just us."  
Cas nodded. "I'll call him now."

Cas called Garth and they got more hunters on the lookout for the demon. It was about half an hour later when they all sat down together to eat supper. Faith was quiet and frowning the whole time. Dean and Cas were worried now and they were silent as they ate as well.

When Faith was done, she quickly stood to go back to her room. Dean reached out and took her arm before she left.

"Hey, come here." He pulled her closer as she tried to pull away. She sighed and looked at him. "You know why we're upset, right?"

She nodded. "You're worried about my safety."

"Yes, and because we told you not to. You need to listen to us, Faith. Sometimes, we know something you don't and we have a reason for what we tell you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So, no more flying off when we tell you not to?" She nodded and looked down at her feet. "Okay, go on." He let her go and she walked off through the bunker.

Nidawi rushed to meet her as she walked by her room. She was wondering where she was going. "I want to practice some more." The fairy landed on her shoulder. "Maybe you can help me." She smiled as Nidawi seemed pleased with that idea.

Faith went back to the gun range, where she also practiced her archery. She took her bow this time and set about twenty arrows in front of her. Nidawi flew up and landed next to her arrows and watched her curiously.

She looked across the range at the target. She had set up a soft backboard behind the target of one of the rows so she didn't damage her arrows. Her fairy wanted to help.

"I want you to move the target while I try to hit it. It's boring to keep shooting at a box that never moves." She had gotten good enough to hit almost perfectly every time and she wanted more of a challenge.

Nidawi flew off across the range and picked up the target and backing. Faith put an arrow on the string and watched. The fairy did a good job of changing position and speed unpredictably. Faith also couldn't read the fairy's mind, so she didn't know what she would do.

She watched a few seconds and quickly raised the bow, drawing the arrow back, and released. Nidawi moved the target and the arrow just barely caught the right corner.

Faith smiled. Now she had something to work on. "Keep going, Nidawi." She laughed when the fairy flew in a circle and raised her bow again.

A week after hearing about the tablet, Kevin called Dean. He had been attacked while going to his apartment. The demon was gone but Kevin knew it was just starting.

"Do you want us to have someone come over and watch you?"

"I don't know. I have some weapons I've been using, but I don't want other people to see me blow up a demon."

Dean chuckled. "We've got plenty of hunters who can come out and keep them off your back."

"Yeah, maybe you should do that. I'm pretty sure this guy is just starting to send out his henchmen and it'll only get worse."

"I agree. We'll get some people out there to keep an eye on you."

"Thanks."

Dean went to the library and found Cas on his computer. "Hey." He sat next to him. Cas was researching different demons in hopes of figuring out who they were up against. "Any luck yet?"

"Not really." He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "I have some possibilities, but I don't know how we figure out which one he is. And then I don't know if it even matters."

Dean leaned over and shut his computer. "Why don't you give it a rest for a minute? Kevin called and we're gonna send some hunters over to help him stay safe."

Cas looked at him. "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"He just had a run in with a demon, but he's fine." Dean stood and held his hands out to Cas. "Come with me."

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly as he stood and took Dean's hands. "What?"

Dean didn't answer. He turned around and led Cas to their room. Cas barely got out a sigh before Dean hugged him close and kissed him.

He cupped Dean's face and returned the kiss. Dean leaned his head back and smiled. "Where's Faith?"

"I don't know. I think she's practicing something in the shooting range." Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas's neck as he finished talking. "Dean…" He laughed as Dean held him tighter and nipped his neck.

Dean slipped his hands under Cas's shirt and kissed his lips. He could feel Cas smiling. He lifted his arms to let Dean take off his shirt.

"What brought this on?" He asked as Dean tossed his shirt aside.

He nudged Cas back to sit on the bed. "It's been a little while, Cas." He smiled and kissed him again. "I missed you."

Cas returned the smile and slid back on the bed to let Dean join him. He took off his shirt as he knelt on the bed in front of Cas. They both moved toward each other and their lips met in a fierce kiss.

Dean pushed forward to lay Cas back on the bed. He held himself up with one hand and kept the other behind Cas's head as he kissed him.

Cas shifted his hips so he could frame Dean with his legs. He reached up and pulled Dean down against him. He moaned when Dean thrusted against him and kissed his jaw. His nails scraped along his back, making Dean shiver.

He rested his forehead on Cas's and smiled. Dean ran a hand up the other man's chest and let his fingers curl and rub against his skin and nipples.

"Dean," Cas moaned and closed his eyes as pleasure swept through him. He grabbed Dean's head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. With a push of his hips, he flipped their positions. He grinded his hips against Dean as they kissed.

Dean put his hands on Cas's hips, grabbing the denim jeans and encouraged his movements. He grunted when Cas sat up and got better hip rotation ability. "God, Cas." His head fell back against the pillow and he surrendered to the feeling as Cas continued thrusting against him.

He stopped his movements and slid back to unbutton Dean's jeans. He pulled them off quickly and threw them to the floor. Cas crawled up Dean's body and pressed their chests together as he kissed him. Dean pushed up to brush against the rough fabric of Cas's jeans and cupped his butt with a tight squeeze.

"Dean." Cas laughed and rested his forehead against Dean's.

He squeezed him again and tilted his head up for another kiss. He then pulled at Cas's jeans, wanting them off now.

Cas chuckled and sat up to open his pants. With Dean's help, he removed his pants and came back to lean over Dean. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply.

It was a few minutes later when Dean pushed up and rolled them around. He stayed straddled between Cas's knees and kissed him. He then moved down to his neck and continued on to his chest.

Cas leaned his head back and sighed as Dean kissed and licked across his chest. His fingers ran down his sides lightly, making goosebumps rise on his skin. He bucked up and moaned when Dean closed his lips around a nipple and swiped it several times with his tongue.

Dean smiled in satisfaction when Cas cursed and grabbed his hair. He moved on down to Cas's stomach, leaving his hands up to press into his chest and ribs. The muscles under his lips twitched when he neared the hem of Cas's boxers.

He looked up at Cas as he ran his hands down to curl under the thin fabric. His breath hitched when Dean started pulling the boxers off. Dean took them off fully and threw them to the floor.

Cas reached out and pulled Dean close for a hard kiss. He nipped at Dean's lips and held his hair tight. Dean moaned against his mouth and let his hands roam all over his chest.

When Cas finally released his hair, Dean slid back down Cas's body and hovered above his half-hard dick. He took it in one hand and licked over its head quickly. Cas closed his eyes and groaned.

Soon, Dean had his lips around Cas's cock and was moving up and down. Cas was breathing hard and moaning out Dean's name. His fingers were curled in Dean's hair again and he kept tugging when Dean would suck extra hard or swirl his tongue.

Dean was getting hard himself as he listened to Cas moaning and felt him grow fully hard. All he wanted to do now was to push Cas until he finally came with a shout. He was stopped when Cas pulled on his ears.

"Wait, wait, Dean." He was breathless and close to coming.

Dean looked up in concern. "What? What's wrong?"

"Just…" He smiled weakly and beckoned him forward with a move of his head.

He smiled and moved up to kiss his husband. Cas locked his arm around Dean's neck and held him close to kiss him thoroughly. He pushed up and turned them to their sides. He leaned up on an elbow and Dean made to turn over, but Cas stopped him.

"Stay right there."

Dean obeyed and stayed on all fours as Cas moved around behind him. He was about to ask what he was doing when he felt Cas's hands over his back and butt. His heartbeat increased as Cas slowly pulled off his boxers and continued touching him.

Cas admired the view of Dean's body as his hands moved over the muscles in his back and down around his legs. He leaned over him and kissed Dean on the back of his neck. His dick rubbed against him as he kissed along Dean's shoulders.

"Cas." Dean could feel his skin warming in arousal and he wanted more than the little touch Cas was giving him.

He smiled against Dean's skin and thrusted into him, rubbing his erection against his ass. His hands roamed back and over Dean's butt. Cas curled his fingers to dig into the muscle. He kissed along Dean's spine again and brought his hand down in a sharp slap.

Dean jerked in surprise and couldn't help his laugh. "Cas, what was that?"

"You liked it." He smiled and gently rubbed the now warm spot.

He couldn't argue with that. He dropped his head and enjoyed the attention Cas was giving his back.

Cas kissed up his spine and around his neck until he reached his lips. As their lips met, he gave another smack. Dean grunted and bit Cas's lip.

"Fuck, Cas." He pushed back into Cas's hand and leaned in for another rough kiss.

Cas pulled back and looked at the red skin under his hand. He got close and kissed the abused skin. Dean let out a shaky breath. Cas massaged Dean's ass and kissed along both sides. Dean shifted nervously as he continued.

He knew Dean was getting restless and he fixed that when he leaned even closer and ran his tongue between Dean's cheeks.

Dean gasped at the feeling and gripped the bed sheets tight. His head dropped to the pillow and he groaned loudly.

Cas was encouraged by the reaction and held Dean's cheeks apart as he pushed his tongue into him harder. Dean groaned louder and pushed his hips back. He sped up his tongue and pushed in just passed the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh God, Cas." He buried his face in his pillow and curled his arms over his head. "So good."

Cas hummed in approval. He flattened a hand over Dean's butt again and made him cry out again with a smack. The skin grew warm and red again as Cas repeated the motion. He leaned back, keeping a thumb over Dean's hole with gentle pressure, and gave one more smack.

"Fuck, Cas, can you at least switch sides?" He grunted in annoyance.

"Am I hurting you, Dean?" He felt a twinge of worry. Dean just sighed. "Am I hurting you?" He repeated louder and rested his hands on Dean's hips.

"No." Dean answered and shifted up to his elbows. "I'm fine."

He felt a little relieved and bent down to kiss the red flesh. He went back to pushing his tongue into Dean and making him squirm. After a few minutes, he slipped off the bed. Dean objected.

"Hang on." He came back with lube in hand and knelt behind Dean. He coated one finger and slipped it into Dean's wet and slightly stretched hole. He moaned and let his head drop back to the pillow.

Cas worked him open slow and had Dean wiggling and breathing hard.

"Cas, please." He pushed back on the three fingers in him. His dick was hard and flush against his stomach. "Fuck me."

He leaned over Dean's back and kissed between his shoulders. He removed his fingers and covered himself with plenty of lube. Cas moved back a some and tapped Dean's hips.

"Move back a little, Dean." He pulled Dean's legs slightly.

Dean moved until he was flat on his stomach and leaning up on his elbows. Cas lined himself up and pushed into Dean slowly. He braced himself on either side of Dean and started thrusting into him.

"Oh, Cas." He moaned and pushed back to meet his thrusts. He pushed up on his hands and groaned at the new angle for Cas to brush up against his prostate.

Cas sped up his thrusts and bit into Dean's shoulder as his orgasm built inside him. Dean clenched around him and Cas laid another slap to Dean's ass, on his opposite cheek this time.

Dean flinched and gasped as a shock of pleasure went up his back. He pushed back into Cas more and whispered curses as his end neared.

Cas slowed and caught his breath against Dean's back. He rubbed gentle circles into Dean's muscles and nuzzled through his hair.

"Cas, I'm so close, please." He loved everything he was doing, but his dick was aching in need to release and Cas wasn't going fast enough.

He kissed Dean's shoulder and picked up the pace again. Dean moaned louder and braced himself on the headboard as Cas hit his prostate repeatedly. Cas sat up and snapped his hips forward.

Dean used what precious friction he could get from the sheets and soon he felt his release rip through him. He cried out and pushed back against Cas as he came over his stomach and bed. Cas only lasted a couple more thrusts and then came hard into Dean.

Both men stayed still to catch their breath and let their bodies relax. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and laid his head on his shoulder. He pulled out of Dean and made himself more comfortable on top of Dean.

After a few minutes, Dean grunted and nudged Cas. "Move off, Cas. I can't breathe."

Cas made an annoyed sound and rolled off Dean. He pulled the covers up over them and snuggled close to Dean. They had a little time before they needed to go back out to check on Faith and they intended to spend it right there.


	25. Chapter 25

For three weeks, Kevin's hunter guard had to exorcise or kill multiple demons to keep him safe. Dean was getting more insistent on having Kevin back at the bunker. Kevin kept refusing. Faith found out about all this and was set on going to him herself.

"Faith, no." Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "He wants you too." He still had nightmares about the possessed girls. 'He's coming for you,' continued to mock him in his sleep.

"I can get him here, keep him safe!"

"No!" Dean had to stay firm with Faith. The nephilim was still making unauthorized trips to New York and Dean was close to putting binding up on the entire bunker.

"Dad, let me help!" She raised her voice enough to make Dean's ears pinch in pain.

"You'll help by staying here and not riling up the demons more." She tightened her lips in frustration and stormed off to the shooting range. He sighed and walked into the library. Cas was out getting food and Dean sat at the table to wait for him.

He heard the distant sound of gunfire and knew Faith was letting off some steam. He couldn't believe how much she reminded him of Cas and even himself a little. She had the Winchester stubbornness and anger, but she genuinely cared about her friends and family and only did what she thought would help them.

While he waited, Dean thought of some possible people who could help. He was hesitant to make the call, but they needed to know what was going on.

Cas had come back with groceries as Dean went out the door. He told him that he was meeting a hunter for some information, which was true, mostly.

He pulled the Impala over a few miles from the bunker. He might trust this person with some things, but not with the bunker or its location.

A silver Taurus came to a stop down the street a few feet. Dean waited as the driver exited the car and sauntered over to him.

The woman had long silver-blonde hair and was smiling widely. "Dean, it's been a long time." She came to a stop in front of him and crossed her arms. "Finally moved out of the cabin, huh?"

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Tracy." He said it without any real happiness. The shapeshifter might have proved herself enough to not be killed by Dean's hand but he still didn't know what her whole game really was.

She chuckled. "You seem so pleased. Where are you and the family staying these days?"

"No offense, but I'm not tellin' you."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not with that."

She nodded like she expected as much. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about the new demon running Hell. He seems to have Crowley's idea of getting tablets and taking prophets. He's also threatened my daughter, so I'd like to go kill him."

Tracy narrowed her eyes in thought. "I have heard some ruckus about some demons. All I really know about him is that he's powerful. And I mean, more than Crowley ever was. He doesn't get his power by making other people think he's powerful. He's old and very dangerous."

"For claiming not to know much, you seem to know something."

"I hear rumors. Unless I'm interested specifically, I just pass along the stories."

"Well, could you take an interest?"

"Why should I?" She raised a light brow.

"Because you're a hunter and this affects you too." She scoffed. "And because of Faith. You seemed to care about her some back when we met. This demon is a threat to her and she's old enough to want to find him, but not old enough to realize her own mortality."

Tracy narrowed her eyes in thought. "Fine. I'll do it for her. I hear plenty of stories about her, by the way. She's really got a reputation."

Dean sighed. "We've been trying to keep her hidden, but…that didn't quite work. I don't suppose you've done much to quiet those rumors?"

She laughed. "Once it was going, why not keep up the fear? I may have exaggerated a bit, but what good is a scary story without some exaggeration? The legend is always bigger than the real thing. Some people even doubt it's true."

"Not the important people." He shuffled his feet and looked down the empty road. "So you'll help us?"

"I'll ask around." She smiled and crossed her arms. "Where can I come by and fill you in?"

"The phone will work just fine." He really didn't want Tracy near the bunker.

"Point taken. See you around, Dean." She walked off with a wave and drove down the street.

Dean waited a few minutes before driving back to the bunker.

Faith was working on some school work when he got back, so Dean sat with Cas and told him about Tracy. Cas was surprised that Dean went to her, but welcomed the help.

"Do you really think she'll help us?"

Dean shrugged. "She seemed genuine enough. If she doesn't, it's not like we lose anything."

"I guess." He put a hand on Dean's arm. "I think we should talk to Faith. She's been really upset since the little fight."

Dean nodded. "We probably should."

They both went to Faith's room and knocked on the door. She kept it locked now when she didn't want them to come in. After a few seconds, she unlocked it and opened the door.

"Can we come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside so they could enter. She sat on the bed. Nidawi was perched on the headboard of the bed and watched the men sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Faith…"

"I already know what you're gonna say, Dad." She cut off Dean before he could give her another speech. "I know why you don't want me to leave the bunker so much. I understand the danger, but Kevin is in danger too and we need to bring him here."

"We can't force Kevin to do anything."

"But you will with me?!" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I can't visit Henry, I can't protect Kevin, and I can't use my powers unless it's necessary. What exactly can I do?"

"You can stay here and stay safe."

"I don't want to be a captive, Dad! You can't hold me forever."

"I don't want to. Faith, once we know who we're up against, we'll take care of him. Then, you can go out more often and it won't be as dangerous. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"We know that, honey." Cas reached forward and gently touched her arm. "You just shouldn't have to when you're so young. It's our job to watch over you. Let us do that while we still can."

She sighed and seemed to think briefly. She looked down at her bed and Nidawi hovered over to sit on her shoulder.

"We've got Tracy looking for information on the demon and what tablet he might have. We know that he's very old and powerful, and that's enough to make us nervous about what he could do to you." Dean stood as he spoke.

Nidawi moved closer to Faith's ear and seemed to whisper to her. Faith's brows shot up in surprise before she smiled and looked at Dean. "Nidawi says she can help."

"How?"

"She knows who the demon is." The pixie glowed brightly as Faith smiled in victory. "She'll tell you if you let me get Kevin."

"Faith, if she really knows who he is, she needs to tell us."

"I told you, she will."

"No, right now. You're not going to pick up Kevin unless he says he wants to come back here. She needs to tell us about the demon, now."  
He looked at the fairy in irritation. He didn't understand why she would wait this long to give up the information.

Faith tightened her lips and stared at Dean. She wouldn't give in. The fairy hovered behind her smugly and seemed to laugh at Dean's anger.

"Faith, this isn't a game." Cas couldn't see the fairy, but Dean's anger made him want to intervene. He stood and hoped to make Faith see reason. "This demon is targeting you and us. We need all the information we can get. How would you feel if someone gets hurt or dies because you were being stubborn and childish and wouldn't tell us what we need to know?"

She seemed to deflate some at his words. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she needed to be a part of this. "Let me help, and I'll tell you."

"You will help. Maybe not with Kevin, but you will. We never intended for you to be left out of this forever." With what Faith was destined to do later with the gates of Hell, she needed more experience with demons. He just hoped to avoid it until she was a little older.

Nidawi whispered to Faith again and the nephilim sat up straighter on the bed. "Fine." She listened as Nidawi told her what she knew. "She says he is very old, one of the first demons. His name is Furcas."

"Furcas?" Dean asked with curiosity. "Can't they have any normal names?"

"Would you really be afraid of the demon Steve?" Cas smiled at Dean's eye roll.

"What else?" Dean asked Faith, hoping she had more than that.

Faith shook her head. "She doesn't know much else. Just that he is one of the most powerful demons and one of the oldest."

"That's something, I guess." Dean pinched his nose and turned to Cas. "Have you ever heard of this demon?"

Cas tried to think back. He knew a lot about some of the first demons, like Lilith, but he was having a hard time recalling anything prior to becoming human. His human memory was beginning to fade with time. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. I can't remember."

Dean was concerned by the distraught look on Cas's face. "That's alright. That's what research is for." He took his arm and led him to the door. "Faith, you will have a part of this hunt. But please, stay here until we can figure out what we're up against." She nodded as they left her room.

After searching for hours, they came up with little to nothing on Furcas, other than the fact that he was a Knight of Hell. Dean groaned. "Great, so we're up against another Abaddon?"

"Something like." Cas looked away from the computer screen. A vague memory of the Knights of Hell surfaced. Many of them had been killed long ago. Cas wasn't present or involved at all with the killings, but even the archangels had a hard time getting rid of the ones they managed to smite. Clearly Abaddon wasn't the only one to escape.

"That's just great. How are we supposed to kill another one of these bastards? I doubt we can pull the bullet trick again."

Cas shook his head. "I don't know. It would require a lot more power than we have."

"What about Faith?" Dean put a hand up when Cas was about to argue. "Not as in, throwing her to him like a bomb, but could she be powerful enough to do some damage or even kill him?"

Cas considered it. Nephilim were at least as strong as archangels. Something in their makeup made them more powerful, stronger, much like the half demon child they had met long ago. "It's possible, theoretically. I don't know if we should let Faith go after him though, not yet."

"Yeah, not yet. It's just nice to know that it could be possible. Do you think there are more Knights still alive out there?"

"I don't know. I hope not, but who knows?"

"I think I should call Sam. I really don't want him to worry but he should know about this." Dean stood and took out his phone.

Cas went to find Faith as Dean talked to Sam. He wanted to let her know what was going on too. She was in a difficult yoga pose with her legs in the air and balancing on her left hand. When she saw Cas enter, she put her other hand down and rolled into a somersault. She jumped up to her feet.

"What's up?" She could tell he was there for something serious.

"Sit." He sat on the small mat she had been practicing on. She sat across from him with her legs crossed. "Your dad and I have been looking up more information on Furcas. He's a Knight of Hell, like Abaddon was. Which means that not much can stop or kill him."

"What are we gonna do?"

Cas shook his head. "We don't know yet. We're hoping Tracy can get us some information on where he is and the tablet. All we can do is wait and keep eyes out."

Faith nodded and sighed. She really wanted to do something about this problem, but she couldn't. "Wanna spar, Pop?" She smiled and tapped his knee.

Cas laughed as she hopped up to her feet. "Alright, but go easy on me. I'm not getting younger." He stood as Faith laughed and helped her practice.

For the next few months, Tracy called in with some information. She had found out his name and rank and that he was staying mostly along the West Coast. It took her a while but she finally heard something about what tablet they might have: the angel tablet.

Cas's eyes had widened when Dean told him that. Without Kevin, there wasn't much of a threat but if Kevin became too much trouble or if he got impatient, he might just kill him and wait for the next one to show up.

The urge to bring Kevin back was greater now that they knew how serious a threat there was. Dean was even tempted to let Faith 'accidently' misunderstand Dean and go pick him up. Eventually, he agreed to spend the summer break at the bunker and Faith was elated.

A couple weeks after moving Kevin, Tracy called again and told Dean that the demons knew that Kevin was with them again and that the nephilim had flown him back. It wasn't surprising for them, but it made them more cautious when they left the safe house.

It was quiet that summer and it only made them all the more nervous. They went on some smaller jobs to fight getting stir crazy. They sometimes left Faith with Kevin, and other times they took her along.

When school started again, Kevin returned with a couple hunter guards. It was his last year and he wanted to get his degree. That was when all the trouble started again and Kevin was taken.

Dean got a call from the demon that had grabbed him and told him to come with the nephilim and maybe they could work something out. He hadn't planned to agree to that but Faith had a plan.

Dean drove up to the meeting place in California with Cas and Faith. He looked back at Faith in the back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "We have to. Kevin won't translate for him. They'll kill him."

"Yeah, okay let's go."

They walked up together, both parents holding one of Faith's arms. When they reached the door, Faith started screaming and crying. They dragged her in and saw the demons waiting inside the building. Kevin was back by the opposite wall with a demon on either side.

Tears fell down Faith's cheeks as Dean and Cas played at roughly pulling her into the room. The demons already seemed skeptical. They had been smart enough to put some angel binding on the walls, but half of it was wrong and it didn't do much to weaken Faith.

"We're here. Give us Kevin." Dean held Faith in a much looser grip then he made it look as he growled at the demons.

"That's not what we agreed to." One of the demons in front moved forward with a smile. "You brought her, we have the prophet, why would we give any of that up?"

The door slammed shut behind them and latched. Dean and Cas looked back. The demons laughed.

"Did you really think it would be as easy as a horse trade?" A smoother voice spoke as the demons moved away. Faith got quiet as Furcas  
entered slowly. "Really? I expected so much more." He looked at Faith with a smile that made her skin crawl.

Dean and Cas dropped the act and pushed Faith behind them. They touched shoulders as they stood in front of her. Furcas looked up to meet their eye.

"What was the plan here exactly? To make us think you would honestly give us your daughter so she could turn on us and you would all get away?" He laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Something like that." Faith wiped the tears from her cheeks and pushed her way through her parents' hips. She glared at Furcas. "You need better binding on this place. NIDAWI!"

Faith's eyes began to glow and Furcas backed away in fear. Dean and Cas charged the demons and fought their way to Kevin. Faith kept her eyes on Furcas with a snarl on her face. Grace shot out her fingertips. Nidawi then flew through the room and knocked a few of the demons away from Dean and Cas.

When Faith's whole body lit up with grace, Furcas opened his vessel's mouth wide and left in a black cloud. Faith tried to chase it and ended up outside.

Dean and Cas grabbed Kevin and ran out to the car. Nidawi was flying close by but went back when Faith hadn't returned. She was looking at the sky with a frown. The fairy bumped her lightly. She shook her head and walked back with her to the car.

Kevin spent the night in the motel with them before they would fly him back to school.

"So you're sure it was the angel tablet?" Cas hadn't known there was an angel tablet but he couldn't imagine the damage it could cause.

Kevin nodded. "I had eyes on it for a while. It was about angels and Heaven. I didn't get a lot of specifics but there is a lot of information there. I don't want to think about what he's planning to do."

"You know he'll probably give up on kidnapping you, right? He'll most likely just try to kill you. A new prophet would probably be a lot more compliant." Dean didn't want to be the black cloud, but he felt the need to point it out.

"I know."

"I guess we'll just have to get you some more protection." Dean patted his shoulder.

Faith jumped up to his bed and sat next to him. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

He smiled at her. "Me too. Thanks for coming to get me." He ruffled her long hair. She slapped his hands away and laughed.

They returned Kevin to school the next day and asked Tracy to help keep an eye on him. She had sighed and told them to get new friends before agreeing. They thought maybe she could have an edge the other hunters didn't have. They had to hope for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

Faith saw the knife flying towards her. She ducked under the moving weapon and kicked a foot back to knock over the angry vampire. She smiled when he fell back, shocked at the young girl's strength.

Baring his fangs, he jumped up and rushed her. She laughed as she stopped him cold with her hands outstretched in front of her. With a punch of grace, he flew back into the wall ten feet away. Before he could open his eyes, she cut his head off with a slice of her machete.

Her face scrunched in distaste as his blood splattered across her face. She wiped it off with a hand. "Gross." She then closed her eyes and focused on the sounds within the vamp nest. She could hear her parents cursing and fighting a few rooms over.

She was thirteen now and they frequently took her out on their hunts. She had grown a lot over the last few years. She was just a few inches shorter than Cas and could shoot better than Dean and swordfight better than Cas. By her appearance, most people assumed she was at least eighteen, and after a while, Dean stopped correcting them as that led to questions he couldn't answer.

Faith was also good at pulling her weight in research. She retained knowledge better than all of them and liked reading, making her their own encyclopedia on most things on the earth. She spent most of her free time trying to find Furcas or figure out what he's doing. Kevin was staying safe on his own, although Faith dropped by occasionally to make sure he was protected.

So far, they had nothing on Furcas. He shielded himself from Faith years back and he wasn't easy to find, even for Tracy. They just ended up following his trail of missing people and dead bodies.

With a sigh, Faith turned to go help her parents empty out the nest. She reached the doorway and was roughly pushed back in by a very strong hand. She stumbled back and raised her weapon. She was about to attack when she finally looked at her target and was frozen in place.

The girl was slightly taller than her, her sandy hair was cut short around her jaw, and she had the same large blue eyes and grace behind them. It was her, but she was older.

"What the hell?" She kept her machete up, not trusting her own eyes.

"You can see it. You know who I am?" The older girl squinted and searched her face.

"Yes." She lowered her weapon and shook her head. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"Breaking a lot of rules, but I had to." Her eyes suddenly turned sad. "What you're doing now, hunting Furcas and the tablet," Faith nodded, "you have to stop."

"What do mean stop? We can't stop."

She put up a hand. "Just listen. You have to stop this. If you don't, horrible things will happen." Her voice shook and her eyes grew red as tears filled them.

"What happened?"

"I can't…Just stop. Forget about him. Find Kevin, keep him safe, and forget about Furcas. Without a translator, the tablet is pointless. Believe me, you'll be better if you leave it alone."

"Did something happen to Kevin?" She stepped closer to her older self as fear went through her. "Tell me."

"Please," her face dropped and tears fell from her eyes, "promise me you'll stop them. Don't go after him. Don't let them go, please."

"What happened?" She suddenly felt like hugging her. Clearly something really bad must've happened to make her react this way.

"I've already said too much. Listen to me, please."

Faith was going to talk again when Dean's voice calling for her carried up the hall. Her older self looked in his direction and had to bit her lip from crying harder. When Cas's voice joined in, she had to cover her face with a hand. With a sob, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Faith grabbed her arm. "If you talk to them, they'll listen. I can tell them, but they'll believe my story more from you."

"I can't." She tried to pull her arm free. "Let me go." She sobbed loudly and Faith couldn't hold her. "Please do what I asked." She wiped the tears from her face and looked down the hall sadly before flying off back to her time.

Faith was left with a heavy feeling in her gut and a fear in her heart. Dean grabbed her shoulder, making her jump.

"Dammit, answer us when we call." He sounded panicked. "We thought the worst." He hugged her for a second. Cas was behind him. They were both covered in blood. "You okay?" He could see the fear in her eyes.

She finally mustered her voice. "I'm fine. I didn't hear you, sorry."

Dean didn't believe that, but he let it go. "Come on, let's go."

The three of them cleaned up and started the drive home. Faith was quiet as she thought over everything that happened and how she would explain it to them.

Faith had been strangely quiet for a couple days and Dean and Cas were starting to worry. When they asked about it, she smiled and said she was fine. Dean was watching her practice with her bow and Nidawi when he brought it up again.

"Did something happen in the nest that you want to talk about?"

Faith missed the target at the unexpected question. "No, just killing vamps." She put another arrow on and hit the target.

"Faith, you might have gotten better at lying but I can still tell when you're doing it."

She turned to him, intending to lie, but sighed and lowered her bow. "How?"

"Because I'm your dad. Come here." He pulled a couple of the targets over and sat on one. "Talk to me."

Faith put her bow down and sat on the open target. "I don't know how to explain it, or if you'll believe me."

Dean laughed. "What would I not believe?"

She raised her brows. "That my future self came by for a chat?"

Dean's eyes widened. It wasn't what he expected, but he could believe it. "Angels can time travel. I've met my future self before. I can buy it. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It all happened so fast and she was so upset."

"Upset about what?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"Do you know how far in the future she was from?"

Faith shook her head. "Not exactly. It wasn't super far, maybe a little less than ten years. She told me to stop going after Furcas and the tablet. She said to find Kevin and keep him safe and to forget about Furcas."

Dean furrowed his brows. "Why would she say that? I thought he was after us and you."

Faith shrugged. "I don't know. She was crying, practically begging me when you and Pop started calling for me."

"She was crying?" The thought made Dean sad. He wandered what could've happened to make her cry. "Why didn't she come to us?"

"I tried to get her to stay, but when she heard you, she cried more and flew off. She wouldn't see you."

"That's strange."

"It just makes me nervous. What's gonna happen if we go after him now?"

"It's always dangerous, Faith. We all know the danger in what we do. If we let Furcas go, he'll kill a lot of people and he won't stop chasing Kevin until he kills him or captures him."

"I know. I don't want to stop. I just don't know what we should do."

Dean leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "We keep fighting. We just do what we've been doing. Maybe now we'll be more careful and avoid whatever it is that caused her travel." He tried to smile reassuringly for her. "Get back to practice." He stood and let her practice alone.

He found Cas and filled him in. Cas was surprised but agreed with Dean. They needed to find this demon and take back the tablet.

About a month later, Tracy called in with some information. One of the demons that worked closely with Furcas was close to them. It would be a good way to get some inside information. They all went out to find him.

Faith captured him with only a small fight. She brought him back to their dungeon. It was the first time they had brought in something like this, but they felt it was necessary. The demon was shackled in iron with demon binding on top of a devil's trap.

He cried out as they threw holy water and salt at him. Faith stayed back as more of a threat than a weapon, unless he continued to not cooperate.

"What's Furcas doing with the angel tablet?" Dean poured more holy water down the demon's throat when he laughed. The demon screamed and growled out curses. "Tell us, or you get to deal with him." Dean pointed back to Cas, he knew different methods of torture that seemed to work well with a lot of monsters and demons.

The demon laughed. "Why should I be scared of your wife?" He laughed.

Dean smiled and cut into his face with Ruby's knife. "You should be. He was an angel. He knows things that can hurt you that you can't even imagine."

He tried to laugh again, but they could see the slight fear in his eyes. "But he's just a human now."

"Well, if he doesn't work out, we've always got our little girl." Dean looked at Faith. She was sitting by the wall, glaring at the demon. They hadn't let her do any actual torturing yet but they might make an exception today.

He swallowed and looked at Dean. "No matter what you do, he'll kill me. I'm not telling you anything."

"We'll see." Dean put the small toys away and really dug into the demon. Pulling out what he learned in Hell, he had the demon screaming, but not talking. "Cas, you're up."

Dean stepped away and Cas moved closer. The demon shook slightly but continued to laugh and insult them. About twenty minutes of Cas breaking bones and cutting into him, had him willing to say a little.

"He was searching for the angel tablet because he knows you have the demon tablet." He took a few breaths as Cas stepped back.

"Where is he?" Cas had his angel blade in hand, ready to strike.

"Like I'd tell you that." He cried out as Cas slashed the blade down his arm.

"You'd better."

"Go fuck yourself."

Cas bared his teeth and dug his fingers into the open cut. The demon grunted in pain and pulled against his shackles. "Where is he?" He grabbed harder when he didn't answer. "Where?!"

He screamed, "NOT HERE!"

"No shit. Where is he?" Cas curled his fingers, blood pouring over his hand. He pulled his hand away and put the point of the blade against the cut. "Tell us." He pushed the tip into the wound, slowly pushing in more and more.

The demon screamed loudly and tried to pull away. Cas pressed until he hit the bone. He glared at the demon. He pulled the blade free sharply.

"Dean, hold his arm."

He shook as Dean grabbed him and held him still. He screamed for Cas to stop when he raised his blade high above his head.

"WAIT! I'LL TALK!" Cas nodded to Dean and he let go. The demon sighed and looked down. "He moves around a lot but he had kind of a base in Tennessee. In Lexington. He's there more than anywhere else."

Cas believed it but looked back to Faith to see if she could tell if he was lying. She nodded. He looked back at the demon. "What does he want with Faith, except to kill her?"

"Come on, how would I know?"

"Dean." Cas raised his arm again.

"I DON'T KNOW! Please," his eyes were wide in fear, "I don't know. I would guess just to kill her. Maybe use her against you?"  
That seemed logical enough. Cas nodded and looked at Dean.

"Please just kill me now."

Normally they would exorcise him, but he knew about the bunker and they didn't want him to tell anyone about it. Cas took the knife from Dean and slashed the demon's throat. They burned his body and used the new information to search for anything strange going on nearby.

Faith volunteered to fly around and look but they wouldn't let her. They did find some demonic omens and decided to check it out the following day. Dean and Cas talked about it more later that night in their room.

"Do you think we should go in without Faith first?" Cas was worried about her being taken there.

"I don't know. She wouldn't like that idea. We can't force her to stay here. Especially now that she's more worried about going after Furcas. Having her there to back us up would probably make me feel better too."

"I'm just worried. We don't know what he really wants from us, except to kill us and running straight to his basecamp doesn't seem like the best idea."

Dean shook his head. "I know. We need to figure out what he's doing and get the angel tablet away from him if possible."

"How are we supposed to do that without Faith?" She would be the best one to be able to get by Furcas and not be seen.

"I don't know. We may not have a choice."

They didn't have a choice. Faith had refused to stay at the bunker, and keeping her in her room didn't work anymore. They were smart enough to go in with some kind of plan. Dean and Cas were causing a distraction by the main doors while Faith searched the building for the angel tablet.

The only setback to the plan was the fact that Furcas wasn't stupid and he had angel binding covering the building. Faith was limited greatly with her powers, but luckily she had been taught to be more than an angel.

Going in they weren't sure if Furcas was there or not, but it didn't take long for Faith to find out. She was searching one of the side rooms when she was pulled back roughly with a tug on her long ponytail.

She cried out and hit the wall hard. Furcas stood a couple feet away and laughed.

"Not so tough with all the warding up, huh?" He moved forward to punch the teen, but she ducked and did a somersault out from under him. His fist hit the wall with a crunch.

She jumped to her feet and took out her angel blade. She slashed at him as he turned to face her. The blade grazed his arm. She smiled as he growled in anger and jumped at her.

He knocked the blade from her hand and punched her a couple times. It hurt more than normal in her weakened state. She did finally manage to lift a foot and kick his knee in the wrong direction.

As he fell to the ground in pain, she circled him, picking up her blade and focusing hard on using what power she did have.  
Furcas turned back to the nephilim and found her wobbling on her feet. "What was the plan here exactly? Did you really think I wouldn't notice you were here? You think your dads will get out of here alive?"

Faith had to breathe hard to stay focused. "We honestly didn't know you would be here. I'm glad though. Now I can just kill you and save a lot of future trouble."

Furcas laughed as Faith charged him. He knocked the girl over easily and kicked her in the stomach. The blade caught his foot and he knocked it away. He crouched and picked Faith up and held her against the wall.

"Thank you for bringing me the one weapon that can kill you." He smiled and called the blade to his hand.

"Wait!" Faith put a hand up as Furcas raised her blade. "Before you kill me, you should know something."

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever let an angel get behind you, and never assume your binding is all correctly drawn." She smiled as Furcas looked confused.

The nephilim under his hands disappeared. It had only been an illusion. He yelled in anger and turned to another Faith behind him with her blade in hand. She started moving it down when a couple gunshots rang out, making her flinch.

White-hot pain shot through Faith's back as the bullets hit her. It hurt more than she expected. She looked back at the demon who shot her and threw her blade. It landed in the demon's throat and he fell in death.

While turned, Furcas grabbed her again. Faith fought back as much as she could. She felt extremely tired. She kicked and hit him with her elbow in a nonstop assault. It actually felt like she was fighting for her life now.

Her vision was getting fuzzy when a gold light roused her. Nidawi flew through the doorway and signaled Faith to get out. She landed one more hard kick to Furcas, assisted with a knock to the head by the fairy, and was able to get away.

Another illusion she had made to continue her search ran up with the tablet. Faith grabbed it and let the image fade. She was almost too weak to stand. Nidawi nudged her, trying to get her to move and reminding her of the other demons. When she didn't respond, Nidawi flew off to find Dean.

Dean threw more holy water as another demon came at him. He and Cas had taken out a lot of them already and he was starting to get concerned about Faith. His fear grew when he saw the fairy flying to him, alone.

He didn't get a chance to ask before Nidawi flew him and a confused Cas up to the second floor where Faith was dazed against the wall, the tablet in hand.

"Faith!" Dean ran over and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes were glazed over and blood was dripping from her nose and mouth. When he saw the tablet, he grabbed Cas and looked at the fairy. "Take us back, now!"

Nidawi was able to fly the three of them back. They landed outside the bunker door. Dean quickly opened the door as Cas kept Faith upright. Cas walked her in once the door was open and they quickly took her to the library and sat her on the couch.

"It's okay." Faith put her free hand up. The grace freely flowing through her helped her feel much better. The wounds on her face and stomach were already healed. She wiped the blood from her lips.

"What happened?" Dean sat on the arm of the couch and looked her over more.

"I ran into Furcas and we had a nice fight. I'm okay. We got this." She held out the tablet. "That's all that mattered, right?"

"No, that's not all that mattered." Cas took the tablet and frowned at his daughter. "Your safety matters too. If it was too much with the binding, we should've done something else."

"I'm fine. I just wish I had done more than cut him with that blade." She pushed off the couch and felt her head swim unpleasantly. "I just need to sleep."

She took a couple steps when Dean called her name.

"Faith, you're bleeding." Dean could see fresh blood soaking through the back of her shirt.

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, one of them shot me a couple times." Pain shot through her back. "It hurts." She hissed in pain. "It hurts a lot."

"Come here." Dean guided her back to the couch and had her get on her stomach. "I'm gonna look at it." He lifted her shirt up to her shoulders. Two distinct bullet holes were bleeding between her shoulder blades.

Cas looked at the wounds over Dean's shoulder. He didn't understand why they weren't healing. All her other wounds had. "Faith, did he use a special gun?"

"No," she groaned in pain, "it was just a regular handgun."

Dean looked at Cas. "I thought only the angel blade could hurt her." Cas shrugged helplessly. "Go get some supplies so we can get the bullets out."

Cas went off to find their medical supplies. He returned with their kit. Faith was starting to shake from the pain and tears fell down her cheeks. He handed the box to Dean and comforted Faith with a hand through her hair.

"This will hurt." Dean got the bandages ready and poured some alcohol on the wounds. Faith cried out and buried her face in the couch. "I'm sorry, honey."

It was easy enough to get the first bullet out. It looked ordinary enough to Dean but he was going to look it over more later. The second one was in deeper and Faith was screaming in pain when he tried to get it.

"Cas, go get the pain pills." Dean stopped when Cas left.

"Dad, it hurts so bad." She was crying hard and shaking. "Can't you just get it later?"

"No, trust me. It will hurt a lot more if I don't get it out now. Just hold on a little longer."

Cas returned with the pills and opened it. "How much should we give her?"

Dean shook his head. "Probably the whole thing."

Cas gave her a good portion of the pills and a glass of water. He sat close to her as Dean started in again, making her scream in pain and grab the couch.

After a few more minutes, Dean finally got the bullet out and could let Faith heal. He cleaned up the blood and bandaged her back. He slipped her shirt back down and stood from the couch.

Faith could feel the pills starting to take affect and wiped the tears from her face. Cas and Dean were watching her in concern. She tried to smile. "I think I'll just sleep here for a while. Thanks, Dad."

"Okay, feel better. Hopefully, we'll never have to do that again." Dean picked up the glass he had dropped the bullets into and walked off to look them over.

Cas turned to follow him when Faith spoke up again. "Pop, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He moved closer to the couch.

"Can you bring me a new shirt?"

Cas laughed. "Yes, I will. Anything else?"

"Don't judge me." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Could you get Tiger too?"

Cas smiled. "Of course." He walked back to her room. He searched through her shirts and chose one of her old ones that wouldn't be a huge loss if she kept bleeding. It took him a moment to find the tiger. Faith had stopped playing with the stuffed animal years ago but kept it out of sentiment. He brushed some of the dust of it and carried it out on top of the shirt.

"Here you go, sweetie." He handed her the tiger and put her shirt on the floor near the couch, where she could reach it.

"Thanks." She was getting more relaxed from the pills and the exhaustion of the day pulled her into sleep. She pulled her tiger close as her vision went black.

Cas ran a hand through her hair again and prayed that this really was the last time she was injured like this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning! This chapter contains a Major Character Death. **

I'm really sorry to do this but it's only just beginning. If you don't like this in stories, I suggest not reading this story anymore. I apologize for not warning before this chapter. I had always planned for this to happen.

* * *

When Faith woke up, her back was still sore but the worst pain was gone. She was still lying on her stomach on the couch. Her tiger was nestled close to her chest. With a grunt, she pushed herself up and sat back on the soft cushions. She stretched her back and winced when a slight pain went through her. She picked up the shirt Cas had left on the floor for her and put it on, tossing her stained one to the floor.

The tablet wasn't where she had left it. She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses and found her parents in one of the archive rooms and someone else upstairs. When she recognized the other person, she jumped up and ran up the stairs. Her bare feet padded quietly across the floor as she approached the small unused bedroom the person was sitting in.

Faith pushed the door open slowly and peaked in and saw the man sitting at the small desk, his back to the door. She smiled and pushed the door open loudly.

"Kevin!"

Kevin jumped and turned a smile to the teen. "Faith, you're awake."

She laughed and ran over to hug the prophet. Kevin returned the hug and patted her on the back. Faith pulled a free chair over to sit next to Kevin and saw the angel tablet on the desk next to an open notebook. "Translating?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "I should probably take a break. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Faith shrugged. "Pain doesn't last too long for me. How long was I out, anyway?"

"Well, I got here yesterday and you had been out for a day before that."

"Do my parents know what kind of bullets they shot me with?"

"I don't know. I've pretty much been locked up in here all day. I know they were working on it."

Faith nodded. "I'll go ask them. You find out anything interesting yet?" Faith pointed at the tablet.

"Not too much. It's been a while since I've done this. I forgot how hard it was." He rubbed his eyes again and laughed. "My head feels like it's splitting in half."

"I'm sorry." She frowned and reached forward to touch the side of his face. She healed what she could. It would keep the headache off for a little while.

Kevin sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Faith smiled and pulled her hand back. "Just wanted to help." She stood and moved around her chair. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Kevin nodded to her as she reached the door.

She moved through the bunker and found her parents talking closely in an archive room. They both looked up when she walked in.

"Faith," Dean rushed over and hugged her.

"Dad, I can't breathe." Faith laughed and tried to push Dean away.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He leaned back with concern in his eyes.

"No, it doesn't hurt much at all."

"Good."

Cas moved closer to stand beside Dean. "Are you bleeding?" They had checked on her, but he wanted to be sure.

Faith shook her head and reached back to touch the wounds. "I don't think so. Did you find out what they used on me?"

"Yeah," Dean looked at Cas with a frown, "we did. The bullets were made of the same stuff as your angel blade."

She raised her eyebrows. "So, now I have to worry about any gun they pull on me?"

"Sorry, kid." Dean smiled. "Welcome to our world."

"We have Kevin working on translating the angel tablet. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Cas hoped Faith would feel better knowing her friend was here.

"I know. I talked to him already. Any other big things happen while I was out?"

"No, we've been here the whole time and Tracy hasn't turned up any new info. We've got Garth and a few others looking too."

"What's the plan then? Are we just sitting here and staring at the wall while Furcas is out gathering demons and killing?" Faith was more than ready to go out and face Furcas again, at full power, and see how much he liked that.

"Kevin is working on the tablet and we've got our ears out. What you're gonna do is heal and relax." Dean put a hand on her shoulder and led her back out to the hallway.

"I don't need to relax. I don't want to. I want to find Furcas and rip him a new one." She crossed her arms in irritation.

Dean laughed. "We all do. Sorry, you'll just have to take it easy." He led her back to Kevin's room and patted her back as he walked off.

Cas joined Dean as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer for himself and handed one to Dean. He leaned against the counter as he opened his beer. "What _are_ we going to do?"

Dean shrugged. "We wait for Faith to heal fully. We don't have any new info to go off of."

Cas nodded in agreement as he sipped the beer. "Do you want to talk to Faith about her visitor from the future?"

"What else can we tell her? She's the one that saw her."

Cas looked into his beer bottle. "Maybe why she was so upset?"

Dean sighed and put his bottle down. "Cas, we don't know for sure why she came back."

"It's not that hard to guess." He looked up at his husband. "She risked changing the past by talking to herself and was so distraught that she started crying and refused to see us. What have you ever gone to the past for except to save your parents?"

It had been Dean's first thought when she told him what happened. It did make sense. Dean knew that he would die someday, that Cas would die, but he didn't want to think about it. "Why wouldn't she have told her that then? Wouldn't that be more affective?"

"She probably didn't want to risk changing something too major."

"And why do you want to bring this up to Faith? Don't you think she worries enough as it is? She's constantly flying off to Sam and Henry to check on them. I know she did the same with Kevin, and now she would glue herself to our sides to keep us safe."

Cas knew that, but as he grew older, he didn't want to think about dying or leaving his family behind. "Is that a bad thing? I don't know about you, Dean, but I don't wanna die."

Dean closed his eyes briefly and stepped closer to him. "No one does. Unfortunately, we both will. I'm honestly surprised that I've lived this long. Most hunters don't reach our age and I fully expect to die sooner rather than later. I just want Faith to be prepared and to be able to go on without us."

"What if Furcas kills us? Maybe if we stop chasing him, it won't happen as soon."

Dean smiled. "We don't know when it will happen. Faith said she was at least a few years older than she is now. Besides, can you really just give up on this now?"

"No, he's a threat and we need to stop him. I just don't want this to be what tears us apart." Although, Cas had a bad feeling it would be.

Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close for a hug. "Don't think about it. All we need to focus on right now is killing Furcas."

"Yeah, I know." Cas stayed close to Dean for a while, not wanting to move away from the warmth and comfort.

After watching Kevin translate quietly for a few minutes, Faith made her way to the shooting range. She hadn't seen Nidawi yet but she could practice without her, it would just be a little boring. Her back protested slightly as she pulled her bow tight and aimed.

About half an hour later, Kevin came to get her. He said that Tracy had called with some information. She followed him back to the library where Dean was pacing and Cas was leaning on the table with a concerned frown.

"What is it?" She looked between her parents.

Dean continued pacing and chewing his nails. Cas straightened and looked at her with a sigh. "Tracy has heard that Furcas is looking for something again."

"What?"

"More like: who. He's been circling a certain area in particular where we buried Abaddon."

Faith's heart started beating loudly in her ears. "He's looking for Abaddon? Why?"

He glanced at Dean, who had finally stopped pacing. "Having two knights of Hell would be a much stronger front."

"I thought she was dead." Kevin sat at the table.

"Technically, she's trapped in the head of the woman she was possessing. We think that Furcas can sense her presence and once he finds all her pieces, he can put her back together."

"That would work?"

"As long as Abaddon is still in the head, yes."

Dean huffed, "We should've burned the rest of her body."

"Probably. If we hurry, we still can." Cas looked at Faith. "Do you think you can make a trip with the both of us?"

She had felt a little weak since waking up but she nodded. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You guys realize, this could be a trap, right?" Kevin looked at Dean and Cas. "He could be making up the whole Abaddon thing, or not, but either way he'll know where you'll go. He'll probably be waiting for you."

"We still need to go." Dean answered. "We can't just let him have Abaddon."

"Agreed." Faith added. "Dad, have you seen Nidawi? She could be helpful."

Dean shook his head. "I haven't seen her since your injury."

"Oh," Faith was disappointed. She had hoped to thank the fairy and talk to her, but she must have a good reason. "When are we leaving?"

They geared up and were ready to go about twenty minutes later. Kevin wished them luck with a wary look in his eye. Faith took her parents' hands and flew them to the warehouse where they had shot Abaddon.

Faith felt like someone had punched her in the gut and she landed suddenly, short of her target. She looked around in confusion, Dean and Cas beside her. There was angel binding all over the building.

Dean looked at Faith as she scrunched her face in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"There's binding everywhere." She dropped her parents' hands.

"So, they're probably already here and know we're coming." Dean pulled out the Colt. "Awesome."

Faith grabbed Dean's arm when he stepped forward. "Wait, I don't like this. I can't sense anything. We won't know how many of them are there or if Abaddon is already walking around."

"It's not ideal, but it's no different than what we did before we had you." Dean patted her arm in sympathy. "You'll be fine."

Cas didn't like this much either. If Abaddon and Furcas were there and waiting, he would want Faith to be at full power and to maybe have more backup. He said as much to Dean after pulling him aside.

"Cas, we can't just leave it and come back later. We still might have a chance to stop Abaddon from being pieced back together, and maybe killing Furcas. We could end all of this now."

"I understand that, but I don't have a good feeling, Dean. I can't explain it." He looked at the ominous looking building and felt a cold chill pass through him.

"Okay." Dean put his hands on Cas's arms and stepped a little closer. "We're here together and we'll watch each other's backs. Even without her powers, Faith is a good fighter, and so are we, despite our age. This needs to end. We need to stop these bastards tonight."

Cas looked at Dean. "At any cost?" He asked knowing that the meaning behind it was clear.

Dean nodded and gripped his shoulders. "At any cost. We keep Faith safe and we end this. Okay?"

Cas nodded and took a long breath. It didn't make him feel better, but it helped to set his mind on the task at hand. He leaned his head forward to rest on Dean's forehead. Something inside him didn't want to let Dean move out of his reach.

Dean pushed forward and kissed Cas briefly. He pulled back just enough to whisper near his lips, "I love you."

He smiled and nudged Dean's nose with his. "I love you too."

"Come on, we don't have all night." Faith called over from where she was watching the doors. She was smiling at her parents and rolling her eyes in mock disgust.

They stepped apart and made their way to Faith. Cas took out Ruby's knife and Faith armed herself with an angel blade. The three of them went to a side entrance and entered slowly. At first it seemed empty. There were no demons in sight and it was dead quiet.

They split up and searched down a few of the hallways and found nothing. Dean began to search for the spots where they had buried Abaddon's body. He had gotten close to one of them when he saw something that made his stomach drop: there was a hole where it had been.

"Shit!" He turned and ran back to where he had split from Cas and Faith.

Dean barely made it down the hall when he heard a shout and thud. He adjusted his hold on the Colt and darted around the corner and into the large room they had planned to meet back inside.

He didn't even have time to lift the gun before he was thrown across the room into the wall. Cas was pinned beside him and Faith was charging Furcas, the only demon visible in the room.

She slashed her blade out furiously and managed to knick Furcas on the arm before he growled and backhanded her hard enough to fall back to the ground. Her still healing wounds on her back stung as she slid across the hard floor. She just managed to push herself up on her elbows when Furcas kicked her onto her back.

Dean and Cas were shouting at Furcas to distract him from hurting Faith. It wasn't working. They tried to pull against his hold on them and got nowhere.

Furcas picked Faith up and pushed her into the wall. She grunted in pain and frustration as her blade fell from her hand. The click of handcuffs and the sharp pressure on her wrists made her pause in her struggle. Enochian sigils were carved into the metal. She was bound completely. She pulled at the restraints, which only gave enough for her to reach about a foot off the wall.

The demon laughed at her struggle. "You couldn't do anything now even if you were at full power." He bent down and picked up her blade before walking over to Dean and Cas.

"Let her go!" Dean still tried to pull away from the wall and made no progress.

"I don't think so." He flicked his hand, securing Dean and Cas in their own set of cuffs on the cold wall.

"This was a trap, then?" Cas had figured as much before they got there.

"Wow, you're a sharp one." Furcas laughed and collected all their dropped weapons.

"How did you know we would even come here?"

"I know you've got spies all over. You've been too quick in the past to just be that lucky. I didn't think it would take you long to find out my plans."

"Why are we still alive?" Dean wasn't sure what Furcas was planning but he had wanted them dead for a long time.

"It wasn't my idea." He scowled as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind him. He turned around as the figure made its way closer to them.

"Hello, boys." Abaddon appeared into the light. Her red hair was falling loose over her shoulders and she had rough stiches around her neck and wrists where Dean had cut off her head and hands.

She moved across the room slowly, a smile wide across her face. "It's been a long time." She stopped in front of Dean and looked him up and down. "Seems like the last few years have been good to you."

Dean flinched away as Abaddon reached up and stroked his cheek. "Wish I could say the same for you." He nodded to the marks around her neck.

She laughed and smacked Dean's cheek a couple times. She looked at Cas and raised a brow. "Not that they've been any less kind to you, beautiful." She winked at Cas's scowl. "But, down to business." She looked at Dean again with a wide smile. "I hear you have the angel tablet."

Dean's lips twitched in a forced smile. "I don't know anything about that."

Abaddon laughed softly. "Of course not." She turned towards Cas quickly and slashed across his cheek with her red painted nails, leaving matching red lines across his face.

Anger flared through Dean as Cas grunted in pain and glared at Abaddon. "We don't have the angel tablet."

"Lying is a sin, Dean. I know you have the tablet, and I bet I can guess where you've hidden it." She moved close into Dean's space.

"Where?!" Furcas moved closer to her, eager to get the tablet back.

Abaddon rolled her eyes and ignored the other demon. "Where's the key?"

"Haven't we gone through this already? What makes you think I still have it?" Dean replied.

"Please, I could tell by the look that giant of a brother you have's face when he found out what was inside that he would never let you get rid of that key. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Dean smiled as Abaddon's face scrunched in annoyance.

"I don't like being lied to, Dean."

"Abaddon, where is the tablet? What are you talking about?" Furcas was getting anxious.

"Not now." She pulled Dean's jacket open and began searching through his pockets.

Dean laughed. "Like I would really keep it on me."

She huffed in anger and stepped back from Dean. "Alright, fine." She turned around and looked at Faith. "Well, you've grown a lot since I last saw you." She looked the teen over as she moved closer to her. "So, you're the one we need all this binding for?"

"Stay away from her!" Cas pulled at his restraints in frustration.

"Relax, I'm sure I can't hurt her too badly." She smiled sweetly at Faith. "Where is the key to the Men of Letters bunker?"

"Go to Hell." Faith smiled to match Abaddon's and felt a surge of glee at the demon's obvious annoyance.

"What's the Men of Letters bunker?" Furcas seemed to be getting more irritated by the minute. "Abaddon."

"Shut up!" She waved a hand and sent Furcas flying into the wall. "Tell me, now."

"Or what? You'll punch me?" She wasn't scared to take a few hits.

"I'll make you wish that was all I was doing."

"Abaddon, tell me what's going on." Furcas straightened his shirt as he stood up. "We're working together in this."

Abaddon closed her eyes slowly as she turned to face Furcas. "Working together?" She took slow steps across the room with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Yes, but you know what's better than working together?" She grabbed Furcas by the arm and quickly pushed her hand through his stomach. "Working alone."

The Winchesters all gasped as Furcas cried out in pain and tried to fight against Abaddon. She ripped her arm out of him and pushed him to the floor. He was still making pained noises so she picked up the demon blade and slashed his throat.

Blood had sprayed across her face from the kill and she didn't bother to wipe it off as she looked at them. "Always hated that man." She laughed and walked back over to Faith. "Now, angel, you're gonna tell me where that key is." She touched the tip of the blood soaked knife to Faith's chin in a clear warning.

Fear pounded through Faith, but she kept her face in a sarcastic sneer. "Am I?"

Abaddon bared her teeth in a snarl. "You are." She pushed the blade up and broke through the skin on her chin.

Faith made a pained noise as blood ran don her neck. "Go screw yourself." She screamed as Abaddon lowered the blade and cut a slice into her arm.

"I guess I should've known. A Winchester doesn't care about their own life or pain." She tapped Faith's cheek with the knife and turned to face her parents. "But what about Daddy?"

"Don't!" Faith pulled against her restraints.

"But which one?" She looked at Dean and Cas with a measuring look. She moved close to Dean and glanced back at Faith. Then, she slid by Cas and glanced back again. The glare she got from Dean and Faith made the choice for her.

"Come on, gorgeous." She opened Cas's cuffs with her powers and hauled him back by his collar. Dean and Faith shouted out in protest. "Now we might get somewhere." She put the knife against Cas's throat and held his arms down with her free arm.

"Let him go, bitch!" Dean pulled at his cuffs with all he had, wanting to kill her more than anything.

"Tell me where the key is and maybe I'll think about it." She pressed her cheek against Cas's and smiled.

Cas looked at Dean and gave a slight shake of his head. Dean had a chill go through him but tried to shake it off. "What do you want with the angel tablet anyway?" He hoped maybe if she was distracted for a second, Cas could fight back.

"What could I not do with it? It contains all the information there is about angels and Heaven. Can you imagine the possibilities?" Her eyes lit up with glee at the thought.

"Wouldn't you need a translation first?"

"I'm sure I would have plenty of help finding that prophet. It shouldn't be too hard." She pushed Cas down to his knees, keeping the knife at his throat. "Tell me where the key is."

"No." Dean shook his head and looked at Faith. His daughter was trying to be strong but she saw the helplessness of their situation.

"I won't ask again." She raised a brow and pressed the knife into Cas's skin. She looked between Dean and Faith and was met with hard stares. "Fine." She dropped her arm and kicked Cas between his shoulders, knocking him to the hard ground. She put one foot on his back and crouched over him. With a smile to Dean she slammed the blade down on Cas's left hand, stabbing through it.

Cas cried out in pain and pushed up against Abaddon's weight, to no affect. The blade had gone straight through his palm and dug into the concrete under him. He could hear Dean and Faith shouting but the pounding of his heart was deafening. He screamed again as Abaddon twisted the knife.

"Tell me where it is!" Her demonic voice made the walls shake. "He'll suffer long before he dies." She kept eye contact with Dean as she turned the blade a full 360.

"STOP IT!" Faith was at the end of her restraints, cutting into her wrists with every tug, and screaming with fury. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

Abaddon laughed and ripped the blade from Cas sharply, causing another shout. "You can stop this. Just tell me what I want to know."

Faith was shaking in anger and tears were running down her face. She knew Abaddon was just getting started. "Just let him go." A sob shook her body and she dropped her head.

"Are you going to help me?" She had softened her voice, seemingly to soothe the teenager.

"Please, just leave him alone."

"Faith, don't." Dean warned from the other wall. He didn't know what Faith's plan was, or if she had one. "We can't let her have anything."

Faith looked up at her father in irritation. "If she kills us all, she'll probably find it all anyway!"

"She'll kill us if we tell her!"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted and waved her arms the best she could.

Dean's eyes widened momentarily, but he then saw Cas pushing himself up with his good hand and held his tongue. Abaddon was currently distracted with Faith.

"I'll tell you, please." Faith kept her eyes on Abaddon and did her best to play the distraught child. "Promise me you'll let them go and I'll tell you."

Abaddon huffed a laugh and moved closer to Faith. "I will. I just want the key and the tablet."

"The prophet is with them both."

Her eyes lit up and she took a quick breath. "You would give them all up?"

"Just don't hurt them." She pushed more tears to her eyes and made her voice shake. "I need them."

"I know." Her eyes narrowed and she titled her head up slightly. "I have to wonder, though. Why did you flip so fast?"

Cas had stood and was close behind Abaddon. He was just about to grab her when she turned with inhuman speed and sank the demon blade deep into his abdomen.

"NO!" Dean and Faith shouted simultaneously. Cas's mouth was open wide in a silent scream.

Abaddon walked Cas back to the center of the room and kept the blade buried inside him. "Well, that explains it." She looked at Dean as he shouted and pulled on his cuffs. "Just had to be the hero." She wrenched the blade out of Cas and let him fall at her feet.

Cas had been stabbed before, but he knew this time was different. Pain was shooting across his body and blood was pouring from his wound at an alarming rate. When he tried to stop the bleeding, he was reminded of his useless hand. He was trying to breathe but he felt lightheaded and all he heard was the muffled cries from Faith and Dean.

"POPPA!" Faith wasn't faking the tears now as she screamed and tugged on her binds. She looked at Abaddon with a renewed rage. "You will die for this."

She nodded slowly. "Why don't you two think this over for a while and I'll come back for that information I need." She tossed the demon blade aside and disappeared.

"Cas!" Dean went as far forward as he could. Fear and dread went through him like a cold spear. Cas wasn't moving much and his eyes struggled to stay open. "Cas, look at me!"

He twitched at Dean's voice and opened his eyes. He suddenly felt tired and he had to focus hard on staying awake. "Dean." Talking hurt as much as moving.

Dean grunted in frustration when he couldn't break loose. "Dammit! Faith, can you get out?"

She pulled and tried to use her powers. Nothing worked. "I can't." Her voice cracked and she grew hysterical. "What are we supposed to do?!" She screamed and shook her restraints uselessly.

"I have a lock pick, but…" he looked at Cas. "Cas."

Cas understood and used all the energy he had left to inch his way to Dean. His pain doubled and he felt like he might puke, but he kept moving.

"Dad, he's just gonna hurt himself more." Faith kicked behind her in frustration.

"If he doesn't try, we'll all die." He looked down at Cas and tried to keep his voice hopeful. "Come on, Cas, you can do it." He bent his legs so Cas could rest against something as he started climbing up Dean.

He used his good arm to grab Dean's bent knee and pull himself up to his knees. His vision started spinning so he stopped to breathe. His feet were going numb and his hand felt strange against Dean's jacket.

"It's in the inside pocket." Dean could feel the blood soaking through his jeans and wanted nothing more than to pick Cas up and let Faith heal him.

Cas had trouble finding the pick in his kneeling position. He grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled himself up enough to half sit and lean against Dean's leg. His breathing was labored and his hand shook as he finally got the pick. He looked at Dean and felt a swell of sadness from the tears in the other's eyes.

"Come on, Cas." A tear fell down Dean's face. He wished Cas didn't have to do this. Seeing him in so much pain hurt him physically.

He pushed himself up on shaky feet, leaning most of his weight on Dean. His head fell to rest on Dean's shoulder as another wave of nausea hit. "I can't…Dean."

"Yes you can. You can, Cas." He leaned his head against Cas and kissed his hair. "Get me out and we can fix you."

Cas smiled and huffed softly. "I don't think so, not this time."

"Don't say that."

"It's too late." Cas could feel himself slipping away. He started picking the lock on the cuffs as Dean continued his encouragement and kissed his hair.

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to open Dean's left cuff. As soon as he was free, Dean took the pick and wrapped his arm around Cas and held his full weight. Cas fell limp in his hold.

"It's okay. You did it, see? We'll be fine." Dean tried to smile, but when he looked at Cas his eyes were starting to glaze over. "Cas!" He blinked at Dean and groaned. Dean leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

He broke away and turned them so he could open his other cuff. Cas became increasingly heavy as he took less of his own weight. When he was finally free, Dean wrapped both arms around Cas and slowly lowered him back to the floor. He lifted Cas's shirt to look at the wound and all he saw was the blood.

"Dad, get me out!" Faith pulled impatiently at her binds. "I can fix him, please!"

Dean looked up at Faith and then back to Cas. He could see the look of resignation on his face. He touched his cheek gently. "Cas?"

He grabbed Dean's hand with his good one and shook his head. "We said, at any cost."

Dean bit his lip and dropped his head. Faith screamed and stomped to be released. "Not like this, Cas."

"Keep her safe. Don't let this ruin her." Tears fell down the side of his face and he took one more deep breath. "I will see you again, Dean."

"Damn right you will." He wanted to fight. He would do anything to keep this from every happening but it was too late.

"Dad! Poppa!" Faith was sobbing and hanging from her restraints in despair. "I can heal him. Let me fix him."

Dean stood and released Faith from the cuffs. She ran to Cas and knelt beside him. "Poppa, I can fix this." She grabbed his coat and tried to pick him up.

"Faith, don't." Cas shook his head and reached up to touch her cheek. "It's okay. You can't always fix everything or save everyone. I'm sorry."

"No! Please, you can't go." She tugged on his jacket. "You can't." She curled forward and put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Faith." He cupped the back of her head. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

She cried harder and fell to lay flat next to him. Dean knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. He looked at Cas and saw his eyes close and his hand fell from Faith's sandy hair.

"No!" Faith sat up and tried to shake Cas awake. "No." Dean pulled her in and hugged her tight against him. He moved to sit and cradled Faith against him as they both cried.

Not much time had passed before Faith pulled away and moved to Cas's feet. "Help me." She grabbed his feet and looked at Dean. "Help me get him outside."

"Faith."

"I can still fix this! Help me!" She wouldn't accept this, she couldn't. She was too young and too powerful to just let him die.

Dean just shook his head. "No, he's already gone."

"Then I'll bring him back!" She started dragging him as best she could, but with the binding she wasn't strong enough to go far.

"No." Dean walked to her and stood her up. "Stop. He's gone. We can't do this, okay? He's dead."

"How can you talk about it like that? It just happened! He was your husband." Fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"You think this doesn't hurt? That this isn't killing me too? It is! I love him. But I've done this before, and nothing good comes out of messing with bringing back the dead."

Faith shook her head and wiped away the tears. "I can't accept that."

"You're gonna have to. I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry, but place it where it belongs: Abaddon." Faith's eyes grew darker at the name and anger flooded her. "Let me look at that." He lifted her chin to look at the cut Abaddon had put there.

"I'm fine." She slapped his hand away.

"Go get Sam." Dean didn't want to go through the next part, but he had to. Cas deserved as much. "And Sarah and Kevin."

She looked at him quickly. "You're gonna make me do this?" Giving their loved ones the news herself seemed cruel.

"We can't leave him alone, and Sam is in New York. Just go get them."

She glanced back at Cas's body before looking away quickly. "Fine." She turned and made her way outside. Her wounds healed as she stepped out of the binding's reach and she closed her eyes to go to New York.


	28. Chapter 28

Once Faith had gone outside, Dean turned around to face the body of his dead husband. He took slow steps to him and sat down beside him. For a while he just sat there and looked at him. His head was turned toward him and he looked like he could be asleep.

He reached forward and brushed some of the hair away from Cas's face. His skin was already colder. Dean pulled his sleeve down over his hand and wiped the blood from Cas's cheeks and mouth.

"I'm sorry, Cas. This wasn't supposed to happen. We should've had more back up." A stubborn spot of blood refused to come off Cas's face and tears fell from Dean's eyes. "It should've been me." He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Cas's head, resting his forehead on Cas's nose. "It should've been me."

Sam had been up late to look over some of the new pieces coming through the auction house. He walked by the door to the living room when he saw something and stopped. What he saw sent his papers falling to the floor.

Faith was standing near the front door and covered in blood. Her jeans and shirt had splotches of it everywhere, her hands were covered, her neck and part of her face had dried blood from her healed cut. What scared Sam most was the distraught look in her red eyes and the clear tear lines on her cheeks.

"Oh no." Sam rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Faith." At the sound of her name, she crumbled into his hold and started crying again. "It's okay." Sam held her tight against his chest and rocked her slightly.

"No it's not. It's not okay, Sam." She held his shirt tight.

He knew this day would come eventually. He knew something would get his brother and Cas. He had just hoped it would be later. "Who?" Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Either way he lost a brother and the loss was a pain that would never go away.

She sobbed loudly before she could mumble the word, "Poppa."

Sam knew that meant Cas and his heart broke for himself and for Dean. "God, Faith." He had tears welling in his eyes now and he hugged Faith for his own sake as well as hers. "I'm so sorry." They held each other for a moment before Sam pulled back. "Where's Dean?"

She wiped her eyes, smearing more blood on her face. "With him. I came to get you all."

"Sam?" Sarah had heard him talking and wondered out to the living room. She saw the state they were both in and covered her mouth. "What happened?"

He shook his head and moved Faith over to the couch to sit. Then, he pulled Sarah aside. "It's Cas. He's dead." She gasped. "I need to go change and then I'll get Henry. Stay with her." She nodded and touched his arm in comfort. "I'll be right back."

Sarah moved over to Faith as Sam went to get dressed. She wanted to hug her, but she didn't want to get blood on her clothes. A thought struck her and she went to the kitchen for a bowl of water and a towel.

Faith sat staring blankly forward as Sarah sat across from her on the coffee table and started wiping the blood off her hands. She had one hand clean when she started to talk.

"You know, I lost my mother when I was young. I was just a few years older than you. I know it hurts and it's not fair. Nothing anyone says will help you stop crying or make it okay, and that's fine. You have every right to be angry and sad." She rang out the towel and turned her hand over to wipe her palm. "And, it might be too early to tell you this, but you can't let this damage you. You can't let it shut you off to the world. I did that and it was the most miserable few years of my life."

Faith closed her eyes as she felt more tears coming. How much can one person cry anyway? She let Sarah clean her hands and heard Sam walk through and up the stairs to get her cousin. She opened her eyes when Sarah held her chin loosely to wipe the blood off her face. She saw the tears falling from her aunt's eyes.

"I loved your father too. He was like a brother to me. I know I didn't know him as well as I could have, but he was a wonderful person and a great parent. The world is a little less bright without him." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and made to try and clean the red streaks out of Faith's blonde hair.

Faith took her hand and shook her head. "Just leave it." She took the towel and dropped it in the red water. "Thank you, Sarah. I know he thought highly of you too." Faith gave a small smile as Sarah laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Faith!" Henry shouted from the top of the stairs and ran down to greet her. Sam followed closely with a worried look. He obviously hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

"Hey." Faith stood and met her cousin in a hug. He didn't seem to notice the dried blood on her clothes.

"Sorry, all I could say was that you were here and he got away from me." Sam took one of his hands. "Henry, come here. I need to tell you something."

"But, Dad." Henry whined and held to Faith.

"Just for a second, come on." Sam beckoned him with a hand.

"Go on." She tried to best to smile and patted his back.

He sighed and went with Sam to the kitchen. Faith relaxed and helped Sarah with the bowl of water and heard Henry shout something. She turned and saw his face scrunch up and tears glistened in his eyes. Sam reached for him from his crouched position and Henry ran into his arms.

Sarah put a hand on Faith's shoulder briefly before going to comfort her son, who was just starting to understand that his uncle wasn't coming back. Faith took a deep breath before turning to them. "I'm sorry to do this, but we need to go. I still need to get Kevin and my dad needs help."

Sam nodded in understanding and gathered Sarah and Henry. "We're ready. Are you okay to take all three of us?"

"Yeah." She moved close to them and took Sam and Sarah's hands and they took Henry's. "Hey, Bobby," she gave Henry a smile, "it's gonna be okay. I promise."

He didn't look convinced but he nodded and closed his eyes for the flight. She liked to use his nickname when she needed to lift his mood. No one else ever called him Bobby and it made her feel closer to her cousin. She flew them all to Dean and she didn't want to look again, but she had to.

Dean was sitting on the ground beside Cas and had straightened his clothes and cleaned his face. Sarah kept Henry back as Sam went to his brother. Dean stood and opened his arms for the hug he knew was coming. Sam crushed him into a hug that made Dean huff out a sharp breath.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam kept his eyes closed and couldn't hold him close enough.

"Me too, Sam." He clapped Sam's back and stepped away. He was trying hard not to cry in front of Sam, but it was hard with Cas's body lying in front of them.

"I'm going to get Kevin." Faith announced seconds before leaving. She landed outside the bunker and knocked on the door. Kevin opened a few seconds later. Her appearance was enough to make Kevin step aside and let her in.

"What happened?" He touched the red blood in her hair. "Faith, your hair."

"It was Abaddon." She saw his face go slack in shock and realization. "Furcas is dead, but Abaddon…" She shook her head.

"Oh my God." Kevin grabbed her shoulders. "Where are your parents?"

She closed her eyes slowly and shook her head again. "My dad is waiting for us, with Sam, Sarah, and Henry."

"Your dad?" Kevin felt a lump forming in his throat. "Cas?" Faith shook her head, lip quivering. "No, God." He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. "We'll get her. She'll pay for this."

"I know." She held his shoulders tight, wishing she could just stay here and not do the next step. "I don't wanna go back. I can't see him like that again."

"I know." Kevin rubbed her back soothingly. "But you have to. He deserves it. You won't be alone."

They stayed there together for a couple minutes before Faith stepped back and flew them to the others.

Kevin joined Sam and Dean near Cas. Dean accepted a short hug from him before looking at the two men. "Help me." He gestured to Cas and the others nodded.

With Sam and Kevin's help, Dean carried Cas outside and he got the supplies to wrap him up before they built the pyre. Henry was crying by Sarah after seeing the body while Faith helped the men build the pyre for her father.

Sam and Dean moved Cas up to the top of the pyre and Dean covered the wood with gasoline as Faith salted the wrapped body. Everyone was eerily quiet as they walked around Cas, even Henry had stopped crying as much.

Dean had wrapped some of the cloth on the end of a branch and used the matches to start a fire. They all gathered close as Dean and Faith walked up with a hand on the branch and lit the wood underneath Cas.

The fire spread quickly and no one was able to hold back tears as the flames grew higher. Dean had an arm around Faith, who was holding Henry's hand, Sarah was leaning on Sam, and Kevin stood close with teary eyes. No one said anything as the wood cracked and popped.

Faith dropped her face into Dean's shoulder and let the tears fall and took comfort in her dad. Dean curled his hand in her hair and kissed her head, like he had done to Cas earlier. Henry squeezed her hand and she looked down at him. She squeezed back lightly and smiled at him. She glanced up when a light caught her attention.

Faith stiffened, dropped Henry's hand, and shrugged off Dean. Before anyone could ask her anything, she walked off to the tree in the distance where the light was hovering. Her grief quickly faded and was replaced with anger as she saw Nidawi waiting by the tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She hadn't seen the fairy since she had been shot. Nidawi shrank back at the sharp tone of her voice. "Where have you been? I needed you!" She glanced back to make sure no one had heard her. She tried to keep her voice down.

Nidawi shook her head. Faith advanced on her. "You see that?" She pointed back to the fire. "You know who that is, who's burning? My father! There was too much binding and I couldn't save him. If you had been there, you could've freed me. You could've killed Abaddon, or stopped her." The fairy nodded. "But you weren't there. Can you fix him now?" Faith already knew the answer, but a small part of her hoped.

The fairy looked down in a negative. Faith moved closer and hissed at her, "Then what good are you?" Nidawi's aura seemed to pulse and she backed away. "Get out!" She pointed off into the trees. "Just get out!" Her face was twisted in sadness as she flew away from Faith.

Faith took a breath and tried to calm her anger. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Kevin giving her a searching look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and turned to face him fully.

"Who were you yelling at?" He looked behind her, looking for the suspect.

"No one, nothing." She waved her hands and walked around him to go back to the pyre. Kevin followed.

They took their place next to Sam and Sarah. The fire was dying and Faith was hit with another wave of grief as this all became that much more real. Kevin could see it on her face and put an arm around her shoulders. She let her head drop to his shoulder.

Dean looked at his daughter when she moved closer to Kevin. He had seen the light she had gone to. When the light flew off, he knew it had been Nidawi and it pained him that she would send away her friend at a time like this. He would have to ask her about that later.

When the fire had completely stopped, and Furcas was unceremoniously burned, Faith returned Sam and his family to New York and then brought the others back to the bunker. The three of them were quiet and moved around without bothering the others for the rest of the night. Kevin went back to translating while Dean went to his room and Faith went off to the shooting range.

Dean stood in the middle of his room silently and thought about what it will be like now that he would be alone in it from now on. Some of Cas's clothes were still draped over the dresser and his socks were on the floor. Dean never could get him to pick it up. He didn't have the heart to do it yet.

He dropped to sit on the end of the bed and let everything finally come out. He brushed his fingers around his wedding ring and let the anger and sadness finally bubble up and overflow. His head dropped and tears fell silently. Dean didn't want to imagine life without Cas, but now he had no choice. He fell back on the bed and grieved for his husband.

Faith wiped her tears away with an angry hand and aimed her gun at the target. Without Nidawi to move it, it seemed too easy. In frustration, she tossed her gun aside and threw bolts of electricity at the target. She let her rage get the better of her and she used both hands to send more electricity at the target.

The lights flickered above her as blue light filled the range and overtook her eyes. She screamed in anger and sent one more wave that effectively blew out all the lights in the room. In exhaustion, she landed on the floor with a sob and covered her face with her hands. She looked back up across the range and imagined Abaddon standing there and released another burst of energy, vowing to one day show the demon why she should be feared.

Kevin heard the shattering of glass and Faith's scream. He jumped up in alarm and ran out to check on her. He followed the sound to the shooting range and entered the dark room slowly. He had to shield his eyes when Faith let out another shout and threw her grace across the room.

"Faith, what are you doing?" White spots danced in front of his vision while the rest of the room plunged into darkness. He heard her crying and sniffing in the dark.

The lights turned back on after Faith fixed them. "Sorry." She turned away from him and tried to hide her face. "I was just venting."

Kevin huffed out a laugh and looked at the damage she had done to the wall. Lightning shaped black marks covered it and cracked the stone. "Venting?"

"I'll be fine." She was extremely tired after using her powers so much that day. "I think I need to go sleep." She tried to brush by Kevin but he grabbed her arm.

"Faith, it's okay to be mad. Just don't be stupid about it, okay?" He could see the rage behind her eyes and knew it would be directed at Abaddon, which was dangerous for her.

"I know." She removed her arm from his carefully. "Thanks." She walked out of the room before Kevin could stop her. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next two years were hard for the Winchesters. Faith was becoming angrier every time Abaddon got away from them and Dean was trying to find different ways to get through to his daughter.

Kevin had translated all of the angel tablet and it was obvious how much of a threat it would be if Abaddon ever got her hands on it or the information. There were spells that could make angels powerless or cast them all from Heaven and even ways to enslave them. Unfortunately, some of these things required the heart of a nephilim.

"Faith, you can't do that!" Dean was scolding her for what felt like the hundredth time this week.

"I can do this, Dad! I'm fifteen!"

"You cannot go on hunts alone. Especially with Abaddon out there with more numbers than Crowley ever had behind him, and aiming specifically for you."

"I can handle Abaddon. With my powers, I could kill her." Her need to avenge Cas hadn't lessened over the years and it was making her hungry for a fight anywhere she could get it.

"Without being smart, she'll kill _you_."

"I'm an angel, Dad."

"No, you're not." Dean tried to calm his voice. It was easier to get through to her when he wasn't shouting. "That's my point. You're part human too and that makes you a prize to anyone who can get their hands on you."

"I'm stronger than they are and faster."

"Really? Is that why you've been shot and restrained by them?" Dean hated saying it, especially with the look Faith gave him, but he had to if he wanted her to listen. "Abaddon isn't some dumbass lemming, okay? She's a knight of Hell and smarter than any other demon we've gone against."

"Fine. Then how about I just take them all down." She crossed her arms and raised her brows at him.

"No, you're not doing the trials either."

"Why not?!" Dean and Cas had told her about the trials to close the gates of Hell and how she was the one who could do it and live years ago, but they hadn't told her how yet. "It would solve all our problems. Avenge Pop. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is. You think I don't feel as awful as you do about letting Abaddon run around free?" There were still mornings when Dean would wake up and forget that Cas wouldn't be there when he rolled over. It was a fresh Hell every time.

"Then let me fix it."

"No, you're not old enough."

"I won't die, Dad. That's why I can do it, right? I'm the one who won't die completing them."

"Supposedly. When Abaddon realizes what you're doing, she'll do everything she can to stop you."

"You think that'll change when I'm a little older? She'll come after me either way."

"Faith, you're not doing it and you're not hunting alone anymore." Dean turned away from her to signal the end of the discussion.

Faith lowered her voice, but not enough for Dean not to hear her. "You can't keep me here."

Dean turned to her quickly. "I sure as hell can and I will if you make me." Faith glared at him. Dean hated being like this, but he couldn't lose her too. If anything happened to her, he couldn't live with himself.

"I'd like to see you try." She walked away from him slowly before turning away and heading to her room with a slam of the door.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this with her. If she was driven enough, she would do whatever she wanted and Dean couldn't stop her. He decided to give it a rest for now.

Dean had made dinner and was turning off all the appliances in the kitchen a few hours later. "Faith!" He had hoped she would have cooled off by now and he could talk to her. He didn't hear her door. "Faith!"

He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards her room. "Faith, dinner's ready." There was still no response. His gut twisted in worry and he ran to her door. "Faith." He knocked. "Are you in there?"

It was completely silent and Dean felt like kicking himself. He opened her door and found an empty room. "Son of a bitch!" He was about to leave when he saw her computer open. He went to her desk and opened her browser. She was smart enough not to leave her research open but she hadn't cleared her history and Dean found the articles about demonic omens in Michigan.

"Dammit!" Dean closed her laptop and stood to leave. Fear and anger ran through him as he took out his phone. He didn't think she would really answer, but he had to try.

Faith felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but she ignored it. She knew who it was and she was busy. Demonic omens were all over a small town in Michigan and she wanted to interrogate them about Abaddon's whereabouts.

She had her angel blade in hand as she moved around the corner of the hall where the demons were gathering. They were talking loudly about the latest kills they had made and bodies they had taken for vessels. The building had no binding so she planned to use her powers, except she didn't want to kill all of them.

Faith closed her eyes and focused on the demons. She could sense four of them in the next room and at least four more farther away. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

It took a few seconds for one of the demons to notice her. She smiled. "Hi, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The all moved at once in her direction. Her eyes lit up blue and with a wave of her hand, the two weakest demons died and fell to the floor. The two remaining demons jumped at her. She slashed her blade as she spun in place, slicing both of them. She knocked one away with a kick and took a punch from the other.

They fought, kicked, and shouted until she killed one of them and had the other on his back. She used her grace to keep him in place as she perched above him with her blade poised to strike.

"Now, you're gonna tell me about Abaddon."

The demon laughed. "Am I? What will you do, kill me?"

She smiled cruelly. "You'll wish." She kept her senses up to make sure the other demons didn't come running yet. "Where is she?"

Faith spent the next ten minutes trying to get information from the demon and got nothing. She was about to try a more in depth tactic when she heard shouting from the other room. The demon looked worried.

She tried to sense what was going on but all she got was that the demons were dying, fast. She couldn't sense what was killing them. The demon under her tried to push her off. She sank her blade into his heart before standing and moving off to find out what was going on.

Faith barely made it back to her feet when a figure blocked the doorway. She hadn't sensed him coming and that scared her. He was about as tall as Dean and he seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He looked around late twenties with short dark brown hair and round pale blue eyes.

Faith couldn't sense anything from him and that freaked her out enough to raise her blade in a defensive stance. The man eyed her over quickly before tilting his head slightly.

"You're not a demon." There was a slight accent to his voice that Faith tried to place. There was something off about his but she didn't catch it before he spoke again. "I want to say angel, but that's not quite it either."

"Who are you?" The accent was faintly Australian. The man squinted and stepped through the doorway slowly.

"How old are you, kid?" He glanced at the dead demon on the floor and then back to her blade.

"None of your business." She moved back to keep herself close to the wall. "What are you?"

He smiled in amusement. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I would've already if I wanted to."

"You'll forgive me if I don't buy that."

"You look vaguely familiar. Have we met?"

"I think I would remember you." She inched closer to the door, keeping her options open.

"Me too. There's just something about your face." He matched her steps as they circled each other. "You are an angel though, aren't you? A part at least." His eyes widened. "A nephilim."

Faith swallowed and tightened the grip on her blade. "You know what I am. What are you?"

"You can't tell?" He held his arms out.

"I don't sense anything from you, not even human."

"Try again." He stilled his movements and locked eyes with her.

She did and she could sense it now, like a slap in the face. "You're a demon." She was planning the attack when she noticed more. "Half demon?"

"Half human. Kind of like yourself in reverse." He looked at her angel blade and smiled wider. "You can try and kill me if you want. You're probably the one creature on this earth that would be strong enough to do it. Or, you can put it down and we can talk."

She considered her options. She wanted to kill him. He was a demon, but her curiosity was piqued by meeting another hybrid like herself. She lowered her blade but kept her distance.

"What's your name?"

"Faith."

"Really?" He raised a brow and shook his head when Faith nodded. "My name is Jesse Turner."

"What are you doing here? Why are you killing these demons?"

He shrugged. "Why does it matter to you? I was helping you by the looks of it."

"I don't want your help. I intended to get some information from them before they died. Now I have to go find more. Thanks so much." She put her blade back in her jacket and turned to leave.

Jesse followed her. "I didn't know. What do you need to know? I might be able to help."

"For your sake, I hope not." If this Jesse guy was involved with Abaddon, Faith would definitely kill him.

"What is it?" Jesse grabbed her arm to stop her.

Faith reacted quickly and pulled her arm free and shoved Jesse away hard enough to make him backpedal ungracefully. "Don't touch me."

Jesse raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, sorry. What do you want to know?"

"I need to find someone."

"You can't find them yourself?"

"Not without tipping her off. I'm hoping some of her lackeys will tell me where I might find her so I can kill the bitch."

"Wow, not kidding around are you?"

"No, it's very personal."

"Why? What'd she do?"

Faith's lip twitched as fury filled her chest as the memory two years of hunting couldn't bury played itself out in her mind. "She killed my father in front of me."

Jesse nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I wasn't much younger than you when I lost both my parents. I mean, they didn't die, but I had to leave them behind and go off on my own."

"How old were you when you did that?"

"Twelve. That was when I found out what I was and what I could do. The only way to keep my parents safe was to leave them."

"You didn't know you were half demon until you were twelve?"

Jesse shook his head. "Not until I started killing people without even knowing I was doing it. A couple hunters came to my house and figured it out. They were trying to take me away after this dick angel tried to kill me. Then, my birth mother showed up possessed by my father and tried to take me too. It was all very overwhelming."

Faith was starting to remember hearing something her parents had talked about a while back. "Who were the hunters that came for you?"

"Uh," Jesse thought back to that day almost eighteen years past, "two guys, brothers. One was ridiculously tall and the other one," he looked at Faith and tilted his head again, "kinda looked like you."

Faith closed her eyes in realization. "And the angel that tried to kill you, what did he look like?"

Jessed shrugged. "Average. Wore a suit and trench coat I think."

Faith laughed. "I didn't tell you. My name is Faith Winchester. My dad was one of the hunters that came for you."

"You must be joking." Faith shook her head. "So, what angel did your dad hook up with?"

Faith smiled and shook her head again. "I wasn't a typical child. The angel that tried to kill you was my other father."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "How did that work?"

"It's a really long story. Basically, Castiel's grace is in me and Dean is my father."

"Which parent died then?"

"Castiel."

Jesse nodded. He couldn't say he wasn't happy. The guy did try to kill him. "Sorry you had to go through that. What's this demon's name? I might know her."

"Abaddon."

"Hmm," Jessed nodded slowly, "that name sounds familiar. I might be able to help you with her."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"Not right at the moment."

Faith turned away and walked towards the door. "Then you're no help to me." She still wasn't sure whether to trust this guy or not.

"I could be." Jesse followed. "I could probably find her for you."

"I can't sense her. Why would you have any more luck than me?" She didn't slow her steps to the door outside.

"Give me a chance."

"All you've done so far was kill all the leads I had." She was leading him away from the building. "How do I know you won't lead me to her so she can kill me?"

"I would never!" He would've convinced her more if he wasn't smiling when he said it. "Look," he grabbed Faith's arm to stop her, "I get that you don't trust me. I know I'm a demon, but I'm human too. I was raised as a human and lived among humans my whole life. Why do you think I was here in the first place? I was killing the demons."

Faith could tell he wasn't lying about it, but so was too wary to trust him that quick. "Well, thanks for the help. I need to go find more of them now and you're not coming with me."

"You sure? I'd love to see your dad again."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that or if it would be a good idea to bring him to the bunker. "I should probably talk to him first. He's not big on bringing strangers or demons back home."

"I'm not a stranger." He gave her a charming smile.

"Yes you are. Goodbye, Jesse." She flew back to the bunker before he could try to convince her to bring him with her. She braced herself for the scolding from Dean as she walked to the entryway of the bunker. "Dad?"

Dean came out of the kitchen with his phone in hand and a sour look on his face. "Faith, what did I say…"

"Dad, before you start," she cut him off with her hands outstretched in surrender, "I'm sorry. I'm okay. I went to Michigan to track down some demons for information on Abaddon."

"Yeah, I know. You need to learn to erase your browser history." He dropped his phone on the table map as he walked closer to her. "So?"

"I couldn't ask them much. Someone showed up and killed them all for me."

"What?"

"Do you remember a kid named Jesse Turner?"

The name rang a bell but Dean couldn't place it. He tried to think back. Faith could see him thinking hard.

"It would've been a lot time ago. You, Sam, and Pop tracked him down. He was half demon."

It clicked then. "Oh, Jesse, yeah I remember now. He was maybe twelve? We were gonna bring him back to Bobby's and try to train him to control his powers but he disappeared."

"He was there. I couldn't sense him and I don't think he could sense me either. He didn't try to hurt me, but he really wanted to come back here and see you."

Dean didn't like the sound of that. He had been a good kid back when he met him, but he'd been off the radar since then and God only knows what he's really been doing for those years. He was meant to be a powerful weapon against Heaven and who was to say that wasn't what he was.

"Faith, listen to me. Do not trust that guy. He's got a long time he can't account for, none that he can prove anyway, and he's part demon. With Abaddon having a price out for you right now, how do we know he's not working for her?"

"I know, Dad, that's why I didn't bring him back here. But he was telling the truth about you guys? You found him and Pop tried to kill him?" She had hoped maybe he had lied about that part.

"Yeah," Dean huffed a short laugh, "Cas was a good soldier back then and Jesse was meant to be used to destroy all the angels. He has the power to wipe them out. Which is why you need to stay away from him. Promise me you won't look for him or work with him, at least not alone."

"I promise." She did mean it for the most part, but she was curious about Jesse. He was the only other thing on the earth that was like her. He could be the one person that could understand what it's like to be human and supernatural, and that made her want to see him again. She would let it rest for now, but if they crossed paths again, Faith may not run away so fast.

It had been about a week since Faith had met Jesse when she ran into him again. She was tracking a pack of demons in Nebraska while Dean worked a smaller case nearby. He hadn't known exactly everything she as doing, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She was close to getting into their base when a voice behind her made her jump.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Faith jumped and knocked Jesse against the head as she flipped around in alarm. "Dammit, don't do that!"

"Jeez." He rubbed his temple as pain pounded through his head. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I just had to keep an eye out on the big groups of demons and I knew you would show up eventually." He gave her a toothy smile and took a step around her. "Is your dad here?"

"No, and why are you so eager to see him?" The alarm in her head told her to leave but she just turned to face him.

"Just curious what he's like now." Jesse shrugged and frowned. "He lets you hunt alone at your age?"

"Not exactly." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I see." He chuckled. "You're out breaking Daddy's rules."

"I can take care of myself." She looked up defiantly.

"I'm sure you can. He doesn't understand what it's like to be like us." Jesse's face softened and he moved closer to her. "He doesn't know what it's like to have so much power but to feel like you can't use it." He reached out and touched her arm. "I do."

The alarm went off louder and she slowly stepped back and out of his reach. "My dad told me not to get too close to you. Neither one of us is sure if you can be trusted."

Jesse gave a small and looked away with a sigh. "He sounds like a smart man. But, you don't always do what he says. You don't need to be afraid of me."

"I don't know that. I can't risk it. My experience with demons hasn't been good."

"I'm not just a demon." He crossed his arms. "You know, you're not the only one being hunted by demons. You think it's easy to hunt down and kill others considered to be your kind? My own reputation is being made and the higher ups are taking notice."

"You want me to feel sorry for you?"

"No, just understand that we're not that different. Abaddon has heard of me now and I'm getting worried that she might try to take me."

The worry was clear in his voice, but Faith was still wary to trust him. "Why would she want you and not just kill you?"

"Because she's not stupid. She'll do what the others wanted to do to me when I was a kid. She'll twist me and turn me into a weapon, her weapon."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about that?"

"Let me help you find her. We can help each other eliminate a common enemy. I'm not the enemy, Faith. I can help you."

It was tempting. She wanted help that didn't put her dad in the line of fire. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, and she didn't want her dad to be disappointed in her. She didn't want to cause trouble, but she didn't want Jesse to leave either.

"How would we do this?" She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.


End file.
